


Jaune and the Real Girl

by Cassus84



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Circuit breaker - Freeform, Copper Knight, F/M, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 140,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassus84/pseuds/Cassus84
Summary: Penny always wondered what it meant to be human, so many things about them continued to elude her providing her with a fun enigma. But lately it seems her thoughts have been focused on one particular human of late. Jaune Arc, something about him is fascinating and she can't get her mind off of him. Is this infatuation? Or is maybe, just maybe what humans call love?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina
Comments: 42
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I did any fanfiction. Since my old laptop died and marriage occupied my time I fell out. But I’m hoping to get back in starting something new on my tablet. I noticed that Jaune x Penny fics are quite scarce, it’s honestly sad because I find there to be a lot of potential. I’ve taken to calling the ship Copper Knight, hopefully I don’t need to explain it to anyone. This Fic will be taking place during Volume 7 while the teams are in Atlas. I don’t know how close I’ll be following the events of Volume 7 but they’ll definitely be in Atlas for awhile getting to know each other and develop a relationship. I haven’t completely figured this story out so any ideas or suggestions on plot points or scenes are most welcome.

"Salutations Jaune Arc!" The enthusiastic greeting echoed off the walls of the vehicle depo making a blonde boy blink at the ginger haired girl in front of him. Her smile was easily the brightest things in this industrial setting of grey metal and helmeted soldiers, she herself was easily the most colorful thing here with her copper hair, green dress and an evidently sunny disposition.

"Uh… hello Penny," Jaune answered looking at her grin happily, "how are you?" He asked a little dumbstruck at the sheer enthusiasm that emanated from her.

"I'm just swell, thank you." She moved walking beside him, "we're partners today so we'll be sharing escort duty today."

"Oh," Jaune said a little surprised as he walked towards one of the heavy trucks. He was called again for another escort mission transferring material out for Ironwood's Amity project. "I thought I'd be riding with Blake today." He wasn't exactly thrilled to be spending time with a Team RWBY's quietest member, they were both amicable to one another but shared almost nothing in common.

"Blake requested trading shifts so she could join Yang on a contract. I happily obliged." She explained falling into step with him a carefree smile on her cheeks.

Jaune supposed it was definitely an improvement from Blake spending a long cold drive with her nose in a book as he ran the battery in his scroll dry playing games. At least he assumed, her upbeat attitude seemed to suggest just as much but he couldn't remember sharing so many words with Penny before today.

Jaune opened up the back door to the truck stepping up into the back. He held his hand out for Penny to help her up but she ignored it climbing aboard with ease. He closed the double doors and took his usual seat between a couple of crates. "All aboard," Jaune called to the driver to move. The vehicle lurched forward and in no time the dark streets of Mantle gave way to the snowy tundra.

Jaune unzipped the backpack he'd laid at his feet. After a dozen or so of the long boring missions sitting in the back of the trucks with little to no action save for a few occasional Grimm attacks he'd learned to come prepared. He packed everything from a blanket to some snacks and a couple of comic books he'd already read.

"Are you cold?" Penny asked sitting directly across from him. Her hands rested in her lap and she sat perfectly upright compared to the blonde knight slouching back in his cramped little seat.

"Yeah," Jaune confirmed unfolding the blanket and draping it over his legs, "it's always freezing in the back of these trucks and using my aura to stay warm is just wasteful." His breath came out as smoke it was so cold. He almost asked her how she couldn't be cold when he noticed no warm mist emanating from her mouth and nostrils. He'd almost forgotten that she wasn't human, she was a machine.

"Well in that case I will assist you," she announced. Her hair bounced as she stood up with little warning and sat down right next to him.

"Uh," the blonde knight began not quite sure what was happening but stopping himself as he felt warmth emanating from the girl next to him. It was subtle at first but it very quickly grew in intensity, the numbing cold receded from around him. "How?" He started feeling warmth blooming against his body.

"My systems can generate quite a bit of heat, I'm designed to ventilate it through my artificial skin, currently I'm concentrating my cooling systems to my left towards you," she explained smiling at him again as he felt her unnatural heat emanate towards him.

It felt like he was sitting next to a space heater. He didn't say that to her, he wasn't sure what an android like her would find insulting but being compared to a home appliance definitely seemed to be likely. "Thank you Penny," he said sincerely grateful for the warmth.

"My pleasure," she affirmed. A few moments of silence passed between them and Jaune noticed her looking at him. "Can I ask you a question Jaune?"

"Uh… sure," he answered wondering what she could possibly want to ask him of all people.

"What's it like to feel cold?" She asked him bluntly.

"Well it's-uh," Jaune stuttered as he tried to find the words to answer her questions, "it's… really hard to describe," he admitted feeling a little defeated. "Do you not feel cold?" He asked not really understanding how just what she felt.

"I can sense changes in temperature," she explained to him a little apprehensive. "I suppose in a sense I do feel cold in my own way, but I am never bothered by it like you, I never shiver or chatter my teeth, I do not experience it like you."

"I see," Jaune said feeling like maybe he'd upset her. "I guess cold just feels… oppressive? Like emptiness of a sort, it's uncomfortable but sometimes pleasant. That's a contradiction, uh… does any of this make sense to you?"

Penny shook her head no at him, "Not at all, I still do not understand." Her tone remained surprisingly chipper despite his inability to explain the concept of cold to her.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "I'm not very good with words," he offered a dopey smile to her feeling defeated. Jaune wondered if this was like trying to describe a color to a blind man.

"Thank you for trying Jaune… I am curious to understand more about humans and some things I find rather confusing," she explained to him. "What does warmth feel like?"

"Warmth? It's pleasant most of the time," he found the words coming a little easier, "it feels good… relaxing like… like being hugged… does that explain it?"

"I… I think it does," She said offering him a smile.

The blond knight smiled back happy that his answer was at least acceptable. Sitting next to her in a pleasant comfortable silence with her, he felt her shoulder brush against his as hours slipped by. Conversation came and went between them, usually Penny asked about something like his scroll games or how some of his snacks tasted.

"The candy bar tastes like excrement?" She asked him with a look of obvious confusion on her face. "How do you know?"

Jaune couldn't keep himself from laughing as he forced himself to swallow the rest of the very bad candy bar. "No it's an expression," he told her, "it tastes awful, nothing like real chocolate."

"So what does real chocolate taste like?"

"It's like… it's wonderful… it melts in your mouth and it's warm and deliciously sweet and savory." He explained knowing he couldn't possibly justly describe chocolate to her.

"It sounds wonderful," Penny said her green eyes looking wider than usual.

It is, it's-," a rumble cut the blonde off from his explanation into the wonders of chocolate. The truck bumped up and down, Jaune was knocked against Penny. A speaker in the ceiling crackled to life as the driver spoke up, "we got grimm on the road!"

Jaune sighed standing up from his seat throwing off the blanket that draped his legs. "Guess it's time to do our job," he grumbled actually disappointed that their conversation was interrupted.

Jaune activated his aura before opening the door, even with it, the air was so cold he felt like he'd been cut and he needed a moment to shiver before jumping out. Ice crunched beneath his feet, Crocea Mors hissed at he pulled it free from the scabbard and deployed the shield.

Penny flew out the door, her hair whipping with the harsh winds as she soared over the truck her boots rocketing her towards the danger. Jaune sprinted around the side of the truck finding several dead sabyrs felled by Penny's Floating Array. One of the massive feline bodied grimm charged him swiping its claw only for the blow to be deflected by the shield, Crocea Mors was quick with the repost cutting off a planted leg and sending the beast down for him to finish off delivering a coup de grace.

Jaune rolled and brought his blade up decapitating another. He spun shield raised only for him to look at the snowy field littered with her black grimm bodies turning to black smoke. Penny had easily dispatched over a dozen sabyrs shaming his score of two.

"More on the way!" Penny announced out where dozens of the grimm charged sprinting their way. Floating Array shifted as the blades formed a circle around Penny shifting into themselves to form a number of guns firing green beams of light, cutting down the charging sabyrs.

"I'll take the stragglers!" Jaune said charging out in front knocking one of the vile creatures down with his shield and decapitating it. Penny's lasers were taking out most of them leaving only a handful left for Jaune. In little time the herd began thinning.

"I think we are done here," Penny said observing, "the road seems clear for now." The many blades of her Floating Array shifted back together and returned to her. The rockets on her boots died down and she stepped foot on the snow. "Good work Jaune!"

Releasing a breath Jaune watching the black bodies fade to smoke. "Thanks, we-," he stopped as an electric buzz cut through the howl of the icy winds. Penny dropped to her knees sinking into the ice, her arms fell down to her sides as if chained to the ground.

"Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaune," Penny cried spasming uncontrollably, "ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, run!"

The blonde froze for a moment in disbelief, he tried to process what was going on when he felt an unseen force grip and pull at Crocea Mors and his armor. A magnet?

Jaune turned and sprinted towards the truck. Someone planned this, and that meant their troubles could only be beginning. A geyser of snow erupted in front of him giving him a face full of ice, a distant crack of a rifle followed close behind, a sniper. Jaune kept his path jagged and erratic to not give the sniper an easy target as he reached the truck waving to the driver.

"What's going on?!" The driver demanded opening his door and stepping out.

"We're under attack," Jaune explained as a round shattered the window just by the drivers head making him duck as glass shattered everywhere. "Penny's down I need your gun!" He told him sheathing his sword into the shield scabbard and holding his hand out for the soldier's pistol.

The Atlas soldier gave him an odd look, "my gun?!" He asked clearly reluctant to surrender his only weapon.

Jaune grabbed the pistol from his holster not wanting to waste time talking while penny remained pinned and vulnerable. He sprinted back out away from the cover provided to him. He held his shield out covering himself as much as possible towards where he suspected the shooter was.

He felt a round strike his shield, the impact making him stumble. His ear rang from the sound of the impact but he didn't slow as he sprinted clutching the pistol in his hand. Penny was still pinned shaping uncontrollably as if she was having a seizure. He aimed his stolen gun down at the snow beneath Penny and fired, the snow fountaining with every shot. Sparks shot out from beneath Penny and the electric hum died as the ginger haired girl fell down onto the snow.

"Penny!" Jaune cried moving to her side and grabbing her. She appeared unconscious and he pulled her into his free arm and pulled her over his shoulder to run back for the cover of the truck.

Jaune didn't get far before another round struck his shield making him trip. He fell face first into the snow. "Damnit!" He cursed trying to scramble up holding his arm out to shield them activating the hard light dust in his shield to better conceal the two of them.

"Jaune?" He heard Penny whisper from beneath him. He didn't get the chance to answer her when another shot struck his shield. He dropped Penny as the force of the impact knocked him onto his back. He rolled with the fall trying to stay on his feet, he needed to keep his shield up, as long as he could keep his shield up he could protect Penny.

He looked up as a spark flashed in the air right in front of him. "Jaune!" Penny said already on her feet blades dancing. She'd just deflected a bullet with his name on it. "We got more grimm incoming?"

Jane scanned the landscape to see that she was right. BlacK figures again raced towards their position, agile Sabyrs, lumbering Ursai and frighteningly hughe Megoliath. Another shot was cut out of the air by Floating Array. "Enemy located to the east, bearing one forty six at thirteen hundred meters," Penny listed off the location of the sniper as several of the blades shifted into their laser guns releasing a volley of green bolts off into the distance. "Target suppressed!" Penny announced as the grimm closed the distance.

"We need to get out of here!" Jaune cried ducking an Ursai paw and thrusting his sword up into the monster's throat killing it. "Back to the truck!"

Penny nodded as her blades slashed down several grimm while the several lasers kept firing, "I will cover you!" Penny told him as he moved towards the truck. A set of headlight flashed on at him as the truck turned on and rolled their direction knocking away grimm and crushing them beneath the wheels. Jaune grinned hoping that the driver was moving to pick them up but his anticipation quickly melted away as the vehicle swerved away and sped right past them.

"OH COME ON!" Jaune shouted watching their ride roll away. He supposed their driver panicked. Leaving them behind and Jaune dumbfounded. "COWARD!" He cursed moving to run after it as it continued to bulldoze through the grimm leaving a trail of smoking corpses.

"Here!" Penny said grabbing hold of him and pulling him against her body. Jaune stuttered wondering what she was going to do when they lifted off the ground carried by her rocket boots soaring for the truck.

Ice wind stung Jaune's face as they flew and he squinted. The truck struck a Ursai and sent it under the tire, it raised up and tipped falling on its side stopped dead for only a moment as the tusks of a Megoliath rammed into the side sending the truck rolling. It crunched as it rolled across the ice, the sound of twisting metal and shattering glass making Jaune's stomach sink as their transportation became a wreck. The grimm descended upon the truck ripping through the doors and the shattering windows and Jaune knew their driver was dead even if he had survived the crash.

"There goes our ride!" Jaune groaned feeling nauseous at the sight of grimm crawling across the wrecked truck.

"We need to get back to Mantle," Penny said banking around, "at least get CCT coverage and call for help." She explained to him rocketing across the sky speeding back towards the mantle.

"How long will that be?" Jaune asked her clutched in her arms as his nausea worsened from the flight. His airsickness was acting up and he wasn't sure he could keep his lunch down for very long.

"Not too long at this speed," Penny assured him, "just keep your aura-." A sudden jolt interrupted Penny sending them into a spin as they dropped .

The thundering echo of a rifle shot told him everything, that damned sniper. He looked down seeing one of her legs trailing smoke, with no thrust being generated they quickly began losing altitude.

"Here," Jaune said, feeling his stomach drop with them. He pushed his nausea down as he put his hand in hers lacing their fingers as she let him go. He deployed his shield over their heads catching the air as he activated the hard light dust slowing their descent. He held her hand tightly as her one working rocket boot helped guide them back down to the icy ground.

He hit the ground sinking into the snow next to Penny. He couldn't keep it in any more, he retched, hurling out his last meal onto the snow. "If that shooter wants to kill me," he said gasping at the cold air feeling it burn his bile coated throat, "please shoot me now."

Penny inspected her leg looking at the sparking wound in her left leg that left a hole clean through the angle exposing a number of wires and various mechanics. "We are not within sight of the shooter and I haven't detected anyone or anything else within our vicinity." She looked over at the blonde knight down on all fours vomiting, "are you alright Jaune? Can I assist you?"

Jaune shook his head before wiping his mouth and spitting out the remains, "air sickness," he explained, "I've been getting better but that was a hell of a ride… you can do one favor for me though."

"Yes anything," Penny offered.

"Don't tell team RWBY," he begged, "I don't want to have to deal with Yang calling me Vomit Boy for a whole week."

Penny giggled, "Your secret is safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Penny was happy that she was not a human. She did not need to worry about staying fit and exercising, going to the bathroom seemed like it would get annoying and sleep just seemed like a hassle to deal with.

Watching Jaune spew up his last meal and spit it all out the apparently awful taste certainly counted as one of those times. 

“I can taste that awful candy bar again,” Jane said spitting into the snow one last time before standing up.

“We should get moving,” she advised, “it will be dark in sixteen hundred hours, you are not equipped to deal with the temperature drop.”

Jaune nodded brushing the snow off of him. “Right… which direction?” He asked her looking around the expanse of white around them. 

“This way,” Penny pointes, “Mantle is currently seventy six kilometers to the southwest bearing two sixteen.”

Jaune nodded as he started to walk the ice crunching beneath him. “I really wish I hadn’t left my bag in the truck,” he sighed regretfully. He looked to Penny keeping pace with him, her eyes scanning the landscape. “Is your leg alright?” He asked her.

“It is damaged,” she explained to him, “I can no longer operate my rocket boot but I still have full mobility, it will not slow me.”

Jaune nodded, “ok… did you get a look at the shooter?” He asked trying to take stock of their situation.

“I did,” Penny confirmed turning to him, a holo display projected from her eye showing the image. A man dressed head to toe in white gazing down the scope of a long barreled rifle, a white balaclava concealing his face as he laid prone partially buried in the snow. “I have not been able to identify him but that rifle is not any model in my database, it is custom built and it shattered through my aura.”

“I’m glad he kept hitting my shield,” Jaune sighed inspecting the dents on his shield, “is your aura healing?”

She nodded, “slowly, and my power levels are at seventy three percent, how is your aura Jaune?”

Jaune stopped and fished into his pocket for his scroll to check his own aura levels. He frowned, “my scroll is fried,” he groaned in frustration dropping it back into his pocket.

“Here I can connect to your aura,” Penny explained looking to him linking up to his unique aura signature connecting to it as his scroll would, “you’re at eighty six percent,” she explained to him.

“Good,” Jaune said stepping close to her.

“Jaune?” She asked questioning his sudden closeness.

He set his hand upon her shoulder and she felt her aura pulse with power glowing white. It felt… interesting to her, his semblance connecting to her own aura giving it a jump start as he funneled his aura into her, connecting his soul to hers. Penny did not know what it felt like to be warm, not as real people do, but with Jaune’s earlier description she wondered if it felt anything like this.

“That should help,” Jaune said pulling his hand away, “if we get into another fight you’ll be better prepared.”

She looked into his eyes, he gave her a smile and seemed to show he was at ease. “Your aura is protecting you from the elements, you should save it for yourself.”

“If we get into another fight I’m going to need you,” Jaune told her, “your my best chance of survival Penny.”

She nodded to him hearing the sincerity of his voice, he was trusting her to help him through this. Penny smiled at him, “thank you Jaune.”

Jaune’s eyes widened suddenly at her, “Blake!” He said shock coloring his features. 

“Blake?” She asked, “What about her?”

“I was supposed to be doing this escort mission with Blake!” Jaune explained to her, “you switched places with her so she could do a huntress contract with Yang… that sniper knew, he planted that magnet mine or whatever that was for you!”

“That… yeah,” Penny agreed connecting the dots, “they had to know our route too.”

Jaune nodded, “someone had to relay that information to our shooter somehow,” he said pulling away from her to walk again. “Someone is feeding information directly to… whoever it is doing this. Not that knowing this helps us much out here.”

“It is another reason to get back to Atlas,” she said, “the General will need to know there is a traitor leaking information.” 

They quickly fell into silence as they hiked, the snowy hills before them looked simple to her but after an hour or so Jaune’s pace slowed if only slightly. He voiced no complaints but his breathing was heavy and the cold was clearly affecting him, his aura was keeping him from developing frostbite or hypothermia but it did little to spare him from the discomfort.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Penny suggested stopping to scan the area for immediate threats. 

“We… don’t have... a lot of time,” Jaune said stopping to pant despite his protests taking a knee in the snow, “Night is coming and I can’t take a break every hour or so.”

Penny looked away at the horizon to the spiky haired blonde and frowned, “just five minute... it should help you keep an efficient pace.”

Jaune nodded at her, “be honest with me,” he said looking back the way they came seeing their footprints fading with the falling snow, “can we make it back in time?”

“We can,” she assured him with a smile, “if we can maintain our current pace and keep rest to a minimum I am sure we can get within range of a CCT tower and call for help with several hours of daylight left.”

“That’s encouraging,” Jaune said cracking a grin, “I wouldn’t last five minutes out here if it wasn’t for you.”

“You have been doing well Jaune,” she assured him, offering him a hand to help him stand that he took.

“For a human,” he sighed.

“I… no I did not mean it like that Jaune,” she stammered awkwardly.

“I know,” he said giving her a goofy looking smile followed by an awkward chuckle, “I’m just very aware of my limits right now… you haven’t even broken a sweat this entire time.”

“I don’t need to sweat remember? I can expel excess heat directly through my exterior.” She explained to him realizing that he’d simply used an idiom.

Jaune laughed, a hearty honest laugh, not a nervous chuckle like she’d heard from him before. “I meant… you’re holding up very well, I’m sorry you’re stuck dragging my ass through the snow.”

“Do not apologize Jaune, you are far from the worst person to share this predicament with, you boosted my aura and now I’m back to being combat ready. You are probably the second best person for this scenario.” She explained to him, “Your naturally high aura levels mean you can survive out here for a much longer than most.”

“Second huh?” He asked, “who’s number one?” He asked curious.

“Winter,” Penny explained, “or Weiss, either of them could summon something to fly us out or ride on.”

Jaune smirked, “Yeah that’d be nice right now.”

Penny nodded in agreement as they continued on their way. Talk was scarce as Jaune focused on his hike as they climbed up and down snowy hills, the flakes falling upon them piled up and occasionally they stopped to brush themselves off of the ice building upon them. 

She turned to scan the landscape every five minutes to check for grimm or whoever had attacked them. 

“Penny?” He asked seeing that she had stopped after checking.

“Target spotted!” Penny announced her back opening to deploy Floating Array, the blades separated as one morphed into the laser gun firing a single energy burst. Penny watched as the green lasted shot across the landscape striking her target. It exploded, a simple flash in the distance. “Target destroyed.” She said simply.

“What was that?” Jaune asked gripping Crocea Mors ready to draw the blade.

“A drone,” she explained to him reaching for his hand, “it was watching us, we are being tracked.”

“Great,” Jaune groaned sarcastically, “I was hoping they just wanted whatever was in the truck.”

“We need to move!” Penny urged earning a nod from Jaune as he turned back and ran jogging up the incline. Penny followed behind keeping pace as she kept covering their rear and keeping an eye out.

Her sensors scanned the overcast skies and the horizon as they moved hustling up the side of a hill. Her targeting system marked another drone to the northeast as they crested the hill, another small reconnaissance drone kilometers away. Another laser blast shattered it to pieces.

“Watch out!” Jaune cried as a rapid burst of gunfire echoed through the air.

Penny turned as the knight drew Crocea Mors. Steel claws scraped against Jaune’s shield. Canine shaped drones sprinted across the snow appearing from the other side of the hill, white and grey painted mechanical hunters, a parody hounds on the hunt. They didn’t bark or howl, they simply charged and attacked with claws and fangs. The rear ranks unleashed bursts of gunfire from shoulder mounted guns as the front ranks closed in for the close kill. 

Jaune pushed the mechanical beast off with his shield and thrust the tip of Crocea Mors stabbing the robotic predator between its mechanical eyes. Penny’s blades lashed out cutting down several of the drones slicing them into sparking pieces of scrap.

“So mechanical dogs, that’s new,” Jaune said slicing the head off another and kicking the body away to roll down the snowy hill, copper wires sparking from its neck. “They’re not very tough,” he commented bringing his shield up as one of the drones fired a burst of submachine gun fire, Jaune blocked the shots as Penny’s Floating Array finished it off.

“Come on,” she urged him moving down the hill, a fountain of snow erupting behind them as they disappeared behind the hill. 

“Looks like our sniper still has it out for us,” Jaune panted as they sprinted down the hill together. His boot stuck a rock beneath the snow, he yelled as he tripped and rolled down the hill.

“Jaune!” Penny cried watching him roll down the snowy slope. She sprinted after him her enhanced speed kicking in as she reached him helping him stop.

“Uh,” He groaned moving to stand. 

“Jaune, let me carry you,” Penny insisted turning back to see another flying drone that she quickly shot down with another laser blast.

Jaune shook his head getting the snow off of his hair and eyes. “I’m fine,” he insisted, “I’m not hurt, I can still move.”

“I know Jaune,” she explained, “but we must move faster, I am faster and strong enough to carry you for a little bit.”

Jaune hesitated looking up to where the drone she destroyed had been, the smoke already scattered by the cold winds. “Alright,” He nodded.

Penny gathered him into her arms and he put his arms around her neck holding on as she sprinted off, leaping forward to clear a several meters of snowy ground before touching down to leap forward again clearing more ground. She clutched Jaune to her as she moved forward speeding across the landscape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................

“This is getting old,” Jaune grumbled deflecting a claw off his shield and thrusting Crocea Mors into the side of the drone sending it down, “how many of these things are there?”

“We have dispatched twenty so far, not including six aerial reconnaissance drones,” Penny informed him scanning the skies and spotting another reconnaissance drone in the sky, another simple blast of the laser destroying it easily enough. 

“Stop!” Jaune told her.

Penny turned to him with an inquisitive eye, “Why? Those drones are tracking us and leading these drones to us, we can not let continue to do so.”

“Yes, Jaune agreed. “But that’s just it, every time we destroy one we run and try eventually fight more, these drones aren't trying to kill us they’re trying to soften us up. How’s our aura looking? How's your power level?”

“Your aura is at fifty seven percent, mine is at sixty two percent, my power however is at fifty four percent. I have been expending energy in these fights as well as carrying you.” She explained.

“Exactly!” Jaune commented, “our auras keeps getting lower and you’re losing power, whoever’s hunting us is trying to slow and down and wear us out, we’re playing into his plan, he has to know where we’re heading, if we keep heading straight for Mantle he’ll keep ambushing us.”

Penny nodded, “so what do you suggest?”

“We’re too exposed out here, we need to hide, we need to give whoever’s tracking us the slip before trying to make a break for rescue.” He explained looking around the landscape seeing little more than ice, snow and rocky hills and mountains. “I just… where can we hide? There’s no trees or anything.”

Penny smiled, “I saw a cave,” she explained, “several kilometers back in the distance, I’m pretty sure it was an Ursai den.”

Jaune returned her smile, “sounds perfect, lead the way!l

“Let me carry you again, it’ll be faster,” she insisted.

Jaune nodded, “alright… just one more time, you need to conserve your power,” he stepped close and let her pick him up once more putting his arms around her neck as she turned back in the direction they came and sprinted back. 

Jaune couldn’t complain too much being carried. The mild wound to his pride from being a literal burden for Penny to carry was nothing compared to the comfort from spending some time off his feet, to rest and admittedly it was warm in Penny’s arms. It was still cold and the added speed didn’t help but it was indeed an improvement to trudging through the snow.

They cleared the distance in little time before Penny turned them due south towards one of the rocky hills. It took him awhile to spot the cave, it blended well into the landscape and it was a testament to Penny’s eyesight that she saw it. It was practically a black dot in the distance but coming closer Jaune looked into the pitch black.

“I do not think we were spotted,” Penny said stepping into the cave deploying Floating Array, ice clung to the walls like crystals, faint daylight filtered in through the entrance and Jaune looked down into the dark tunnel.

“Let’s stay in the light,” Jaune suggested taking a knee to sit on the icy ground, “at least we’re out of the wind.”

“It is actually slightly warmer in here,” Penny informed him, “It should be safe for you to deactivate your aura, let it replenish.”

Jaune nodded cupping his hands and breathing into them. They were completely numb and red and he flexed his fingers trying to return feeling into them. “I would pay so much lien just for a mug of hot chocolate right now,” he shivered.

Penny turned away from the black of the cave and moved, she knelt down and took his hands in hers holding them. Her hands were warm and he gasped feeling sensation return to his fingers, if felt like thousands of needles stabbing him but he didn’t pull away. “What else would you like?” She asked him running his fingers over his hands, helping to return feeling into them.

“Lets see,” Jaune said thinking, “I mean… I’d eat those horrible candy bars I had in my backpack… I really wish I’d been able to grab it.”

Penny smiled, he had to be starving after hiking far after emptying his last meal into the snow. “If you could eat anything you want, right now, what would it be?”

“Anything I want?” 

“Yes anything,” Penny said, giving him a warm smile.

“My mom’s tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches,” he sighed affectionately, “she usually made them when it snowed, my sisters and I would come in after a day of building snowmen and forts and snowball fights, it would warm us right up and we’d be ready to go back outside to play in the snow.”

“You would play in the snow?” She asked him curiously.

Jaune grinned releasing a smoky breath between them. He met her green eyes. “Yeah… we had snow coats and mittens and hats my mom knit for us, we didn’t get very cold. Snow was special, school was usually canceled for a day or two, everything around home looked different and there were so many things to do in the snow.”

She squeezed his hands, the feeling of pins receded as normal feeling returned. “I would like to hear about them,” she told him as she continued to hold his hands. 

“Their was sledding, where we slide down snowy hills, there was a great hill in a park nearby, kids flocked there with their sleds, we’d build forts and have snowball fights, we’d pack the snow into barriers or dig trenches and make balls we’d throw at each other.” He explained unable to keep himself from smiling at the memories. “We didn’t even have rules for who won the snowball fight, we just teamed up with our friends and threw them at one another. I had terrible aim, I couldn’t hit anything but my older sister Saphron, she was a natural. My sisters would make snow angels, dozens of them, they’d litter our front yard with snow angels.”

“What are snow angels?” Penny asked, listening to every detail. 

“It’s where you lay on your back in the snow and move your arms up and down and legs side to side, it leaves an imprint in the snow that kind of looks like an angel.” He explained realizing he’d been gazing into Penny’s eyes. 

She looked away from him breaking their eye contact to inspect his hand. It wasn’t red anymore and he had complete feeling in his fingers. He flexed them pleased with the result. “Thank you,” Penny said, giving him another warm smile.

“For what?” He asked.

“For telling me about your mom’s tomato soup and grilled cheese, and about playing in the snow… it sounds quite wonderful.” Penny explained.

“Well thank you for taking my mind of my worries,” Jaune said returning her thanks with thanks. “And for bringing feeling back into my hand.”

“Here,” Penny said grabbing a corner of her skirt tearing a long strip of cloth off, “this could help keep your hands warm,” she explained wrapping his fingers with the cloth.

“Uh, thanks,” Jaune said watching her as she carefully wrapped his fingers, “I hope you weren’t too attached to that skirt.”

Penny shook her head, “I have others just like it, you need this more.”

He nodded accepting her response as she wrapped his hands to defend them from the cold once they ventured out hopefully without this hunter on their tail.

“You should get some sleep,” Penny suggested, “we will not be here long, but now would be a good time to rest.”

“What about you?” Jaune asked her.

“I do not sleep Jaune,” Penny reminded him, moving to sit next to his left,“not like you do, I will keep watch while we wait to head back out.”

Jaune sighed seeing her point, he was exhausted, he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in hours and his legs felt like they were on fire. “Thank you,” he whispered, letting his eyes relax. 

“You are most welcome Jaune Arc,” He heard Penny say as he leaned against her shoulders feeling her warmth on his left side. His eyelids were heavy and closed as he offered no resistance. His vision went black and his fatigue took hold sending him into a deep dreamless rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Rose stared out the bullhead window to the white landscape below. From up here the grimm only appeared at moving black dots, like ants scurrying around a clean white floor. “That’s a lot of grimm,” she said watching it all pass down below.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked back at Yang giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry sis, it’s Penny, she’s a powerhouse, I almost feel sorry for any grimm dumb enough to mess with her. And Jaune’s not a pushover anymore, he can handle himself.”

Ruby nodded quietly giving her sister a smile she didn’t feel, Yang was obviously just trying to keep her from worrying but ever since they got the message that Jaune and Penny’s truck hadn’t arrived as scheduled she had been nursing a bad feeling in her stomach. The last hour had simply been spent on standby waiting for the bullheads to be fueled and loaded up. That hour hadn’t been good on her nerves and she wondered if this was how Jaune had felt waiting for her and her team to reach Argus after getting separated on the train. 

“We’ve located the beacon from the truck,” the pilot said his voice coming through the bullheads intercom, “adjusting our bearing.”

Ruby looked back to the window seeing even more grimm in the distance. She sighed and turned back to the rest of their team. 

“Ugh, I can’t move very well in this coat,” Weiss grumbled looking bulkier than usual in the arctic gear they’d been ordered to wear. Ironwood had briefed them that weather conditions were deteriorating and they should dress for severe weather instead of relying on their auras for protection against the elements. Ruby wasn’t exactly happy wearing bulky snow pants and the heavy coat but she kept her complaints to herself.

“Combat skirts aren’t appropriate for every occasion Weiss-cream,” Yang reminded her from her seat, she adjusted the laces on her snow boots looking far calmer than anticipated.

“It’s probably just some grimm or maybe engine trouble,” Weiss retorted, “it’s probably a whole lot of worrying over some mundane problem.”

“If that was true we’d probably be in radio contact by now,” Blake interjected sitting rather still in her seat eyes pointed to the floor of the bullhead. “Besides, if they did need assistance they could have had Penny fly back for help by now.”

Ruby frowned at that, Blake was the one teammate not trying to make light of the situation, she’d been rather pleased to go off on a contract with Yang, apparently the bounty they’d hunted had been found quite easily drunk in a bar having drunk away the stolen money. Ruby wondered what she was feeling, she was the one originally meant to have been with Jaune.

“I’m just saying there’s probably a reasonable explanation to all of this,” Weiss responded.

“Yeah,” Yang agreed making a fist and popping her knuckles, “and if things aren’t then it’s Team RWBY to the rescue.”

The bullhead descended and Ruby looked outside the window once more. She spotted the truck, dusted with snow and tipped over on its side. The grimm meandering around the crash made her stomach sink, there was no sign of Jaune or Penny anywhere. 

“Let’s clear a landing zone!” Ruby ordered trying to focus on the task at hand. An Atlas soldier opened the bullhead door bringing his doorgun into position firing a few controlled bursts at the grimm. The chilly wind whipped into the bullhead and Ruby leapt out into a free fall deploying Crescent Rose, she swung the blade into the neck of a Megoliath using it to slow the fall as she ripped its throat open and took off into a burst of petals. 

The two other bullheads circled around the door gunners firing on any grimm that approached their position. The rest of her team had already landed and was tearing into the gathered grimm. Weiss’s giant summoned knight charged a Megoliath decapitating it with a single blow. 

Pink explosions blasted apart a pack of Beowolves as Nora launched grenades from the circling bullhead. Ren was already on the ground moving gracefully from one foe to the other slashing and shooting.

The icy wind carried away the clouds of black smoke from the rapidly deteriorating bodies. In little time the six of them had managed to clear a perimeter around the crash, they turned the weapon to the outskirts of the area. Ruby’s sniper rifle boomed with every shot killing a charging Sabyr or Beowolf. The rest of them formed up clearing out the few stragglers at range.

“Look around,” Ruby ordered her team as the first bullhead landed deploying the rest of the Atlas soldiers helping to secure their position.

“There’s no sign of anyone,” Ren said running up looking sullen, “they’re not here.”

“No one?” Ruby asked, feeling her chest tighten. She collapsed Crescent Rose into its storage mode that she strapped to her waist.

“I took a look inside the broken window of the truck’s cab,” Ren explained looking away from her, “I saw what was left of the driver, that’s it.”

Ren didn’t offer any further details about the driver which Ruby was thankful for. She turned to the wreckage of the truck. The snow piled up on it told her it’d been there for awhile.

“There’s no tracks they could have left,” Ruby mused trying to think of their next move the soldiers were already moving to the truck with crowbars, “if they’re not in the truck they probably had to get away from the grimm, they might be nearby, maybe one of them was hurt and couldn’t move very far or-.”

BOOM! Everything went black, heat washed over Ruby. It took her a minute for her to open her eyes, her vision was blurred and it took her a moment to realize she was looking up at the grey overcast sky watching snowflakes dance and twirl falling to earth. Her ears hurt and all she could hear was a faint ringing. 

Ruby looked up clutching her aching head. The wreckage of the truck was ablaze, scattered into twisted unrecognizable pieces. Everything around her sounded muted like she was under water. 

It took her a moment to realize that she was being dragged away from the burning wreck by her hood. She heard the faint sounds of someone yelling and as her senses recovered she heard it was Ren, he was the one dragging her and yelling. She looked up at him trying to make out his words but her head throbbed with pain.

“Nora!” She managed to hear as Ren stopped to call out for his partner.

“NORA!” He cried cupping his hands around his mouth, the ringing faded and Ruby looked up spotting Nora running towards him.

“I’m alright,” Ruby coughed, her mouth tasted like a car exhaust and everything smelled like it too. She sat down in the snow as the Nora ran to him pulling him into a hug.

The front of her snow jacket was burnt the nylon charred. She checked herself finding no wounds despite several punctures. It seemed her aura had protected her from any shrapnel. She forced herself to stand on shaky legs only to feel a strong arm wrap around her. It was Yang.

“Are you alright?” Her sister asked, holding her steady as they walked away from the demolished vehicle. Ruby could only nod silently. She spotted one of the bullheads torn apart by a piece of debris in the explosion.

“Where’s Weiss?” Ruby asked her, “And Blake?” 

“They’re fine,” Yang assured her, she spoke calmly and evenly to her, “we were all far away from the truck before it exploded.”

Ruby nodded once more. Her senses were recovering, the aches and pains receding as her aura healed her. In a moment she was strong enough to walk on her own as Yang led her to sit in one of the landed bullheads. 

“Just rest here for a moment,” her sister insisted.

“I’m alright,” Ruby insisted looking out at the snowy tundra, “we still need to find Jaune and Penny.”

Yang looked into her eyes holding her gaze, “and we will,” she promised her, “but rest here.”

Ruby didn’t understand. She needed to find Jaune and Penny, there were people out there that needed help, the truck had exploded. What if Jaune and Penny were in the truck? No, she didn’t even want to think about that, she couldn’t. It was only then that she realized that she was shaking. Ruby forced herself to take long deep calming breaths filling her lungs with frigid air and holding it before releasing.

It took her a little bit to calm down, the breathing helped and she listened to the pilot speak tons of technical jargon she didn’t understand focusing on the crackle of static and garbled electronic voices. 

A clang on the hull of the bullhead grabbed her attention. The familiar pop and crackle of gunfire in the distance.

“Contact!” Someone called and the rattle of return fire answered. Ruby stepped out of the bullhead and grabbed Crescent Rose shifting it into its sniper rifle mode. She laid prone in snow as the bullhead behind her returned to the sky. Ruby looked through the scope of her rifle spotting the shooters.

“Atlesian Knights?” She asked no one spotting the black robotic bodies kneeling in the snow firing off bursts from their assault rifles. They were older 130 models, not top of the line 200s but bullets usually didn’t care much about who fired them.

Ruby drew her crosshair over the first and fired shattering it and sending it down to the snow as a pile of scrap. Ruby didn’t who had deployed these outdated pieces of scrap, but they had to be behind her missing friends. They could try blowing her up, they could try shooting her, but she wasn’t going to stop until she found Jaune and Penny. Her rifle roared again and again kicking up snow and shattering her targets into scrap. Luckily she’d packed plenty of ammo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Damned rust buckets,” Yang grumbled kicking away one of the Atlesia Knight’s heads away with a sigh looking to the bullheads landing to begin evacuating the wounded from the area. The demolished body twitched and sparked dying in the snow helpless. 

Ruby nodded surveying the area littered with the shattered mechanical bodies of the Atlesian Knight lying in the snow. The falling flakes burying the pieces wiping away any signs of a fight. The wind was whipping up blowing waves of white with it. They’d wasted enough time clearing out the drones from the landing along with more grimm that’d attracted by the fighting. Though Ruby couldn’t see the sun through the dull lead colored clouds she knew it was starting to vanish.

Any clues to where Jaune and Penny had been had either been destroyed by the bomb in the truck or covered by the snow. A beep from her scroll pulled her eyes away from the harsh landscape as she opened it seeing the stern face of General Ironwood looking rather sullen. The image from her scroll was fuzzy, the signal boosters they were using to try to make contact and keep in contact with Atlas could only do so much. Ruby felt her chest tighten knowing that no good news would come from this call.

“Miss Rose,” the General began, “I’m afraid the situation is worsening, our weather service has detected a snowstorm approaching the search area,” he explained, “I regret to inform you that I am postponing the search.”

Ruby took a breath, “they’re still out there,” she pleaded, “if there is a storm heading our direction that’s even more reason to double our efforts and keep looking.”

Ironwood averted his eyes from the screen, “Miss Rose I understand your worry and frustration but I think we both can agree we’ve lost enough people today,” he told her, “I want to find them too but there’s little chance of that in this storm.”

Ruby sighed, she knew he was right, getting more people lost in a blizzard would only be counterproductive to their efforts. But the idea of spending the night warm safe and comfortable when Jaune and Penny were out there lost or worse.

“How much time do we have?” Ruby asked determined to make the most of what little they had.

“There’s a freshly fueled bullhead enroute to your location.” The General explained. “You’ll be the last ones out and I’ll give you a half hour to look for them from the skies, after that come back to Atlas, rest and debrief, I’ll keep you on standby if the weather improves.”

Ruby nodded, it was the best she was going to get. She ended the call and pocketed her scroll. “Listen everyone,” she said rallying her team along with Ren and Nora, “Ironwood just told me that the weather is getting worse,” she explained, “there’s a blizzard heading our direction so he’s postponing the search.”

“What!” Nora spoke out with evident rage coloring her feature her fists clenched at her sides. “He thinks we’re going to leave our leader out here in a snowstorm!?”

Ruby winced she knew Nora wouldn’t take this well, “I don’t like doing it either Nora, but we can’t find Jaune and Penny if we freeze to death.”

“So we’re supposed to leave Jaune to freeze to death!?” Nora sneered.

“That’s not what she meant and you know it!” Yang responded stepping forward.

“We’re all worried,” Blake interjected, “but we’ve done everything we can at the moment, Jaune wouldn’t want us getting lost or hurt trying to find him.”

Nora turned her glare to the Faunus girl. “You barely even talk to him Blake! If it wasn’t for Penny you be out there with him right now, it would be you we’d be leaving out in the cold!”

“Nora!” Ren said voice firm but gentle. He put a hand on her shoulder. “You know Blake is right, Jaune would not want us taking unnecessary risks trying to save him, he’d hate himself if anyone got hurt looking for him.”

Nora deflated and looked away in defeat. Her eyes were still filled with anger but they were also red and swollen with tears. Ruby stepped up and pulled her into hug holding for a long moment. She squeezed her tightly and let her bury her face in her shoulder. She sobbed quietly against her, Ruby could only imagine just how scared she must be. Losing Pyrrha had to be hard enough but losing their leader would be devastating. 

“We’re not giving up,” Ruby promised her patting her back. “Ironwood promised the minute the weather is clear we can get back to searching, I’ll hold him to that. We will find them, both of them.”

A cloud of snow was kicked up off the ground behind them as a bullhead descended down opening the doors for them. “That’s our ride,” Ruby said releasing her, “Come on, we’ll try looking while on the flight back, the General said he’d give us half an hour.”

Nora nodded wiping her tear stained face as they moved to board the final bullhead. “I’m sorry,” she apologized to everyone but she turned to meet Blake in the eye, “I’m sorry Blake.”

Blake nodded, “It’s alright… I’m worried too.”

They all boarded the aircraft together, they took their seat and silence and stared out the window. No one was trying to make light of the situation anymore, no one was in the mood to talk because everyone was thinking the same thing. The unanswered questions kept circling in their minds. Who’d planted a bomb in the truck? Who’d set those Atlesian Knights to attack them? Did they capture Jaune and Penny? Were they even alive?

That last question was unspoken. No one wanted to even consider the idea that their friends might already be dead. The possibility was taboo to them all and no one even considered the reality aloud. It was just too cruel for them to speak.

The bullhead shuttered as wind blasted the fuselage. They wiped the foggy windows and stared down at the landscape. They could barely make anything out from blowing snow kicked up by the wind obscuring everything. It was just white below them swirling with the harsh winds. 

The radio crackled as they tried everything they could to get within contact of a Jaune and Penny though his scroll or through Penny’s built in communication systems. 

Their final half hour came and went with nothing to show for their effort. Their silence held as the pilot turned them back towards Atlas. Ruby rested her head against the cool glass trying to fight fatigue. She hated to admit that she was indeed tired, it felt wrong to her getting to rest away her weariness when she had no idea what kind of hardships her friends were still facing. The explosion had shaken her, and the fighting had been draining in its own right but she couldn’t help but feel that it was unfair that she got to rest. 

“We got a blip on the tracking beacon,” the copilot up front monitoring the equipment announced over the intercom in the back.

Ruby instantly sat up as static through the bullhead’s radio crackled through electronically with a familiar voice coming through. “Hello?” It asked.

“Penny” Ruby asked grabbing her scroll linked to the bullhead’s radio. Everyone around her shifted to listen.

“Ruby… that...you?” The voice responded and Ruby felt her heart flutter. The radio was full of static garbling the voice and she could only get every other word but it was Penny.

“Is… Ruby?” A second voice chimed in.

“Jaune! Thank the gods you’re both alive.”

“... we’re being...help.” Penny’s voice was lost in a flood of static.

“We’ve lost the signal,” the operator said.  
Ruby couldn’t do anything but look at the screen of her scroll as if she could will it to connect with her friends again. “What about the tracking beacon?” Ruby asked.

“We’ve lost the connection,” the operator announced.

“Can we check the area where you spotted it?” She asked.

“I’m sorry but we have to return to Atlas, the winds have become treacherous.” The soldier explained, “it’ll have to wait until the weather eases up.” 

Ruby frowned and returned to staring at her scroll. “They’re alive,” Ruby said looking up at everyone giving them the warmest smile she could manage, “and that means we can find them, and we will.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune listened as their call was flooded with static. He knelt in the snow and clutched the stitch in his side. After an hour long rest in the cave they’d managed to hike their way here where Penny claimed they’d be within range of the CCT tower.

He listened to Ruby’s voice difficult as it was to understand through the call. He touched Penny’s shoulder as she worked with her internal communication system to restore the call struggling with all kinds of interference. The hiss of static continued as she worked trying to find a clearer channel, her brow was furrowed and Jaune could tell that she was worried.  
“Maybe we should move closer,” he suggested giving her shoulder an assuring squeeze, “maybe we could get a stronger signal if we get a little closer, a few more kilometers shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Penny shook her head, tossing her red hair side to side. “It’s not that,” she told him, “there’s all kinds of interference blocking my transmissions,” she explained to him, “I’m being jammed.”

Jaune felt his stomach sink and he looked around the landscape trying futilely to spot anything. Giving their pursuer the ship hadn’t kept them from looking over their shoulders almost every step of the way here. 

“Wait… I’m getting a video call,” Penny said, her eye projecting a screen. 

The image of the sniper appeared, his face was still concealed by a white balaclava but his goggles hung down on his neck revealing a pair of icy blue eyes. He pulled off the mask revealing his face, his features were chiseled and a pencil mustache ornamented his face, he was well groomed his dark hair was stylishly cut, but the pointed dog ears atop his head grabbed Jaune’s attention, he was a Faunus.

“My apologies Miss Polendina,” the man said almost sincerely, “but I cannot let you call in any interruptions, the hunt is just getting interesting-.”

“Interesting!?” Jaune interrupted with a growl.

The icy blue eyes flashed with annoyance as they looked to Jaune. “Mind your manners Mr Arch, I was addressing the…” he chuckled, “silly me I almost said lady, how should I refer to you Miss Polendina? Android? Synthetic? Automaton?”

Penny frowned at him, “I would very much like to be called a lady,” she told him firmly.

The man chuckled again with amusement, “and I’m sure a housecat would very much like to be called a lion.”

“Who are you!?” Jaune demanded feeling his anger flare, “why are you hunting us!?”

The sniper frowned, “my apologies I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Vasily Patterson and you have the honor of being my prey.”

“Honor? We’re supposed to be honored that you’re trying to kill us?” Jaune gritted his teeth seething, “That’s what this is all about?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself John,” Vasily said cooly, “I am hunting the Android not you Mr Arch, frankly I’m a little surprised she’s held onto you so long, you’re clearly a liability slowing her down.”

“Jaune asked you a question,” Penny said. “Why are you after me? What have I done to you?”

Vasily looked back towards Penny giving another smile, “You’ve done nothing to me personally Miss Polendina, but my employer has deemed you a threat to their operation.”

“You’re an assassin!” Jaune spat.

Anger flashed briefly through Vasily’s cold blue eyes but a sinister grin spread across his face showing pearly white teeth. “I am a hunter Mr Arch, and an esteemed one at that. Don’t confuse me with a common killer, and please don’t think of me as a greedy mercenary. Hunting you Miss Polendina is just as much about pleasure as it is business, you are unique and one of your swords will have a special place on my trophy wall.”

Penny shuttered at that, “Why are you calling me?” She asked him seriously looking around at the horizon.

“It’s rare that I have the opportunity to converse with my prey, especially one as unique as you,” Vasily explained to her casually. “I do wonder just what is going on in that positronic brain of yours, I’ve hunted grimm and huntsmen but I have never hunted anything quite like you Miss Polendina.”

“End the call Penny,” Jaune told her making no effort to hide his disgust, “we’re wasting our time talking to this scum.”

Vasily only laughed, “I’ll be seeing you soon Miss Polendina, I suggest you leave Mr Arch behind if you want any chance of escaping.”

Penny ended the call silencing him. “We need to find someplace to hold out,” she said, “the sun will be setting in just a couple hours.”

Jaune nodded, “Alright, is there anywhere we can go?” He asked her feeling that anywhere wouldn’t give them much refuge from Vasily .

Penny nodded, “I think I might know a place, but we’ll have to hurry.”

Jaune nodded, “then let’s not waste anymore time.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily smirked at the call closed. This was where things could get interesting. He observed the weather data being forwarded to him, the sinking temperatures and the coming blizzard would make conditions treacherous in the coming night. White out conditions would prove a challenge to him, and the temperatures would be lethal for the simple human. 

He suspected the android wouldn’t abandon him, she had already shown herself to be limited by a very human-like sentimentality. He supposed her creator was at fault, designing a weapon to think was one thing, but to be burdened by feeling and emotion was another. He supposed her creator was at fault, designing a weapon to look and act like a young girl was as illogical as it was softhearted.

He shrugged to himself and pulled up the map on his scroll. That little phone call had done more than simply given him a chance to speak to his prey, it’d helped him narrow down her location by triangulating her signal. He looked at the immediate area, if she wished to protect the young huntsman they’d need to seek shelter and that left them with very few options. He spotted them on the map, an old mine, a research outpost, an abomination ghost town, their options were limited and he had only a handful of areas to search. “Let the hunt truly begin,” he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Howling. It was all Jaune could hear as the freezing wind battered him, ice showered him clinging to his damp clothes and stinging his face. The cold flurry that surrounded him turned his world a cruel white as if the world itself had been destroyed leaving him alone. He forced himself to move, his fingers and toes were numb but his muscles burned as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He fought the wind feeling it push him, keeping him back or threatening to push him down into the snow. He squinted his eyes and shielded them with his hand just to keep his eyes open and watch where he stepped. The dying light was slowly removing what little visibility he had left and the thought of being left in the pitch black surrounded by these stinging and howling winds as the dropping temperatures suffocated him until he didn’t feel anything anymore. 

“Jaune!” He heard feeling a grip on his hand pulling him up. He hadn’t realized that he’d stopped kneeling in the snow. He looked up seeing Penny, even in the dim light of the setting sun she was a bright splash of color in this white void. Her copper red hair blew off to the side whipped about by the frigid gusts.

“Penny?” His weak voice didn’t pierce the deafening roar of the wind, he felt like he was being swallowed by the storm and only Penny was keeping from being consumed.

“We’re almost there!” Penny told him projecting her voice over the screaming gale, “hold on!”

He felt like he was floating, he couldn’t even feel himself walking. He numbly trudged through the the deep snow wading through it, mindlessly focusing on moving forward and clutching Penny’s hand.

He forced himself to look up seeing the silhouettes of buildings through the white haze. Refuge. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to move faster spurred on by the promise of shelter. 

The sound of creaking boards and clattering shutters joined the symphony of the storm and together they approached the closest building. Jaune could see boarded up windows and an old door with peeled paint. Jaune could barely get a grip on the rusty doorknob, Penny managed to force the door open and pushed him inside. 

The front room was dark and musty, it smelled like an old dusty attic. Penny forced the door closed behind him and locked it. Jaune scanned the dim room before it, it looked like it’d been a house at one point, long abandoned and left to decay. It was mostly empty save for a layer of dust and some cobwebs, an empty fireplace, some furniture was left here and there, an old moldy couch sat in one corner and an old table with chairs in another, a dirty rug lay decaying on the floor. 

Jaune dropped to his knees and rubbed his hands shivering violently. Penny didn’t waste time looking around the dilapidated building. She moved across the room to where the table was splintering it with a punch.

“Let’s get a fire going?” Penny said shattering the wooden furniture with ease and moving to the fireplace. She shoved the scraps of wood into the fireplace forcing the flue open, a single blade from Floating Array deployed and morphed into its laser gun form shooting a single green beam of light at the collection of wood burning it. Penny added a few bits of trash letting scraps of old paper or cloth catch fire helping it catch to the table pieces. 

A dim orange glow filled the dark room and Jaune held his hands out feeling the heat. He moaned at the heat feeling it wash over him. He sat there for a long moment and Penny moved about adding wood to the little pile they had. 

“Uh… Jaune?” Penny asked.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking away from the fire.

“I do not mean to embarrass you,” she began tentatively looking away as he caught her eyes reflecting the fire, “but you need to get out of those wet clothes.”

Jaune frowned looking down, his shirt and pants and everything beneath was completely soaked. Frost and unmelted snow covered him and clung to his armor. “You’re right,” he sighed, moving to unbuckle the plates of armor stepping them along. Whatever thought or insecurities he might usually have about being nude in front of another girl felt very weak. He needed to keep warm and damp clothing wouldn’t help him, and he’d need dry clothes for the trek tomorrow, right now it was that simple.

“I will try to see if I can find a blanket,” Penny assured him, moving to leave, “be right back.” 

Jaune nodded laying his armor down neatly next to Crocea Mors and the pistol he’d taken from the their driver. What had been his name?  
He pulled his boots off and looked at the soaked socks, he left them by the fire to dry too wringing what little moisture he could from his socks before handing them like stockings. He took a long moment to hold his feet out to feel the flames, sensation was returning to his body and with every passing minute he wanted the damp clothes sticking to him gone. He stripped his shirt off and like his socks did what he could to squeeze out excess water before leaving it by the fire to dry followed by his jeans.

Jaune kept his boxers on in the hope that Penny would in fact find a blanket before he removed them and help him preserve what modesty he could in the situation. He sat on the dirty floor and basked in front of the fire feeling it’s heat wash over him before standing to take a small look around the abandoned house for anything he could burn or use. He wasn’t going to just bask in front of the warm fire while Penny did all the work, even if he was still cold.

He could hear the it groan against the wind and hear it whistling outside and through cracks in the walls, he looked into some of the smaller room returning to the fireplace to wrap a scrap of dirty cloth around one of the broken chair legs to make a little torch just so he could see in the dark rooms.

The signs of the former occupants where littered in the mostly empty room, a old spring mattress, a few moldy old books, a broken tobacco pipe, a stuffed teddy bear. He took whatever he could back to the fireplace, without any fuel for his torch he couldn’t keep it lit for very long so he’d relight it every trip.

He stepped up the stairs careful on the rickety steps before spotting a closed door at the end of the hall. He forced the door open cracking the rotting frame and stepping in with his torch. It looked like the master bedroom with a broken bed frame with another moldy mattress. A few crooked paintings hung from the wall, whatever had once been upon them couldn’t be determined anymore. 

“Jaune?” He heard Penny cry out for him from the living room having returned from checking the other buildings. 

“I’m up here.” He called looking in the corner. He could hear her every footstep from down stairs as she moved to join him. “Woah,” he said stepping close, an old double barrel shotgun was leaning against the wall. The blue steel was spotted with rust but he picked it up all the same.

“What are you doing up here?” Penny asked, stepping inside her eyes glowing a soft green.

“Helping you look for anything of use,” he explained feeling a little silly standing here in his underwear, “look what I found.”

“Any shells?” Penny asked him.

“I’m still looking,” he explained handing her the dying torch he made before glancing on the floor for anything, “what is this place?”

Penny moved around the room breaking some scraps of wood from the broken bed frame making a small pile to carry downstairs, they’d definitely have enough to keep the fire lit for the rest of the night. “It used to be an old Schnee Dust Company mining town,” she explained to him, “I think this used to be the head prospectors home.”

“So why’s it a ghost town now?” He asked her, moving to one of the nightstands and pulling the drawer out.

“The grimm attacks were too frequent,” Penny explained simply. “And the dust deposits were too small to keep the mine operational, eventually the SDC declared the mine and the town to be failed investments, they evacuated the area and left it abandoned. Occasionally people come out here, huntsman and huntresses mostly looking for a place to escape the elements during a job. I found some gear that’d been left behind.”

Jaune reached into the drawer and pulled out an old cardboard box, “I found some shells,” he said looking at the plastic cartridges.

“Do you really plan on trying to use that gun?” Penny asked standing up and gathering her stack of wood in her arms. 

“Maybe,” Jaune said following her back downstairs, “we need to make use of whatever we can, that assassin and those drones are still out there, we should probably try to hold out here, out there we’re exposed. Plus this place is a landmark that should be easy for our friends to find, we might even be able to signal them somehow, though we’d risk exposing our location to that assassin.”

“You are probably right,” Penny admitted.

“Plus if worse comes to worse I can try holding out while you try getting back to Mantle yourself,” he explained stepping into the living room.

“I am not going to leave you Jaune,” she said.

“Just hear me out. That Vasily guy was right, I’m a liability to you and I’m slowing you down, at best you’re left wasting power carrying me you’d be faster without me and I’m getting weaker, I’m no help to you in a fight,” he explained kneeling down in front of the fireplace inspecting the old hunting shotgun under the light of the fire. He broke the action of the gun open and held it up peering down the double barrels seeing to obstructions.

“I am not leaving you to die,” Penny said with a frown, “I do not care what that criminal said!”

“I’m not asking to be left to die,” Jaune assured her setting the weapon down, “I’m saying that if push comes to shove you should take the chance to go ahead and find help, that guy doesn’t care about me, you’re the one he’s hunting and I’m just making things easier on him.”

Penny still frowned, “I see your logic,” she admitted, “but I don’t like it, it still means leaving you alone to deal with grimm, Vasily or who knows what else.”

Jaune shrugged, “it’s a risk we might have to take.”

Penny reached down grabbing an old dirty blanket she’d apparently found and handed it to him. “It sounds like a gamble to me.”

Jaune smirked pulling the blanket around his shoulders, “I’d be betting on you,” he said flashing her a cocky grin, “that doesn’t sound so dumb to me.”

Penny looked away awkwardly but with a little smile on her lips. “You would be putting your life in my hands.”

Jaune sat back down in front of the fire finally stripping away his wet boxers to dry with the rest of his clothes. “I’m used to relying on my friends,” he said staring into the flames.

Penny looked at him sitting on the floor next to him. “I am your friend?” She asked him curiously.

“Yeah,” Jaune said offering her a warm smile, “at least after this I think so,” he explained to her with a chuckle, “I’m sitting here naked and I just spent a long day with you fighting grimm and robots, you literally carried me through the day, I’ve made friends from a lot less.”

Penny smiled at that and two of them fell into a comfortable silence together watching the fire burn together and listening to it crackle and spark, they occasionally put on a new scrap of wood to burn and Jaune would watch the flames consume it.

“Do you enjoy staring into the fire?” She asked him.

Jaune nodded taking his eyes off the flickering flames to look at her, “Yeah, I don’t know why really but it’s always been fascinating to look at, my family and I would spend hours around the campfire.”

“You’d spend hours together looking at the fire?”

“Not just looking at it,” he explained, “we’d do all kinds of things, we’d talk, we’d roast marshmallows, my mom would tell the scariest ghost stories.”

“Ghost stories?”

“Yeah, my younger sisters would get so scared they’d ask to stay with me in my tent, I’d stay up late with them making shadow puppets with my flashlight or maybe read them a story that wasn’t scary so they’d fall asleep,” he smiled fondly recalling the memories, he stretched his hands out and shifted it so the shadow cast by the fire resembled a long eared rabbit. 

Penny giggled watching the shadowy bunny hop across the wall. “Why would your mother tell stories to scare your little sisters?” 

“Well… Uh, sometimes it’s kind of fun to get scared,” he explained to her.

“How?” 

“Well uh… you get excited and feel a rush,” he explained, “like have you ever felt jittery after watching a horror movie?”

“No,” Penny answered with a shake of her head.

Jaune chuckled, “I suppose I should have figured, it’s hard to explain but when my mom would tell us stories about ghosts and monsters things just got intense, we felt like things were watching us from every dark corner, every rustle of leaves was something sneaking around, we’d jump at our own shadows, but we’d always laugh at ourselves afterward for being silly.” 

Penny nodded, “I think I understand,” she explained, “when you are scared you are excited.”

Jaune nodded, “yeah pretty much.”

They turned back to the fire listening to it crackle as they blizzard raged outside happy to just sit next to one another. Jaune felt his shoulder touching hers and he felt like they were back in the truck again talking comfortably together, before that hired assassin had forced them to flee across the tundra and fight for their lives. 

“Are you scared Jaune?” She asked him softly breaking the short stint of silence.

“Not in the fun way,” he said honestly but with a nervous laugh. “I keep feeling like every sound I hear outside might be that gunman or his drones, and I wonder if I’ll be able to get my drying clothes back on before I have to fight.”

Penny giggled at that. “You should try to sleep,” she told him seriously, “rest will help replenish your aura and you will need all the energy you can.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” he answered her somewhat honestly, “I barely slept against that cave wall, though this dirty floor is definitely an upgrade.” 

“You could use my lap as a pillow,” she offered.

“Thank you,” Jaune said appreciative of the offer, “but what about you?”

“I told you Jaune, I do not sleep like you.”

“But you do sleep, right?” He asked her looking into her green mechanical eyes.

“In a way,” she explained, “I… go into a standby, or sleep mode if you prefer.”

Jaune’s brow furrowed, “you turn off?” 

“No,” she said shaking her head, “I am still operating but most of my systems shut down to consume less power, I can use it in emergencies or if I am too low on power I will automatically enter this state so I might be recovered.”

Jaune nodded, “I think this counts as an emergency,” he said, “you can go into sleep mode and conserve your power, I’ll keep watch.”

“Are you sure?” She asked him.

“It’s only fair, you took watch last time, and you preserving power for a couple of hours is just as important as me getting sleep. It’s probably more important honestly, I’ll sleep after you.” Penny held his gaze for a moment, she looked like she wanted to protest his idea and insist that he sleep but she voiced no argument to him.

“Alright,” she relented, “I’ll sleep for three hours, then it’s your turn.”

Jaune nodded, “agreed.”

Penny moved away and laid down on the floor flat on her back folding her hands on her belly looking up at the ceiling.

“Will I be able to wake you up?” He asked.

“You can,” Penny explained, “anything that is too loud or tries to move me will power up my other systems, I could also have a set word or phrase that’ll make me.”

Jaune nodded, “how about if I just say your name, will that work?”

“Yes,” Penny answered, “that will work.”

Jaune nodded in understanding, “alright then, sweet dreams Penny, uh… do you dream?”

Penny shook her head, “no, part of my mind is still active running my systems at a minimal power consumption but no I do not dream.”

Jaune nodded, “I see.”

“Can you tell me what it is like?” She asked, “to dream?”

“Dreams are… weird,” he explained to her, “most of the time they don’t make any sense and I can barely remember them at all,” 

“How do they not make sense?” She asked.

“They uh… like one time I had a dream back in Beacon where I was running away from Yang because somehow I stole her hair,” he explained, “I actually had her long hair for some reason and she wanted to take it back and I had to like do team RWBYs homework or something, there’s a hundred other weird details I couldn’t remember but during the dream it all seemed to make perfect sense.”

“That is not how hair works,” Penny said giggling, “you could not just take it and attach it or reattach it.”

“Exactly,” Jaune said, “it was complete nonsense, and that’s how dreams usually are for me, nonsense that’s only coherent in the dream, sometimes I would be naked in class or running from something weird or silly. But I’d wake up and I could hardly remember any of it, I just knew I dreamed and there was no logic in what I dreamt.”

Penny nodded to him, “it sounds… fascinating, but some of these dreams sound more like nightmares.”

Jaune frowned, “nightmares are… worse, much worse, I remember them a lot easier, they’re clearer, more vivid.”

Penny looked at him worriedly and sat up from the floor, “so you have nightmares?” She asked him tentatively.

“All the time,” Jaune admitted to her.

“I am sorry.”

Jaune gave her a little smile, “it’s not your fault,” he said, “I’d be worried if I didn’t have nightmares after everything.” 

They again fell into a short stint of silence, she wanted to ask him about his nightmares, to know about what haunted him. But she didn’t know how to ask, or if she should ask. Jaune was her friend, he’d called them as such but she didn’t know if she was enough of a friend to ask him about his nightmares.

“You should be getting to sleep now,” Jaune said.

Penny nodded, “alright.”

“Goodnight Penny,” he said watching as her eyes closed.

“Goodnight Jaune.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily smiled watching the screen, the faint red glow of heat penetrated the grey backdrop. His drone circled the old ghost town scouting it with it’s thermal lenses.

As predicted the android had sought shelter for the boy endeavoring to keep him alive through the storm. It would have been wiser to try to keep moving through the harsh weather on her own. His eyes flickered through the various screens observing the digital map. His vehicle’s connection to the CCT was spotty from the weather but it didn’t seem that this storm would be letting up for another several hours, it would likely break after dawn but that gave him time. 

Time to prepare his battlefield and ensure his victory, with his target trapped by the weather they had no options for escape. As long as the android protected that boy she’d be hindered.

He could lay his own traps, keep the little android on her toes. Prey such as her needed a special touch to bring down. A knife wouldn’t do much against a Goliath after all and he’d prepared for the occasion. 

He typed in a command to his drones ordering them to monitor the abandoned town and begin deploying the traps. Unless the android herself was watching the perimeter he was sure he’d remain unnoticed, the storm would mask the noise of his drones and spotting them through the haze of the storm and dark of night.

Yes. Things would get quite interesting. The android’s compassion for her frail human companion had already doomed her, she let her concern for him lead her into a perfect position to hide. Like cornering an ursai in its own lair, he could dispose of the beast whilst its back was to the wall or it could charge blindly into his trap. 

The android had let him control the situation and it was a mistake she wouldn’t live to regret.

He put his snow truck into gear, sending it forward on the treads towards the ghost town. He’d launch his attack before dawn, in the darkest hours before the sun rose above the horizon.

He smirked looking over to his favorite express rifle on the rack. He could hardly contain his grin, he’d claim another prized trophy with the weapon. His first android. He pushed down on the gas driving through the blizzard, he could practically taste the kill.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jaune, wake up!” 

The blonde knight opened his eyes immediately. His fragile sleep was shattered and he looked up to see a pair of green eyes and a curtain or copper red hair.

“What’s going on?” He asked sitting up spotting the fire still burning in the hearth and he looked around the room.

“I heard something outside,” she explained moving away towards the far wall. “You should get dressed,” she instructed and he wasted no time grabbing his partially dry clothes. 

He pulled them on hastily, thankfully they were at least warm if not completely dry. “What do you hear?” He asked unable to discern any noise aside from the crackle of their fire and the wind roaring outside. 

“I heard movement,” she explained to him, “I think they know we are here.”

Jaune nodded pulling on his breastplate. A dull thud from above them told the knight that indeed something was outside. “We don’t have any good choices,” he said securing his pauldrons, “we have to defend this place, we won’t last without shelter.”

Penny nodded in agreement watching him put Crocea Mors on his hip and grab the shotgun breaking it open to load in two of the shells and snapped the gun closed.

Bang!

The front door rattled, something struck it hard and it banged again as it was battered a second time. Penny stepped away from the door her Floating Array deploying as numerous blades unfolded ready for combat.

Jaune dropped the shotgun and grabbed the old moldy sofa. He pushed it across the room the legs grinding against the floor as he forced it against the door. Following his lead Penny kept across the room grabbing an old heavy bookshelf and lifting it up with ease and adding it to the barricade laying it down atop the couch.

The door still clattered, the crack of splintering wood felt like a stab. Jaune lept back as a piece of the door burst open. A blast of frigid winds and the snapping jaws of one of the canine like drones with red eyes. He drew Crocea Mors from his hip and thrust his family blade through the mouth of the machine. The drone twitched and fell limp sparking in the gap in the door.

Glass and wood exploded as one of the drones leapt through one of the boarded up windows lunging immensely for Jaune only to stop as Floating Array struck severing it in half. Jaune jumped back and knelt dropping Crocea Mors into its sheath grabbing the shotgun and raising it to the open window. 

Sure enough one of the agile quadrupedal drones tried climbing through the broken window but Jaune squeezed the trigger. The shotgun roared, the blast of the weapon made his ears ring but the drone stumbled and fell down as the buckshot struck it tearing its body apart.

Penny’s blade finished it off and Jaune turned scanning the area for more threats trying to discern just where they might come from next.

The room around him seemed to erupt and he felt Penny tackle him to the floor among all the glass and debris. Bullets ripped through the walls shattering everything as the loud tears of automatic fire cut became the only thing he could hear. “Where’s it coming from!?” He asked Penny trying to talk over the din of gunfire unable to discern much in the chaos. “Can you target them through the wall?”

“I can,” Penny affirmed with a nod, “four shooters, circling our position.” She leapt up the blades dancing all around her moving lighting fast as she deflected the bullets while four of the blades morphed into their laser gun forms shooting a blast of green light directly through the wall.

Jaune spotted two drones leaping down the stairs, the submachine gun on its back raised and Jaune fired from his prone position shattering it. The second lept and he readied to use the empty gun as a club when Floating Array lashed out severing the robot into pieces. One of the scrap pieces flew into the fire spraying cinders everywhere. 

Jaune stood up breaking the shotgun open expelling the smoking shells onto the floor and fishing out two more from his pocket. He fumbled to slide more into the chamber and closed it. He trained it on the open window and again fired striking another drone while a second crashed through a second window, Penny dispatched it easily.

“Jaune!” Penny cried.

He looked at her and immediately saw her concern. The scattered embers of the fire had caught on the old rug on the floor spreading. A second drone tore away a section of the door and Jaune again fired his borrowed weapon. He could at least defend different areas quickly with the gun. But looking back to the burning carpet in the middle of the room it hardly matters.

“We need to get out of here!” He said shoving two more shells into the weapon. 

Penny nodded slashing down another drone. “This way?” She said taking off for him to follow. Floating Array flashed slicing away at the wall shearing an opening into the brisk windy night. 

The wind whipped their hair and Jaune squinted at the ice stinging his face. He trudged through the snow trying to spot anything in the dark as they dashed for the nearest building.

Penny kicked the door open, shattering the lock. A yellow flash shot out from the dark of the building. A metal cable wrapped around her arching with electricity. She screamed falling to her knees as the electric bolo shocked her. They’d triggered some kind of trap.

“Penny!” Jaune cried moving to help her. He drew Crocea Mors and slashed down cutting the cable and freeing her. He grabbed her and helped her stand. Her hair blew apart and the crack of a rifle cut through the air, the bitter wind carrying away strands of her copper red hair. 

He turned spotting the shooter atop one of the roofs rifle in hand and another slung across his back. His white balaclava concealed his face and goggles covered his eyes, a bandolier holding his ammunition was slung over his shoulder. Penny pushed Jaune away as the assassin fired again. Floating Array flashed deflecting the shot in mid air and attacking with shot as several blades shot forward for their attacker.

The hunter dodged working the action on his rifle to chamber another round and fired again and again fruitlessly as the many blades of Floating Array shielded her. He jumped from roof to roof quick and agile as he gracefully dodged Penny’s attacks with his rifle keeping her on the defensive. 

One of the canine drones sprinted across the snow for Penny and he moved to intercept. Rusty shotgun in one hand and Crocea Mors in the other he thrust his ancestral blade through the machine’s side. Another drone leapt from the shadows of an alley. Cold mechanical jaws clamped down on his arm, he tried to keep hold of his sword working to wrench his arm away. He smashed the drone with the stock of the shotgun trying to force it to release him.

He screamed feeling steel claws rake across his back scraping against his armor, mechanical jaws bit into his shoulder crunching his pauldron. He fell forward into the snow as the drones tore into him. He struggled to throw the one off his back barely able to move either arm or use his weapons. He roared into the snow, more from frustration than pain, he fruitlessly wrestled with the machines.

“Jaune!” He heard Penny shout at him before he felt the machines fall limp, he stood up throwing the scrap off him to see Penny still engaged with the sniper. The building beside them in flames bathing the area in a faint orange light reflecting off the white snow. 

He pulled Crocea Mors from the drone he’d killed moving. “Inside!” He shouted for her sprinting for the house they’d almost entered. They were too exposed out here and their attacker clearly favored fighting at a range. 

He retreated into the house and Penny followed close behind blocking more rifle shouts before closing the door behind them. Jaune dropped Crocea Mors back into its scabbard and breathed panting as he took what little comfort he could to be out of the bitter wind. The glow of the burning house outside filtered in through cracks in the window providing the room with a pale lumination. 

Jaune panted with exhaustion, his chest rising and falling as he took in lungfuls of musty cold air. He turned to Penny stepping towards her, he took hold of her shoulder. “Jaune?” She asked her green eyes glowing faintly in the dim light of the abandoned home. Her aura flared, glowing with his as he activated his semblance pouring his aura into her touching her very soul.

“No!” Penny stepped away from him breaking the contact. 

“You need it more than me.” He explained to her stepping towards her again with his hand raised ready to amplify her aura at the cost of his own. “You’re taking the brunt of the fighting.”

“Stop!” She said firmly stepping back away from him.

“We don't have time to argue!” Jaune growled, “I can’t do much but this is one way I can help you.”

“Your Aura is almost at fifty percent Jaune.” She told him keeping herself a step away, “you have helped me enough.”

“But I-.”

“Enough!” Penny interrupted, she turned her back to him as the first window shattered apart with automatic fire. Her blades whirled blocking the shots as another drone leapt through to attack only to be cleaved apart.

A window behind them shattered and Jaune turned ready for another drone but instead the sniper rolled on the ground with his rifle. Jaune raised the shotgun to fire but his rifle barrel came up parrying the barrel away from him. The weapon fired and Jaune hit nothing but the wall. Before Jaune could regain his balance the heavy wood stock of the assassin’s weapon smashed into his face. 

Jaune vision went black for a second and fell his back striking the wall behind him, he felt warm blood trickle from his nose. The sniper thrust his weapon at Penny, a bayonet flashed and sparked yellow crackling with lighting dust.

Penny lashed out with a flurry of blades deflecting his attacks and countering with her own. More drones jumped in through the window and the unlocked door, their back mounted machine guns firing bursts at Penny forcing her to use most of Floating Array’s blades to block. 

Jaune leveled the shotgun at the first and fired sending it down with a spray of buckshot turning it into a pile of junk. He moved to reload the empty gun spilling the smoking plastic shells onto the floor as he dug two more from his pocket and slid them in closing the action. 

A drone leapt at him steel jaws wide open, Jaune raised the gun to block it. The mechanical jaws closed down on the steel barrel crushing it. Jaune kicked the creature away with his boot letting go of the broken shotgun. He stumbled to his feet and drew Crocea Mors, the shield unfolded strapped to his arm and the drone smashed headfirst into its surface tripping Jaune backwards before he decapitated it.

Jaune turned to the assassins and lunged with his sword. The sniper parried with the bayonet and kicked the knight square in the chest just as Floating Array struck. 

The hunter stepped back and laughed. It was deep and mirthful, the goggles hiding his eyes were sparking and his balaclava was cut open. With a gloved hand he tore the mask and broken goggles away. Revealing his well manicured face and cold blue Faunus eyes.

“Good shot Miss Polendina,” he complimented retreating back out the door tossing a grenade behind him.

“Jaune!” Penny cried tackling him and smashing through the wall back outside shielding him with her body. Once more Jaune felt the bitter sting of the cold. Whatever kind of grenade he’d tossed it’d left the building ablaze, doubtlessly filled with fire dust.

“I’d forget about Mr. Arch if I were you,” Vasily laughed, his voice piercing the howl of the wind coming from down the alley, a flash of red illuminated him as a flare glowed to life bathing everything in blood red crimson. “I think we both can agree he’s merely a distraction to the both of us.”

Penny didn’t answer the hunter, she attacked, blocking a rifle shot and charging him with a storm of blades. She closed the distance blocking the thrust of his rifle bayonet when she felt a shock. He held a bladeless hilt sparking like a cattle prod, he swung it again as she tried to retreat striking her again as a whip extended from the hilt sparking with electricity. Vasily had obviously packed plenty of lightning dust just for her.

Penny retreated and stumbled. She felt jagged metal teeth bite into her ankle and the shock of electricity. Another trap, hidden beneath the snow. She tripped backwards as her leg went dead and Vasily charged her.

Crocea Mors flashed in the fire light deflecting the electric bayonet. Jaune brought his shield up to smash the edge into the snipers face. The hunter pulled his head away from the attack and countered with the whip. Jaune retreated as he unleashed an onslaught of attacks, the sparking yellow of lighting dust being channeled through the weapon turned red with fire.

Jaune had no defense, he could only retreat and dodge against the flaming whip. The whip slashed against one of the houses cutting a burning gash across the front leaving it to burn as well.

“I’m afraid you’re of no interest to me Mr. Arch, I think it’s about time for you to leave.” he said the whip lashing at his leg burning the knight tripping him into the snow. Jaune grunted in pain feeling his Aura already begin to heal him rolling as he tried to bring the burning whip down on him. The snow hissed and burst into steam from the weapon. 

Floating Array blocked his next strike, Penny had freed herself from the trap and she lashed out with all her blades pushing the assassin back. Vasily laughed again rolling in the snow to dodge her as he flung the fiery whip about. 

“Kill the boy!” He cried out to his drones verbally commanding them to target Jaune. 

The hounds obeyed, they leapt from the shadows. “Jaune!” Penny shouted her blades moving to cut down the pack of drones but the hunter’s whip flashed striking a blow across her turned back. Her aura glowed absorbing the strike but leaving a burn across the clothes on her back. Penny was forced to turn and block the next strike of his whip but his bayonet slipped through her defense stabbing her leg and delivering a shock of lighting dust. 

Jaune ran. He scrambled through the snow as the robotic hounds followed close behind him. He needed shelter, he couldn’t fight all of the drones out in the open. He ducked and dodged their attacks cutting down the few he could as he searched for someplace where the terrain could work to his advantage. He hated leaving Penny to fight the assassin, but he was twistedly right. He was slowing Penny down, and she’d fight better if she wasn’t keeping an eye on trying to protect him.

The light of the fires helped illuminate the town reflecting off the white snow. Most of the dilapidated buildings were buried in the snow, having fallen from who knew how many years of neglect and unforgiving weather. He spotted one, the door was gone but he hoped it would be someplace to funnel the drones into for easier fighting.

The second he stepped foot through the threshold he realized his mistake. He heard the mechanical click and knew he’d walked into another one of Vasily’s traps. He pulled his shield up on reflex.

Boom!

The explosion knocked him back. His semblance activated and boosted his own aura glowing bright as it shielded him. He hit the snow, buried in it. A drone came at him and tried to maul him while he was on his back but he cut it down and forced him to stand. Already the pack had gathered and he spun killing one and another and blocking. 

He ran again the moment he cut an opening through the swarm, the drones fast on his heels. The building was again destroyed, burning from whatever fire dust infused explosive Vasily had planted. He couldn’t use any of the standing buildings, he didn’t know what other kinds of traps were planted but he wouldn’t last long if he kept walking into them.

He spotted a fallen house. It looked like a little white hill through the haze of the storm with pieces of timber sticking out of the snow. High ground, it was something at least.

He sprinted up the incline and turned blocking the claw of a drone on his shield and thrust his blade into it. He slashed and stabbed and blocked as they moved to surround him. He kicked one away and sheathed Crocea Mors into the shield. His weapon morphed, turning from a simple arming sword to a long broad blade that he gripped with both hands. 

His blade cleaved steel and circuits, he swung the two handed sword live a savage. He turned and lashed out at anything that moved to him. He roared with frustration and rage. The blonde knight felt teeth and claws snap and cut him and it only fueled his fury. He was drunk on adrenaline, everything felt muted, he didn’t think, he didn’t or feel, the only thing he could think of was to keep swinging his sword and sundering drones. Sparking drones bodies littered the small hill, a pile of sparking scrap at his feet.

The drones fired shooting him and he barely felt the impact. His semblance again activated amplifying his own aura and he charged down the hill stepping over the butchered bodies of the robotic canines. He shifted his sword back into a it’s usual arming sword and heater shield. The automatic fire rattled against his shield as he closed the distance and cut them down. He moved from one to the next cutting the stragglers down and silencing them.

He planted, white smoke steamed from his mouth. He looked around for any of the drones but he only saw the sundered metal remains. Had he destroyed them all? He didn’t even know how many he cut down but as he breathed in lungfuls of frigid air and expelled it as clouds of smoke he observed the destruction all around them, the drones already being buried by the falling snow, few standing buildings burning brightly in the night. 

He turned seeing Vasily and Penny, still engaged with one another. He rolled dodging a slash of her blades. He leapt back and raised his rifle firing off several rapid shots working the bolt expert as he fired abs retreated. Again Penny’s blades danced deflecting the shots. 

The hunter unslung the other rifle off his back slinging his sniper rifle over one shoulder before raising the second. It was some kind of double barrel weapon, blue steel and polished wood. 

The weapon roared, like thunder.

A single blade of Floating Array flashed to deflect, and shattered. A million pieces of her fragmented sword glittered in the fire light and disappeared as they fell to the snowy ground. He saw Penny’s side spark, the round having pierced her side. Her green aura glowed and shattered disintegrating into light, gone.

“Penny!” Jaune cried watching the girl cover the gaping wound with her hand as Vasily raised the weapon again. Jaune jumped into the line of fire. Again the weapon roared and Jaune felt the heavy round strike his shield and knock him back.

“You’re still alive?” Vasily mused breaking the weapon open and expelling the massive brass casings and reloading the powerful weapon. “You are persistent Mr. Arch I’ll give you that.”

Jaune pulled himself from the snow, a black dent scared his shield. He squared his stance as Penny moved standing next to him. He glared as Vasily, the flames glowed in the hunters eyes. He looked over at Penny clutching her side as she stared down the hunter. 

Vasily raised his double rifle and they charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes fighting felt a lot like dancing. There was a flow to it, a natural order, a rhythm, a beat, rehearsed action and reaction. One could even call it beautiful in a way, but it was a savage beauty. It was a fast dance with a chaotic tempo and Jaune was barely keeping up.

Floating Array moved and slashed at the hunter but he ducked easily enough. Jaune thrust Crocea Mors at his back hoping to take advantage of Penny’s distraction only to have his heavy rifle knock the sword away. Jaune pulled his dented shield up blocking the heavy butt from clubbing him in the face again. 

“I think you’re getting slower, Miss Polendina,” Vasily taunted. 

Jaune snarled wanting nothing more that to knock that smug little smirk off his face. He charged in his shield held in front hoping to strike him off balance but before Jaune could get close enough his double rifle roared once more striking his shield again. 

It felt like getting hit with a truck. His arm felt numb but he dug his feet into the snow feeling it push him back almost stumbling him.

Penny didn’t waste her opening and shot her blade at him. Vasily rolled and brought the double rifle up and fired his second shot. The blade shattered again and he laughed retreating to reload his beast of a rifle.

“Definitely slower,” Vasily taunted pulling two fresh shells from his bandolier and siding them into the weapon and closing it with smooth practiced ease. 

Who built that weapon? Jaune was sure Ruby would be gushing over it given the chance. Jaune didn’t even want to imagine what it’d do to him if it actually him him instead of his poor shield. He wasn’t even sure it could stand many more hits, certainly not at this range.

He moved again, desperate to keep the assassin under pressure. They had him outnumbered now that his drones were gone. Penny moved too staggering her movement to avoid giving him an easy target as they tried flanking him from both sides. 

Vasily was ready for that. He drew a revolver from his flap holster and fired at Jaune squeezing off multiple shots that shattered against his shield. Penny reached him first and he parried her blades with his rifle holding it in one hand like a staff knocking away the many swords. 

A single blade sprung from between the two barrels and he thrust at Penny catching her shoulder. She screamed as the bayonet sank in and shocked her again with lighting dust. 

Jaune finally closed in and swung. The hunter withdrew his bayonet and knocked away Jaune’s sword with the rifle as he slammed the barrel of the heavy revolver into his face.

Jaune took the blow, he saw stars blooming in his eyes, but he didn’t retreat. He swiped his shield up catching Vasily’s wrist with the edge knocking the revolver away. 

Vasily snarled as the weapon dropped into the snow. Jaune kept pressing his assault, he brought Crocea Mors back up to return the hunter’s pistol whip with a pommel strike. Jaune dropped as he felt the bayonet slash his leg and shock him. His leg muscles contracted and he growled in pain and he fell down to the snow. 

The assassins retreated but Penny followed lashing out with two blades to hold whatever pressure they had on him. The assassin rolled backwards onto one knee and fired, both barrels cracked like thunder and both swords shattered.

Again Vasily laughed. “How many swords do you have left now Miss Polendina? Ten? I’m more than willing to keep relieving you of them, though I’d like to keep one intact for my trophy wall.”

Jaune growled picking himself up from the snow. He felt Penny step close, he stabbed his blade into the snow and took her hand letting her help him stand. “We need to attack him while he’s reloading,” he told Penny softly keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Vasily, “I’ll distract him.”

“Jaune! Wait!” Penny said as he took off sprinting towards the assassin.

“Bastard!” Jaune cried shield held up and sword raised.

“There’s no need for vulgarities Mr. Arch.” Vasily answered calmly as Jaune charged, “I am a hunter, I-.”

“You’re not a hunter!” Jaune interrupted giving his first swing. “You’re just a psychopath, a serial killer with a paying,” he snarled blocking a strike from the butt of his rifle and thrusting Crocea Mors at him. 

Vasily calm face twisted into a frown, he spun away from the thrust and leveled the rifle at Jaune and fired from the hip.

BOOM! First shot.

It completely knocked Jaune off his feet. He flew backwards and once again found himself falling back first into the snow. Once more the slug had crashed against his shield adding another dent, his shield had gained quite a few recently it seemed.

Jaune looked up moving to stand when the assassin charged him, bayonet raised. Jaune tried raising his battered shield to block the falling blow. But the strike never came. Vasily’s arm was yanked violently to the side as if by an unseen force. 

Jaune stuck. 

He spring up from the icy ground and slashed the assassin across his chest. Crocea Mors connected. Vasily’s aura pushed against his blade protecting him but the slash seared through the nylon layers of his snow jacked and across the leather sling of his rifle and bandolier. 

The bolt action rifle on his back fell to the ground but Jaune ignored it. He dropped his ancestral sword and snatched away the bandolier from the snow. The assassin tried kicking him in retaliation but his boot only slammed against the shield. Jaune turned clutching the heavy belt of ammunition and threw it with all his might. He tossed it right into one of the burning buildings.

The supply of ammunition crackled, exploding as the flames consumed it. 

Jaune fell forward as he felt the buttstock of Vasily’s double rifle club him in the back of his head. He turned back up ready to fight as Penny charged in. A flash of the bayonet cut whatever was holding Vasily’s arm. Jaune spotted a fragment of a sword hilt dangling from the assassin’s arm. Penny had used one of her wires to snare him.

Vasily turned to Penny and rolled away from the flurry of blades and fired shattering another blade.

Shot two, empty.

Jaune sprinted across the ice, snatching Crocea Mors from where he dropped it and charged.

Vasily parried away the attacks from Floating Array, down to just nine blades he parried them all, his rifle twirled as he wielded it in both hands, Penny kept her distance extending her swords to attack at a safe range. He ducked a blade thrust directed at him and swiped his bayonet up.

The sword fell out the air and into the snow, the invisible string expertly cut by his blade. Jaune swung at the assassins, adding his own blade to the fray. Steel met steel ringing as they traded blows. Blocks and parries and faints, they pressed their attack keeping the assassin on his toes. 

The heavy stock of the rifle bashed away Jaune’s shield as Vasily brought the bayonet to him only for the blow to be stopped once more. The rifle was pulled away from the hunter’s grasp. He growled and retreated running away from them.

Jaune gave chase. He sprinted after him as he rushed through the icy streets of the burning ghost town. He wasn’t about to let Vasily slip away to keep attacking them, not when they had him on the ropes.

The hunter turned rounding a corner of a burning house and Jaune followed only to find the hunter waiting for him. Vasily lunged for Jaune, knife in hand slashing at his face. He blocked it bringing his shield up and stepping back. 

Vasily kept the momentum of his attack grinning as he assaulted Jaune with a flurry of slashes and stabs. Jaune blocked his attacks, the Bowie knife sparking against the surface of his shield, he swung Crocea Mors to keep Vasily at bay but he was agile, an open palm blocked Jaune’s swings slapping his wrist. 

A mechanical click, Jaune felt it beneath his feet. Steel teeth snapped down on his right leg. Another ursai trap buried beneath the snow. The trap shocked him, sparking with lighting dust to deliver a swift but painful shock.

Jaune cried and Vasily pounced. He stepped within Jaune’s guard, knocking away his sword with his empty hand and thrust. The blade pierced him, it sank in just below Jaune’s breast plate into his abdomen. 

Jaune’s breath was stolen as the cold steel stabbed him. Crocea Mors dropped from his hands and into the snow, his aura shattered with the blow and dissolved into glittering light.

“JAUNE!” Penny shrieked, her horror stricken voice drowned out the howling winds. 

Vasily grinned maliciously. He moved to twist the blade but Jaune grabbed his wrist stopping him as he held on with a vice-like grip. Vasily growled at Jaune defying him, he tried pulling the knife out but Jaune’s grip was like iron. He punched Jaune slamming his gloved fist into his face, the first punch connected, the second slammed against Jaune’s shield. 

The knight brought his shield down on Vasily’s arm breaking his grip on the knife only for the hunter to slam his elbow into Jaune’s chest knocking him down bleeding.

“JAUNE!” Penny screamed again and Vasily turned to face her drawing a second knife.

“It’s just you and me now Miss Polendina.” He laughed ducking a flying blade, his knife flashed expertly and her blade fell away to the ground. Floating Array flashed in the fire light, every blade directed at the assassin. Several struck, tearing his jacket but little more as his aura blocked the strikes from damaging him.

He dodge, rolled across the snow and with expert precision he cut the near invisible strings. More blades dropped, and with every lost sword of Floating Array Vasily evaded her attacks with greater ease. 

“Get out of my way!” Penny threatened him, fists clenched and shaking. “Do not make me destroy you!”

Vasily sighed, sparing a glance to the foolish knife he’d left ensnared and bleeding in the snow. “So disappointing,” he shook his head, “I was hoping a machine such as you would be logical enough to shed the burdens of simple morals, but all you care about is saving him.” Vasily chuckled, a cold amused laugh with a predatory grin on his face. “Even now when he’s dying.”

Penny charged and tripped his trap. Snow knocked up, a wire net spinning up and over Penny. Black energy from gravity dust glowed from the grid of wires. Floating Array’s few remaining blades bounced off its surface repelled by the dust. It enveloped Penny, it wrapped around her and pulled her down to the snow.The weighted corners of the bed embedded into the ground and the steel mesh sparked with lighting dust shocking the android as she struggled cutting herself on the razor thin wire, much like the wires of Floating Array. 

“Disappointments aside it has been a very memorable hunt,” Vasily said stepping close with his hunting knife in hand, raising it for a coup de grâce. “Thank you Miss Polendina, it has been a most enjoyable night.”

Blam! Blam blam blam blam!

Rounds impacted Vasily's back shattering against his aura. He ducked and rolled away looking back to see Jaune. The knight stood up on one knee an Atlesian military service pistol smoking in his hand, the slide was locked back showing it to now be empty.

Jaune dropped the empty gun and grabbed Crocea Mors off the ground, swinging the blade at the trap closed around his leg shattering the steel ursai trap in a few swings.

Vasily growled, frustration evident in his voice as he watched him stand and raise his sword. His growl quickly faded into a chuckle and his sneer into a grin. “John, John, John,” he said, shaking his head in amusement. “I admire your grit, I really do. But you’re not very smart are you?”

“I was going to throw a snowball at you before I remembered I had a gun in my pocket.” Jaune confessed actually managing to laugh at himself. “And it’s Jaune, not John.”

“Your name is irrelevant,” Vasily said dismissively looking at him shaking where he stood, “just run along now Mr. Arch, it's over.”

“I’m still standing.”

“Barely, and on wounded leg,” Vasily observed, “and you can barely even hold your blade up.”

Jaune glared at him. He was right, he was shaking from the cold and exhaustion and Crocea Mors felt leaden in his hand. He looked down past the hunter, and spotted Penny’s green eyes looking at him.

Jaune set his sword down. Stabbing it into the snow and dropping his battered shield next to it. “Mind if I use yours?” He asked grabbing the hilt of the knife buried in his abdomen, he grit his teeth as he pulled it free gasping at the pain feeling blood seeping out from the stab wound.

Penny looked horrified gazing at him raising the bloody knife to Vasily with a steady hand. 

Vasily sprung forward and stabbed at the knight, Jaune side stepped and slapped away his wrist before slashing at Vasily’s face. Vasily ducked and moved stepped away looking at the red snow beneath Jaune and smirked. He pressed forward stabbing and slashing at the young knight.

Jaune dodged as best he could, blocking some attacks with his open palm or with the knife. Vasily probed with his attacks testing him and his form. Jaune wasn’t a knife fighter and it was clear the assassin could see that. A thrust came and Jaune held his left hand out to deflect his wrist only for Vasily to pull back and slash his hand, cutting open his pinky and ring finger. The hunter laughed and pressed his assault.

A rhythm formed, block, slash, counter, stab dodge. Vasily’s arm extended as he thrust out. Jaune stepped to the side evading it and bringing his knife down on his unguarded wrist slashing it. The knife fell from the assassin’s hand but his left grabbed Jaune’s arm knife and wrenched it hard.

Jaune yelled, feeling his elbow twist unnaturally and the knife slipped from his fingers into the snow. A left hook clocked Jaune across the jaw and he tasted blood.

Jaune stumbled back. He spat out his mouthful of blood into the white snow staining it crimson. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand watching Vasily pull off his nylon snow gloves tossing them down and taking a boxers stance. 

Jaune put up his own fists to defend himself. As Vasily approached. Jaune dodged an upper cut and punched the hunter with a jab. Pain bloomed in his hand as he made contact with Vasily’s face, his fist crashing against his aura. Vasily charged and grabbed him delivering a low bow punching him right in the knife wound. 

Jaune cursed trying to retreat but Vasily pressed. Both fists snapped out delivering a sharp one two punch to his face stumbling the knight before smacking his chin with an uppercut. Jaune punched forward only for his weak attack to be caught by Vasily. 

The hunter dropped him, a haymaker knocking him down to the snow. Vasily didn’t let up, he dropped down straddling the knight. His bloody fist smashing into the young boy’s face again and again. His nose and mouth bleed, his nose crunched being broken. Jaune flailed helpless trying desperately to throw him off, to stop his fist from crashing into his face but Vasily knocked his arms away to continue battering him.

Slapping away an attempt at a block Vasily grabbed his throat and squeezed. He grinned downed maliciously at him as his hands squeezed him blocking his windpipe, icy blue eyes gazed down into Jaune’s as he struggled, gasping for breath struggling to break his grip to pick or kick or throw the hunter off him as his vision blurred. He tried everything, he rubbed snow in his face,he clawed at him, he hit it but the hunter’s vice-like grip on his windpipe didn’t let up.

“You fought well Mr. Arch,” Vasily laughed, “for a mere thorn in my side, better than I predicted certainly, but I’m afraid this ends exactly how we knew it would.”

Jaune choked and his struggling ceased, his limbs falling limp at his side. His mouth moved, wordlessly like a fish struggling to breathe above water. 

“Any parting words Mr. Arch?” He laughed maniacally leaning in close his teeth bared like a predator. “Care to share?”

Vasily was knocked off, something striking his head. The assassin clutched his head, blood poured from a wound to his temple and he snarled looking up to see a blade thrust through his stomach.

“It’s Arc!” Jaune hissed holding the sword, one of the swords of Floating Array it from its string by Vasily, one of Penny’s swords. “And I’m a hellava thorn.” Vasily’s eyes widened, he gazed at the blade, his aura dissolving into light. He was speechless clutching at the sword before falling over.

Jaune took a deep breath. Frigid air in his lungs as he coughed and gasped for it filings his lungs. He stared at the limp body on the ground staining the snow with more red. 

“Jaune?” Penny called to him gazing at him sitting above the fallen assassin.

He turned to see her. Still trapped within the wire net bend down by the power of the gravity dust. He crawled on all fours towards her through the snow. Penny couldn’t take her eyes off him. His face was a bruised and swollen mess, his eyes were already swelling shut and he left a trail of blood as he moved towards her. 

He grabbed Crocea Mors and tried standing. He looked at Crocea Mors, still stabbed into the snow. He grabbed the hilt and tried to stand forcing himself up on wobbly legs to limp towards her on one good leg. He fell and stumbled more than once but he kept moving clutching the knife wound at his side.

He didn’t speak or answer Penny. He only moved towards her and raised his sword bringing it down on the corner of the steel net. He looked possessed as he gripped his family blade in both hands and brought it down again and again until the steel wires sheared apart. The gravity dust faded as the corner was cut away and Penny pulled the rest of the net away.

Jaune fell and she caught him. “I got you Jaune,” she cooed, lowering him down to the snow, “I got you.”

Jaune mumbled incoherently as she pulled the sword from his hand and laid it aside. “I need to check your wound.” She explained to him receiving no coherent answer as she pulled away his shirt seeing the bloody gash.

Penny applied pressure to the wound and watched hot crimson seep through her fingers staining them red. She looked around trying to think of what to do next. Everything around them was ablaze, the icy winds pushing the burning building down into smouldering piles of charred wood being smothered by falling snow. 

Where could they go? The blizzard raged around them and she could feel the raging fires dying under the onslaught of ice losing in their attempts to stay alight.

“Jaune,” Penny said looking down at him not completely sure if he could hear her. “I need to close this wound, it’s going to hurt, a lot,” she warned him.

She pulled her hand away, a gush of blood came out. Floating Array shifted into its laser form and fired.

The low energy beam traced the cut burning it closed. Jaune screamed. Penny felt like she was being stabbed hearing him. “I am sorry!” She screamed helping to restrain him as he thrashed. “I am sorry Jaune, I am so sorry,” she said trying to cauterize the knife wound as best she could.

He gripped her arm as tight as he could and tears streamed down his face as he shouted. Sometimes he cursed shouting obscenities that might’ve made Penny blush if the circumstances had been different. But mostly he just cried out incoherently.

His voice went hoarse and died down as she continued to burn the wound shut. The silence from him felt worse than his screams of agony. As the green laser finished its work she gathered him in her arms feeling for his pulse. It was weak, but she felt it. He was still alive.

She held him close. She rested his head against her shoulder. She held him tightly against her trying to warm him with her heat. He was taller than her and with broader shoulders making her task of shielding him difficult. His breathing was shallow and he shivered.

He wasn’t going to last. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to shield him from this unforgiving cold. His clothes were all wet again from snow, and blood. 

So much blood.

She could sense his body temperature falling. He was dying in her arms.

“You are going to be alright Jaune,” she promised him, hiccuping despite herself. No matter how much she meant the words it was still a lie. Not that the blonde knight could hear her empty assurance. 

She looked up at the dark sky. Dawn was nearing them but she wasn’t sure if he’d even last that long. She felt helpless trying to think of something, anything to keep him alive. She had nothing, nothing to keep him warm, no blood to give no food or water, the shelter she led them too was destroyed. 

Jaune had done everything he could. He pushed himself to beat Vasily and endured every bit of punishment until he found victory and freed her. He risked everything and saved her. 

It was her turn now.

She looked back up to the dark sky aiming Floating Array to the heavens and fired. Three rapid blasts of green energy fired pierced the sky. It was a drain on power, it was desperate, but it was the best she could do.

She waited a minute before firing another three shots into the sky with the small hope that someone, anyone would see them and help. 

One minute, three shots. 

Penny did not know if she believed in gods, or if they’d listen to the prayer of a machine but she silently prayed to whatever could hear her. Save him.

One minute, three shots

A warning flashed across her vision, her power levels were low and would continue to drop. Her laser was always a drain on her power. She dismissed the warning.

One minute, three shots.

“Hold on Jaune,” she pleaded, she felt silly knowing he was unconscious but she pleaded nonetheless, “do not give up on me.” 

One minute, three shots.

More warnings flashed in her vision. Her power levels were critically low and her system threatens to put her into sleep mode. She again dismissed the warnings and engaged her manual override. She wouldn’t let herself be pulled into sleep mode to conserve her power so she might be recovered. Not when he needed her, not when Jaune needed her to save him. She would not fail him. She would not give up.

One minute, three shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby stared out the side of the bullhead like somehow she could see something this high up and in the dark. The faintest bit of light colored the horizon as they flew above the storm clouds.

True to his word General Ironwood has deployed them the minute the weather was deemed safe enough for them to fly. So far he predicted that the blizzard would break sometime after dawn but for now they scanned the landscape from the air. It was mostly one of the Atlas soldiers looking at thermal imaging equipment to catch any signs of body heat. A radio operator listened to channels despite all kinds of interference from the storm and apparent jamming equipment.

Team RWBY was all exhausted. They’d all tried in vain to sleep when they got back. The anticipation of deploying again mixed with their worry for their friends. No one felt like sleeping and after a couple hours of trying fruitlessly to rest they Weiss made them all coffee. Ren and Nora joined them, they too couldn’t sleep so they all stayed up together drinking inordinate amounts of tea and coffee or other caffeinated beverages.

“I shouldn’t have drank all that coffee,” Weiss sighed, “my bladder feels like it’s going to pop.”

Yang sighed, rubbing her eyes. “I told you to use the bathroom before we left.”

“I did!” Weiss corrected.

Ruby turned to address them. The last thing she wanted was a fight when everybody was exhausted and on edge. Green flashed. It was in the corner of her eye, just in the faint edges of her peripheral vision.

Ruby snapped her attention back to the window looking at the black.

“Ruby?” Blake asked her seeing her staring intently out the window.

“I saw something!” Ruby told them.

“From up here?” Weiss asked, “are you sure?”

“I think so,” Ruby said gazing into the darkness outside.

“We’re all tired sis,” Yang said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. “You might’ve imagined it.”

Three lines of green light flashed piercing the clouds below and shooting into the sky.

“There it is again!” Ruby pointed. “I didn’t imagine that did it?”

“No.” Blake said.

“I think that might be them!” Yang agreed.

“Pilot,” Ruby called putting, “I think we found them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first arc. I’m looking forward to starting the second. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review and share your thoughts I crave to hear your thoughts. For the record I Vasily gets his first name from Vasily Zaitsev the famous Soviet sniper of WWII and his last name of Patterson from John Henry Patterson a British soldier and hunter that famously killed the Tsavo man eating lions that allegedly killed over a hundred railroad workers.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny’s eyes opened. Streams of data went through her mind as she booted up. She immediately recognized that she was in the infirmary of Atlas Academy in one of the many identical patient rooms.

“Hello Penny,” a kind and familiar voice greeted, “how are you feeling baby girl?”

She turned to see her father sitting next to her bed, with Winter and Ruby standing close behind. Streams of data flashed in her vision giving her a detailed diagnostic report. Circuit damage, multiple lacerations on her synthetic tissue, her backup battery was damaged and replaced. The list went on and on in front of her and she blinked it away.

“Where is Jaune!” She asked him.

“Mr. Arc is resting.” Winter answered her stepping close. Her usually stern tone was softer than usual. “The doctors say his condition has stabilized.”

“You saved him Penny.” Ruby chimed in giving a little reassuring smile. “We saw your signal, you refused to power down until he was safely aboard the bullhead getting medical attention.”

“I want to see him.” Penny told them moving to stand. She remembered everything, it was there in her positronic brain clear as day. She still heard his screams echoing in the night.

“Easy now sweetheart,” Pietro said putting his hand on her shoulder. “He’s safe now and he’s not going anywhere. Just answer me first. How are you feeling?”

“I feel… good… I am still damaged but my power levels are back to normal levels, my diagnostic reports claim I am mostly repaired.” She explained to her father trying to fight the urge to leave this room and find a Jaune. She knew logically of course they were telling the truth, but part of her needed to see him for herself.

“That’s good.” Pietro said nodding. “You had quite a bit of damage to your circuitry and I had to do some manual repairs, but your internal repair systems should be able to handle the rest of the damage. But I’ll be checking in with you often to see how you’re holding up.”

Penny nodded trying to calm herself. “Thank you father,” She said, giving him a little smile. “I hope you were not worried about me.”

Pietro gave her a warm smile leaning back in his mechanical chair. “I wouldn’t be much of a father if I didn’t worry about my little girl,” he told her, removing his spectacles and cleaning them off with a cloth. “I’m just glad you’re safe darling, now go on, I know you’re eager to see your friend.”

Penny smiled at him and stood up, her bare feet touched the linoleum floor and she leaned forward to hug her father. “Thank you father.” She said, earning a gentle pat on the back.

She pulled away from the hug and stepped forward finding that her motor functions were operating well. She moved immediately for the door but Winter stepped into her path blocking her. “Slow down Penny.” She instructed her grabbing a robe off a hook and holding it out for her.

Penny looked at the robe then back up at Winter with a little confusion. “That hospital gown is exposing a lot Penny, I can see your butt.” Ruby explained to her with a little red coloring on her cheeks. Penny looked down realizing that indeed she was wearing a white hospital gown that tied in the back leaving her back and rear clear to see as Ruby said.

She accepted the robe from winter and tied the little belt closed making her decent. “Thank you.” She said looking down. Human modesty was something that occasionally slipped her mind. She understood clothing in a practical and aesthetic sense but she used to have trouble understanding why humans were so embarrassed about their natural anatomy.

She opened the door and walked out with Winter and Ruby close behind. “He’s this way.” Winter said, steering her to the right and down a hallway. “I should warn you Penny, as you already know he was hurt very badly. He’s stable but it’ll be a little bit before he’s ready to move.”

“I know.” Penny said following the eldest Schnee sister her heels clicking on the hard floor. “I just… I want to see him.” She explained to her. 

Winter gave her a sidelong glance but didn’t say anything else. Penny spotted his room. The rest of team RWBY was already gathered outside and they greeted her with some smiles.

“Penny!” Blake greeted standing up from her chair and stepping close. 

“Hello Blake.” Penny greeted, surprised that the Faunus girl was the one to step close. 

“I am so sorry!” Blake said unable to meet her eyes. “I never thought anything like this would happen when I asked you to trade escort duty.”

“I know you did not.” Penny assured her. Did Blaje think she’d be angry at her for this? “I am alright.”

A yellow hand rested on Blake’s shoulder as Yang moved up behind her teammate. “Don’t mind Blake, she could help but feel bad and imagine what it’d be like if she’d been your shoes.”

Penny nodded in understanding. “Please do not feel bad Blake, I know you had no malicious intention trading shifts with me.”

Blake nodded to her. “If there’s anything I can do for you or Jaune please ask.”

Penny nodded feeling that her assurances did little to ease any misplaced guilt she was feeling. But she looked at the door behind them. 

“Ren and Nora are in there with him.” Yang explained seeing where she was looking. “We all want to see him but we figured it’d be better to wait out here and let him rest.”

Penny nodded to the blonde. “Do you think I could come in?” Penny asked, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. She hadn’t thought about team RWBY or the rest of Jaune’s teammates who were clearly worried about him as well. She felt selfish wanting to barge in when everyone else was trying to be courteous and respectful.

“Go ahead.” Weiss offered her from her chair motioning to the door. “He’s been in and out of consciousness so he might be waking up soon.”

Penny nodded to the heiress and stepped forward opening the door. Nora sat in the corner next to Ren who surprisingly was asleep in his chair leaning against Nora.

“Penny!” She said standing up and moving across the room to her pulling her into a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” She said somehow still quiet as she squeezed Penny against her. Despite her evident gratitude and enthusiasm she kept the volume of her voice low in consideration for Jaune. “Thank you so so much for taking care of him and bringing him back alive!” She said releasing her.

“We took care of each other,” Penny told her glancing away from the girl towards the bed. The blonde knight lay there sleeping peacefully. He was flat on his back and wrapped in blankets. An IV drip was in his arm, a nose cast was on his face and both arms were bandaged. His chest rose and feel as he breathed and the electronic beep of a machine told her his heart was beating a calm steady beat.

His face was still black with bruises. Penny could remember the wet slap of Vasily’s fist falling upon his face again and again and again. She’d thought all had been lost at that moment. Before Jaune had managed to find victory.

“Would you like to wait with us?” Nora offered her looking down at her leader as well. “The doctor said he could wake up any time now,” she explained.

Penny nodded. “I would like that very much.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Consciousness came slow. It felt like slowly being pulled up from deep warm water that enveloped him. Jaune could hear voices, but their words were blurred and distant and he could hardly muster the energy to care. Sometimes he felt himself rise to near full consciousness before sinking down to a warm comfortable darkness. 

Eventually he managed to open his eyes to a world of harsh steril white. His eyelids were heavy and the temptation to let them fall and welcome the warm dreamless sleep claim him once more was great. But as he let his eyes adjust to the light he made out a figure of with a mane of copper red hair.

“Penny?” It took him a minute to realize that the weak rasp of a voice was his. His throat felt like sandpaper and his lips were dry and cracked.

“Jaune?” She asked, turning to him meeting his eyes smiling as she saw that indeed he was awake.

Jaune tried speaking again but he only managed to rasp weakly. 

“Here,” Penny said, reaching for a stand where a cup of water was waiting with a bendy straw. She held it up for him and he drank, the cool water felt heavenly on his parched throat. He emptied the cup and Penny set it down staring at him.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice still weak.

“Hey Jaune!” Nora butted in. He hadn’t noticed her in his sleepy and drugged state. “How are you feeling fearless leader?” She asked him uneasily.

“Like… I was hit by a train,” he answered her as the fuzzy details trickled back into his mind. He remembered the biting wind and snow, huddling in front of the fire with Penny and the fight, the drones, the roar of that rifle, and Vasily. It was coming back to him slowly.

“You look like you could have.” He turned to see Ren sitting in a chair at the corner of the room. His head was heavy and just the act of turning it felt like a chore. 

“You should see the other guy.” Jaune said, cracking a grin and giving a weak chuckle. The rest of them didn’t share his humor only giving him a mournful look. Gods he probably looked pathetic.

He tried sitting up. No matter how comfortable he was the idea of slipping back into sleep wasn’t very appealing. 

“Take it slow,” Ren instructed him calmly, “you have been through a lot, you should continue resting.”

“I can rest more later.” Jaune said seeing a remote for the bed and picking it up in his right hand. The back of the bed whined as electronic gears elevated it for him giving them a better look. “Is team RWBY here?” he asked, seeing that only Ren, Nora and Penny were in this small room with him. He felt the pull of weariness trying to bring him back to the warm darkness of sleep but he didn’t want his friends worrying over him sleeping.

“There outside,” Nora said glancing to his left awkwardly.

“Let them in,” Jaune said, wanting to at least greet them before he was submerged in sleep once more. 

“Uh Jaune… before we do, there’s something you should know.” Nora said tentatively, staring at his left again. This time Jaune followed her gaze to his left hand laying on the bed in front of him.

He felt a coldness stab him. He gasped looking at his left hand, his three fingered left hand. 

“The doctor said both your pinky and ring finger were badly cut and frost bitten,” Ren explained to him, he was able to keep his voice even and cool as he told him why he was missing two fingers. “The doctor said they had to amputate them.”

Jaune took a shaky breath curling his numb fingers into a fist. He felt his missing digits better than his real fingers. 

“I am so sorry Jaune,” Penny said averting her eyes as he looked up to her. “I tried keeping you warm and calling out for help but I couldn’t do much.” She crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

“You did the best you could,” he assured, setting his maimed hand down. “It’s my fault for getting cut.” He sighed trying not to look at his hand, the sight of it made him feel nauseous.

“I can talk to my father about designing prosthetic replacements.” Penny offered still unable to meet his eye. 

“Thank you,” Jaune said, giving her a nod, “I’ll probably take you up on the offer.” He took a few breaths wanting to forget about his missing fingers for a moment.

The door opened and team RWBY stepped in everyone of them giving him a warm smile in greeting. 

“Jaune!” Yang said, stepping close giving him a rather intense look.

“Hey Yang,” he greeted the blonde weekly a little taken aback by her intensity.

“Jaune I need to ask you a very important question.” She said talking very clear and slowly enunciating every word.

Jaune swallowed, he was transfixed by the blonde gazing into her lilac eyes. “What is it Yang?”

“Are you hungry for tuna?”

Blake punched her teammates shoulder and she laughed. “Yang!” The Faunus hissed scoldingly.

“I need to know Blake, for science!” The brawler defended looking quite amused with herself.

“What’s going on?” Jaune asked rather dumbfounded.

“You needed a blood transfusion,” Weiss answered, “and Blake volunteered.”

“I didn’t know we were the same blood type,” Jaune said, looking at the Faunus girl as she dealt with her insufferable teammates.

“I’m a universal donor,” Blake answered him.

“And I need to know how Blake’s blood will affect me should I ever have need of it.” Yang explained.

“Blood doesn’t work like that,” Weiss groaned rolling her eyes in Jaune’s direction. It felt strange having the heiress roll her eyes to him instead of at him.

“You’re not a doctor!” Yang responded turning back to Jaune. “Tell me if anything is different, if you smell changes, your appetite or if you have a sudden aversion to dogs.”

Jaune just nodded in agreement feeling like appeasing the blonde’s request would be easier than denying it. Weiss just shook her head at the ridiculousness of her friends.

“We were all really worried about you Jaune,” Ruby told him standing beside him, “we found Penny and you both huddled together in the snow, we managed to find both of you just in time.”

“Well thank you for finding us,” Jaune said not wanting to think very hard about how close he came to freezing to death.

“You should thank Penny,” Weiss told him, “we wouldn’t have found you in time if she hadn’t signaled us with her laser.”

Jaune looked at Penny and smiled at her. “I was lucky to have you Penny,” he told her, “thank you.”

The ginger haired android smiled bashfully, “I was fortunate to have you too Jaune.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jaune turned his head to see General Ironwood standing at the door with Winter standing behind him.

Penny snapped a salute at him and the General returned it. “At ease Penny,” he said stepping inside looking Jaune over. “Mr. Arc if you were one of my soldiers I’d give you a metal.”

“Uh… thank you,” Jaune said, processing his words. A metal? For what, getting his ass kicked. “I don’t exactly feel like I did anything worthy of a metal though sir.”

Ironwood smirked, “people rarely do Mr. Arc,” he said seriously. “I’ve watched Penny’s records though and I want you to know your actions were commendable to say the least.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said wishing he actually could feel worthy of his praise.

He turned to the rest of the room. “I do not mean to cut your reunion short,” he said, “but I’d like a private word with Mr. Arc.”

Everyone nodded and shuffled out the door awkwardly. Penny lingered the longest giving him a long stare before ultimately leaving Jaune alone with the General. “I trust you have questions,” he began.

Jaune nodded trying to think back to everything that had happened. “Do you know who hired that Vasily guy to kill Penny?” He asked.

“Sadly no,” Ironwood answered them. “We’re conducting an investigation into that, Vasily has done professional wet work for a number of criminal and terrorist organizations in the past, including the White Fang.”

“So he had a reputation?” Jaune asked, surprised that the general seemed to know so much about their would be assassin.

“Yes,” Ironwood confirmed, “he used to a huntsman before turning to assassionation, he was quite adept at hunting grimm, particularly large and dangerously unique species of grimm.”

Jaune frowned at that. A huntsman? The thought that someone like him used to be a huntsman. A student like he’d been. “So we don’t know anything.”

“Not quite,” Ironwood explained, “the rescue teams that found your truck was attacked by old Atlesian Knights, we recovered them and found that they were old surplus models that’d been sold to the Schnee Dust Company and reportedly stolen by members of the White Fang, and the weapons the truck was transporting where missing, and there was no sign of them within the ruins of the explosion, he was clearly working with someone.”

“I see,” Jaune said, not really sure how much that helped him. But it seemed enough to make the General confident that they were on the right path.

“You put a good fight Jaune,” he said, “you stood your ground and survived against an infamous assassin, your determination and vigilance prevailed but I need to ask you a very important question.”

“What would that be?” Jaune asked wondering just what he could tell the General that the recorded footage he’s gotten from Penny couldn’t.

“Are you that Vasily is truly dead?” 

Jaune pauses considering the question. “I put a sword through him,” he explained, “don’t you have a body?”

Ironwood shook his head. “I’m afraid not. We found his weapons and dozens of traps littering the ruins of the old mining town but we haven’t found a corpse. You delivered the blow Mr. Arc I want your opinion. Could he still be alive?”

“I don’t know,” Jaune answered. “My memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment but I don’t see how he could have possibly survived, I put one of Penny’s swords through him, even if he survived that surely the storm killed him.”

“That’s rather distressing,” Ironwood sighed. “It for this and other reasons I have decided that you and Penny will be confined to the infirmary for a little while.”

“Confined?!” Jaune protested.

“For just a couple days, then you’ll be free to roam the academy for the rest of your stay.” Ironwood clarified. “Penny isn’t combat ready in the meantime and is still a potential target for whoever hired Vasily.”

Jaune nodded understanding his reasoning. “I see,” he sighed.

Ironwood turned to leave him his business, “think of it as a vacation Mr. Arc, you’ve certainly earned one.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie swiped the keycard and watched the magnetic lock flash green. She turned the knob and stepped inside. The smell of woodsmoke hung in the hair as she walked through the dimly lit halls unburdened thanks to her Faunus eyes.

She set the bag of groceries down on the counter reaching into the paper bag and grabbed the pill bottle moving towards the living room. She could see the faint orange glow from the hallway. She stopped and listened, she pulled her tail up petting the black and white bristles marking her as a silver fox.

“You only managed to kill a few soldiers at best.” The electronically altered voice of their employer echoed off the walls accusingly. 

“I got you the guns, it’s a little difficult to fight your enemy without weapons in case you forgot.” Her beloved told him.

“Did I hire an arms dealer?” Their employer asked with clear condescension in his voice. “Or a thief? I hired you to take care of Ironwood’s operatives and so far no one of particular importance is dead.”

“There were complications, the android was difficult. I couldn’t dispatch it immediately so I pursued it.” He explained to their employer.

“If you stayed to ambush the rescue team at the crashed truck as planned you could have dispatched several huntresses!” The voice informed him. “Instead you chased two targets into a blizzard and have nothing to show for it.”

“That Android is worth a dozen of common huntsmen and huntresses!” He growled. “It would have been foolish to waste the opportunity!”

“Indeed, and you let the opportunity slip through your fingers Vasily!” Their employer growled.

“A mistake, one that I assure you I shall not repeat!” Vasily assured him.

“You better not, I do not take lost investments very well assassin.” Silence followed and Bonnie concluded that the business call had ended.

“Vasily dear, I’m home.” Bonnie greeted her beloved stepping into the living room. He sat in front of the fire, his laptop open in front of him. 

“Did you bring me my medication?” He asked her gazing into the fire. His robe hid his wound but the line of stitches on his head remained uncovered. She frowned seeing the horrid wound marr his handsome features. A blade sat across his lap, the android’s blade. The one she found impaled in him when she rescued him.

“I have them right here.” She said putting the small little bottle of painkillers on the little table beside his chair.

“Good.” He said grabbing a crystal decanter and filling a glass with amber colored brandy. He unscrewed the cap and put several of the pills in his hand before washing it down with a swig of brandy. Bonnie noticed that the crystal decanter was almost empty, she’d have to buy more Minstreli Brandy for him, the price it had almost doubled thanks to the embargos. 

“I’ve begun rebuilding the drones.” She explained hoping that a little good news would lighten his mood.

He scratched at the stitches. “Good, but I need you to hack back into the Atlas Academy database, I need to view a few files. Since I’m indisposed I need to plan my next hunt.”

Bonnie nodded. “You wish to re-examine Penny Polendina’s file again? See if there’s anything that may have been missed?”

“No,” Vasily told her, holding the Android’s blade up inspecting it in the fire light. “I want you to find the file of an Arc, a Mr. Jaune Arc.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Care package!” Ruby cheerfully announced barging into Jaune’s room a box in hand.

“Thank the gods!” Jaune sighed looking away from the flat screen mounted on the wall. Some dull soap opera was playing in the background and he didn’t hesitate to turn it off. 

“What did you bring?” Penny asked her friend standing up from the chair she’d been sitting in besides Jaune’s bed.

Ruby set the box down on the corner of his bed to rifle through the contents. “We got some movies, a couple board games, a deck of cards, Blake donated some books, Ren and Nora picked up the latest issues of Jaune’s favorite comic books.” She laid out the items on the bed for their inspection. It was a treasure trove to Jaune. The few channels the TV in his room provided weren’t very engaging, Penny seemed to enjoy it however so he’d left it on for her. 

“Thank you, this is more than I’ll need,” Jaune said looking over the small stack of comics looking at the glossy pages. 

“We figured since Penny doesn’t exactly sleep she’ll need all the help she can get.” Ruby explained. 

“That is most thoughtful,” Penny said, picking up one of Blake’s books, it was a cheap worn paperback novel. In the short time since Jaune had been traveling with Blake from Haven Academy she seemed to have some new novel to read almost every day. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Ruby said, fishing into her pocket, “I got your new scroll!”

“Sweet!” Jaune said, graciously accepting it. He opened to find that most of his settings were already there having been backed up. After his last scroll was bricked by that giant magnet. “You’re a lifesaver Ruby!”

She grinned at him. “Anything for a friend in need,” she said.

“Now you’ve rescued us from boredom,” Jaune praised, “keep it up and we’ll be in debt for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh stop!” Ruby giggled bashfully, turning towards the door.

“You are not staying?” Penny asked.

Ruby shook her head. “Sorry no, we still got duty escorting the trucks and we got plenty of contracts, and with you here that’s two extra shifts we need to cover.”

“Sorry about that,” Jaune sighed. He didn’t even think about how the rest of his friends would be stuck with his work.

“Don’t apologize Jaune,” Ruby told him, “just relax we’re fine.”

Jaune nodded, “Alright I will,” he promised her waving at her as she left. “Have a nice day Ruby.”

“You too Jaune, get well, and that goes for you too Penny!” Ruby said, returning Jaune’s wave.

“I will Ruby!” Penny promised giving her a wave goodbye. The door closed and again the two of them were left alone together. So far Penny had hardly left his side since he first woke up. She explained to him that most of her remaining damage was internal and that her self repair systems were currently overworked. Her rocket boot still needed to be fixed, and many of Floating Array’s blades replaced.

“What would you like to do Jaune?” She asked looking over the assortment of books and dvds and board games.

“I think I’d like to catch up on my reading,” he said, picking up one of the new comic books Ren and Nora has gotten him.

Penny nodded and looked quizzically at the glossy pages observing the many colorful covers. Big muscled heroes fighting supervillains and monsters in colorful and elaborate outfits.

Jaune opened up the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav when he noticed her inspecting the covers. “Have you ever read comic books?” He asked her.

Penny shook her head no. “I have never been personally interested in them.” She explained choosing one at random and flipping over the pages seeing a caped man punch a gigantic monster into orbit. “It seems these characters consistently perform physically impossible.” She observed idly flipping the pages watching the panels depict fights only possible within the realms of imagination.

“That’s what’s so great about it.” Jaune explained sitting up for her looking at the dozen or so issues. “You get heroes that are larger than life, you watch them struggle to do good with supreme power in the face of evil.”

“So you read comic books because you idolize these characters?” She asked him.

“Yeah,” Jaune explained. “They’re strong but they use their strength to help people but they also struggle with personal problems and moral dilemmas. Plus it’s just cool, ever since I was a kid I imagined what it would be like to fly, or be super strong and able to shoot las-.”

Jaune laughed. A deep full bellied laugh that left Penny with a puzzled expression.

“Penny!” He said grinning at her. “You’re a superhero!”

“What!? I am!?” She asked, confused by his declaration.

“You are, you’re even the Protector of Mantle. I don’t think I’ve met anyone more like a superhero than you!” He explained to her. “All the best superheroes have a city they defend from evil.”

Penny looked back down at the comic she held. The spandex wearing hero flying over a sprawling urban landscape. “A superhero,” she said a little smile curling her lips. 

“The only thing you’re missing is a secret identity,” Jaune joked.

“A secret identity?” Penny asked, “why would I need to keep my identity a secret?”

“To protect your friends and family, so villains couldn’t target the people you care about,” he explained, “that’s why so many superheroes wear masks or assume alternate personalities.” Jaune took one of the comics flipping the pages to show a timid bespectacled man. “Like him, when he’s not fighting villains he’s a mild mannered reporter. A lot of the drama stems from living a double life balancing his personal desires with his duty to others.”

“I see,” Penny said. “Would you mind if I read these with you?”

Jaune smiled at her. “I’d be delighted.” He said motioning to the stack of comic books. Penny opened the one she held in her hands starting from the beginning scanning the pages and flipping through them quickly. Occasionally she would stop and ask Jaune for some context on a particular character or their powers. But even with him having to explain the comics to her she flew through it setting the comic down and picking up another.

“You’re a fast reader,” Jaune noticed watching her move to pick up a fifth comic as he finished his first. 

“I am quite efficient at processing words and images,” Penny explained to him opening her new comic.

“Reading isn’t exactly about efficiency,” Jaune told her,”are you enjoying these stories at least?”

“Oh yes,” Penny said with a nod. 

“That’s good.” Jaune set his comic down and reached for his water bottle on his bedside only to find it mostly empty. He pulled the covers away revealing his legs, one was still bandaged from the ursai trap that’d got him.

“Here I can get it!” Penny said standing up and moving for the door.

“It’s alright,” Jaune assured her, “the doctor said I can walk if I need to.”

“You just rest, I’ll get it,” she insisted, stepping out before he could protest.

Jaune sighed and pulled the cover back over his legs. He sat alone in the quiet room. Penny had been beside him from the moment he first woke up. They hadn’t really talked much about what had happened, some part of it had seemed taboo for some reason. Past the point where Vasily knocked him down and began punching him like his face was a speed bag things were fractured.

He wasn’t quite sure how he should ask Penny for the details. Ironwood told him he’d killed Vasily, but when he tried to recall the memory, he could only conjure flashes. He had ended that fight fueled purely on adrenaline and nothing more.

He banished the thoughts. There was no point in trying to think too hard about what had happened right now. They were both alive and that was the only important thing right now. He leaned forward and grabbed the box looking through the contents. 

He sifted through the DVDs, he wasn’t sure where Ruby and the rest of his friends got them but their options were extensive. They had a collection of his favorite Spruce Willis action movies, some animated Mistral shows, romantic comedies, even a couple of cheesy looking horror movies. He supposed a movie marathon was in order, he wondered if Penny would enjoy his favorite actor as much as she seemed to be enjoying his comics.

The door opened and Penny stepped in greeting him with a smile. “I got you some juice and milk too,” she said with a box of apple juice and a carton of milk in her hands along with a fresh bottle of water.”

“Uh thanks,” he said as she set the refreshments on the table next to his bed. “You didn’t need to do all that.”

“It is no trouble,” she assured him, “I am happy to assist you.”

Jaune nodded, he didn’t see any reason to argue with her just trying to be helpful. “Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked her motioning to the collection of DVDs they’d been blessed with.

“Certainly,” She answered.

“I’ll give you first pick,” he offered.

“Thank you, I think I will be happy to watch whatever you would enjoy.” She told standing next to him as if waiting for him to hand her a DVD.

Jaune frowned at her. “But what would you like to watch?” He asked her.

“Um…” She looked at the assortment of DVDs laid out in front of him. “I do not want to subject you to anything you’d dislike.”

Jaune shook his head. “Don’t worry about me,” he told her. “We’re both here, we both get to pick a movie. Worst case scenario I just read through it, or take a nap or mess around on my new scroll.”

Penny nodded silently looking at the various movies. She studied them carefully and Jaune suppressed his urge to laugh. He’d never seen anyone overthink picking out a movie quite so intensely.

“Would this film be suitable?” She asked, picking up one of the DVD cases and holding it up for him. It was one of the romantic comedies, an attractive couple sat together at a table with a set of wine glasses between them. The man was laughing jovially, his hands held up as if telling a wild story. The woman on the other hand looked bored resting her head in her hand supported by her elbow with only a faint smile showing interest. The cover really didn’t tell Jaune anything about the story.

“You want to watch a romantic comedy?” He asked.

“If you are alright with that,” she said tentatively looking at the movie holding the case in both hands.

Jaune chuckled. “Of course we can watch it,” he told her, “I grew up with seven sisters, I can watch a chick flick.”

“You have seven sisters?” She asked.

“Yeah, eight of you count my sister in law,” Jaune said scratching the back, “it certainly made our family weekly movie nights hell, everyone had something different they wanted to watch.” 

“How did you usually choose?”

“We’d narrow it down to a few choices and put it to a vote, though I was usually outvoted.” He chuckled at the memory as every Friday night they gathered around with a bowl of popcorn and voted yea or nay on the movies they picked out. 

“That is kind of sad,” Penny said, “it must have been hard to be outnumbered like that.”

Jaune shrugged. “Sometimes it was kind of hard but I never thought of it as sad, a part of family is just taking the good with the bad. And it wasn’t always like that, sometimes they’d just let me pick a movie or a game for family game night, usually if I had a hard day or something. We always looked out for each other.”

“I only have my father, so I would not know what it is like to have a large family.” She confessed to him. “Do you miss them?”

“All the time,” Jaune said, “but I don’t regret leaving home, in a way I appreciate them more missing them.”

Penny offered him a smile and he returned it. “That is good.” She said, Jaune felt like he heard a bit of sadness in her tone. 

“You still wanna watch that movie?” He asked feeling like a change in conversation would be necessary.

Penny nodded looking back down at the romantic comedy clutched in her hands. “Yes, thank you Jaune.”

He silently accepted her thanks, though he didn’t know what he did to earn it. He threw the covers off and moved to get up.

“What are you doing?” Penny asked, moving to him.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Jaune said motioning to the little single bathroom that came with his room.

“Oh,” Penny said.

“Yeah,” Jaune said, his feet touching the cold floor. His knees wobbled a bit and Penny moved to hold him up. “I’m fine,” Jaune insisted, taking his first step forward, “I just need a second to gather my strength, I haven’t been out of that bed all day.”

Penny released him letting him stand on his own and walk the simple few steps it took to reach the bathroom. Watching as he regained more strength in his legs with every step. 

“Go ahead and put the movie in,” he said grabbing the door handle, “I’ll be out soon.”

He closed the door happy that he could at least do this by himself without Penny insisting she help him. He finished his business and washed his hands. When he opened the door Penny was waiting for him, the DVD menu’s music played from the TV.

She tried to help him climb back into the bed but he assured her he was fine before setting back into his hospital bed. She settled back in the chair beside him and grabbed the remote pressing play.

The movie played. It was the story of two strangers meeting on a business trip. They met and flirted and the show showed them getting into all kinds of comedic scenarios. She was cold and cynical and career oriented with lots of sharp witty lines, he was upbeat and optimistic with a more classical sense of humor about him.

The woman was trying to get a promotion at her company and arranged for the man to attend company dinners and parties with the intent to charm her superiors with his obvious charisma and charms. Naturally the two of them developed feelings for one another and formed a relationship only having to deal with a slight misunderstanding that almost ruined their chances of being happy.

The movie was a rather typical romantic comedy. It had its happy and sad moments, over dramatic music, a big first kiss between the two a PG-13 sex scene and tons of jokes. 

Jaune personally didn’t care for it but Penny on the other hand seemed to enjoy it watching it rather intently until the very end. She didn’t take her eyes off the TV until the very end when the credits were rolling across the screen.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked.

“Yes,” Penny nodded. “Though I do not understand, if she was worried about him possibly being married why did she not simply ask him? He probably would have just explained that his former wife was unfaithful and he was getting divorced. There would have been no need for him to chase after through the airport and get in trouble with the security guards.”

“She was embarrassed,” he explained, “she was too proud to ask him herself, she thought it’d show weakness to admit she cared.” 

“But she wanted to be with him,” Penny argued, “surely that is important enough to set aside pride and embarrassment.”

Jaune shrugged, “people aren’t always like that when they’re in love, emotions aren’t usually logical.”

“But it would have been really sad if they did not get together in the end, all because of a misunderstanding,” she said.

“It's just a movie, if she did just talk to him then there wouldn’t be a thrilling ending with him outrunning security guards as he races through the terminal to stop her from leaving. Isn’t that more interesting?” He asked.

“I suppose,” she said, “I was concerned that they might be happy in the end.”

“Exactly,” Jaune nodded, picking up one of the Spruce Willis movies. “Alright my turn, put this one in.” 

Penny nodded, taking the case. “Alright, and then it is my turn to again pick a movie?” She asked.

Jaune nodded, “yup, that’s how it’ll go.”

Penny smiled looking at the collection of movies. She opened the DVD case and moved to the player. “Good, because I think I already know what I would like to watch next.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny turned the page of her borrowed novel. She sat in the dark reading one of the many paperbacks Blake had surrendered to the care package, the faint light from her window was enough to read with the help of her mechanically photosensitive eyes. After a half dozen movies Jaune had drifted off to sleep resting peacefully in the bed beside her. He dozed off near the end of one of the romance movies and she turned it off to let him rest.

It felt strange having so much free time on her hands. Usually she was quite occupied protecting Mantle like one of Jaune’s superheroes that he compared her too, or attending to a dozen other tasks the General had tasked her with usually only stopping to recharge her internal battery in her room here at Atlas academy along with whatever forms of standard maintenance and upkeep she required. 

Back when she was in Vale she was focused on the upcoming Vytal tournament or escaping to see the city for herself. But that was a long time ago now and this was different. 

The story was interesting. Like Jaune’s comic books it was full of fantastical elements that could only exist in fiction. It took place in a fiction world where magic existed common to everyone. It told the story of a dethroned princess traveling across her kingdom to reclaim her throne from those that usurped her. She learned the culture of her own people in her travels learning to become a kind and competent leader to her own people. She helped organize a rebellion gathering allies and navigating politics as well as action. Penny was currently hoping a romance would blossom between her and an out of luck knight who accompanied her in their travels, a young swordsman crippled in war. But there was also a contender for the princess’s affections, a spy who’d been loyal to her and saved her through the coup. 

Penny had to admit the story was rather enthralling. Learning about the ins and outs of the kingdom as the characters traveled was interesting while the heroine navigated danger and intrigue and romance. Penny couldn’t help but feel apprehensive as she flipped through the pages nearing the end. A part of her strangely didn’t want to continue reading, she didn’t want it to end too soon and instead she shut the book content to take a break and instead ponder what she’d read and predict what would happen. 

Jaune snored lightly next her. She’d thought about leaving to stay in her own room but decided she had no reason to leave. She could get Jaune anything he might need whenever he woke up and she wasn’t making any noise sitting still and reading through the books Blake had lent them. Besides if the General was right to believe there was reason to remain in Atlas Academy for security purposes she would be more useful to him if she remained close.

She looked at his bandaged left hand. His missing two fingers brought a kind of tightness to her chest. He would probably not be here right now if it hadn’t been for her. The assassin, Vasily had been targeting her and he’d only been caught in it. It felt wrong that he was confined here, weak and nearly bedridden when she seemed almost unharmed. To any human standard she was fine with only minor internal damage needing to be repaired in the new few days. 

She watched him sleep. His chest rising and falling beneath the blankets she’d pulled up for him. Her thoughts brought her back to that night, trapped beneath that wire net watching Jaune fight him, pulling out the knife Vasily had left in him, bleeding out as he faced him down. Getting tackled to the snow, getting a beating from the assassin. She was sure she was watching him die, she felt like she was dying herself feeling the razor thin wire cut into her like back at Amity Arena. 

The thought was unpleasant, and the vivid clarity that she remembered it did not help. She turned away from Jaune and reopened the book. Right now the distraction of fictional conflicts and romances were welcome, she did not want to think about that night, to think about how she failed to protect him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune silently watched Pietro work. The old man peered through his spectacles as he fiddled with his tools making minor adjustments and tweaks Jaune wasn’t even trying to understand the tiny circuits and motors of his new fingers.

The grey metal pinky and ring finger sat in front of the elderly man disassembled for him to see every minuscule wire and screw. Jaune looked at the metal caps on his fingers. He’d only received them yesterday after a short surgery installing them in preparation for his new prosthetic fingers. 

“Do you still feel them?” Pietro asked, he didn’t even glance away from his delicate work.

“Huh?” Jaune was pulled away from his thoughts and looked up at the old man as he worked.

“Your fingers, do you still feel them?” His voice was warm and he looked away from the little fragments of machinery to meet his eyes.

“Sometimes,” Jaune admitted, “the doctors said it’s called phantom pain, sometimes it feels like they itch and I can’t scratch anything.”

“Well hopefully these will help put an end to that,” he said, grabbing a small length of copper wire. “You’ll be able to feel through these, tactile surfaces at least, and temperatures. These pads in the fingers will send electrical signals so you will be able to feel through them.”

“Is it like how Penny feels?” He asked looking around his workshop idly.

“More or less,” Pietro explained. “Penny has extra sensory systems in her synthetic flesh so she has more data being sent to her brain. But you also have experience with touch and feel different than Penny, your brain will interpret the sensation differently because of it. Like how your brain knows what itchy fingers feels like; it'll probably feel familiar over time.”

“Can they feel pain?” He asked.

“Yes, if they experience heat or pressure or a surface capable of causing harm you’ll experience pain.” He explained to him as he installed the wire into one of the tiny motors.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” He said awkwardly.

Pietro chuckled, “we’ll you’ve already asked a couple, you might as well keep going.”

“Well uh… why did you design Penny to feel pain?” He asked tentatively. “I mean… wouldn’t she be a more effective fighter if she couldn’t feel any pain?”

Pietro chuckled. “You know General Ironwood asked me that once?”

“What did you tell him?” Jaune asked.

“Well… what is pain?” He said picking in a screw with a pair of tweezers installing it with a thin screw. 

“Uh… it is when you physically hurt?” Jaune knew his answer was lame. This felt like when Penny would ask him to describe how something tastes or how some kind of natural sensation felt to him leaving him rather stumped. She hadn’t asked him anything like that since they were back in that abandoned home huddling in front of the fire.

Pietro laughed. “Ironwood didn’t exactly have an answer either,” he assured him. “Pain is the body registering damage,” he explained. “Or potential damage, it’s a signal in our brain that something is wrong and we act to avoid it. Penny too is able to sense damage or the threat of it and work to avoid it. A soldier that is careless about getting injured or risks injury unnecessarily won’t be fighting for very long will he?”

“So that’s why you programmed her to feel pain? So she could be a more effective fighter?” Jaune asked his brow furrowing as he watched Pietro assemble the two fingers. He knew every piece and it’s precise position like an expert watchmaker knowing every gear and spring in a pocket watch.

“That’s one reason,” Pietro explained. “It’s the answer I gave the General and he found it satisfactory.”

“But she’s more than just a weapon!” Jaune said, perhaps a little more passionately than he should. He felt a little jab of embarrassment at his little outburst. “Isn’t she?”

Pietro smiled as he assembled Jaune’s new ring finger and moved to build the smaller pinky. “She is more than a weapon,” Pietro said, “the other reason I programmed her to feel pain was so she might learn empathy.”

“Empathy?” Jaune asked.

“I figured the best way to teach someone compassion was through pain,” he explained, “if you can understand what it means to be hurt you learn why it’s wrong to hurt others, that’s the other reason why I gave her the ability to feel pain.”

In moments the pinky was assembled and he laid it out for him on the table next to the assembled ring finger. Jaune starred as the grey metal pieces of machinery. These were going part of him now? These little pieces of circuits and screws?

“You gonna try them on?” Pietro asked, he sat back in his mechanical chair, the legs pulling away from his personal workbench as he moved to the end of his personal workshop.

“Uh, yeah,” Jaune said, his thoughts disrupted. He picked the ring finger up and inspected it. “Do I just… pop it on?” He asked looking at the little metal caps on the nubs of his fingers.

“That’s all there is to it,” Pietro said, opening a drawer. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Do you mind if I have a cigarette?” 

“It’s your place,” Jaune said. He attacked the finger, it clicked into place easily and with a twitch the finger flexed. “Woah!”

“Something wrong?” Pietro asked, releasing a cloud of smoke. His cigarette burned between his fingers. “I can make adjustments if necessary.”

“It’s fine,” Jaune assured him, touching his thumb and mechanical ring finger together, “it’s just easier than I thought it’d be.”

Pietro smirked, “Well that’s good,” he said, “try the pinky on.” 

Jaune did, again the mechanical limb snapped into place and he was able to move it with ease and dexterity he hadn’t expected. “It seems fine to me.”

“Get some practice with it and see,” The old man suggested taking a long drag off his cigarette. “It can take a little getting used to.” 

Jaune nodded. “They do feel a bit heavy,” he said, flexing the mechanical digits again and again.

“You’ll get used to that, I might be able to design something a lighter in the future but since you’re a huntsman I figured you’d adjust to the added weight and want something tough and resilient.”

“I think I’ll make do with these for now,” Jaune said forming a fist. “Thank you, it’s nice to have ten fingers again.”

“It’s the least I could do,” he said, giving Jaune a friendly smile. “You helped bring my darling girl back after all.”

Jaune frowned and looked away scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “You’re not the first person to tell me that,” he confessed. “But I think it’s honestly the other way around.” He touched his abdomen feeling where Vasily had stabbed him. He was told that Penny had stopped the bleeding with her laser burning the wound closed to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t remember that aside from bits and pieces, thrashing and screaming in the snow screaming. 

Pietro flicked away some of the ash of his cigarette before taking another drag. “It seems to me that it was a bit of both,” he said exhaling the smoke from his lungs. “I saw the footage Jaune, I know what you did.”

“I got my ass kicked,” he said with a forced chuckle.

“You stood between her and that murderer,” he said seriously, “you shared your aura with her.” 

Jaune looked away awkwardly. “I would have been screwed either way,” he explained. “If she died… well I wouldn’t have been far behind her. I slowed her down like that assassin said, and she also ran out of power and died trying to save me.” 

Pietro sighed and snubbed out his cigarette. “I appreciate your efforts nonetheless,” he assured her, “don’t hesitate to call me if those fingers give you trouble.” 

“I won’t.” Jaune waved as he showed himself out the door. 

Just outside two soldiers waited and chatted idly outside waiting to help escort him. “Are you ready to return?” One of them asked him.

Jaune sighed and nodded. Back to Atlas to spend his days killing time however he could. He wished he had an excuse to stay out a little longer but he had none. “Yeah I’m ready,” he said walking with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Blake!” Penny said, walking swiftly down the hallway towards the Faunus girl. 

“Oh hey Penny,” Blake greeted standing outside the door to her team’s dorm room. “Ruby isn’t here right now, I was just leaving.”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you Blake. Do you have any more of those books?” She asked her expectantly.

“I got plenty of books,” Blake said, her brow furrowing a little. “Is there one you mean in particular?” She asked her.

“The sundered crown!” Penny told her. “I want to know what happens next and see if Princess Elize and Sir Ashton find love!”

“You think Ashton should be with Elize?” Blake asked skeptically. 

“Oh course,” Penny told her. “He’s brave and kind and noble and he’s always risking himself to protect Elize!”

“But he’s also bullheaded and naive,” Blake argued. “I prefer Darvin personally.”

Penny frowned at that, “Darvin? But he is so dishonest and mean.”

“He’s cynical, not mean, and he’ll do anything for Elize!” Blake told her, “just like when he was a spy there’s no boundary he won’t cross for her.”

Penny deflated, “please do not tell me the princess ends up with that spy.”

“It’s… complicated,” Blake said, “I won’t spoil it for you but are you sure you want to read the next book?” She asked tentatively. “I didn’t actually mean to give you the first book, and the sequel is a bit… explicit.”

“Explicit?” Penny asked curiously. 

Blake’s cheeks turned a little red and she averted her eyes. “It has some scenes that are rather… graphic, you know what I mean?”

Penny shook her head no.

“There’s uh… there’s a few sex scenes,” Blake blurted out for her, “graphically detailed sex scenes.”

“Oh!” Penny said. “I see… well uh… I mean… I did not know that.”

Blake smiled awkwardly, still rose red in her cheeks. “Yeah… I just thought you should know that.”

“Thank you,” Penny said a little flustered herself. 

“Yeah,” Blake said, with a nod and moving to leave.

“I really want to know what happens next!” Penny exclaimed looking at the floor bashfully as Blake looked back to her. “Would you mind if maybe I… borrowed it?” 

“Of course,” Blake said gently moving back to the door of the dorm room and slipped in for a minute before emerging with the desired paperback in hand. “Here you go,” Blake said, handing the worn book to her, “enjoy it, sadly we’re going to have to wait a bit for the final book.”

“You mean the story is not finished?” Penny asked, accepting the book and looking at the cover showing a sword, a dagger and a crown. Penny frowned a little, “will it end with me desperately wanting to know what happens?”

Blake giggled slightly, “oh yeah, even worse than before.” She waved goodbye and left.

Penny walked away holding her prize in both hands staring at the cover contemplating the various possibilities. As much as she wished to return to her room and read it privately and sate her curiosity on the continuation of the story Jaune would be getting back soon after visiting her father. 

She walked through the hallway alone. They would have thought that finally being allowed to leave the infirmary would have given them more to do but with being confined to the academy and their friends being constantly busy their options for entertainment were still rather sparse. 

So far they were spending their days together watching movies or taking occasional walks around the academy. With her guidance Jaune was becoming intimately familiar with the area as he never missed an opportunity to stretch his legs. But it seemed she was failing to keep the blonde knight from boredom. Try as she might she could tell that Jaune was loathing this time confined to the academy. 

Jaune was only seeing his team and friends for a fraction of the day and even though he no longer needed to remain in the infirmary with the doctors and nurses observing him he was not well enough to train. He still wasn’t able to maintain his aura, it was still healing him despite most of his external injuries having been healed. His nose was still bandaged and healing and his handsome face was still colored with bruises. 

She was at least trying to stay close to him assuring that he was timely in taking his medication properly and getting sufficient rest and nutrients along with whatever entertainment they could find. 

Jaune had shown her all of his favorite Spruce Willis movies and all his comic books. He’d given up on playing any board games against her, he always lost. He was a talented chess player but he was hopeless against her, chess was easy for her, it was just a manner of observing every piece and considering the options before choosing the most obvious maneuver. 

She stepped out onto the landing pad feeling the cool wind take hold of her hair and skirt as she waited for his bullhead to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune stepped off the bullhead to find himself being already greeted with a familiar smile and wave. “Hey Penny,” he greeted giving her a little wave as he walked closer.

“Hello Jaune!” She said falling into step beside him as they stepped inside. “How did it go with my father? Is he doing well?”

“He’s fine,” Jaune assured her, holding his left hand up for her to see the metal fingers. “And so far so good.”

Penny stopped an evident frown on her face. “Jaune… were you smoking?” She asked, her tone was uncharacteristically serious.

“Huh?” Jaune said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“My artificial olfactory sensors have detected traces of nicotine on you,” she explained gasping as realization dawned across her face. “Was it my father? Was it?”

Jaune backed away from her intimidated by the sudden intensity from her. “Uh, he had a cigarette after he finished constructing my fingers.”

“He lied to me!” Penny said. “He promised me he stopped smoking!” 

“Uh I know it isn’t really any of my business but it’s not a big deal.” He said rather meekly. 

“He lied to me! And he knows how bad smoking is!” She told him. 

“I know I know,” Jaune said holding his hands up. “But I mean we all have our vices.” He kind of felt a little silly the moment he said it. What vices could Penny possibly have?

“Why would anyone do something if it is harmful to themselves?” She asked him. 

“Because we like it I guess,” Jaune answered. “I mean I don’t smoke but I eat my fair share of junk food, some people just do things that are kind of self destructive for one reason or another.”

Penny’s frown remained. “It is just… so illogical,” she said evidently frustrated. “Such habits can eventually kill you.”

“Well we all die eventually,” Jaune explained and immediately saw that it was the wrong thing to say.

“So you carelessly indulge in these harmful practices?!” She asked him pointedly.

“No it’s just… I guess it helps some people accept their own mortality,” he explained, “like it helps them feel like they’re in control of something that they have no control over.”

“That does not make any sense,” Penny said.

Jaune sighed, “no it doesn’t,” he agreed. He supposed trying to justify harmful vices like alcohol and tobacco and junk food was pointless. There wasn’t any way to justify it with cold logic and she had no means of enjoying such things herself. “I don’t really know how to make you understand.”

“I do not think I want to understand,” Penny told him.

“Fair enough,” Jaune said, ending the conversation. They walked in silence for a little bit as he moved for his dormitory with Penny following along with him as she had been doing the last several days. 

So far he was seeing her more than anyone else. He supposed she was as bored as he was, probably more since she didn’t need to sleep like him. For the most part he was happy to have the company but her constant presence and her insistence to help him with every little thing was becoming somewhat irksome.

“Why don’t we ever go to your room?” Jaune asked her idly, trying to make a little conversion.

“You want to go to my room?” Penny asked him.

Jaune shrugged, “why not?” He asked, “We've been hanging out in my team's dorm day and night, I’m a little sick of it to be honest.”

“Well alright Jaune,” she said, turning down an unfamiliar corridor leading the way. She led him to an elevator taking them up several different levels to a maze of corridors that she navigated seamlessly before arriving at a rather nondescript door. “Here we are,” she announced typing in a code and opening it.

Jaune’s first observation was the size. He estimated it was a little less than half the size of the dorm room they had here at Atlas. It had a bed pressed against the corner, a glass shower stall in another with a rack of Penny’s usually green and white dresses. Calling it spartan would have felt like an understatement. 

“This is where you live?” He asked, stepping inside behind her into the cramped little room.

“I do not spend much time here,” she explained to him, turning to sit on the corner of her bed. “I usually just come here to recharge or change my clothing once it has become damaged or dirty, or to clean my hairy and synthetic body.” 

That explained why there was just a shower and none of the other amenities of a dorm room. “Still, I feel like you should have a window at least.” He said looking around to find the walls plain and unornamented. It felt more like a closet to him than the room of a young girl. Shouldn’t she have posters? Pictures? Stuffed animals? 

“I’m fine here,” Penny assured him, turning to a little shelf beside her. She set a book she’d been holding down on a little self next to a few other books. “If you want we can go to your room like usual.” She offered a little sheepishly.

Jaune shook his head no. “It’s fine,” he assured her. “What do you want to do?” He asked sitting on the little single person bed next to her. 

“I have downloaded a new movie we could watch,” she offered.

“Sure,” Jaune said looking around and seeing no TV.

Penny scooted back against the wall as a single one of her eyes glowed to life projecting a holographic display. The studio logos flashed and played before him and he simply scooted back to lean against the wall with her watching it play from her projection. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder with each other and watched another one of Penny’s preferred romance movies play out in front of them. He was starting to get tired of movies in general but Penny was always ready for another having hardly ever seen any before now. 

Penny blinked and the movie stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaune asked.

“It is time for you to take your medication,” Penny said standing and moving immediately towards the door, “I will retrieve it along with your water?”

“It’s-,” Jaune tried to offer to go with but she was out the door before he could even offer. He sighed sitting on the empty mattress where she recharged herself between missions and various duties. He looked at the bland lifeless walls and wondered idly if he could find a poster for any of these romantic movies she liked so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad so many of you are enjoying this fic. I’m loving all the positive feedback I’ve been getting here on AO3. Just so some of you know this story won’t be following the events of Volume 7 with Robyn or the Winter Maiden it will be following its own storyline. As for Vasily I hope my readers here on AO3 are enjoying him. I’ve gotten a lot of doubts about him being my primary villain but please know I got BIG plans for him and how he’s going to affect Jaune and Penny, and OC villain or not I assure you this story is about the two of them. I hope to read more of your reviews and if you have thoughts or ideas for the story please share.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaune folded his hands in his lap and looked out the window to the streets and spires of the academy outside. He shuffled in the armchair and looked across to the friendly face of a woman with her scroll in her hand.

“Are you comfortable Mr. Arc?” Dr. Jasmine asked, typing something into her scroll with a stilius. “Would you like anything? A different seat? A glass of water?”

“I’m fine,” Jaune assured her, crossing his arms. “Let’s just begin.”

The psychiatrist nodded. “Very well Mr. Arc, just so you know I have viewed the footage recovered from Miss Polendina. Also know everything you say to me is completely confidential, anything you say here doesn't leave.”

Jaune nodded, “alright,” he said. “Where do we begin? When the truck was attacked?” He asked her.

“This isn’t a debriefing Mr. Arc, we don’t need to retrace events. I’m here to evaluate your psychological condition so please just relax.” She explained to him. “How have you been the last several days recovering?” She asked.

Jaune sighed as he considered the question. Being told to relax always had the opposite intended effect for him. “A little stir crazy,” He answered her honestly deciding that the best and most relaxing thing to stare at was the ceiling. “Being confined to the academy grounds hasn’t been easy, especially with my friends still working with the General, I probably would be pulling my hair out by now if it wasn’t for Penny.”

“You have been spending time with Miss Polendina?” She asked him, continuing to make notes on her scroll.

Jaune nodded, “yeah… we’re stuck here together so we’ve been passing the days with one another.”

“Did you have a particularly close relationship with her prior to these events?” Dr. Jasmine asked him.

“No, I honestly barely spoke to her before this, never really had the time to.” He admitted to her.

“How would you say your relationship with Miss Polendina has changed now that you’re interacting more?” She asked him.

“It’s… nice,” he admitted to her. “It’s good to have company after all of this and she’s pretty fun to be around.”

“But?” The doctor asked clearly, sensing that there was one.

“But… I don’t know but it seems like she’s been doing everything for me,” he explained releasing a frustrated sigh. “Ever since I woke up she does everything for me, she gets my medicine, she fetches me water, she does every little thing. I don't know if she pities me or if she’s just trying to be helpful but it’s been a bit frustrating.”

Dr. Jasmine wrote something down again on her scroll. “Let’s move on to the incident itself. There are a couple moments within the incident I’d like to examine.”

Jaune nodded, “alright.”

“When you fought Vasily you pulled the knife he’d stabbed you with out,” she explained, “you risked bleeding out.”

“I needed a weapon,” Jaune explained, a little embarrassed that he’d done that. “My sword felt like it was made of lead and I knew if I didn’t stop him I’d be dead anyways.”

“So you feel that you were being pragmatic in your actions?” She asked him clinically.

“I don’t really remember what I was thinking at the moment,” He admitted with a shrug. “Penny was down and I needed to do something,” he confessed to her considering the mental image he had of her trapped beneath that wire net, the razor thin steel cutting her. 

“I was scared,” Jaune admitted, “I never really thought much about it but I’ve already seen Penny die once before back at Amity Arena, I just… I don’t ever want to lose anyone, not if there’s something I can do about it.”

The doctor nodded and typed more on her scroll. Jaune wished he knew what she was writing about him. “The assassin Vasily Patterson, you allegedly killed him,” she explained, “have you thought any about that?”

“A little,” Jaune admitted feeling a coldness to his words. 

“Any particular feelings about it?” Dr. Jasmine asked him looking through her spectacles at him.

Jaune sighed, “I don’t know, I should feel bad right?”

“No one is telling you how you should feel Mr. Arc,” Dr. Jasmine told him.

“But aren’t you?” Jaune asked. “This is a psychological evaluation after all, how I answer you is supposed to reflect on me and determine if I’m mentally fit enough to continue working as a huntsman. So there is a way I’m supposed to feel, isn’t there?”

Dr. Jasmine didn’t answer him at first, instead she studied him clinically through her spectacles for a long moment. “It’s not a wrong answer if it’s true Mr. Arc.”

Jaune sighed looking at the carpet and clenched his fist. “I hope Vasily is dead,” Jaune confessed. “Part of me thinks I should feel bad or guilty for taking his life but I don’t. It was him or me and I don’t regret choosing me, I don’t regret saving Penny, I don’t regret anything.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Even with his numbing pills and drink Vasily felt it with every movement. He welcomed the sensation, he savored the focus and clarity it gave him though these long tedious days. Pain kept his mind sharp and centered on the one who’d given it to him.

Arc.

That name. He thought he’d heard it before, a hint of familiarity when he’d told him, when he thrust the android’s blade through him. When he beat him.

Arc, Jaune Arc. A huntsman, a warrior from a family with a long history of warriors and heroes. He wasn’t some amateur huntsman as his informant had claimed. If he had known he wouldn’t have underestimated him. 

Jaune Arc, age nineteen. Beacon student, partnered with the renowned Pyrrha Nikos, survivor of the fall of Beacon academy. His record, incomplete as it was, left Vasily with much to ponder. Atlas’s documentation on the boy was sadly limited and with the Vale tower inoperable Beacon’s more detailed files were out of reach to him.

It hardly mattered however. Vasily would not be underestimating him again, he would give him the care and attention he deserved. 

He stood up from his chair feeling his wound ache. Balancing on a cane he suppressed any sound of discomfort or show of weakness. It mattered not that he was alone. 

Whatever few sensations he could still feel all seemed to remind him of Arc. Of his humiliation. The stitches in his temple would itch and temp him to scratch the sensitive flesh, the stab wound also was filled with fiery pain as he tried to walk through this temporary safe house he was calling his home.

He looked down at his chair spotting the blade resting against the table with the tip leaving a tiny mark on the hardwood floor. He’d intended to take such a blade as a trophy, another trophy to add to his collection. But this blade wasn’t a symbol of triumph but another reminder of his defeat, a trophy of his failure. He’d caught Bonnie trying to dispose of the blade and reprimanded her for it.

His cane thumped on the floor with every painful step. He’d been rather pleased that Bonnie had managed to procure such a large safe house here in Mantle but now it was difficult just to get around in his simple state. 

“Bonnie!” He called entering her little workshop and finding her sitting in front of her workbench fiddling with a drone assembling it from scratch. Most of his support drones had been destroyed, felled by Arc himself. 

“Yes darling?” She asked turning away from her technical work rising to help him find a seat but he waved her off, having no interest in resting here. “You could just call me,” she told him, “the doctor said you should avoid walking for the time being.”

Vasily scowled. “I’m sure that butcher would be delighted to see a better man than him weak and bedridden.” Just the thought of that doctor made his blood boil. Some black market surgeon with a revoked medical license who didn’t ask questions and kept his mouth shut.

“You should conserve your strength,” she suggested. Her brow furrowed with worry, pity. It infuriated him. 

She sensed his anger and took a step back calming herself and remembering her place. “Do you need anything?” 

“I want an update on our progress,” he explained to her.

“I’ve just finished constructing your new rifle,” she explained, moving to another bench where a shiny long sniper rifle awaited him. She picked it up and held it for him. He handed her his cane and took the weapon shouldering it and looking through the scope. 

“It’s a little light,” he mused, taking hold of the bolt and cycling it as fast as he could before lowering it and handing it back to her, trading the rifle for his cane. “The bolt is a little stiff, and add a pound or two to dampen the recoil,” he instructed her, looking at the other weapons on her workbench. A new express rifle, a four barreled howdah pistol, a bayonet.

“Yes,” she nodded, setting the rifle back on the stand, “I hope you will find these weapons to your satisfaction.”

Vasily picked up the four barreled pistol and checked the empty chambers. “They’ll have to do,” he said bitterly, “hardly adequate replacements to the trophies I lost.”

Bonnie nodded, “I know, it must be hard to lose such treasured weapons,” she said sadly.

“Indeed,” Vasily grumbled turning to leave, “I imagine the Atlas military likely took possession of them after recovering the Arc boy and the android.”

“I see,” Bonnie said, “so they are likely at the academy?”

“Quite likely,” Vasily mused, “I’m sure Ironwood would be interested in learning a thing or two from them,” he chuckled to himself, “especially considering the damage I did to his little toy soldier.” The thought of the General wanting to know how he damaged the android so much was a pleasant one at least. 

“Speaking of which I have procured the materials and dust for the ammunition,” she told him, “you can begin assembling rounds if you wish.”

Vasily nodded, “something to pass the time at least, I’ll be sure to put Arc’s name on one.” 

Bonnie smiled at that, “Yes, and worry not my hunter I’ll see you are adequately armed to face him once more.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Metal hissed against metal as Jaune drew Crocea Mors. His ancestral blade ringed for a moment as he inspected the fine edge finding no nicks or chips. The shield deployed, unfolding from the scabbard form. No black dents scarred the white and gold surface like before, no scrapes from robotic claws, it was as if the battle had never happened.

“Good as new,” Jaune praised looking over to Pietro. Penny sat in front of his back turned and open allowing him access to her weapons compartment. 

Penny and Pietro both smiled as he inspected his restored weapon. “I repaired the dust dispensers too, next time you’re looking for another upgrade just give the word.”

“Thank you,” Jaune said, collapsing the shield and clipping it to his belt before sheathing his blade. It was a welcome feeling to have the weight of Crocea Mors on his hip again. After so long with it at Beacon, traveling to Mistral and finally here to Atlas being without it felt wrong. He supposed he now understood Ruby’s attachment to Crescent Rose.

“Don’t mention it,” Pietro said as he worked with Penny, sparks came from her back compartment and Jaune tried not to stare. Some part of him felt embarrassed with her in such a state, like he was witnessing something rather intimate. Penny however showed no sign of discomfort or embarrassment, perhaps he simply wasn’t comfortable seeing something that transparently showed Penny to be quite inhuman. 

Pietro closed the compartment in Penny’s back and his mechanical chair stepped back away from her. “Alright darling let's see if you’re combat ready once more,” he said.

Penny obeyed, she took a stance as the compartment in her back opened up and deployed Floating Array. The multiple blades fanned out separating from each other around Penny like points on a steel star. 

The elegant movements of the many swords and their wielder. She moved with an efficient and mechanical grace as her blades cut and thrust at holographic targets. Each blade moving independently but with an almost choreographed unison. They slashed at the floating lights and others morphed into their laser gun forms firing low energy blasts at the dancing targets. 

“Weapon test complete,” Penny announced proudly, “all blades are operating at peak performance, I am once more combat ready.” 

Jaune smiled watching the dozen blades reform together stacking atop one another before folding back down and setting themselves back into the compartment on her back. 

“Mantle should feel safer already,” Jaune smirked, pleased to see her fall back into her role of combatant so easily. He’d probably need a few hours of training to polish off any rust he picked up since being injured. 

Penny smiled at him and nodded. “I hope so, I have been away from my duties for too long.”

“I hear that,” Jaune agreed. Back before everything that had happened the idea of having a break from the day in and day out huntsman contracts, training and escort jobs would have seemed wonderful to him. But now more than anything else he wanted to get back to his work, to fighting grimm and criminals with his team and the rest of his friends, to taking his usual contracts, to helping those kids get to school everyday. “Just another day or so,” he said, hopeful that his evaluation would indeed clear him. He was at least able to form an aura now that it wasn’t being immediately drained to heal him.

“Don’t be in too much of a hurry,” Pietro warned, “I’d hate to see either of you hurt again so soon.”

“We will be careful father,” Penny assured him. “General Ironwood is boosting security in light of the recent events and has already warned me to be careful.”

Jaune nodded in agreement, “Ren and Nora already made me promise to take it slow,” he admitted.

“Glad to hear it,” Pietro said.

Jaune’s scroll buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved it and activated the screen seeing the still image of General Ironwood next to a text message asking him to see him in his office.

“Looks like the general wants to have a chat,” Jaune said, giving them a wave goodbye. “Thanks again for the repairs Pietro, I’ll catch you later Penny.”

“Anytime,” Pietro said, giving him a wave.

“Goodbye Jaune,” Penny said watching him leave. 

He exited the small training room and moved for the elevator pressing the button for up and waiting. The doors opened and a stern but serene face greeted him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Arc,” Winter greeted him as he stepped in, “you are looking well.”

“Um thank you Miss Schnee,” Jaune nodded seeing that she was already on her way to the same floor as him. “I’m definitely starting to feel better,” he said, watching the doors close again to take them up.

“That’s good to hear. I’ve noticed you have been spending quite a lot of time with Penny since you woke up.” She told him remaining rigid and statuesque as the elevator rose. Her stiff posture and rigidly formal demeanor made Jaune decide against leaning against the corner and simple stood straight next to her. 

“Yeah we have,” Jaune confirmed to her. “Since we’re stuck in here together and everyone else has been bust we’ve been killing time together.” He explained to her.

Winter nodded silently to him showing that he understood. “That is good, it at least seems that this incident has made the both of you closer if nothing else.”

It was Jaune’s turn to answer with a silent nod of his own. They had grown closer. Before even coming here he hadn’t even met Penny only heard of her through Ruby and her Vital Tournament matches. Even arriving at Mantle, their interactions were short to say the least. Before now he would have even hesitated to have called them acquaintances. Even if he was finding her insistence to help him with every little thing overbearing and insufferable he couldn’t deny just how close they have gotten. “We’ve become good friends,” Jaune told her meaning every word.

“I am pleased to hear it,” Winter said with a tight but sincere smile. “It’s reassuring that something decent could come from this unpleasantness and I confess I’ve been concerned about how this has affected her.”

“Have you talked to her?” Jaune asked.

“I’ve been indisposed managing the investigation,” Winter explained to him.

“I see,” Jaune said, “how’s that been going? If I am allowed to ask.”

“You may ask,” Winter told him, “but I am afraid I cannot say much right now, except that the General might have some questions for you.”

“That probably explains why he called me to his office,” Jaune mused aloud as the elevator dinged and opened its doors to their desired floor.

“Probably,” Winter agreed, her heels clicking on the floor as they walked down the corridor. They reached an intersection and Winter turned down a different hallway. “I wish you the best of luck Mr. Arc, good day.”

“Thank you uh... Miss Schnee,” he said as they parted.

He approached Ironwood's office and entered after being let through by a secretary. He stepped into the rather spacious room and a Jaune noticed the lack of any other furnishings save for his personal desk and chair. Jaune hadn’t noticed it before when he was here the first time but it seemed Ironwood expected people to remain standing when coming to meet him.

“Mr. Arc, thank you for coming.” The General greeted him from behind his desk hands folded in front of him. “I see the repairs on your blade have been finished, just in time too.”

“Uh sir?” Jaune asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

“Your evaluation was just sent to me,” the General said standing up. “You’ve been deemed psychologically fit to return to duty. Thought Dr. Jasmine has recommended that you use her services and schedule future appointments. I’ll leave that decision to your judgement.”

“Thank you,” Jaune said, “and that is good news, I was a little worried I hadn’t left the doctor with a good impression.”

Ironwood nodded and stood up rounding his desk to approach Jaune. “I can relate, I had to undergo such evaluations myself. I could never quite feel comfortable being observed trying to explain myself to someone who's never been under fire before, I could never quite relate to them.”

Jaune scratched the back of his head. “Yeah,” he sighed. “It was kind of the same way for me. Do uh… sir would you mind if I asked you a personal question?” 

Ironwood considered him a moment before answering, “you are welcome to ask, though I cannot promise I’ll answer.”

Jaune nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. “You’ve… you’ve killed people before… right?”

Ironwood nodded, “this is about Vasily isn’t it?”

“Yeah… I mean I know it hasn’t been confirmed that he’s actually dead but if he is, and if I’m the one that killed him then how should I feel?” He asked him tentatively.

“Well, what did you tell Dr. Jasmine?” He asked a Jaune.

“I told her that I hope he’s dead, that I don’t regret killing him or saving myself or Penny,” he explained to him. “But I also feel cold… I feel like I should feel some sort or guilt or regret or sadness but when I think about how I put that blade through him the only thing I feel is bitter satisfaction. And I’ve felt it before, when I’ve thought about killing a Cinder.”

Ironwood looked at impassively for a moment before holding his hand out to Jaune. “May I see your sword Mr. Arc?”

Jaune nodded and removed his sheathed blade from his belt handing Crocea Mors over to the General who unsheathed it and activated the shield letting it fold out. He inspected the sword, its intricate hilt and well honed edge. “This is a family sword is it not? Your family fought in the Great War and the Faunus Rights Revolution, and with a distinguished service record as well.”

Jaune nodded, “Uh yeah,” he answered not quite sure what he was getting at.

“Did you know Mr. Arc that statistically of soldiers on the frontline and under enemy fire only twenty five percent fire their weapons?” He asked him.

“I did not know that,” Jaune answered him.

“And of that twenty five percent who fire their weapons only three percent fire with the intention to kill, the rest aim above or below their target. What does that tell you Mr. Arc?” 

“That even though they’re soldiers fighting for their lives, most of them don’t want to kill someone.” He answered him.

“Yes that is indeed true,” Ironwood agreed, “but what does it tell you about the other three percent that do fire?”

Jaune frowned, “that they don’t have reservations about killing.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that but yes,” Ironwood explained. “Some soldiers don’t feel guilty killing other people, others are hateful of their enemy or fervently motivated by their duty, others are afraid for their lives and see their only option is to kill. And then you have those who kill because they’re trying to protect their friends on the frontline, usually these people have statistically come from large families or backgrounds where others have depended on them, they make strong friendships and bonds with those they fight alongside and are motivated to protect them.”

The shield collapsed back down into a scabbard and the General sheathed it once more and held it out for Jaune. “I know your background Mr. Arc, and you said that you wanted to protect Penny and I believe you. I have no doubt what kind of man you were when you killed him.”

Jaune felt a bashful, once again he felt like he was earning praise he didn’t deserve. “Thank you sir,” Jaune said, taking his sword back from the General, “that helps.”

“I have been in your position before Mr. Arc, I too found myself lacking remorse after doing what I had to,” he explained, “but it is natural for soldiers to dehumanize their enemies, it makes their duty more palpable, and for what it is worth I believe you did the right thing.”

“Thank you,” Jaune said again, attaching the scabbard back onto his hip and resting his left hand on the pommel. 

Ironwood gave him a smile and nodded. “Now as to the actual business I called you here for, I have a couple of questions for our investigation into the incident.”

Jaune nodded, “Winter told me you might have some questions,” he explained.

Ironwood nodded, “yes, I simply want to know if you might have noticed any potential discrepancies with Fredrick Carlan, the driver who escorted you the day you were attacked.”

“The driver?” Jaune asked, “what about him?”

“We think he might have been involved with Vasily or whoever hired him,” Ironwood explained, “Winter’s investigation has uncovered a number of large monetary transactions into several accounts of his shortly before the truck was targeted, it is possible he was the informant that warned Vasily that Penny took Miss Belladonna’s place aboard the truck.”

“I see,” Jaune said, “but I didn’t really know the guy or notice anything, did Penny perhaps record anything?”

“Penny was busy conversing with you, I was simply wondering if you might have noticed something she did not, an unusual use of the radio or type of signal.”

Jaune shook his head, “sorry I can’t think of anything that stood out.”

Ironwood nodded, “well I appreciate the-.” A red light bathed the office in scarlet and the screech of an alarm could be heard just outside the door. The General pressed a button on his desk. “This is General Ironwood, status report!”

“General sir! A body was located in the east wing, we believe there is an intruder here on academy grounds and have initiated lockdown, we’re sending a security team your way.” The intercom on his desk crackled.


	11. Chapter 11

“Intruder detected!” The calm artificial female voice echoed through the halls outside. “All students and non security personnel are to clear the hallways and remain where they are. Remain calm.”

Jaune watched as the General pushed a series of commands into the controls on his desk as the intercom fed him data. “I want a security team deployed to the R&D vault immediately!” He ordered drawing one of his large caliber revolvers and popping the cylinder to inspect the rounds in their chambers.

“We’re already deploying them sir!” The voice on the intercom confirmed.

“This is Specialist Winter Schnee, General I am on my way to your location!” Winter announced on the intercom. 

“Copy that Specialist Schnee,” Ironwood said. 

“General Ironwood sir!” Penny’s voice announced over the intercom. “This is Penny Polendina requesting permission to move to the east wing and help secure the R&D vault.”

“Negative Penny,” Ironwood said, “remain in your current position, protect your father!”

“But I can fight and I am close!” She protested.

“Your father is a potential target Penny, maintain your current position and keep him safe. That’s an order!” Ironwood commanded.

“Yes General,” Penny said, “is Jaune with you currently?”

“Mr. Arc is here in my office, yes,” Ironwood confirmed for her.

Jaune felt a jolt of realization and embarrassment, he was the only huntsman here with the General. He was expected to help protect him wasn’t he? Jaune drew Crocea Mors and activated the shield turning to the door as if something would suddenly come through the locked and reinforced steel door. 

“You have not been cleared for action Mr. Arc,” Ironwood told him.

“I’m to remain here right?” Jaune asked, giving him a shrug. “So if an attacker does come through that door would you like me to sit in the corner?” Jaune asked him sarcastically.

Ironwood smirked, amused at the young knight. “I see your point,” he said, “thankfully I do not believe we are in danger Mr. Arc, the body was found far from here, the two most likely targets close to that area are the R&D laboratories and Penny, I’m deploying multiple security teams to that area and another is on its way here.”

“What about the Ace Ops?” Jaune asked him, “shouldn’t this be a job for them?” 

“They’re currently away on another mission,” Ironwood explained to him, “the timing has me a little worried.”

“Hopefully a coincidence,” Jaune said as the lights suddenly died and plunged the General’s office into darkness. Pale moonlight filtered through the half dome window in the back of the wall leaving the rest of the office in a dark void.

Ironwood lunged to his desk pressing the button for the intercom. “This is Ironwood status rep-!” 

“Wait General!” Jaune cried moving immediately towards him as a barrage of automatic fire splintered his desk. The hard light dusk in his shield activated and the rounds impacted against the surface shielding them both. 

Muzzle flashes illuminated the shooter. A figure dressed black fired twin machine pistols raining brass onto the marble floor as he peppered Jaune’s shield with gunfire. Ironwood raised from behind the protection of the hard light shield and fired. His revolver roared as he fired on the assassin only for the shots to strike the ceiling when the assassin dropped from the ceiling. 

The assassin landed gracefully on the floor amongst the scattered casings. The gunman ejected both magazines from his machine pistols and moved to reload when Jaune charged. 

He leapt down the short steps leading to Ironwood’s desk and rushed the assailant. A pistol morphed into a short bladed sword and thrust forward for Jaune’s face from across the room. The assassin’s arm seemed to stretch like rubber to attack him, making the knight stumble as he barely deflected the attack with his shield. 

The assassin’s elastic arm retracted back to him and he raised his second machine pistol freshly reloaded and unleashed a barrage of gunfire at General Ironwood forcing him behind his desk as he fired off several more shots. 

Jaune kept pressing forward only for the rubbery appendage to strike out at him slashing and stabbing at him with the gun blade. Jaune parried the strikes and caught the blows on his shield as he moved in closing the distance and attacked, lashing out with Crocea Mors.

The assailant dodged the blows with an unnaturally fluid grace. The attacker’s strange semblance let him evade the attacks with ease, bending and stretching freakishly to dodge and parry Jaune’s onslaught of attacks. 

The assassin kicked a foot out to Jaune’s ankle, the limb stretched and wrapped around the knight’s leg like a serpent retracing to trip him. Jaune landed on his back and raised his shield as the gunman leveled his pistol at him and fired. The gun sounded like tearing cloth as it unleashed a torrent of lead into Jaune’s shield, the rounds shattering against the surface.

Ironwood’s revolver barked as the General burst out from behind the cover of his desk firing. The assassin’s gun blade danced deflecting the shots. The heavy revolver clicked empty and Ironwood popped the cylinder letting gravity expel the spent casings.

The assailant struck as the General reloaded, his elastic arm snapping out with a thrust of the gun blade. Ironwood dodged to the side and caught the attacker’s arm. The General gripped the stretched limb in his hand holding it with inhuman strength. Ironwood flipped his empty revolver in his hand and yanked back on the stretched limb pulling the attacker to him and smashing the butt of his revolver against his face. He spun and threw the attacker slamming him against the wall. Ironwood again popped the cylinder of his revolver and loaded a moon clip of dust rounds and fired.

The assassin sprang off the wall as the General’s rounds impacted harmlessly against the cracked stone wall. The assassin fired his pistol again trying to spray his target with more automatic fire only for the barrage of bullets to again be stopped by Jaune’s shield as he stepped into the line of fire activating the hard light dust. 

The assassin extended his arm stretching it to attack once more with the gun blade. Jaune dodged, he dropped to his knee and let the elastic appendage pass overhead. He swung Crocea Mors in an arc over his head. The assassin’s aura flared and shattered into light as the knight’s ancestral sword cleaved through the stretched arm.

The arm snapped like a rubber band and the assailant screamed. Blood splashed across the floor and sprayed Jaune. The dismembered arm fell to the floor still clutching the gun blade. The assassin fired the other machine pistols and retreated back into the dark shadows at the end of the room disappearing into the black void.

Crash!

White light blinded Jaune filling his vision with spots. The door and wall to Ironwood’s office was smashed open, flooding the office with the white light of the hallway, a cloud of dust and debris filling the office. The powerful form of a glowing white grimm manticore snarled and roared as the light revealed the wounded assassin. Winter stood behind her summoned creature sword leveled at the intruder. “Surrender now!” Winter threatened. 

The assassin sprinted. He turned for the large window at the back of the office and ran for it firing a burst again at Ironwood, more to suppress than kill as he moved to escape dodging Jaune as he moved to stop him. The assassin emptied the rest of his weapon into the window shattering the glass as he moved to leap from it.

The assailant leapt onto Ironwood’s desk when the General’s revolver roared, the round cutting through the assassin’s leg stopping him in his tracks making him fall to his knees on the desk.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

Rifle fire snapped and struck the assassin. Clean and surgical shots ended the assassin, muzzle flashes from outside the window showing the soldiers. The Atlas security team repelled down outside the window swinging through the shattered glass with their rifles raised scanning the room for further threats. They filled the room like water checking every shadow and corner before declaring the room clear.

“General Sir!” One of the soldiers said moving up to Ironwood. “Are you injured sir?” He asked, shining a light on his superior looking him over. Only a second later did Jaune find the same being done to him with one of the soldiers inspecting him. “I’m fine Sergeant!” Ironwood assured him, “but I’m afraid you and your team killed the only person who could have given me any answers.”

“Sorry General, our priority was to neutralize the threat and keep you safe,” the sergeant explained unapologetically.

“The kid is fine,” the other soldier reported, “this isn’t his blood.”

“General!” Winter said snapping a salute. “I am pleased to see you unharmed.”

“At ease Specialist,” Ironwood instructed holstering his revolver. “And can you please explain to me why you felt the need to demolish the door and wall leading to my office?”

“The door was locked and I heard gunfire,” Winter explained looking a little embarrassed by the General’s question, “plus you were unresponsive to my attempts to contact you.”

“JAUNE!” The shout echoed from down the hall as a red and green blur. Penny rocketed down the hallway barging through the hole in the wall flying on her jet boots to land right in front of Jaune. “Are you hurt!? Where are you bleeding!?” She asked, laying her gloved hands on him as she searched for wounds staining herself with red.

“I’m fine!” Jaune assured her, stepping away from her. “It’s not my blood,” he explained, exacerbated at her fretting over him.

“Penny!” Ironwood barked. “Why are you not with your father like I ordered?” 

She turned to see the General staring at her and stepped to attention. “I was worried when we lost contact with you sir,” she explained, “my father understood my concern and urged me to go.”

“Your father is not your commanding officer Penny!” Ironwood reprimanded, “you deliberately disobeyed a direct order!”

Penny averted her gaze and instead looked nervously at the floor. “I am sorry sir,” she said timidly, “I was concerned and thought it best that I personally intervene.”

Ironwood looked from Penny to Jaune. The knight tried not to flinch from his stare, he averted his gaze only to find Winter looking at him as well. “Go clean yourself up Mr. Arc,” he instructed, breaking the relative silence that hung between them. “Penny accompany him back to his dorm room, we’re still on lockdown, we’ll discuss your insubordination later.”

Jaune nodded and turned to leave happy to be excused from the wrecked office. He stepped over rubble and brass shell casings as he walked, Penny followed behind.

“Oh and Mr. Arc,” Ironwood said, the knight turned back to face him. “I’ll be clearing you for combat, you can return to duty when you feel you are ready.”

Jaune nodded, “thank you sir.”

“General Sir,” he heard Winter address Ironwood as he left out the hole she’d demolished in the wall, “it seems you were not the only target, there’s been a report of more bodies being found in the west wing, they hit the R&D lab.”

Jaune left them to handle the crisis, he stepped out into the hallway and moved for the elevator. The same artificial voice on the intercom kept repeating itself warning of an intruder and instructing everyone to remain where they were.

“The elevators are deactivated,” Penny told him, “we will have you use the stairs.” 

Jaune nodded and took a left for the stairwell. They descended the steps together in silence finding their desired floor before moving towards the dormitories. Jaune replayed the fight again and again in his mind. Another assassin, this time the General had clearly been the target. First Penny, now General Ironwood and they still had no idea who was orchestrating the attacks or why.

They reached this dorm room and stepped in, it was empty. It usually was these days, with everyone still busy, his time in the dorm was quiet with Ren and Nora usually leaving early and coming back late tired. Even though his teammates tried to enjoy some time with him before getting some well deserved rest.

“Jaune, are you ok?” Penny asked him tentatively, ending the silence between them. 

Jaune nodded. He was unharmed and well but he was still feeling the adrenaline. His heart was pounding and his chest and his ears had a little ring courtesy from all the gunfire. 

“You can put your sword down now,” Penny said.

Jaune hadn’t realized he was still holding Crocea Mors, his grasp on the hilt was firm, he was still ready for an attack. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and collapsed the shield back into its scabbard to sheath his blade and set it aside. 

“Here I will help you get cleaned up,” Penny said, stepping into the little bathroom and wetting a washcloth. 

“I’m fine,” Jaune assured her, “I’ll take a shower.” It took him a second to realize just how messy he was. It wasn’t just the assassin’s blood but dust from when Winter shattered through the wall and fragments of shattered glass from the security team rappelling through the window. He felt a thick coat of the dust in his mouth and coughed. 

Jaune grabbed a glass from the desk and moved to the bathroom to fill it. Penny put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and taking the glass from his hand filling it up.

A stab of annoyance hit Jaune. He was fine, a little shaken maybe. He was just coming down from the adrenaline and wanted to wash this awful taste from his mouth. But ever since they got back she’d been like this, like he was too fragile to do anything himself. Was that why she’d defied the General’s orders? To protect him?

Penny filled the glass and handed it to him. He took it and it exploded in his left hand, shattering into a hundred shards and splashing water everywhere. It shocked Jaune and he jumped back in surprise. He looked at his hand, his aura had protected him from any cuts. His two bionic fingers were still curled tightly turning a couple of shards into powder. It’d been his new fingers that’d squeezed too hard. 

“Are you alright Jaune!?” Penny stammered rushing forward to inspect his hand.

Jaune snapped his hand away from her. “I’M FINE!” He shouted at her, she stopped in her tracks and Jaune felt the last week of frustration boil over. “GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE! I DON’T NEED A ROBOT BABYING ME!”

Penny’s eyes widened, stricken at his outburst. The look of hurt that colored her features was a knife of guilt to Jaune’s chest. He opened his mouth to apologize but she took off. 

She was a blur of green and red hair as she rushed out the door and took off. Her jet boots roared as she took off faster than he could follow and rocketed down the hallway and away. 

Jaune sighed and closed his door. The intercom reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to be out and about because of the lockdown. He needed to cool off, not add to his troubles by getting caught trying to look for a girl.

He turned back to the cold empty room. The spark of anger that he’d directed towards Penny now smouldered as anger to himself. He cursed himself hoping it’d help, it didn’t. He unstrapped his armor and tossed the rest of his clothes into the laundry hamper stepping into the bathroom to start his shower. 

The watered helped, if only a little. It washed away the blood, dust and sweat and helped calm his thoughts leaving him to focus his thoughts on Penny and how he was going to make this right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

General James Ironwood pressed the button for the intercom on the desk. “How many dead?” He asked the as the terminal in front of him displayed much of the relevant data. 

“We have counted five so far,” the intercom informed him, “two in the R&D wing and three more on the landing pad, the bullhead was taken before the academy even entered lockdown.”

The terminal showed him the security camera footage outside the research and development laboratories. A lone female Faunus with a black and white tipped fox tail entered into the laboratories with a keycard and disappeared. After that looped footage of empty hallways continued for quite some time until the first body was discovered and the alarm was sounded and a long while afterwards.

“I want that bullhead found,” Ironwood ordered knowing that in all likelihood even if they did recover the stolen craft it would likely be too late. 

“Of course sir we’ll be deploying teams once the lockdown is lifted.” The intercom informed him. The lockdown would likely last another hour as the security teams cleared the academy sector by sector, the General doubted they’d find any other intruders at this point but they wouldn’t leave any stone unturned if it could be helped.

“Begin immediate analysis on the intruder, I want to know who she is and what she stole,” Ironwood said.

“We already have a team down in the lab determining what was taken now sir, you should be given a preliminary update soon.” He said.

Ironwood leaned back in his chair and sighed massaging his temples. “Do you have a headache sir! I have some medication in the drawer if you wish.” Winter told him sitting to his side. This was in fact her desk he was sitting behind considering his own along with his office were unfit for official use currently. Luckily the Specialist had expectantly kept a clean and organized workspace with only one personal item, a framed picture of her sister Weiss.

“I do not think it would help,” Ironwood admitted looking up to his subordinate. “That thief killed more and damaged more than that assassin,” he grumbled, “and all I can do currently is wait to hear the extent of the damages cause and contemplate today’s events, I’m afraid a pill would do little to ease this headache.”

“My apologies sir,” Winter said.

“You have nothing to apologize for Miss Schnee,” he said, scanning the various emails being forwarded to him detailing initial reports on the theft and attempt on his life.

“If this incident is related to my investigation I believe I do sir,” Winter said, “I was supposed to uncover any leaks in our security and find potential accomplices and informants as Mr. Arc theorized, if I had done so this might have been prevented.”

Ironwood shook his head at her. “Perhaps, but we have to figure out how this happened before anyone starts pointing fingers, this may have been something far outside our control.”

Winter nodded in understanding. “Thank you sir.”

Ironwood turned back to the terminal and scanned the data being sent directly to him, pieces of the puzzle being fit together as everyone dissected the events and evidence. Apparently a ventilation grate in the ceiling of his office had been bent, so far it seemed that the would be assassin had entered in through the small air vents, doubtlessly his rather unique semblance had assisted him seeing as it was too small for most people to crawl through, a security measure he’d correct. But more than the assassin and the theft weighed heavy on his mind. 

“What do you think I should do about Penny?” He asked her, “it is rather unusual for her to disobey an order from me.” Unusual, though not unheard of. She’d been rather defiant back at Vale, before the Vital Festival. Sneaking how multiple times despite clear instructions not to.

“I don’t know sir,” Winter told him, “but I don’t see any reason for you to be harsh with her, she only disobeyed out of concern.”

But was her concern for him? Or for Jaune Arc? Ironwood wondered. “I’m sure I’ll think of an appropriate punishment.” 

A message flashed across the screen, the preliminary report from the R&D lab detailing what had been stolen. Ironwood’s fist smashed against the desk.

“Sir?” Winter said, wide eyed at his outburst. “What is it?”

“The theft was far worse than I could have imagined,” Ironwood seethed.

“What was taken?” Winter asked.

“Vasily Patterson’s weapons to start,” he explained, “and that’s not the worst of it.”

“What is the worst of it?” She asked.

Ironwood scowled, “I’m afraid that’s classified, even to you Specialist Schnee.”


	12. Chapter 12

Androids don’t cry. Sometimes Penny envied the ability to create tears, partake in that cathartic action of simply weeping. Her eyes remained dry but the odd heavy feeling in her chest remained. 

Ironwood has ordered her confined to her quarters for the next day or so. The beginning of her punishment for disobeying his orders to remain with her father during the intruder, likely he wanted time to think up some more fitting form of discipline. So far being confined to her room was proving a very effective punishment in her opinion.

She had read every book, memorized them as she would everything. Her positronic brain never forgot anything, unlike regular humans she remembered everything with perfect clarity. Her mind recorded everything, and could even be downloaded and viewed by others. And within her involuntary solitude she found herself only thinking about Jaune and replaying his last words to her in her mind.

Despite spending the last week confined in Atlas Academy she’d rather enjoyed herself. Enjoyed her days with Jaune, walking the academy, watching movies and talking about small meaningless things that didn’t have any real consequence to their lives, about movies and comic books and anything else they thought of.

But it seemed he hadn’t been feeling the same way about her and their time together. Go bother someone else! Those words he’d yelled at her echoed through her mind. She felt weighed down by them as she sat here alone in her room. Jaune was probably out running missions or huntsman contracts now that he was cleared again for duty. But right now she was stuck here alone to think about his last words.

Penny had considered trying to take her mind off the knight. She had tried rereading the book series she’d borrowed from Blake. Even though she remembered the novel perfectly word by word she’d hoped for a small distraction by trying to read it again. Sadly it proved to be a fruitless attempt, Jaune wouldn’t leave her thoughts and the story didn’t grip her interest half as much now. As Blake had told her the book left her with a cliffhanger, with the romantic triangle between the princess, the knight and the spy left in a rather awkward scenero. The more explicit scenes that Blake had warned her about didn’t interest her as much as they first did the first time she’d read through the novel. And the moments of tender kisses, romantic words just made her feel sad.

She’d thought about watching the movies she’d downloaded but it only made her think about the number of movies she’d watched with Jaune in the past week.

She also considered simple letting herself enter into sleep mode. To limit her cognitive functions for the duration of her time confined to her quarters until they were done. But she dismissed the idea, it wasn’t real sleep, not like humans experience, her functions would only be limited but not halted, it felt like being suspended in a dark void with only her thoughts and limited as they’d be she knew the knight would be there in her mind.

A knock came at the door, surprising her. No one had ever actually knocked on the door to her room before, usually they just called if they had any actual need for her. “Who is it?” She asked not really sure if she should let anyone in considering she was being punished currently.

“It’s me,” Winter’s voice informed her. “I have the General’s order for you.”

“Come in,” Penny said hoping that the General was about to release her from this solitary confinement.

The door opened and Winter stepped in giving a casual glance of her room. She’d never been inside her room before, few people had really. The door closed behind her and she fixed Penny with her usual icy stare. “Starting tomorrow you are to spend a week of patrol duty in Mantle.”

Penny nodded. Patrol duty wasn’t particularly excited most of the time, she usually just flew around the city and listened into the police scanner dealing with whatever happened. Usually petty crimes and normal accidents, nothing challenging or interesting. “Alright, beginning tomorrow. Is that all?”

“How are you?” Winter asked, taking her by surprise. 

“I am well,” Penny answered only to immediately hiccup and expose her lie. She envied the ability to tell a lie, to simply fib like most humans did every day, but even the smallest white lie was impossible for her to give without a hiccup.

Winter raised an eyebrow at her. “So something is wrong.” It wasn’t a question and it only made Penny feel bitter being called out so easily. 

“It is… Jaune,” she confessed knowing that she’d get the information out of her sooner or later. The look on Winter’s face didn’t betray any surprise that she’d mentioned the blonde knight, but the eldest Schnee sister rarely expressed much emotion in her facial features. 

“What about Mr. Arc?” Winter asked her.

“I do not think we are friends anymore,” Penny explained, she felt a tightness in her chest from saying the words aloud, “last night, after the attempt on the General’s life… I was trying to be helpful but he yelled at me, he told me to go bother someone else and he did not need a robot babying him.”

“Babying him?” Winter asked.

Penny nodded, “I wanted to help him. I've been trying to help him after what happened, but it seems I only made him angry.”

Winter nodded, “I do not know the details of your situation myself, but yesterday just before the incident I happened to speak with Mr. Arc myself, I asked him about the time you two were spending together.”

Penny was quiet for a long moment dreading to think what he could have possibly said to Winter. “What did he say?” She asked as her curiosity finally won over.

“He said that the two of you had become good friends, and I saw no reason to doubt the sincerity of his claim,” Winter told her.

“But that was before he said that to me,” Penny argued.

“Penny, sometimes friends fight,” Winter told her, her expression softened, “and sometimes when people are frustrated they say things they don’t really mean.”

Penny looked to the floor, “then why say it at all?”

“Because when we’re angry or frustrated we don’t think clearly,” she explained to her. “When I left home to join the military my own sister said she hated me, I knew she didn’t mean it but it wasn’t easy to hear, I felt guilty about leaving her, about leaving her in that house with our father. But the very first day I received a letter from her, and she apologized for everything, she said she was happy for me and she knew I needed to pursue my own path and she needed to pursue hers. I am sure whatever disagreement has come between the two of you can be mended.”

Penny considered her words in silent contemplation. “You really think so?” She asked hopefully.

Winter nodded, “I do,” she said simply, “but I am afraid I was not intending to ask about your fight with Mr. Arc, I wanted to inquire about yesterday’s actions.”

Penny frowned again, “you mean about why I disobeyed the order?”

“I do, I am afraid it has the General and I concerned,” Winter explained.

“I will not do it again,” Penny assured her. 

“But why did you do it?” Winter asked her.

“I already explained,” Penny said, “I was concerned.”

“Concerned about the General? Or Mr. Arc?” Winter pressed.

Penny averted her eyes from her once more. “I would have protected them both,” she assured her.

“But it was about Mr. Arc,” Winter said.

Penny reluctantly nodded unable to deny that Jaune had been the focus of her concern, “I did not want him to get hurt,” she confessed, “not again.”

“He’s a huntsman, he doesn’t need your protection Penny. In fact Mr. Arc handled the threat quite admirably.” Winter explained.

“I know he can fight, but that is not always enough,” Penny told her, “it was not enough against Vasily and I was afraid it would not be enough again.”

“You are not responsible for what happened to him,” Winter told her firmly.

“But I am! Vasily was trying to kill me! Not Jaune, he was just caught in the crossfire. And I was not able to protect him, he almost died and it’s my fault.” He told her.

“Have you spoken to Mr. Arc about this?” Winter asked, “does he feel that you are responsible for what happened to him?”

Penny shook her head. Jaune hadn’t shown any desire to speak about what had happened and Penny was comfortable with that. She didn’t want to admit to her failure, not to his face.

“I think you should,” Winter told her, “I understand that confronting what happened might be difficult for the both of you, but you endured that hardship together, remember that.”

Three knocks rapped at the door interrupting their conversation. Penny looked to the closed door in surprise. Winter acted first, taking a step to the door and opening it.

Jaune stood in the hall outside, he flinched at the sight of Winter standing in the doorway instead of Penny. He stammered for a moment but Winter was the first to speak. “Mr. Arc, are you aware that Penny is currently being disciplined and not allowed visitors?” 

“Uh… yeah,” Jaune said scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze from Winter. He looked past the endear Schnee sister and locked eyes with Penny looking guilt ridden.

“So you deliberately came here anyways? In defiance of the General’s orders?” Winter pressed on.

“Yeah,” Jaune admitted guiltily.

“What do you have there?” Winter asked.

Jaune looked at a brown cardboard tube he clutched in his hand. “A gift,” he answered, “for Penny… I uh… I just needed to talk to her.”

“So you came here in defiance of General Ironwood’s orders to give Penny a gift and talk? And this couldn’t wait?” Winter continued on questioning pointedly.

Jaune looked at her, “no it couldn’t wait.”

“I see,” Winter said stiffly, “you have fifteen minutes.”

Jaune was silent for a long moment, confusion coloring his expression. “Fifteen-?”

“Minutes Mr. Arc, you have fifteen minutes, I would not waste them if I were you,” Winter stepped out the door and past him, urging Jaune inside and closing the door behind him.

Jaune stood there with his back against the door alone with her. Silence hung between them and the blonde knight looked around the small room before looking again at Penny sitting on her bed. 

“Hello Jaune,” Penny greeted him, breaking the silence.

“Hey Penny,” Jaune said scratching the back of his head nervously again. 

Penny looked at the cardboard tube in his other hand. “You brought me a gift?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Jaune nodded and stepped close, handing the tube to her.

Penny popped the plastic cap off one end and let the contents spill out. Several glossy paper posters rolled together slid out and Penny looked at the images. Various movie covers revealed themselves to her, every one she’d watched with Jaune in the last week. 

“I know it isn’t much,” Jaune admitted a little guiltily. “I was shopping around Mantle all day and honestly this was the best I could do. Nothing else really felt right to me.”

“I love them!” Penny assured gazing at each of them and wondered where they should go on her empty walls.

Jaune gave her a weak smile, “Penny… I am so very sorry for what I said to you!” He said to her, “I was agitated and frustrated and I know you were just trying to help me, I should not have lost my cool and just asked for some space. I hope you can forg-.”

Penny stood up in a flash and pulled the young knight into a hug. “Jaune, I was afraid we were not friends anymore.” She told him.

“I’m sorry,” Jaune wheezed as her arms clutched him tightly. Penny ease her hold on him, sometimes she forgot her own strength.

“I thought that you hated me.” Penny told him.

“I don’t,” Jaune assured her, bringing his own arms up to embrace her. “This last week… it's been nice, but I guess I felt a little smothered.”

“I guess I took it too far,” Penny admitted.

“I still should not have lost my cool,” Jaune told her, releasing his embrace to look into her eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

Penny pulled him into another bone crushing embrace squeezing him against her. “Yes, of course.”

“I feel like I’m getting off a little too easy,” Jaune admitted awkwardly. 

Penny released her embrace and looked at him curiously, “should we make this more difficult than necessary?” Penny asked him, “I do not want to be angry with you Jaune, I do not desire to hold a grudge against you.”

“That’s… really kind of you,” Jaune said scratching the back of his head again. “I wish I’d at least thought of a better gift. I think if I knew you a little better I’d have gotten you something better than a couple of posters.”

“I love the posters,” Penny assured him, “and I’d like for you to get to know me Jaune, that is what friends do. Is it not?”

Jaune smiled and gave her a nod. “Yeah,” he said, turning to look at the door a little nervously. 

“We still have eight minutes and forty three seconds,” Penny told him, “we still have some time.”

Jaune nodded, “I wish I’d thought of more to say,” he admitted to her.

Penny looked at her hands folded in her lap. “Winter told me that it would be good if we talked about what happened with Vasily.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Jaune asked, deflating at the mention of the assassins and the events that’d led them here.

“Jaune,” Penny began, “I failed to protect you, I-.”

“Stop!” Jaune commanded cutting her off. “Penny, it wasn’t your job to protect me! Is that why you were trying to do everything for me? Guilt?”

Penny continued to stare at her hands in her lap. “Maybe,” she admitted, “but you were roped into that situation because Vasily was after me.”

Jaune stepped forward and lowered himself onto the bed, sitting next to her. “Penny,” he said firmly looking into her eyes, “I don’t regret being there to fight by your side.”

“You do not understand Jaune, I am a protector.” Penny explained. “I am programmed to protect others, it is what I was made for. You almost died, and it would have been because of my failure.”

Jaune frowned and shook his head, “I was the one that kept throwing myself against him,” Jaune told her, “and I was the idiot that pulled the knife out so I could bleed everywhere, what happened to me was my fault Penny.”

“You saved me,” Penny told him, “if you hadn’t faced that assassin I would be gone.”

“I protect my friends,” Jaune said.

“But you should not protect me!” Penny told him. Jaune’s eyes widened at her and he opened his mouth to protect only for Penny to cut him off. “Jaune your life is more valuable than mine, it is irreplaceable, I have died before Jaune, it is different for me.”

Jaune’s expression hardened. “So what? I should have just stood back and let that psycho kill you?” He asked her pointedly.

“It would have been better than you dying for me,” Penny explained.

“It’s not that simple and you know it,” Jaune said, “that assassin wouldn’t have simply left you to be fixed later, your life was just as much on the line as mine was!”

“Still though,” Penny said, “even if my life was permanently terminated it is simply more favorable that I perish instead of you.”

“I don’t believe that!” Jaune said firmly.

“It is what I was made for, to protect humanity.”

“I don’t care!” Jaune said.

“Jaune,” Penny pleaded, “I would have never forgiven myself if you had died on my behalf!”

“I know that feeling Penny, I have lost someone,” Jaune said, he gazed into her eyes and set his hands upon her shoulders. 

Penny gazed back at the knight as he held both her shoulders gazing sternly into her eyes. “You are talking about Pyrrha Nikos?” She asked him tentatively.

Jaune nodded, “yeah, she died facing Cinder,” he said with a mournful sigh. “I know what it feels like to lose a partner Penny, I know how it feels to be powerless to save a friend. That’s why I don’t care why you were built, I will never sit by and let my friends die, not if I can help it.”

Penny was silent for a long time as she gazed into his blue eyes. She’d only met Pyrrha once, at the Vital Tournament where she had been killed. Logically Penny knew she hadn’t intended to kill her, but everytime she thought about the champion she couldn’t help but feel a bit of fear for the woman. She’d killed her by accident, a mere trick orchestrated by the terrorist Cinder had been enough to snuff out her life. The memory of made her feel weak and fragile, an unfamiliar sensation to her.

“I do not want to ever feel like that either Jaune,” Penny told him breaking her gaze away. “After you fought Vasily and freed me from his trap, I used my laser to cauterize your wound closed. I felt so guilty hearing you scream in pain, it was horrible. But then you went quiet and for an instant I thought you might have died, and I cannot describe how awful I felt, or how relieved I was when I felt your pulse. I was feeling your freeze to death in my arms and I tried to tell you everything would be alright, but it was a lie.”

Jaune’s hands tightened comfortingly on her shoulders and Penny found her being pulled back into his gaze. “I’m sorry you went through that,” he said. “I can hardly even remember you closing my wound or passing out, but can you see why I cannot stand by and let a friend get hurt, why I can’t let you get hurt?”

Penny nodded, “I understand,” she assured him. “And I am afraid we are out of time.”

Sure enough he heard Winter’s knuckles rap on Penny’s door, perfectly punctiona. “Mr. Arc I am afraid your fifteen minutes are up,” she said opening the door.

Jaune sighed and released his hold on Penny’s shoulder. “That’s alright,” he said standing up from her bed, “we can talk more later.”

Penny gave the blonde knight a smile and nodded. “Goodbye Jaune, I am glad we talked.”

“I’ll see you later Penny,” he waved goodbye and stepped out the door. 

“Goodbye Penny, you start patrols tomorrow morning at zero four hundred hours,” Winter said sternly, her hand on the doorknob. 

Penny grinned and nodded to her, “thank you Winter.”

The door closed and once again Penny was left alone in her room. She looked around at the empty walls considering where best to display Jaune’s gift to her. Again she was left with her thoughts and still they lingered on the blonde knight.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune took a breath of Mantle’s crisp morning air as he listened to the rhythmic march of schoolchildren following him. He held up his stop sign as they approached a crosswalk and gave a blast of his whistle for emphasis. The long line of children behind him stopped obediently as he waited for traffic to clear. Stepping out into the crosswalk he held his stop signal up for any passing cars. He signaled for the children to walk with two blasts of his whistle and they did remaining in their single file line awaiting him to take the lead once more. He performed a quick head count on the kids seeing that indeed everyone was accounted for.

Simple and uneventful as this job was Jaune could hardly complain now that he was back to working as a huntsman. He took another breath of the crisp air and savored it. It tasted like freedom. 

“Looking sharp Mr. huntsman!” One of the moms teased from behind him crossing the street after their kids. They gave him teasing smirks and grins as they passed by him carrying tupperware containers of home cooked meals they gifted him. He’d gotten pretty sick of all the casseroles and meatloaf dishes they’d been giving him, but after the last week of Atlas caffetteria food he was salivating for the opportunity to eat a real home cooked meal, even if it did need to be reheated. Pulse he was able to save plenty of lien from meals thanks to all the home cooking, even if it did mean a lot of casseroles.

He had even missed their teasing and overly friendly nature. Jaune lowered the stop sign and walked back out in front of the line giving a blast of his whistle signaling them to follow.

“So where have you been hiding?” One of the moms asked him, the blonde, she usually wore the same red coat, Cassandra Jaune thought her name was. “It’s been over a week since you last helped us, were you off on a dangerous mission?” She asked.

Jaune grinned awkwardly at her friendly teasing. “No I was in the hospital,” he explained, a little embarrassed that he’d been hurt enough to keep him from this little daily mission of seeing that these kids safely got across town and to school.

“The hospital? You were hurt?” She asked with a touch of concern.

“Yeah, I got beat up pretty bad,” he explained.

“So you were on a dangerous mission,” she observed.

“Well yeah,” Jaune admitted, “but it wasn’t for a week.” The words dangerous mission didn’t really feel right to him. It made it sound like one of his favorite Spruce Willis action movies when the reality felt the opposite to him.

“Well we’re all glad to have our big strong huntsman back protecting our kids,” the mother explained teasing him as she and the rest always did. 

Jaune smiled at that, “glad to be back ma’am,” he said with a nod.

“Ma’am? There’s no need to be so formal Jaune, you can just call me Cassandra, or Cassie if you want,” she chided playfully, giving him a wink. 

“Uh… yes ma’am,” Jaune blushed and turned away focusing on the sidewalks as he readied to lead his platoon of children safely across the street. Sometimes with their overly familiar and friendly demeanor it almost felt like some of the mothers were actually flirting with him. It certainly made things awkward sometimes.

He was back in the saddle so to speak. Escorting these kids to school under the watchful eye of their mothers wasn’t challenging or dangerous and he was happy with that, it was nice to have something certain and safe in his life to contrast with his more chaotic and dangerous work. This was the perfect way for him to get back up to speed.

He blew his whistle to stop the line of kids as he readied to once again help them stop. The school was just in sight now so he’d be able to call it mission accomplished soon enough and return to Atlas with a paycheck and an arm full of home cooked meals for himself and the rest of his team. As the kids all stopped on the sidewalk with a blast of his whistle they turned their heads to the sky as the faint rumbling roar of engines echoed through the streets below. 

Jaune looked to see the green jets trailing behind as Penny soared through the air. He heard a few of the kids and pedestrians mumble “the Protector of Mantle” or simple point as she flew above them. Jaune smirked, a good start to his first day back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soaring above the busy streets of Mantle Penny scanned the streets diligently watching everything as she kept herself tuned into the police scanner for any trouble requiring her attention. While her duties on patrol weren’t exactly exciting they certainly could be interesting. Watching everyone go about their daily lives could be interesting and occasionally she found herself helping the community in small but satisfying ways. Clearing a traffic jam or helping a cat out of a tree just like in one of Jaune’s comic books.

It was certainly preferable to being forced to stay in her room for hours upon hours. She passed over a school watching the line of vehicles slowly move as parents dropped their children off while others walked them. Children, loud and boisterous ran around the school yard playing around as they awaited the first bell to signal the start of their school day.

A screech of a whistle caught her attention and she shifted her view downward as a familiar looking crossing guard signaled an orderly line of children across the street. Her vision magnified and confirmed that indeed it was the blonde knight overseeing a group of children safely to school with their mothers apparently in tow. 

She swooped down into a dive and touched down on a clear patch of concrete. She heard a few of the parents and their kids take notice and stare at her. She was accustomed to the stares and attention of civilians and easily ignored them as she turned to her friend. Jaune was already looking at her as she approached. “Hello Jaune!” She greeted, walking up to him.

“Hey Penny,” Jaune greeted her, cracking a smile at her. She couldn’t help but feel a flutter of happiness when he smiled at her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here of all places.”

“It was on my patrol route,” she explained to him, “and I thought I would say hello since I spotted you.”

“Well it’s good to see you out of your room, I was worried I might have accidentally gotten you in trouble when Winter caught me trying to talk to you,” he explained scratching the back of his head.

“As far as I know Winter has not informed anyone of what has happened as I have received no new punishments since,” she explained to him a little touched at his concern. “I too am pleased to be back, it is nice to once again resume my role as the protector of Mantle.”

“Back to being a superhero huh?” Jaune teased. 

“No giant monsters or supervillains yet!” Penny informed him playing along with his well natured teasing.

“Well the citizens of Mantle are lucky to have you,” he praised earning a giggle from her. 

“So uh… Jaune… I know it is a bit soon but I was wondering if maybe we could get together again,” she suggested to him, “maybe have another movie night or something… whenever you are ready and have free time naturally.”

“Sure,” he said scratching the back of his head, “it’d be nice to hang out again… especially after everything that happened, a fifteen minute talk doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Yes, it would be nice to have more time to talk,” Penny agreed, feeling a flush of elation that he’d agreed.

Jaune nodded, “yeah, I look forward to it,” he said, taking a glance back to the group of children obediently remaining in their line together. “Here can you wait a minute, I need to give the kids their stickers for being so good and dismiss them.”

Penny nodded to him letting him go to reward the small army of children. It seemed strange that something as simple as a small picture with an adhesive had value to these children but it seemed enough to influence them into obedience.

“And to think, no girlfriend!” Penny heard a voice say through the loud uproar of children playing around them. She turned to see the various mothers speaking together a distance from Jaune and their children, giggling together, her enhanced hearing able to discern their conversation despite the noise.

“I know!” One of the other mothers exclaimed. “I would think a boy like him would have a line of girls asking him out.” 

They were talking about Jaune. Penny turned looking at the women huddled together as they watched Jaune give their children stickers and words of praise addressing each one individually before releasing them to run and play before the first bell.

“Well I’ll line up if those huntresses won’t,” another said.

“Hmmm I’d fight you for a spot in that line,” another of the women commented, “I was missing my daily eye candy.”

“He was apparently in the hospital,” a blonde in a red jacket explained to her fellow mothers, “he was hurt on a mission.”

“Hmm poor boy, my lasagna should help him feel better,” another mused.

The blonde mother giggled, “Well I’d certainly volunteer to be his nurse,” she giggled slyly, “I would give him a physical he’d never forget.”

All the moms giggled and Penny felt a flash of rage surge through her. Anger, a rare emotion for her. She clenched her fist on instinct as he turned away from the moms trying not to stare heatedly at them. How could they talk about Jaune like that? Their lewd comments infuriating her as she listened to them joke about wanting to get their hands all over him.

Her internal scroll activated and pulled her attention away from the lustful women and their disrespectful comments about her friend. “Penny,” a voice came over the line addressing her. Police Captain Mcallan addressed her, “we got a report of a grimm incursion on the southeast quarter along Elmwood street. We got a couple squads on the way but you could get there faster.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Penny assured him, she ended the call to see Jaune approach.

“Sorry that took so long,” Jaune apologized, “the kids really missed me… are you alright?” He looked at her oddly and Penny realized her fists were still clenched in anger. Penny released it.

“Duty calls,” Penny told him, dodging his question and the need to lie. “I need to go fight some monsters,” she explained, forcing a smile she didn’t feel.

Jaune nodded, “well I won’t keep ya!” He said cracking another grin at her. She felt a bit of fury dissolve at his smile. “Good luck superhero!” 

Penny nodded to him, “good luck Jaune.” She turned away from him and knelt, she leapt up and activated her jet boots rocketing into the air. She skimmed low over the heads of the lustful mothers. A few of them squeaked in surprise as something so fast moving directly overhead. 

Penny gazed back at the women and saw that a couple had dropped the containers of food, spilling their contents all over the concrete.

A bloom of smug satisfaction welled within Penny at the sight of the lasagne staining the concrete to the frustration of the mother that cooked it. She climbed higher into the sky flying above the buildings towards her objective. What pleasure she had at causing the mother’s to drop their home cooked meals rapidly faded as she soared away from the school, now it seemed petty and small instead of just and satisfying. 

Why had she done that? To punish the mothers for their coarse comments about Jaune? To defend his honor? Like something a noble knight in one of Blake’s books would do, fighting for the good name of a lady. She did not feel noble examining her actions.

She descended as she spotted the target neighborhood. She tried to banish the questions in her mind as she spotted a beowolf chasing a car that sped away evading the rampaging grimm.

Her back compartment opened and deployed Floating Array, the many blades separating and fanning out as they morphed into their laser gun forms. A single green shot fired and seared a hole through the beowolf’s skull killing it quick and clean easy. The body of the grimm lay lifeless in the street dissolving into black smoke. 

Penny circled around and scanned the neighborhood for more grimm or anybody potentially hurt or in danger. All the while she couldn’t help but ponder Jaune and her recent actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily tapped on the arm of his chair as he touched the dial button on his scroll once more. To his annoyance and lack of surprise Bonnie did not answer his call. It’d been almost two days now.

“Damned woman,” he grumbled to himself, watching as the Atliesian knight stepped into the living room with a steaming cup of tea for him. “I’ll have her pay for this,” he told the automated drone. Silly as it was to speak to the lifeless automaton it was certainly an improvement to speaking to himself. Bonnie had reprogrammed it for simple and minor tasks around the household, including but not limited to making his tea, black with some dark rum.

He hit the control of the television again and idly watched the screen light up showing the morning news. Little of it interested him and only served to bill the silence of the safe house. There was still pain whenever he moved but it was fading. Vasily was sure he had that butcher who called himself a surgeon to thank for the lingering pain and the simple fact that his aura hadn’t completely healed yet.

Soon though, he’d be fit enough to to fight soon. If he wasn’t he’d find that so called doctor and practice surgery himself, with a dull rusty blade. Vasily sipped his hot tea and pondered the pleasant fantasy of brutalizing that man in retribution. 

The news droned on and on to his disinterest. He had little use for whatever truths Ironwood and the rest of the council handpicked for public consumption. The intrusion in Atlas Academy being the latest of current events to be pulled beneath the veil, Vasily suspected that his employer had a hand in whatever happened there. Curiously enough it was around the same time he’d noticed that Bonnie was gone.

His mind turned back to the matter at hand. His missing assistant. He didn’t know why she left the safe house, he honestly didn’t care at first but now that his employer's operations were moving again he needed her here. 

He pressed the button on his scroll to call her again, only to hear the prerecorded message telling him to leave a message, it infuriated him. He sipped his tea to calm his nerves, there’d be time enough to exert his anger on her once she came back. If she came back. Perhaps she’d simply left on a simple errand too small for his notice and was apprehended by Atlas authorities. Perhaps General Ironwood was holding her in some black site for interrogation trying to discern his location. That would be troublesome to say the least.

He checked the table to his side seeing the howdah pistol within easy reach. If Ironwood was coming for him he’d greet his men with a fight. Thought knowing the types of automated defenses Bonnie had doubtlessly fortified this safe house with he doubted they’d even reach the front door before he escaped.

A muted rumble cut through the relative quiet. The garage doors were being opened. He lifted himself up and out of the chair with the aid of his cane. Pain bloomed in his abdomen but he did not let it deter him. He pocketed his pistol in his robe and strode for the garage, his cane thumping on the floor. Each painful step he channeled into his anger.

The door to the garage opened before he could reach it and the face of his assistant greeted him. She smiled brightly at him and he felt his hot anger turn bitterly cold. Did she think a smile would protect her from his wrath?

“Where have you been?” He asked her pointedly, “It’s been days, and you ignored my calls.”

“I was out,” she answered him without a hint of fear of concern. “I had to ditch my scroll I’m afraid, they might have been tracking it.”

Vasily raised an eyebrow at that, “you had trouble with the authorities?” He asked, staying his anger for the moment.”

“I was at Atlas Academy two nights ago,” she explained to him.

“What!” He barked. “You were responsible for that? What in the name of hell were you doing there?” He tightened his grip on his cane, he was ready to snap it over her. “What if you were caught? What possible reason did you have for going there of all places!”

Bonnie held her hand up and Vasily felt his fury dull. Her hand clutched the polished wood grip of his express rifle. He dropped his cane to clatter on the hardwood floor and stepped closer to inspect it.

Every mark every scratch, every gold engraving just as he remembered. His finest weapon built to his exact specifications and design for his semblance and for maximum killing potential. “You stole back my weapons!” He said looking away from his beloved double rifle to her.

“I got all of them,” Bonnie told him, “your whip, you knife, your revolver, I got it all my love.”

Vasily felt the last of anger towards her melt away at the simple knowledge that his beloved trophies had been returned. “How did you get into Atlas Academy?” He asked her.

“Flex wanted to take a shot at Ironwood,” Bonnie explained. “I agreed to get a hold of the layout of the buildings ventilation systems and hack the security, I simply needed him to slip into their servers and give me direct control. The rest was easy, though they’ve doubtlessly caught onto their mistakes.”

Vasily nodded as he inspected his rifle, he checked the empty chambers and peered down the sights familiarizing himself with his old friend. “Obviously Flex failed to kill the General,” Vasily mused cracking a grin, “at least I could benefit from his failure.”

“Flex is dead,” Bonnie explained to him, “he died attacking Ironwood, I do not know the full details but it seems Jaune Arc was with him.”

“Arc?!” Vasily asked her, “Arc was there?!”

Bonnie nodded, “The intercom feed I intercepted mentioned that Jaune Arc was with General Ironwood in his office just moments before the attack.”

Vasily laughed. A boisterous cackle shaking him and making his pain bloom. Naturally Arc had killed an amateur like Flex. He was a talentless hack who was only good for crawling through small spaces, always using air vents like it was a Spruce Willis movie. He wasn’t good enough to face Jaune Arc, he wasn’t good enough to fight the boy who had bested him. 

“Most interesting,” Vasily said, looking to his assistant. He damned the pain that still dwelled within him as his libido stirred. If he wasn’t still wounded he’d take her to the bedroom to show her his gratitude. “Mr. Arc’s blade will make a fine trophy indeed,” he mused aloud banishing thoughts on his carnal needs.

“There’s some else my love,” Bonnie said tentatively, “when I raided the lab I found something quite interesting.”

“Interesting you say?” Vasily asked, unable to mask his pleasure. 

“I’ll show you,” Bonnie said, turning back into the garage. Vasily followed her as she moved out to the back of his truck and pulled away a tarp. A white coffin-like container rested in the truck bed and she pulled it down leaning it against the tailgate.

With a press of a button the container hissed and opened to reveal its contents. A body lay before him, naked and still. Pale freckled skin, copper red hair. He stared at the lifeless face of Penny Polendina.

Vasily grinned, “of course Ironwood would make more,” he chuckled, scanning the android’s body for any indications marking it different from the original, he found none.

“It’s not just a copy,” Bonnie told him, “it’s a new model, a more advanced prototype they were developing.”

“Can we use it?” Vasily asked her, “can it generate its own aura?”

“Not yet,” Bonnie explained, “but I copied whatever secrets I could get on it,” she explained to him, “I think I can get it online.”

Vasily grinned, “tell me what we need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loyal readers I hope you enjoyed the second story arc. More is on the way and hopefully you’re liking how I’ve paced things out. Please share your thought I always what to know what you guys are thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny’s knuckles rapped on the dorm room door and she stopped waiting for an answer. She heard light footsteps on the other side watched as the knob turned and it opened a crack. Silver eyes met hers.

“Oh, hey Penny,” Ruby chirped, stepping back to open the door for her, “how’s it going?” She asked as Penny stepped into the dormitory.

“Where is the rest of your team?” Penny asked her when she saw that indeed the rest of the room was vacant. A bit of relief passed through her helping to calm her nerves.

“Blake and Yang took a contract together and are still out,” Ruby explained to her taking a seat on one of the bunks, “Weiss is currently training with her sister so I found myself with a bit of alone time.”

That was good, Penny thought. “Uh Ruby… can we talk?” She asked her tentatively, turning her gaze towards the window showing the academy grounds, she idly wondered why her room didn’t have a window and found herself wishing it did.

Ruby’s brow furrowed with concern. “Yeah Penny of course we can talk,” she assured her, “what do you want to talk about?” She asked cautiously.

Penny tried to meet Ruby’s eyes but found herself too embarrassed to manage holding her gaze. She instead looked at the floor by Ruby’s feed and crossed her arms sheepishly over her chest. “Boys,” Penny quietly confessed.

Ruby was quiet for a long moment and Penny wondered if perhaps her friend had heard her. “Boys?” She finally answered, “you want to talk about boys?”

Penny nodded. She looked up to Ruby to find that her face was slightly pink from embarrassment. That helped ease a little more of Penny’s tension.

“What about… boys?” Ruby asked her.

Penny steeled herself and looked up into her friend's silver eyes. She couldn’t dance around this, and Ruby was her friend, her best friend, if she could talk to anyone about this it would be her. “How do you know if you like a boy?” She asked her.

Ruby’s eyes widened at her, “Penny… Do you like someone? Like, like like?” She asked flabbergasted.

“I do not know,” Penny answered her, “but I keep thinking about him and I want to see him more and every time he smiles at me I feel very happy.”

Ruby nodded and released a sigh, “yeah that sounds like a crush to me,” she agreed motioning to a chair for Penny to sit down in. She took her seat and folded her hands in her lap.

“How long has this been going on?” Ruby asked her.

“Not very long,” Penny admitted, “I only started to suspect it last night when I was charging my power cells, I was reading one of Blake’s books she leant me and I noticed a similarity to how the heroine was acting towards the hero and it made me think.”

“I see,” Ruby said, seeming to relax, “are you going to tell him how you feel?” She asked her.

The very idea sent a flood of embarrassment and apprehension though her. “I have not considered it,” she explained to her. “I do not know if he feels the same way or what would happen if he did not share my feelings. Do crushes fade?”

Ruby sighed, “Some do, mine certainly have. But it can grow into something more if you let it, wouldn’t you like to see if it does?” 

The thought certainly had an undeniable appeal to it. Penny could only imagine being held and kissed like she was in one of Blake’s books. Those experiences, along with others, had yet to come. “It sounds…. nice,” Penny admitted, “but I do not want to risk changing how things are between us.”

Ruby nodded, “who is this guy?” She asked her, “if you don’t mind telling me.”

Penny looked down at her hands in her lap embarrassed to confess his name. “You will not tell him right?” Penny asked her, voicing her fear, “you will not tell anyone?”

Ruby nodded assuringly, “your secret is safe with me Penny, what are friends for after all?”

Penny took a long moment of silence to gather her courage and speak his name. “Jaune,” she muttered quietly, feeling bashful at even speaking his name. 

“Jaune!” Ruby exclaimed. 

The door opened just as Ruby said his name and Penny turned to see the rest of Team RWBY stepping in.

“Oh hey Penny!” Yang greeted her with a smile before looking over to her little sister, “what’s this about Jaune?”

“Nothing! Goodnight Ruby!” Penny stammered as she stood straight up and made for the door only for Ruby to catch her by the arm. 

“Wait Penny, stay with us. We can all talk about this, just us girls.” Ruby offered her looking at the confused looks on her teammate’s faces. “Right? They’re probably more qualified to talk about this sort of thing than me?”

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked them with a confused look on her face.

Penny looked to the face of every girl. “This will all stay between us right?” She asked them, shaking with nervousness.

“Yeah sure,” Yang agreed instantly. 

“We can keep a secret,” Weiss added in assuringly.

Blake simply gave a silent nod. 

“Alright,” Penny admitted sheepishly as she moved back into her chair and sat down. Everyone else took seats of their own. Penny felt weighed down by their gazes transfixed on her.

“So what is this about?” Blake asked, turning to Ruby.

“Uh you see, Penny and I were talking about… boys.” Ruby explained to her teammates.

“Boys!” Weiss exclaimed in surprise. “You mean like… boys?”

“Ooh!” Yang said excitedly. She pulled her legs up on the bunk sitting criss cross and leaning forward, “one of my favorite things to discuss.”

“A… boy,” Penny clarified, not sure if she found Yang’s exuberance to be encouraging or not.

“A boy?” Blake said her brow furrowing, “so you mean… Jaune?” She asked, putting the rest of the pieces together.

“You like vomit boy?!” Yang asked excitedly, wearing a huge grin on her face.

“Do not call him that!” Penny said, “he does not like it!”

Yang threw her hands up in mock surrender but the gleeful expression on her face shone brighter. “Woah I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult your boyfriend!”

Penny opened her mouth to retort only to witness a pillow smash into Yang’s face silencing her. To her surprise she saw that the feather stuffed missile had been thrown by Weiss who quickly donned the air of a calm and dignified lady once more.

The youngest Schnee sibling cleared her throat as if she’d done something rather inconsequential. “So you like Jaune?” Weiss asked her, remaining calm and dignified as she spoke. “As in… romantically?”

“I think I might,” Penny explained to her, “I have never felt this way about anyone before, especially not a boy.”

“You have been spending quite a bit of time together,” Blake commented.

Ruby nodded in agreement, “and the two of you have gone through a lot together recently.”

Yang shrugged facetiously, “seems like this was enviable to me,” she said, “what are a couple of kids to do am I right?”

“Yang you’re not helping!” Weiss argued, “Penny is dealing with some serious feelings right now!”

“I’m serious too!” Yang said looking at Penny, “I’m just happy is all, Vomit Boy’s been needing to catch a break with the ladies.”

“Do not call him vomit boy!” Penny insisted.

“Nora said he’s actually become quite popular with some of those single moms he’s been helping,” Weiss interjected, “though I doubt he’s even noticed.”

“Exactly!” Yang said, “Jaune never notices, or he crushes hard on the wrong girl.”

Weiss cleared her throat pointedly and stared dangerously at the blonde brawler. “Case and point!” Yang said, earning another thrown pillow from the girl.

“Jaune likes you?” Penny asked looking at the younger Schnee sister.

“Liked! Past tense! That was a long time ago,” Weiss clarified. “It was back at Beacon, he asked me out like a dozen times and kept using cheesy pick up lines. One time he even sang a song asking me to the dance, it was so annoying!”

“I see,” Penny said quietly, “I did not know about that, it sounds like it was difficult.”

“It was… but,” Weiss said as her features softened, “he apparently encouraged another boy I happened to fancy to spend the dance with me.” Weiss took a breath. “Jaune is a bit… much for my tastes,” she explained, “but since all of that I’ve come to see that he is quite kind and considerate.”

“I never thought I’d hear such a ringing endorsement of Jaune from Weiss of all people,” Ruby said, “it’s kind of weird.”

“Just because we didn’t get off on the right foot doesn’t mean I haven’t come to recognize his more positive qualities,” Weiss said looking back at Penny. “I suppose what I am saying is you could do a lot worse than Jaune.”

“Yep definitely weird,” Yang said, “Penny might have some competition.”

Weiss’s cheeks went pink and she reached for another pillow to toss at the blonde only to find that she had none left. “Looks like you’re out of ammo Ice Queen.”

Penny couldn’t help but smile as she watched Weiss cross her arms in a huff. She glared icy daggers at Yang who turned her attention to Penny. “There’s a smile!” The blonde proclaimed proudly, “I knew I could loosen her up! You looked like you were on your way to a funeral, not a girl with a crush. You should be excited!”

“It is just very overwhelming,” Penny answered her, “and I still do not know if I have a crush on Jaune or not.”

“I’ll make this easy,” Yang proclaimed. “Do you feel happy when a Jaune is happy?”

Penny nodded, “yes… but I feel like that whenever my friends are happy.”

Yang nodded, “ok… but have you been thinking about Jaune a lot lately and ways to make him happy?”

Penny nodded again a little apprehensively this time, “I have been thinking about him a lot lately,” she admitted.

“Have you thought about Jaune holding your hand? Hugging you, kissing you?” She asked her. “Do you like the thought of that?” 

Penny was only able to respond with a silent nod. She had thought about it more than once. And even now thinking about doing those things she’d seen in those romance movies or more embarrassingly in the books Blake had been lending her the idea of Jaune kept invading those fantasies.

“Well there we have it! That’s a check for all three. Congratulations Penny you have a bonafide crush on Jaune, we’re very happy for you.” Yang smugly crossed her arms over her chest beaming proudly.

Penny nodded, “Alright, I have a crush on Jaune. But it is just a crush, right? It shall fade as Ruby said right?”

“That kind of depends,” Blake answered speaking up, “crushes can fade Penny but they can also grow into something more, something serious.”

Penny looked to the cat faunus, “so what should I do?” 

“Tell him how you feel,” Blake told her. “Just be honest with him, I may not know Jaune very well but I’m sure he’ll hear you out.”

Weiss nodded at that, “I agree with Blake, even if Jaune doesn’t reciprocate your feelings I have no doubts he’ll be a gentleman to you.”

“That sounds… scary,” Penny admitted, “Ruby already suggested telling him, but being rejected just sounds… painful.” She shook her head unable to bear the thought. Even if Jaune was kind and understanding in his rejection the pain of it seemed unbearable.

“You’re gonna have to face that sooner or later Penny,” Yang said, “Or you’re never going to get a hot date!”

“I’ve never seen you with a date Yang,” Weiss said only to be quieted as Yang tossed one of the pillows at her. 

“That’s besides the point,” the blonde explained looking back over to Penny. “My point is that if you want things to progress with Jaune you’re going to have to find your courage and be honest.”

Penny nodded to show she understood. Of course she’d have to tell Jaune, it wasn’t like she expected him to suddenly confess to her. “I understand that, I just… I keep thinking that he might reject me because… because I am not a real girl.”

“Penny,” Ruby said seriously. “You are a real girl, your thoughts and feelings are just as real as the rest of ours. And Jaune is my friend too, I know he won’t reject you because of something so… shallow.”

“Yeah,” Yang agreed with a nod, “and if he does then just say the word and we’ll teach him a lesson.”

“I do not want you to hurt him!” Penny protested.

“Come on! Just a black eye?” Yang asked her, “I mean he’ll have earned more than just that.”

“Do not hurt him,” Penny insisted, making her feelings on the matter clear.

“Ok ok, I was just joking, well half joking.” Yang said with a shrug. “My offer stands in case you ever change your mind and he acts like a jerk.”

“Uh…” Weiss paused, looking a little flushed as the eyes in the room.

“What is it Weiss?” Ruby asked her partner.

Weiss’s usually pale white face was as crimson as Ruby’s cloak. “Well um… I do not want to be insensitive Penny, but since we have addressed that you’re… different than most girls I cannot help but wonder if certain things might be… different in a relationship.”

“What are you talking about Weiss?” Ruby asked, fixing her partner with an odd look. “What things would be different for Jaune and Penny if they started dating?”

Penny didn’t think it was possible for Weiss’s face to turn redder but under the stares of her teammates it did. “What I am saying is uh,” Weiss cleared her throat, “could you and Jaune have a… physical relationship?”

If Penny had blood it would have all rushed through her face in embarrassment. 

“That’s uh… I did not think about that,” Yang said, breaking the silence that preceded Weiss’s inquiry. 

Weiss looked like she was devastated from embarrassment, it was felt by everyone it seemed and Penny wished she had a clear answer. It had been something she herself had wondered the other night while recharging her power cells while reading a copy of Ninjas of Love Blake had leant her.

“I am built to resemble a real girl anatomically… but I do not know. I might have to discuss this with my father.” She told them feeling their gazes upon her.

Yang released a heavy sigh, “I do not envy you, I still got nightmares from when Dad gave me the talk.”

Ruby shuddered alongside her sister at the mention of this talk. And Penny felt her own embrace rise. How could she ask her father about this?

“That is something you might want to figure out,” Blake told her, “Jaune might want a physical relationship so it’d be good to know if he could have one with you.”

Penny nodded silently. “Until I speak with my father I have no idea if… that is even a possibility. Can we discuss something else?”

“Yes please,” Weiss begged, her face was still crimson from embarrassment.

“You’re the one that brought it up,” Ruby told her, looking rather flushed herself.

“And I regret it!” Weiss snapped at her partner.

“Cool off Weisscream we’re dropping it,” Yang affirmed and looked back to Penny.

“Who else has liked Jaune?” Penny asked looking at Yang. “Earlier you said he never noticed when someone else liked him. I would not want to interfere with someone else that has feelings for him.”

Everyone frowned and looked down at the floor sorrowfully. Penny wondered if she had crossed a line with her question.

“You don’t need to worry about that Penny,” Ruby told her quietly.

“Pyrrha, Jaune’s former teammate, she used to have a crush on him,” Blake explained to her. “I don’t know if Jaune ever knew about her feelings towards him though.”

“Jaune hasn’t talked very much about it,” Ruby said, “not to me at least… but I think he learned of her feelings, before she died.”

Penny thought about how Jaune had mentioned Pyrrha when they had spoken about what happened. How he spoke of the pain to lose a friend and his determination to never let that happen again. About his drive to protect her against all odds. She couldn’t begin to decipher the emotions that flooded in through her. Jaune had spoken about losing a friend and partner, but he had lost more than a friend. He’d lost someone very special indeed. Did Jaune wonder what it would be like if Pyrrha was still with him? Did he think about what a relationship with her would be like?

“I see,” Penny said tentatively. “I did not know about that.”

Weiss sighed, “We didn’t know for awhile ourselves, it felt kind of strange to have him asking me out when I knew she harbored feelings for him.”

“Do you think that he misses her?” Penny asked them all.

“We all miss Pyrrha Penny,” Ruby told her. “She was our friend, I don’t know if Jaune misses her as more than just a friend or not. I don’t know if Jaune would have returned Pyrrha’s feelings or not but it’s sad that they never got that chance. And I think Jaune has been regretting how things happened for some time.”

Penny looked up to the team of huntresses gathered around her. “When we were being hunted by that assassin Jaune tried restoring my aura, I told him not to and we had a bit of an argument. He was weakening himself to help me and at the moment I did not understand why he was doing it. But several days ago we talked a bit about what had happened, he said he knew what it felt like to lose a friend and refused to let it happen. I thought I understood then but now… I see that he lost what could have been.”

Ruby nodded, “yeah… it sucks,” she said, “but I know Pyrrha would have wanted Jaune to be happy, and I don’t know if you can make him happy like that but… but maybe.”

A stifled yawn cut the tension and they all looked over to Weiss as she covered her mouth. “Sorry,” she apologized, “it’s getting late and it’s been a long day.”

Yang opened her mouth and delivered a loud yawn of her own. “Damnit Weiss that’s infectious.” She said bitterly.

“We do need to get up early in the morning,” Blake interjected.

Penny nodded and stood up, “you should all sleep then,” Penny told them, “thank you… all of you.”

Yang gave her a thumbs up, “anytime girl,” she said, “now go get yourself a man!”

“If you ever need to talk to someone Penny we’re here for you,” Ruby assured her. “Just send us a text or something.”

Penny stepped forward and pulled Ruby into a tight hug. “Thank you Ruby, I really needed to talk to someone about this.”

“No problem,” Ruby said as Penny released her. 

“Goodnight Ruby,” Penny said.

“Goodnight Penny,” Ruby answered. 

Penny stepped out into the hall. Her mind was flooded with a million thoughts and emotions as she considered their words. She thought about Weiss’s experience being the target of Jaune’s affection, about Ruby’s assurances that Jaune would not reject her for being a machine. And the question of if she could have a physical relationship with Jaune, or anyone for that matter. She was not eager to approach her father with that question, she wondered if she could avoid telling him about Jaune specifically. 

“Hey Penny, wait up!” She heard his voice and froze for a moment to compose herself. She turned to face him.

He was smiling and if Penny had a heart in her chest she was sure it’d be fluttering just like in Blake’s novels. “Hello Jaune,” she greeted. Behind him his dorm room was open and she could see Ren and Nora behind him observing. “How are you?”

“I’m good been working harder than ever with missions and contracts,” he said with a grin, “I won’t keep you long but you know that movie night we talked about?”

Penny nodded silently.

“I was thinking Ren and Nora should join us,” he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at his teammates. “I haven’t exactly been hanging out with them a lot of late and you haven’t really hung out with them either.”

“Sure,” Penny answered him, “they’re more than welcome to join us.” No she had no idea how to feel about Lie Ren or Nora Valkyrie joining in on the movie night. The idea of being alone with him was as intimidating as it was exciting. Others being there with her seemed safer at least.

“Great,” Jaune said, “I’ll text you the movies we’re thinking of watching, we’ll put it to a vote.”

Penny nodded, “I look forward to it,” she said.

“Great, see you then,” Jaune said turning with a wave goodbye, “goodnight Penny.”

Penny watched as he moved to enter his dorm with his teammates. “Goodnight Jaune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this next arc of my story. This new arc will focus on Penny experiencing the ups and downs of love. Since the first arc I’ve been wondering about her and Ruby talking about boys and I finally got to write it. Writing the rest of Team RWBY giving their two cents to the situation was an interesting challenge and I hope I did well. I look forward to your thoughts and reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Just like ripping off a band-aid. The metaphor had little applied meaning to Penny personally. She’d never worn a band-aid, had never needed to since she did not need to worry about bleeding or infection when she got cut. She had never experienced the discomfort of the adhesive bandage pulling at body hairs as it was removed. 

But the meaning behind the metaphor was clear to her. Do what must be done quickly and efficiently and you will spare yourself unnecessary pain and discomfort. And now Penny needed to apply that logic. And it seemed she needed to do this more than once it seemed.

She turned the doorknob on her father’s and stepped inside where her first proverbial band-aid awaited her. Her father looked up from the screen of his terminal and smiled welcomingly at her. “Hey darling,” he greeted warmly as his chair turned away from the computer so he could face her, “what brings you here today? Any trouble you need me to look at.”

Penny shook her head no. All her systems were operating within parameters during her last rounds of patrols officially ending Ironwood’s punishment. “No I uh… I wanted to speak to you father, I have… a question.”

Pietro raised a curious eyebrow at her, “Oh? Is something on your mind darling?” He asked her, he removed his spectacles and cleaned them with a soft cloth. He always did that when they were about to have a serious conversation.

“I have a question about how I was built,” said as she remained standing in front of him. 

“Well I think I am the authority on that matter,” he said proudly, “what has got you so shy baby girl?”

It was now or never, she couldn’t lie to him, she couldn’t back out of this. “I want to know… can I have a relationship? A romantic relationship? With a boy?” She let the question out and looked back up to her father.

Pietro’s eyes were wide with shock and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I see… I suppose this had to come one day, I just hoped I would see it coming.”

Her father took a long deep breath and released it. “I trust you’re just as uncomfortable as me, if not more so. So to put it simply, yes Penny you can have a relationship, a physical romantic relationship.”

Penny felt her tension release. A relationship, a physical relationship. The realm of possibilities she’d never considered seemed to open before her. She had never thought hard on such things applying to but her father’s simple explanation seemed to change her whole world. She could experience things that she never thought of, a whole world of possibilities she could explore. The thought of exploring these possibilities with Jaune gave her thrills she’d never felt before.

“I’m guessing there’s a boy if you’re asking me about that,” Pietro said, pulling Penny away from her own thoughts. “I wouldn’t be a very good father if I didn’t at least make sure everything is alright. You’re not being pressured into anything, right darling?” He asked, giving her a concerned stare.

“No,” Penny answered him, “I have not been asked or pressured into anything father.” One benefit of not being able to lie without a hiccup to expose her was that everyone who knew her knew when she was being honest. Her father had no reason to doubt or question her answer. His concerned face melted away into the gentle smile she knew him for. “But… there is a boy,” Penny answered him, “though he does not know I like him.”

“Well he’s gonna be a lucky guy,” Her father said, giving her an honest and encouraging grin. 

“You think so?” She asked him hopefully.

“Of course honey… I have no doubt you’d make whoever you loved happy,” he said as his chair crawled closer and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He took a breath, “I have some… detailed files about this subject I was saving for when you were ready, I should send them to you so you’re prepared.”

Penny nodded feeling another flood of embarrassment as he addressed the more technical details. “Father… you built me to be able to experience… physical love. Why?” 

“Penny… you’re my daughter,” he answered her, “I wanted you to experience as much as you could when I built you, I wanted you to experience everything life has to offer, even this.”

“Was it embarrassing to design and build me like this?” She asked him feeling a bit of her own embarrassment fade as he explained his reasoning to her.

“Horribly,” he answered, “it wasn't an easy issue for me to approach, but I was thankfully able to be scientifically clinical and apply a healthy degree of detachment and design you with the properly functioning anatomy,” he explained. 

“I’m glad you did,” Penny told him, she felt most of her embarrassment fade as he explained himself. “I know I cannot experience everything a human can, I know I cannot experience everything like a human, I know I cannot eat or dream or experience smells or have children as others do. But I want this, I never realized before how important this could be to me. I… I like someone, and knowing that I can experience this with them, it’s wonderful.”

Pietro gave her a warm smile, “that’s why I did it,” he told her, “embarrassing as it was.” He did fix her with a serious look, “just uh… be careful darling, I know you’re excited but I know what it’s like to be young. Just… don’t let him or anybody for that matter pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

Penny averted her gaze at that. “You already said this, and I can handle myself father,” she assured him, “please do not worry, he is not like that.”

Her father waved his hand at her, “I’m sure he probably isn’t Penny,” he said comfortingly, “but a father should worry about his baby girl, especially in matters of the heart.”

“I understand,” Penny assured him.

“Do you mind telling me who’s caught your eye?” He asked her. Penny averted her eyes from him. “You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” he assured her, “just know that if you ever wanna tell your old man anything I’ll listen.”

“It’s Jaune,” Penny blurted out.

“The Arc boy?” He asked, “he seems nice.”

Penny nodded, “I just did not want you to worry father, and he is nice.”

Pietro chucked, “I don’t want you to think that I have any business telling you who you can or cannot date, but I’ll admit I’ll sleep a little better knowing you’re not chasing some kind of bad boy.” 

Penny stepped forward and pulled her father into an embrace. “He is not like that, he is kind and considerate and I have come to care for him a lot. I just… I wanted to know what kind of relationship we could have.”

Pietro returned the hug, “well you go get him baby girl.”

Penny released him, “I hope I will father.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The many corridors of the Atlas dormitories were becoming a familiar sight to Penny. Usually she had little need to come here with her own personal room on the upper levels. But now that she had friends staying here she found herself in this particular corner of the academy more often than ever.

Tonight was movie night. And even less common she found herself moving towards the recreation halls where the students gathered for rest and recuperation. According to Jaune’s texts they’d been outvoted by Ren and Nora on a movie. Tonight’s movie was Seven Huntsman, a martial arts film about the titular seven huntsman defending a helpless village in feudal Minstral from an army of bandits. Apparently Ren was a fan and Nora had voted with him.

Penny didn’t mind, her focus wasn’t on the movie at the moment but instead the time she’d be spending with Jaune. And while a martial arts movie was not her first pick she was sure she could enjoy it. After all, reading through the Ninjas of Love series had at least endeared her to the setting of Feudal Minstral. Blake had started lending her the books after she was left waiting for the next volume in the Shattered Crown series. 

She definitely was enjoying the story, lavish feudal courts, geishas, samurai, and nightingale floors. And the titular ninjas serving their feudal lords from the shadows as they navigated politics and romance alike serving just as much as matchmakers as spies and assassins as they helped their masters deliver secret love letters and arrange for secret romantic rendezvous while navigating their own love lives. She definitely saw why Blake found the series so appealing. 

She opened the door to the recreation room Jaune had texted her to come too as they finished planning out the movie night. Behind the door a face turned to greet her. “Penny!” Nora greeted setting her scroll down, “glad you made it!”

Penny nodded as she looked around the otherwise empty room. “Where is everyone else?” She asked, taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

“Snack run,” Nora explained, simply resting her back against the arm of the couch while her feet occupied the center cushion. “We got a pizza and everything on the way, but Jaune wanted me to be sure you weren’t waiting alone.”

“That is very considerate of him,” Penny said looking at the blank tv screen.

Nora smiled, “well he’s been looking forward to tonight, and insisted that somebody be her to greet you by six.”

“He has been excited for tonight?” Penny asked her.

“Oh yeah,” Nora told her, crossing her arms, “he’s been wanting the four of us to hang out,” she explained to her.

Penny smiled at that. She was not as well acquainted with Ren and Nora as she was with Jaune and team RWBY, but she took it as a good that Jaune had expressed a desire that she spend quality time with them. “I have been looking forward to tonight myself,” Penny explained, “I grew accustomed to spending time with Jaune while we were confined to the academy, and I have had little time with him since.”

Nora nodded, “you two also had that fight before your confinement ended,” she observed, “it probably doesn’t feel right not having hung out after that.”

“You know about that?” Penny asked her surprised that anyone besides Jaune, Winter and herself knew about that.

“Jaune wasn’t exactly in the best mood afterwards,” Nora explained to her, “and he needed to explain why he was going out shopping in Mantle instead of on a huntsman contract or a mission.”

“I am sorry,” Penny told her.

Nora shrugged, “it’s alright, I’m just glad you worked things out, I still owe you after all.”

“For what?” Penny asked her, raising a curious eyebrow at the girl.

“For bringing Jaune back alive of course!” Nora told her. “I can’t even begin to tell you how worried I was when the two of you went missing.”

“It was not like that,” Penny explained, “we took care of each other.”

Nora shrugged, “well I’m glad he had you,” she told her.

Penny nodded and turned to the door hearing the familiar voice of Jaune and Ren outside. The door opened and the two boys appeared with their arms full of snacks. From a couple two liters of soda and bags of chips with a pizza Penny winced as she observed all the unhealthy junk food. “Hey Penny!” Jaune greeted flashing her one his customary smiles that never failed to brighten her mood.

“Hey Jaune!” She greeted, “hello Ren.”

The quiet boy gave her a simple nod. “Hello Penny, I am glad you will be joining us tonight.”

Penny gave him a nod as she looked back to the supply of snack food they brought. “Are the three of you really going to consume all of that?” She asked.

“Nora will, trust me,” Jaune answered, laying the pizza down along with a couple of paper plates. “She has quite the appetite.”

Nora grinned proudly at that. “We’ve been running ourselves ragged making up for our fearless leader being gone,” she defended, “I need to refuel.”

“You have already been consuming the appropriate amount of daily calories,” Ren said sitting down next to his partner. 

“Well I need a little extra, and not cafeteria food,” she defended, “besides Ren you know I won’t lose my girlish figure.” She nudged his ribs playfully with her elbow and Ren remained perfectly stoic.

Jaune opened a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips as he took a seat on a comfy chair next to the couch. “Come on guys,” he said grabbing a slice of pizza and reclining on the chair, “get your food and let’s start the show, Nora you can flirt with Ren later.”

Nora giggled bashfully for being called out, “you got it fearless leader.”

In moments the rest of them had loaded their paper plates up with pizza and chips. Penny sat closest to Jaune while Ren and Nora occupied the other two seats of the couch.

They turned on the movie and watched in relative silence. They watched together with the sounds of everyone eating and occasional moments of idle chatter and Nora occasionally flirting with Ren as Jaune had put it.

Occasional Penny stole glances at Jaune as he watched. She took some comfort in the fact that they had company. She didn’t feel pressured to confess her feelings to him tonight. She felt torn between wanting to blurt everything out to him and keep it a secret. Her talk with her father hadn’t been quite as difficult as she had feared but telling Jaune she had a crush on him felt like a completely different challenge.

When she wasn’t watching the movie or stealing glances at a Jaune she observed Nora flirting with Ren. She offered to feed him, made flattering commentary comparing him to the stealthy ninja in the movie and remarking that Ren was far more handsome than the actor. She even leaned against the stoic Ren and rested her head upon his shoulder as they watched samurai and ninjas fight against an army of bandits and rally the villagers together.

She felt a touch of envy as she observed how easily she managed to flirt with her partner. Could she flirt with Jaune? She wasn’t sure what kind of relationship the loud and boisterous Nora had with the calm and stoic Ren but he did not seem to mind the attention.

Penny observed that indeed the pizza and snack food had disappeared between the three of them before her very eyes. Nora was voracious and had eaten half the pizza slices and most of the chips herself. As they reached the halfway mark of the movie Jaune hit the pause button.

“Who wants popcorn?” He asked standing up from the comfy chair and stretching himself out. 

“I do!” Nora answered, raising her hand up.

“I’ll assist you,” Ren said standing up as well, “I know how Nora likes it.”

“Extra salt and butter!” Nora said happily, “thank you Ren.”

“More snack food?” Penny asked, already surprised at the amount they had consumed in little over an hour.

Jaune shrugged, “it’s a long movie, and popcorn isn’t very popular,” he explained.

The boys left to make their bowl of popcorn and Nora stretched out on the couch making herself comfortable as she opened her scroll up. Penny considered the flirtatious bomber for a moment and pondered the seating arrangement for the last half of the movie. Could she sit next to Jaune? Be close to him and flirt with him like Nora did? She wondered if she could tactfully convince Nora to take the comfy chair Jaune had been sitting in so he’d have to sit on the couch with her.

“Would you not feel more comfortable stretched out on the chair?” Penny asked looking at her feet just inches away. “I am certain it has a food rest for such an occasion.”

“Nah I’m fine,” Nora said pulling her legs back away from Penny, “I just needed a bit of a leg stretch, thanks though.”

Penny frowned as she tried thinking of a different approach. Nora looked over her phone to notice the look of displeasure on her face. “Are you alright Penny?” Nora asked, slipping her phone away.

“I am fine,” Penny answered only for her lie to immediately be exposed by a hiccup.

“What’s wrong?” Nora pressed, clearly seeing her exposed deception. She glanced over at the empty chair she’d asked her to move to. “Do you want me to move to the chair?” She asked.

“Uh… yes,” Penny answered her knowing that another lie would be futile.

Nora nodded but raised an eyebrow at her. “Alright, but do you mind telling me…” Nora trailed off and her eyes widened suddenly at Penny, “do you wanna sit next to Jaune?” She asked excitedly.

“No!” Penny lied reflexively. She was immediately betrayed by another hiccup as it exposed the truth.

“You do!” Nora exclaimed. “You like Jaune don’t you?! I knew it!”

Penny could only deflate. Denying it would be pointless and silence seemed her only ally at the moment. 

Nora’s arm wrapped her and squeezed her tightly to her. “This is amazing!” She squeed in delight. “How long has this been going on? Does anyone else know? When are you going to tell Jaune?”

“Please keep it down!” Penny begged, pulling out of her embrace. “And what do you mean you knew it?” 

Nora grinned proudly, “it’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with someone crushing on my fearless leader,” she stated.

“Please do not tell anyone,” Penny begged her, “Please do not tell Jaune!”

Nora nodded, “I won’t,” she promised, “I’m just excited… Jaune has been needing to meet someone, someone that isn’t a lonely mom, Jaune told me about what happened. That was when I first began to suspect!”

Penny felt a churning of emotions in her. She was still a little ashamed about acting out of jealousy towards those mothers, but Nora having her own distaste towards them felt somewhat justifying. “Thank you,” Penny said, “I just… I will tell him how I feel, when it is right.”

Nora’s bright and cheerful face seemed to dim before her eyes. She reached out and placed a hand on Penny’s shoulder. “Penny… I know this can be scary, but I’ve seen what happens when people wait to be honest with their feelings. Don’t make that mistake Penny, because if it’s ever too late you’ll see that any time could have been the right time, and it’ll feel so silly and pointless to have waited.”

Nora released her and stood up from the couch to take Jaune’s chair while Penny considered her words. In moments the door opened and the two boys returned with a big bowl of popcorn. “Nora!” Jaune groaned, “why’d you take my chair? I thought you were happy sitting next to Ren.”

Nora sent a sly grin in Penny’s direction. “I wanted to stretch out,” she explained, “and this chair reclines.”

Jaune sighed in acceptance and moved to the couch taking a seat directly next to Penny. If Penny had a heart beating in her chest she was sure it’d be fluttering with excitement. They gathered around the television and resumed the movie and all its martial arts glory. Occasional Penny noticed Nora giving her and Jaune expectant glances. They ate through the popcorn and Penny wondered what she should do next. 

She couldn't offer to feed him her food since she had none and needed none, resting her head on his shoulder seemed too bold. She watched the movie continue on instead as she watched the band of huntsman engage in the final battle against all odds. How did Nora make flirting seem so easy? Everything that she could think of wouldn’t work or felt too bold or obvious. Her mind whiled as she tried conjuring something to do, some way to project her interest to him, but none came.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt his shoulder lean against hers. She looked over to him, eyes closed as he rested peacefully. He had fallen asleep against her.

“It was a long day,” Ren said, sitting to her other side. “We can finish the movie later.”

“It is fine,” Penny told him, “let him rest.”

Ren didn’t offer any argument and returned his attention to the movie. Penny watched the screen too but her focus was not on the movie, she felt Jaune’s head settle on his shoulder, she felt his warmth against her synthetic skin, she listened to him breathe. Perhaps it wasn’t much, but at the moment she felt like it was enough for her, until the right time came at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this week’s chapter. I’m sorry I was a little late with last week’s chapter. For those wondering yes I di have this on FanFiction.Net it can be found here. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13494317/1/Jaune-and-the-Real-Girl


	16. Chapter 16

Vasily looked out the window at the dark little village. The only light was the pale glow of the moon outside reflected off the snowy streets and the soft orange glow of tobacco leaves burning as he puffed on his cigar.

The power was out but his faunus eyes had little need of dust powered light. The village was the perfect hunting ground. Like the one he had tracked the android and the Arc boy down to it was abandoned, though only recently. The small mining town had only recently evacuated from grimm activity and unlike the three one it wasn’t going to be so easily abandoned by the SDC. 

Bonnie had told him that the recent contract to help clear the village from the grimm had been accepted so he found himself here waiting for his prey. He watched the silent grimm skulk about the empty town aimless and wandering and with little idea he was here watching them through the window of some child’s bedroom. He idly wondered about it’s former occupant, was he still alive in Mantle with his family awaiting to return home once the huntsman had cleared out the grimm? Or had he perished when the grimm first came? 

It was inconsequential to him ultimately, the grimm had given him the opportunity to lure in some easy prey. Whoever had formerly slep here was beneath his notice. He smirked as he watched an oblivious ursai lumber through the snowy street, Grimm were attracted to negative emotions and nothing pleased him more than a hunt.

The distant and familiar boom of a gunshot killed the quiet. A shotgun Vasily guessed, it wasn’t the sharp piercing crack of a rifle, it was louder but duller, a noise that he was familiar with.

He smirked as he dropped his cigar onto the floor and stamped it out with his boot. This was what he had been longing for, a return to his life’s pleasure. He pulled a flask from his jacket and gave himself a swig of brandy to mark the occasion. Be pulled his balaclava to protect his face from the hash winds and a new set of goggles. 

More gunfire in the distance. His prey was fully engaged with the grimm as he had planned. He opened the window and leapt out across the street onto the adjacent roof. He focused his goggles out over the distance spotting his approaching target.

A lone figure approached the village on a snowmobile. The grimm charged the huntsman only to be felled by blasts from his shotgun. A bold approach Vasily mused, he wondered if the huntsman was deliberately drawing the grimm out of the village to avoid potential collateral damage or he was simply brash charging them head on.

He grabbed his scroll and linked in with the program Bonnie had designed for him. It detected the huntsman’s own scroll and established a connection letting him observe his target’s aura levels. 

He watched closely as the huntsman blasted down beowolves and ursai and sabyrs before dismounting. He reloaded his weapon as more grimm charged him staying cool and calm as he slid the shells in. Before the grimm closed the distance he raised his weapon and fired. Each pull of the trigger a grimm died as the buckshot shattered open their bodies and skulls sending them to the ground to turn into black smoke.

As the huntsman’s gun ran empty it shifted morning into a long handled axe. It descended and cleaved the skull of an ursai. Vasily watched idly as his prey worked though the various grimm trying to over run him. Some were lucky enough to get a strike or two in and damage his aura. He was a simple brute and by the look of his aura gauge he was using it to enhance the power of his blows more often than not.

A powerful fighter, someone only a brash fool would attack head on. But he wasn’t a real warrior, he wasn’t like Arc. He was careless, using his aura offensively instead of conserving it to protect him. His fight was a least a spectacle, as much spectacle as watching a gorilla fight a pack of feral dogs. Entertaining sure but nothing of true interest to him. The Huntsman had more than enough strength and aura and raw brutality for the grimm, and like a pack of feral dogs these grimm used no coordination or tactics to get the better of him. They were feral beasts driven by raw instinct, and they were slaughtered like beasts.

He watched the aura gauge slowly shrink on his scroll. The action was winding down as fewer and fewer grimm accosted the huntsman. Their numbers culled the huntsman stalked the area eliminating the stragglers and disposing of the wounded grimm. He probably was congratulating himself thinking the bulk of his work finished, he was probably already counting his lien. 

Vasily unslung his rifle from his back and leveled it at his prey. His aura was currently reading at sixty one percent, lower than Vasily had expected to engage him at. He pulled the bolt open on his rifle and grabbed a round from his bandolier and held it as he watched his target through the scope. His goggles connected to his personal scroll displaying his aura in the corner of his vision.

His aura poured into the specially designed dust round imbuing it with his semblance. The dust capsule absorbed his semblance accepting the fragment of his aura to become more powerful. His semblance, the ability to imbue weapons and dust with his aura, strengthening their power.

He slid the imbued round in the rifles magazine and closed the bolt, chambering it. He took aim at the oblivious huntsman, fingered the trigger, released his breath, and fired.

The rifle cracked and the huntsman’s aura flared up to block the projectile. The power of his semblance activated as the bullet struck. The dust capsule shattering and releasing his power. The dust he imbued with his semblance reacted violently damaging his aura, weakening it instantly. 

He glanced at the aura indicator his goggles displayed, fourteen percent. A pittance to remove. If he had used his express rifle the brute would already be a stain on the snow. But he didn’t want the huntsman’s life, he had far better uses for him alive. 

The huntsman froze for a moment stunned by the sudden shot and dramatic drop in his aura. Vasily laughed at the buffoon and cycled the bolt of his rifle as the huntsman made to evade his second shot. 

Vasily fired, cycled the action and fired again as the huntsman moved to close the distance with him. The rounds missed and kicked up snow as they struck the ground. 

He sprinted across the snow to his roof and raised his shotgun firing several blasts from his shotgun. Vasily leapt back and dropped from the roof out of sight. He let his rifle drop and hang on its sling as he drew his revolver from his holster. He sprinted around the corner of the building to pursue his prey. 

An axe swung at him and Vasily ducked the blow. Low on aura the huntsman was doubtlessly trying to end this as quickly as possible. A feeble if admirable attempt. Vasily fired from the hip, his trigger finger squeezing the double action trigger as he fired twice into the huntsman’s gut. His aura flared up and shielded him but shattered into particles of light. 

The huntsman tried to flee. He turned to retreat from him and make a desperate dash for safety. He was a coward as well as a brute, and a disappointment. He grabbed the hilt of his whip and uncoiled it, his thumb hit the control for the dust sending sparking arcs of electricity across its length.

The whip lashed across his back. It tore through his armor and clothing to shock him and send him down to the snow with a yell of agony. 

The huntsman rolled to face him, his axe shifted back into a shotgun. The weapon fired at him but Vasily simply dodged the spray of buckshot with a tilt of his head. He swung his whip again at the weapon and ensnared it to pull out of his weak grasp.

The large huntsman cowered on the ground before him. Weapon less and without any aura he shook with fear, the bold and brash huntsman he had watched slaughter grimm was gone now, his power stripped away to leave him a sniveling coward.

“Who are you?” He asked him, raising his hands in surrender, “what do you want with me?!” 

Listening to the fear in his voice sent a surge of anger through him. He wasn’t going to fight him anymore? Just lay down for him? A pathetic excuse for a huntsman, a muscle bound thug who was only confident when the deck was stacked in his favor, he never sought challenges or hard fought glory. It sickens Vasily, even though he hadn’t expected a challenge tonight he had hoped for some resistance, an actual fight at the very least. Not this sickening display of weakness. He had had schoolyard scuffles more interesting than this. 

He smashed his boot into his face. His nose broke with a wet crunch and he cried out in pain. The sound was another stab of fury and Vasily kicked him as he huddled on the snow. Did this huntsman have no dignity? Arc had fought him to the very end despite all odds. He was tenacious as he fought on and snatched a victory from the jaws of defeat. He had bested him, he was a real warrior, this huntsman was a disgrace. 

“You?!” Vasiliy snarled at him and kicked him in the ribs feeling something crack. “I don’t need you,” Vasily told him, “but if it’s not too much trouble I will take your aura.”

His prey whimpered feebly as he bled out in the snow. “My aura?” He wheezed, his broken nose made his pathetic voice sound almost comical. 

Vasily popped the cylinder of his revolver out and ejected the spend and unspent shells into his palm as he reloaded special rounds. “Don’t fret,” he told the huntsman, “I’ll put it to far better use than a third rate huntsman like you could.”

He closed the cylinder and raised the revolver firing. A dull pop sounded from the weapon as it fired the simple tranquilizer into the defeated man silencing his whimpering. 

Vasily sighed, as he looked at the unconscious huntsman he sighed. The idea of using this blubbering brute’s aura for his purposes felt distasteful. Like loading one of his precious guns with some cheap dirty ammunition. But Bonnie had insisted it mattered not who’s aura they used. As distasteful as he found it he had already gone through enough trouble to get this brute, he wasn’t in the position to find someone to his liking. He pulled out his scroll and types in the orders for his auto drive truck to find his position. 

This huntsman would simply have to do. Tonight was but an errand, as much as he detested dirtying his hands such such things they were at times regretfully necessary. He touched his abdomen where Arc had thrust the android’s blade through him. His real hunt would come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune ducked and rolled away as several loud concentrated blasts of noise passed over him. He tried rising to counter Flynt’s Killer Quartet only for a strike to knock the back of his head. 

“Watch your back!” Neon chimed smugly as she raced away on her roller skates out of his reach. The skater girl’s victory was short lived however as a pink explosion knocked her off her feet and back towards him. She crashed into him as he raised his shield and activated the hard light dust. She slammed into it and her aura gauge took a steep drop. Jaune stumbled from the who knew how heavy faunus girl smashing into his shield and slammed him hard to the floor.

“Nora!” Jaune cried out in annoyance at his teammate as a look at his own aura levels showed that that he too was now in the red and unfit to continue with the sparring session. 

“Sorry Jaune!” His teammate apologized to him as she fired grenades at the trumpeter and his clones. 

“You alright?” He asked looking over at Neon as she rubbed her head and tried to get up off the floor of the training room. Jaune collapsed his shield sheathed his blade before offering a hand up. 

“Yeah,” she said, accepting his hand up and standing with his help. She rolled away to the edge of the room where a couple of benches and Jaune joined her eyeing his water bottle. He grabbed up and un capped it to gulp down several refreshing mouthfuls of the cold refreshing water.

“Somebody worked up a sweat,” Neon commented, tossing him a sweat towel as she wiped the perspiration off her brow. 

“Thanks,” Jaune said. He followed her example and wiped a disturbing amount of sweat away from his face and brow.

Neon took a seat directly next to him and tipped back her own water bottle taking a couple of gulps herself. “Nice blow with the shield,” she complimented, “that was some pretty quick thinking.”

“It didn’t exactly work,” Jaune said, glancing over to her, “I still hit the ground and ended up out of the fight, I should have ducked.”

Neon grinned at him, “but if it had worked you would have looked soo cool,” she praised him, “just maybe try planting your feet a little better and seeing if you got the aura to spare.”

Jaune nodded in appreciation, “thanks I’ll keep that in mind,” he said taking another gulp of the soothing water. He drizzled a bit of the cool liquid on his head to cool himself down as he watched his teammates continue the training match without him. Luckily his team seemed to at least be holding their own, Nora was fierce and destructive enough to keep holding her own and Ren was swift and agile enough to keep everyone on their toes.

“It’s nice that you’re back to being fit enough to train. Your team has really come together,” the cat girl said, tucking some of her orange red hair away from her sweaty brown. “You three have definitely been giving us a workout.”

Jaune chuckled, “I appreciate the compliment, I’m glad I’ve at least been able to keep up with the rest of them.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Neon scolded, “they weren’t half as good when you were recovering.”

Jaune nodded, “thanks.”

They sat together and watched their teammates as they sparred with one another while emptying their water bottles and cooling off. The fight was winding down as their adrenaline high faded. Ren and Nora’s aura hit the red first, outnumbered this wasn’t their fight to win. As the other members of team FNKI traded compliments Jaune rose from the bench to join them.

He was ready to hit the showers and get a bite to eat, a few exchanged pleasantries and he’d be able to freshen up and find dinner. 

“You guys really held your own out there,” Flynt complimented, “even outnumbered you kept the four of us on our toes.”

Nora nodded, cracking a sinister grin, “Just wait, next time I’m going to get your quartet all by myself!” She bragged, pressing her fist threateningly into her palm. 

“I’ll eat my hat if you do,” Flynt said, remaining his smooth cool self.

“Speaking of eating,” Jaune said interjecting before Nora took her competitive boasts too far, “I’m starving,” he announced to them hoping that his teammates were as hungry as him. Nora he knew always had an appetite and triggering it was usually as simple as mentioning food.”

“Ooh! We should all get dinner together!” Neon said excitedly, “we still got a rain check from the last time we all trained together, I know this great burger joint.”

“That’s a great idea!” Nora exclaimed excitedly.

Ren nodded, “it would be nice to finally take you up on the offer.”

“You’re going to have to count Ivori and I out,” Kobalt said, “we got a contract to do.”

Neon waved to her teammates as they left, “alright let’s hit the showers,” she said skating a circle around them, “then dinner.”

She rolled away towards the showers and Nora followed after with a spring in her step. 

The guys all turned and walked together towards the locker rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How have things been going with Jaune? Have you made a move yet?” Yang asked Penny as they walked together through the academy from the landing pad.

Penny shook her head, “no… I am still working up the courage to be honest with him,” she explained, “I want to find the right time to tell him, and I have not figured out how I should tell him.”

The blonde had a heavy snow jacket thrown over her shoulder. After the incident with Jaune being trapped out in the tundra with inadequate clothing the polo icy had changed that everyone had to have proper attic clothing. Though during the entire supply run Yang hadn’t bothered to dress herself. “Well… I mean I guess the best time would be when you could get him alone, as for how to tell him you could always push him against the wall and lock lips with him, that should get the message through.”

Penny shook her head in embarrassment as she thought about trying that. It sounded tempting and romantic but if she ambushed him with a kiss and was rejected she felt like she could die. “I could never do that!” She exclaimed, “what would he say?”

“Not much I would imagine,” Yang said, “I’m more thinking he answers by kissing you back.”

Penny frowned, “I can barely get the courage to be honest with him, I do not think I could manage to do something so daring.”

Yang smirked, “well you know what they say, those who dare win.”

They rounded a corner and Penny froze as she found herself directly in front of her crush. Jaune stopped and looked at her wide eyed and offered her a smile, that wonderful smile.

“Oh hey guys!” Yang greeted everyone with a wave, Ren and Nora were with him as was to be expected but Flynt and Neon were with them too heading in the opposite direction as them towards the landing pads for the bullheads. “Headed somewhere?”

“Dinner,” Jaune answered patting his stomach, “we all worked up an appetite training together and Neon says she knows a great little burger joint in Mantle.”

“Oh can I join?” Yang asked them, “We just finished a supply run and I could use a juicy burger and some hot fries.”

Jaune shrugged, “the more the merrier,” he said looking from the blonde bomber to Penny, “you wanna come with?” He asked her.

“I do not eat,” Penny answered him, stating the obvious to which Jaune shrugged.

“So?” He asked her. “Like I said the more the merrier, we’d like your company.”

“Come on girl, you deserve a little break,” Yang encouraged her with a playful punch to her shoulder.

It really was not fair how Jaune could just so casually smile at her so welcomingly and expectantly. She did not know if she could refuse that smile of his. “Alright,” Penny nodded, “let us go.”

“One minute,” Yang said, pulling out her scroll, “I got to see if the rest of my team wants dinner.”

Jaune sighed, “make it fast,” he begged, “I’m starving enough as is.”

In no time Yang had managed to summon the rest of her team and they all made their way to the bullheads ferrying everyone from Atlas to Mantle. They walked the streets together in a rather colorful group. Neon was icky rolling along on her roller skates. Penny watched it all feeling rather pleased to be coming along in this excursion. Everyone exchanged idle chatter about their recent missions or the training session or what kind of burger they wanted to order.

“Hey Penny!” The bubbly voice of Neon pulled her from her thoughts as she rolled alongside her from the rear of the group. Out front Jaune was chatting with Flynt while Nora was busy flirting with Ren. 

“Hello Neon Katt,” Penny greeted her fellow Atlas Huntsman as she strolled at the rear of the group happy to observe everyone’s interactions. “How are you this evening?”

“Wonderful!” Neon answered her with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. She spun around on her roller skates like a dancer to emphasize her positive mood. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Certainly,” Penny told her.

“You’re friends with Jaune right?” She asked her.

Penny nodded, “yes we have become very well acquainted of late.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?” She asked her.

Penny stopped, her mind suddenly freezing as her question seemed to echo within her mind. Neon looked at her expectantly with her big dark green eyes. “I… I do not think so,” Penny answered her. 

“Really?” Neon said excitedly, she glanced ahead as he walked in the front of their little group. “He isn’t dating Ruby or blondie or anyone?” 

“Do you… do you like Jaune?” Penny asked her curiously.

Neon’s shoulders rose and fell with a shrug. “I don’t know,” she said with an oddly cheery tone, “I mean he’s kind of hot and he seems really nice, I was thinking I might ask him out.”

“I see,” Penny said evenly. She kept walking as a storm of feelings lay concealed within her. 

Neon nodded at Penny, flashing her a grin. “Thanks for the intel,” she said, giving her a wink before she skated forward. “Come on Jaune!” She said taking hold of his arm pulling him ahead of the rest. “It’s just up ahead.”

“Uh… ok,” Jaune said as she pulled Penny’s crush forward down the sidewalk.

Penny watched as she tried to process her churning emotions. Was she going to ask him out? On a whim? The idea made her clench her fist in jealousy.

“Uh hey,” Weiss said, slowing her step to match her pace. “Are you alright? I uh… kind of overhead the two of you.”

Penny turned to the white haired girl. “I am… I am experiencing many feelings right now... I do not like the idea of her asking Jaune out.” She explained to the former heiress.

“You should have told her you have feelings for Jaune,” Weiss said, unlike when Neon spoke to her Weiss kept her voice down. That there was anyone within earshot that didn’t know, aside from Ren and Flynt everyone close enough to hear them.

“I should have?” Penny asked her wondering just what good could come from telling the bubbly and talkative huntress about her crush.

“Maybe,” Weiss said, “I mean… she might have at least agreed to back off for your sake if she knew.”

Penny had not thought about that. “So what do I do now?” Penny asked her desperate for an answer to her dilemma. 

Weiss shrugged, “I don’t know,” she said, “I guess you should try to tell her before she tries asking Jaune out.”

Penny nodded and looked ahead to see the cat faunus leading her knight to the burger restaurant. She wondered just how she was going to halt this and how much time they had. 

They went into the diner and took their seats at a booth. Unfortunately Penny found herself sitting far away from Jaune while Neon had managed to finesse her way into sitting next to him. Jaune’s attention was rather divided between everyone, especially Neon nasty she seemed to demand his attention. Penny spent most of the meal quiet as they ate occasionally sharing a few stings of conversation with Ruby and a couple of talks with Blake about Ninjas of Love.

Everyone ordered greasy cheeseburgers and fried potatoes that they washed with sugary sodas and milkshakes. Jaune had indeed eaten his particularly large burger with gusto defeating his hunger. He along with the rest of them made content sounds as they devoured their food clearly pleased with its quality.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a burger that good,” Jaune sighed as he wiped his lips free of the last of the grease with his napkin.

“Told ya!” Neon chimed loudly, “best in all of Mantle.”

“It was quite flavorful,” Ren said quietly agreeing with the sentiment.

“You gonna be alright vomit boy?” Yang asked him, “you look like you're about to explode.”

“No I’m good,” Jaune said patting his belly happily, “that hit the spot.”

The waiter came and they split the check and shuffled out of the booth lethargic from all the food they’d eaten. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” Jaune told them, “wait up for a second.”

Jaune walked off as they gathered outside the diner. “I’m going to use the restroom too,” Neon announced looking back inside.

It seemed now was her only chance to speak to the girl alone and be honest. Without a word to the rest of the group she stepped back inside and moved for the women’s restroom. Bathrooms were places Penny had almost no reason to go to, she couldn’t think of any reason to excuse herself and anything other than the truth would be exposed by a hiccup.

But as she approach the two doors for the separate bathrooms she found Neon there with Jaune.

“Are you doing anything next Saturday night?” The huntress asked him clutching her hands behind her back.

“Nothing I’m aware of,” Jaune answered her with a shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go dancing, there’s an awesome nightclub not too far away from here!” Neon explained, Penny felt all hope drain from her.

“Sounds fun,” Jaune said, “I’ll talk to Ren and Nora, they’re pretty good dancers.”

Neon giggled, “no silly… I mean just the two of us.”

Jaune paused at that, his blue eyes widened. “You mean like… a date?”

Neon grinned widely, “now you got it!l she chimed cheerfully. “How about it Jaune? You and me painting the town red, what do you say?”

Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head. His face was crimson as Neon waited expectantly for his answer. “Yeah let’s do it,” Jaune said, finally cracking a nervous grin, “Saturday we’ll dance the night away.”

Neon cheered with excitement and triumph and Penny ran away wishing she could cry.


	17. Chapter 17

“You mean like… a date?” Jaune asked the question tentatively. He felt like he was making a fool of himself. He worried for a moment that he was misinterpreting her words but the bright and hopeful grin that spread across her face put his worries to rest.

“How about it Jaune? You and me painting the town red, what do you say?” She asked enthusiastically. 

Jaune felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was being asked out on a date! A girl was asking him to go on a date! His mind raced with apprehension and excitement intertwined with one another. A date! No girl had ever asked him out on a date before. He was always the one asking girls out, asking and getting shot down. But not right now, not tonight. 

“Yeah lets do it,” he answered her as his excitement beat down his apprehension. “Saturday we’ll dance the night away!” He said with far more confidence than he actually felt. 

“Yay!” Neon cheered, pulling him into a quick hug. Her enthusiasm was a little overwhelming, was she really so excited to go out with him? 

They walked together towards the door, Neon hung off his arm rolling on her skates beside him as they walked. It seemed a little much to Jaune considering they weren’t exactly anything official but he could hardly complain about it. It felt nice.

They exited the diner and all eyes went to the two of them. Jaune felt a flush of embarrassment as everyone looked at the two of them. Neon squeezed his arm tighter and beamed. 

“Ready to go?” Jaune asked the group as he wondered just what he should say pertaining to the faunus girl hanging off his arm. He looked at everyone glancing their way and noticed a missing face.

“Where’s Penny?” He asked, glancing around again.

“Penny had to leave,” Weiss explained, “she got a call about some kind of emergency and needed to leave.”

“Aww,” Neon whined, “that’s too bad, I needed to thank her for helping me.”

“Helping you?” Jaune asked her as they started down the sidewalk for the bullhead pickup. “You talk to her about this?” 

Neon nodded, “Mm-hmm, I asked her if you happened to be dating anybody,” she explained happily, “I was a little worried you might’ve already been taken and I didn’t want to step on anybody’s toes, especially if it was blondies.”

Jaune went a little red at that. Dating Yang was only possible in his wildest dreams. “Nah, there’s no one like that,” he assured her, “I uh… I’ve never really had a girlfriend, or went on a date.”

“What?!” Neon exclaimed, earning a couple of glances from his friends. He would have expected Nora to be a little more hyper and excited to see a girl on his arm but his teammate only showed a mild sense of amusement. “Seriously a stud like you? No girlfriend? No dates? Like ever?” She pressed him.

“Well I wasn’t really a knock out with the ladies at Beacon,” Jaune explained to her deciding that it would probably be tactless to mention the present company he had relentlessly pursued, strangely enough he had caught Weiss looking in their direction now and then. He wondered what that was about. “After Beacon I didn’t really have a lot of time or opportunities for romance.”

That felt like a massive understatement. After Pyrrha he hadn’t exactly put much thought towards it period. On the road with Ruby and his teammates he hadn’t exactly been meeting very many people, Ruby felt like a little sister to him and Nora and Ren were together together despite her insistence that they weren’t. When he remembered how much he fretted about going to the dance and trying to earn Weiss’s affection. Now it seemed so distant and small to him.

“Well aren’t I a lucky gal nabbing you,” she said flattering him. “But seriously? I have a hard time believing you didn’t catch any girl’s attention.” 

“Well I caught one,” Jaune admitted, “but I didn’t notice... until it was too late.”

Neon’s bright features dulled at his words and she gave his arm a comforting squeeze. “I understand,” she told him, softening a bit, “you don’t need to explain more if you don’t want to.”

Jaune nodded, “thanks… let’s not talk about that right now.”

Neon nodded in agreement respecting his desires to avoid that particular topic. They walked together in relative silence as they reached the landing zone for the bullheads to take them back to Atlas. They sat together and exchanged idle chatter throughout the flight. It felt surreal just how easily he was able to comfortably talk to her. It felt a little strange to have her clutching his arm but it still felt nice all the same. The attention was certainly pleasant if a little strange, he hadn’t really ever had anyone show such open interest to him. 

The bullhead touched down on the academy landing pad and they stepped off and migrated towards the dorm rooms. “We part here,” Jaune said as they reached his dorm room. Team RWBY didn’t bother to wait up and say their goodbyes and instead left. Flynt bid them farewell with a quiet tip of his hat, only Ren and Nora waited up as he spoke with Neon.

“That’s too bad,” Neon pouted playfully, “I suppose I’ll have to wait for Saturday night to have some more of you.”

Jaune grinned nervously at her. “You can always text me if you want, Flynt has my number.”

Neon grinned at that, “I’ll do that,” she promised.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Neon beamed but extended her arm poking his chest with her index finger. “You better suit up blondie, cuz I’ll be dressed to kill.”

Neon gave him a suggestive wink before turning with a flick of her cat tail and leaving with a sway of her hips. Jaune gulped as he watched her leave. 

“Take a picture Jaune,” Nora said, “it’ll last longer.”

Jaune blinked and realized he was staring at an empty hallway. “Sorry,” he apologized, “I just… I didn’t expect this to happen tonight.”

“It certainly was unforeseen,” Ren commented as they began walking for their own dorm.

“Do you like her?” Nora asked him carefully. 

“I guess I’m going to find out,” Jaune answered her, “I mean that is what people do on dates right? Get to know each other?”

Nora nodded, “Yup,” she said, “that’s what people usually do on dates.”

Nora’s reaction to him scoring a date for Saturday night seemed rather muted to him. It had in fact been rather strange that even team RWBY hadn’t offered much comment to him having a suddenly busy Saturday night or Neon hanging off his arm.

“Are you excited?” Ren asked him as they reached their dorm room and stepped in. 

Jaune nodded, “yeah,” he answered him honestly, it’s just… I have really but a lot of thought towards relationships lately, I’m just feeling a little blindsided.”

“I’ll say,” Nora commented as she opened the drawer for some pajamas. “I wasn’t expecting you to go out with her of all people, those moms would have been less of a surprise.”

“I told you Nora, it’s not like that, they’re just friendly,” Jaune s as he grabbed his own pajamas to get ready for bed and to wake up early again.

“Uh huh,” Nora said, clearly unconvinced.

In moments they had all changed into their sleepwear and settled into their bunks. Laying in the dark Jaune stared at the ceiling of his bunk contemplating his coming date. It felt surreal to him, he tried imagining himself in the coming Saturday dancing it up with Neon. Dancing was at least something he knew he was capable of, hell he was actually pretty good at it. Everything else seemed worrying. He needed to get a suit, everything he had to wear was for huntsman missions or sleepwear like he had on. What would they talk about? What if she didn’t like him? What if she did? What if she wanted to become an official couple?

Why did that worry him? 

His scroll beeped softly and he reached over for it. The screen flowed brightly in the dark and he took a moment to squint and let his eyes adjust to the light. It was a text message but it wasn’t from a listed number. He opened it.

A grinning Neon looked at him from a selfie photo, one green eye closed in a wink. She was laying down on a bunk just like wearing an attractive set of panamas, a night shirt hugged her figure enticingly and a pair of sleep shorts exposed her shapely legs. He looked down at the text beneath her alluring photo.

NOW YOU GOT MY NUMBER AND A PIC FOR MY CONTACT PAGE. SWEET DREAMS STUD!

She was certainly forward to say the least. He briefly wondered if she was expecting a selfie of himself and decided to risk it and flashed a photo of himself. Nothing sexy, he wasn’t sure he could pull that off, but he smiled at the camera and sent it to her.

SWEET DREAMS NEON

He hit send and wondered if he should have tried calling her something flattering like she had. He supposed it was too late now and she had likely viewed his selfie and read the text. He set his scroll down and rolled away, closing his eyes. Everything about this felt new and exciting, but equally distressing and scary too. Was he ready for this?

He slowly managed to find sleep as his mind buzzed with Neon and his coming date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny had rushed out of the diner before Jaune and Neon could catch her eavesdropping on them. Thankfully she had been able to find Weiss and ask her to lie on her behalf, she told her to simply tell Jaune that she had been called away on an emergency that required her attention. Her jet boots couldn’t rocket her away from that place fast enough.

She had flown a lap around the city looking for anything that could require her attention. Sadly there was nothing to be detected on her police scanner, no thefts or vehicle collisions, nothing to distract her.

After a fruitless hour trying to find something to take her mind off Jaune she relented and returned to Atlas. There was a bitter irony to it, ever since Ruby had come to Atlas she had desired more and more free time to devote with her friends, with Jaune. But now when what she wanted more than anything was to bury herself in work she couldn’t find anything to distract her from this hollow feeling in her chest.

With her options limited she made way for the only place she could think of. She strolled down the hallways making a beeline for Team RWBY’s room. Weiss was the one that opened the door for her.

“I thought you might come by,” Weiss said as Penny uncharacteristically strolled inside and right past her.

“You all know about what happened?” Penny asked them. The team sat around in their pajamas and on their respective bunks looking at her.

“Yeah we noticed,” Yang said scratching her mane of blonde hair. “It was kind of hard no to with her hanging off of him. It’s official, Jaune clearly has an uncanny habit of attracting green eyed redheads, yourself included.”

“What do I do?” Penny asked, ignoring Yang and addressing the rest of the team as she stood in the middle of the room. “Jaune said yes,” she rambled to them, “she asked him out and he said yes to her, he wants to go out with her, what do I do?”

Everyone of the girls looked at her quietly as she eyed them all hoping for answers. “I don’t know,” Ruby answered, releasing a sorrowful sigh, “I don’t think there’s really anything we can do.”

“There has to be something!” Penny exclaimed. “I… I should find Neon, do what Weiss said and tell her about my feelings, she might back off, cancel the date.”

“I suggested that before she asked him out,” Weiss clarified, “I don’t think that’s a good idea now that she asked him out or accepted.”

“That wouldn’t be very fair to Neon, Penny,” Blake explained, “and honestly it wouldn’t be very fair to Jaune either, he said yes, he wants to go on this date.”

“What about if I tell Jaune the truth?” Penny suggested, there had to be an answer to this, some way of stopping it.

“Penny,” Weiss sighed at her, “I think Jaune has enough on his plate already,” she explained. “I know this is hard but you have to think about Jaune’s feelings, he’s gone through a lot and dropping a bombshell on him like that would only confuse him.”

Penny clenched her fists shaking as she spoke, “why are you against me?!” 

“Hey!” Yang barked. “We’re not against you Penny but Jaune is our friend too and we want him to be happy!”

“But Jaune should be-,” Penny stammered under the blonde’s heated stare. 

“With you!?” Yang interrupted. “If you really care about him Penny then you’ll want him to be happy, even if it’s not with you!”

Penny turned away from her faltering under her intense stare. “She just… she swooped in, it is not fair!” She argued feeling her volatile concoction of emotions boiling up.

“Fair?!” Yang retorted stepping off her bunk. “You had every opportunity to be honest with Jaune! You could have asked him out anytime in the last week and a half, that sounds pretty fair to me Penny. The only thing Neon is guilty of is having the courage to do what you couldn’t!”

Penny turned away and faced the empty wall. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run away. She had no words, Yang was right.

“I know this sucks Penny,” Yang told her, stepping close. Her voice had softened and she put her hands on her shoulders comfortingly. 

“It hurts!” Penny told her clutching her chest. “It actually hurts. Why does it hurt?”

“Because love doesn’t always work out like we’d like it to Penny.” Yang told her, pulling her into her arms. Penny remained facing the wall as the blonde embraced her from behind. “Sometimes the things that give us the most joy can cause us the most pain.”

“How do I make it stop?” Penny asked her.

“You don’t,” Yang sighed, “sorry but all you can do let it fade.”

“There has to be something I can do!” Penny insisted, “if I can not stop this then I can at least stop it from hurting so much.”

“You could stop caring about Jaune,” Yang suggested, “do you think you could do that?”

Penny was silent as she considered that. Stop caring about Jaune? The idea sounded impossible to her, and even if she was capable of it the very idea felt wrong in every way. Even if Jaune did not share her feeling she knew he cared for her too, the idea sounded like a betrayal to her. And the very thought of not caring for his happiness, of feeling indifferent to his smile was unthinkable. “No,” Penny answered her. She turned around in Yang’s grasp and returned the hug, she really needed a hug.

The rest of team RWBY had stood up from their bunks and crowded around the two of them adding themselves into the hug. It at least felt good to have her friends here offering her what comfort they could. After a minute of their group hug the five of them split apart and the various teammates returned to sitting on their respective bunks. Penny took a seat in a chair and tried her best to relax, finding herself a little eased thanks to Yang.

“If I may give my thoughts on the matter,” Weiss said once everyone was settled in and comfortable. “This might not be very serious, Jaune and Neon are going on a date, but they’re not dating yet.”

Blake nodded in agreement, “that is true, I do not want you to get your hopes up Penny but we do not even know how things are going to go.”

Weiss nodded in agreement, “exactly, this is just one date and anything can happen, and I don’t think Neon is Jaune’s type.”

“If she is not his type then why did he agree to the date?” Penny asked her.

“I don’t know,” Weiss said, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not like I’ve ever known Jaune to date around a lot. He might not exactly know his type but I doubt it’s someone as loud and eccentric as Neon.”

Yang chuckled, “also she’s super annoying, if Jaune can stand to date someone as hyperactive and mouthy as Neon then he has a stronger character than I’ve given him credit for.”

Penny smiled at that. Yang’s sense of humor wasn’t always to her taste but it did ease the tension when it worked. She looked over at Ruby who was actively listening from the comfort of her bed but has been rather quiet for the majority of the conversation. 

“What do you think Ruby?” Penny asked looking to her best friend for some wisdom.

Ruby blinked as her friend looked to her and blushed a bit. “I uh… I don’t know if I’m really qualified to give you any advice on romance Penny, I don’t really have a lot of expierence with that sort of things.”

“But you are Jaune’s friend,” Penny reasoned, “surely you must have some thoughts to contribute.”

Ruby sighed, “Penny… you’re both my friends, and I’d love for the two of you to find each other… but honestly I’m happy for Jaune right now. I wasn’t sure if he was ready for any kind of a relationship, he might still not be ready. But that Jaune simply took a step forward today is good, it means he’s healing and I need you to understand how important that is.”

Penny gave her friend a nod, “I understand Ruby, I just wish Jaune could have taken that step forward with me.”

“We would have all liked that Penny,” Ruby assured her. “But as Jaune’s friend I need to think about what’s best for him, so right now that means I need to support this date and whatever comes of it, and you should too.”

Penny nodded, “alright Ruby, I will try.”


	18. Chapter 18

The android almost seemed to be sleeping in the pod. Naked and still without a trace of movement. Vasily couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would design a weapon to look like a little girl. Was the designer trying to play God in creating something in their image? Or was there something more deviant reason for designing as a young member of the fairer sex. Vasily supposed it was probably a bit of both. There was no reason to make a weapon look like a person, but Vasily supposed that it hardly mattered to him, he would use it for what it really was.

“How much longer?” Vasily asked Bonnie as she typed away on her laptop programming.

“Not long,” Bonnie reported, her fingers were a blur as they went across the keyboard.

Vasily turned his attention to the other pod which housed his captured huntsman. He actually was sleeping with the help of the concoction Bonnie had brewed up keeping him quiet. He looked at the machine his assistant had built with the help of blueprints she managed to procure when she robbed the research and development labs in Atlas.

He had idly wondered how those eggheads in Atlas created a machine with an aura but he hadn’t expected anything like this. Taking aura from someone and forcing into this weapon masquerading as a little girl. If the public knew just how Miss Polendina was bestowed this facade of life the outcry would be immense. And that Ironwood had been secretly building a new model could only mean he intended to have another cleave their very soul to power this automaton. And why stop there?

Vasily chuckled at the thought.

“What’s funny?” Bonnie asked, looking away from her computer as her fingers continued to dance across the keyboard. 

“I was simply musing that Ironwood is far smarter than I gave him credit for,” Vasily explained, “I really should commend him for having the will to create such androids, to rend the very souls of others, leaving them permanently crippled for the sake of power and military might. He is far more cunning than I expected.”

The typing finished with Bonnie striking the enter key with a loud and distinct tap. “Here we go!”

The machinery hummed with life as it activated powering the two pods. The red aura of his captured huntsman glowed. The cables connecting the two pods began to light up with the syphoned aura pouring it into the artificial body. 

Vasily watched the machine stole the aura from the captured huntsman and forced it into the empty vessel. The huntsman squirmed in the pod despite the generous dose of sedatives, clearly he was in some form of pain as his soul was fractured. Vasily smirked at the sight.

In a mere minute it ended and the glowing cables darkened as they finished their task. He watched the android in its pod as the aura around it glowed and faded. Slowly the eyelids fluttered open revealing emerald green eyes just like the other one. The vacuum seals on the pod snapped open and released with a hiss.

The lid opened with the hum of hydraulics and the android stepped out looking around and observing the surroundings. Eventually it settled it’s gaze upon him. 

“Hello,” it greeted him, “I am Penelope.”

Penelope, a silly name for a weapon. Doubtlessly it was another habit of her sentimental creators desiring to pretend this thing was an actual person. “Hello Penelope,” he greeted back, “do you know who I am?”

The android observed him for a minute. “Vasily… my master, how do I know that?” 

“Because you’re programmed to know that,” he explained to it, “give me a diagnostic report!”

Penelope nodded, “Aura levels are currently at twenty three percent and rising, my internal systems are operating at peak efficiency and my power cells are fully charged. I currently have no internal weapons, my dust and ammo levels are empty, I am not combat ready.”

Vasily nodded, “Bonnie is currently preparing your weapon and we are procuring dust and ammunition for you.”

Penelope nodded, “thank you Master,” she said, turning away to look curiously around. Bonnie was watching intrigued as the fruit of her labor walked around observing each and every thing in the room with a quiet almost childlike curiosity. 

“It feels strange… I know what most of these things are, but I also know this is my first time seeing them,” she explained picking up a screwdriver and inspecting it in depth. “I know this is a phillips head screwdriver and I know it’s function, but this is the first time I have even seen or thought about such a thing.”

“I uploaded your mind with this knowledge,” Bonnie explained to her, “you know these things because you were already imbued with this knowledge.”

“I see,” Penelope said, setting the humble tool down and resumed looking around. She was unperturbed with her state of undress and showed no discomfort to the cold of the room. Her movements were simplistically graceful with no step or head turn without purpose. This model might physically resemble the current form of the original but in the simple way it walked revealed it was very much a machine, perhaps it’s movements would resemble those of a human given time. She turned back to Vasily, “I take it you activated me for a task.”

Vasily nodded, at least the machine was astute if nothing else. “Indeed,” he said, “I am a hunter and I have use of your abilities Penelope, I am currently hunting huntsman, and my employer has been expecting results and what’s more I have a more… personal matter that I believe you would be most advantageous in.”

“I will aid you in these endeavors, master,” Penelope told him.

“Of course you will,” Vasily said, satisfied that she at least seemed eager to serve him. “You can start by disposing with that huntsman there.”

Penelope turned her attention to the other pod and gazed at the huntsman inside still unconscious with the aid of the sedatives. Bonnie typed the command on her keyboard and the pod door opened with a hiss of air and a hum of hydraulics. “How should I dispose of him, Master?” she asked curiously looking at the sleeping man that had helped activate her.

“I don’t really care,” Vasily said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, “just don’t make a mess.”

Penelope grabbed the huntsman by his throat and lifted him up out of the pod. She held him up with her strength not even bothered by holding up a three hundred pound huntsman with one hand. Her grip tightened on his throat and she held him silently. The larger man’s feet dragged on the ground as she was larger than her. His face turned blue as he suffocated silently in her grip. Suddenly the android tightened her grip on his throat and twisted. A wet crunch echoed in the room as she snapped his neck and dropped his limp lifeless body on the floor. 

“Very good,” Vasily praised, “Bonnie will show you what to do with the corpse.”

“Will that be all Master?” Penelope asked him, picking the limp body back up with ease. 

“For now,” Vasily told her, turning to leave, “once your weapons are ready we will test your combat skills, for now help Bonnie and see to her if you require anything, I’ll be in the library."

Vasily left them to dispose of the body as he contemplated his future plans. There was work to do, he needed to get ahead on his work. Weeks of resting had turned him soft and he needed to regain his strength, the now dead huntsman was a start but he needed to sharpen himself before he was ready to face Arc, besides he was currently rather low on lien, his other overseas accounts were currently inaccessible to him so earning some much needed capital while he regained his killer edge was necessary. A hunter needed to be prepared to face their prey and he would see that unlike last time he was fully prepared to face Arc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny watched Jaune’s breath turn to smoke as he breathed in the frigid air of the supply truck. They hadn’t actually gone on a supply run together since the incident. Jaune was rather quiet as he woke himself up with a thermos of coffee. He looked unflatteringly bulky in the heavy snow jacket he and the others were now required to wear. So far their ride had been quiet with Jaune trying to simply conquer his weariness, but to Penny it seemed deafening. What was she to say to him? She had promised Ruby and the others that she wouldn’t do anything to spoil Jaune’s date with Neon, but she couldn’t help but worry about it.

She couldn’t help but wonder if riding in the back of that supply truck with Jaune was when these feelings started to manifest. Sitting next to him and offering him her warmth, asking him about what it felt like to feel cold and the taste of chocolate. Was that really when this all started? Right before that assassin had attacked them.

He yawned deeply and shook his head as if he could literally shake away the drowsiness. He took a long drink from his thermos. “You seem awfully tired,” Penny commented trying to break the silence. 

“I didn’t sleep very well last night,” Jaune confessed looking across the truck towards her. 

“I see, do you know why?” Penny asked him wondering if anything she said could at least help him.

“Just some nightmares,” Jaune told her honestly, looking at the floor of the truck.

“Oh,” Penny said looking up at him. She felt a pang of sadness as he mentioned it. He had mentioned having nightmares before, with everything else that had happened in that ghost town with that assassin it almost seemed a distant memory to Penny. Those hours huddled around the small fire she had made listening to him explain camping and s'mores and ghost stories and dreams. Even though they were desperate and scared in that dirty abandoned house she couldn't help but look back fondly on that moment together.

“Would you like to tell me about them?” Penny asked him apprehensively. He had told her with everything he’d gone through he’d be worried if he didn’t have nightmares, but what exactly did he have nightmares about? 

Jaune looked up and met her eye, a sad look passed across his face, he shook his head, “I’d rather not if that’s alright with you.” Jaune explained to her, taking another drink of his hot coffee. 

Penny nodded respectfully, “Of course,” she said feeling a touch of disappointment. A part of her wished he would confide to her what had kept him up but she buried it down with an assortment of other emotions. “Were you at least able to get back to sleep?” She asked him, hoping to at least carry the conversation.

“After awhile,” Jaune admitted to her, “Neon was still awake so we texted for a little bit,” he explained to her.

Penny felt like a knife of jealousy was thrust into her. “Oh yeah?” she asked, trying to seem unperturbed by the fact that he had apparently stayed up late talking to Neon. “What did you talk about?” she asked him.

Jaune shrugged, “Nothing in particular, we just talked about whatever came to mind really, we talked about our teams and stuff.”

“I see,” Penny said, “did it help at least?” 

“A little,” Jaune said, “I probably stayed up texting her too long but I was at least ready for sleep afterwards.”

Penny nodded to show she understood but continued to sit quietly with him as the truck traversed the icy landscape. It felt like there was a barrier between the two of them, Jaune didn’t feel it, he didn’t see or sense it but to Penny it felt ironclad. She couldn’t get closer to him as much as she wanted to, it was like she had reached a limit to how close she could be to him. 

“Are you doing anything after this supply run?” Jaune asked her, breaking the silence to her surprise. 

“Uh no,” Penny said looking up at him.

“Would you like to hang out with me and the rest of my team?” he asked her hopefully. “We haven't really hung out a lot since I passed out during movie night, I mean you were there when we got burgers a few nights ago but we never got to talk, it was a little crowded.”

Penny nodded in agreement. “Well it is just the two of us right now,” Penny told him observing the obvious, “are we not hanging out right now?”

Jaune cracked a smile, Penny almost resented how much she adored his smile. “Yeah but we’re working, it’s not the same.”

Penny smiled despite herself, “Alright, what will we do?” she asked him.

“Well Ren has some more martial arts flicks he’d like to show us, and Nora has a couple of board games, but before that we were planning to do a little shopping in downtown Mantle.”

“Shopping?” Penny asked him, “are you looking for anything in particular?”

“A suit,” Jaune answered her honestly, “I’m gonna need one for saturday night, and there’s not really a lot of variety in my wardrobe at the moment.”

That felt like a knife to her chest. He was asking her to go shopping with him so he could look for a suit for his date with Neon. She felt a touch of anger, it seemed everything was a little tainted by his impending date, it seemed impossible to simply escape the jealousy she felt towards Neon and take her mind off of it. “I see,” Penny said unsure what she should say to him about this.

“So what do you say?” Jaune asked her ignorant of the storm of emotions she kept hidden from her. “You wanna come with us?” 

Penny thought about it for a second, she loathed the idea of helping Jaune find a suite for his date but the prospect to at least spend some more time with him was still enticing to say the least. Ruby had said that she was going to support Jaune going on this date and whatever came of it and urged her to do the same, Penny had promised she would try. “Sure,” she said, we’ll go after the supply run.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sign above the store entrance simply read Threads. 

“I guess this is the place to get a suit,” Jaune said walking into the men’s clothing store. 

“Fancy!” Nora exclaimed walking in behind the two of them. She looked around at the sharply dressed mannequins, silk ties, gold watches and cufflinks and shiny shoes. “Ren, we’re getting you a suit!” 

“But I don’t need a suite,” he reasoned to her, “We’re here so Jaune.”

“We can shop for both of you,” Nora said with barely contained enthusiasm, “Besides think how awesome you’d look! Especially with your twin pistols! You’d look like a secret agent! Or like Jut Lee in those martial arts films, you’d look so badass!” 

“I think these suits are a little too rich to be combat clothes Nora,” Ren said observing the rather high price tags.

“We keep the most select brands in front,” A well dressed assistant told them approaching. He was also sharply dressed in a light grey three piece suit complete with tie and even a folded pocket square in his breast pocket. Penny guessed he was around their age. “We have more affordable options in the back, including combat options, I am assuming you gentlemen are huntsmen.”  
“Uh yeah,” Jaune said with a nod. “But I’m not looking for any combat clothes, I just need a regular suit.”

“What’s the occasion?” The assistant asked him, “wedding?” his eye turned to Penny and he smiled, “is this the lucky lady?”

Penny felt herself freeze at the question both flattered and embarrassed. “Oh no no!” she corrected him immediately, “we are not together!”

Jaune laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “It’s not a wedding, just a date. I’m going to a dance club.”

“Ah, what kind of dance club?” he asked him.

“I don’t know,” Jaune told the assistant, “I’ve never really been to this club before.”

The assistant nodded, “I see, well I’ll try to make this simple, would you say you need a formal suit or a casual suit?”

“Casual I’m pretty sure,” Jaune answered him, “I don’t imagine this is a very formal club.”

The assistant smiled and turned on his hee, “Alright, let’s get you measured!”

They followed the assistant into the back and he measured Jaune from head to toe and eventually Nora had pressured Ren into getting measured too so he could also look for a suit in his size. “Unless you want to custom order something I’m afraid we won’t be able to get anything fitted for you but since your date is this Saturday there’s no time for that, but we can find you the closest thing.”

Some other assistants brought them some clothes in Jaune’s sizes in a number of different colors and patterns. Nora on the other hand was racing through the store grabbing anything and everything she could find that caught her eye and was in Ren’s size. The usually stoic and unreadable member of Team JNPR seemed more than a little apprehensive as his teammate dropped off piles of clothes to try on, the stack Nora was in fact twice the size of Jaune’s and when the two boys disappeared into the changing room with a couple of selected articles of clothing Nora disappeared to bring back more seeing that his pile never shrank. 

Penny sat on a bench and watched as Jaune disappeared behind a privacy curtain to change. Penny watched as he came out again and again in a different suit with various commentary. That thankfully helped them narrow their options down. 

After a little more than an hour Jaune had at least found a suit he liked. A simple black blazer and slacks with a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. The assistant assured him that a casual suit had no real need for a vest or tie so there was no need for any of that. The assistant did insist he’d need a proper belt and shoes, he stepped out to retrieve some options for Jaune leaving him to look over his reflection in the mirror.

“Do you like it?” Penny asked, watching him study his own reflection. 

Jaune nodded, “yeah, it’s just… I hardly recognize myself wearing this,” he explained, “does that make sense?”

Penny shook her head, “I am afraid I do not understand.”

Jaune looked back at his reflection, “Last time I wore a suit or went dancing was back at Beacon,” he explained to her, “it seems like it was so long ago, I almost feel like the person I was back is gone.”

“I remember that dance,” Penny told him, “You wore a dress too, it seemed very strange to me though I do remember you danced quite well. I had not had the pleasure of meeting you yet but I was left with quite an impression.”

Jaune chuckled, “That was my own stupidity, I told Pyrrha that if she didn’t get a date for the dance I’d wear a dress. I was such an idiot back then, I was too busy chasing someone else to even realize that Pyrrha had feelings for me.”

“Did you have feelings for her?” Penny asked him. She knew a little about how Pyrrha had feelings for Jaune from Nora and Team RWBY but this was the first time Jaune had ever mentioned anything about it to her.

Jaune released a heavy sigh, “I don’t know,” he confessed, “by the time I actually managed to see how she felt about me it was too late, but I wish that we could have had the chance to give it a go, I wish I had the chance to look at her like that, as more than a friend or teammate. I don’t know if it’s possible to miss something you never really had but for so long now I’ve been thinking about what we could have had together. A part of me feels like I’m betraying her by going on this date.”

Penny stood up and closed the distance between them. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder as he continued to stare into the mirror. She met his eyes in the reflection. “Jaune, I did not know Pyrrha but I do not think she would want you to stay alone for her sake.”

“I know that,” Jaune said, “she was always putting others before herself, she was kind and caring and never selfish, I just feel like this is actually me having to say goodbye to what could have been. I know it’s silly.”

“It is not silly,” Penny told him, “you are mourning something you could have had, something that could have been wonderful, there is nothing silly about that.” Penny felt that painful ache bloom in her chest again, just like when she had watched Neon ask him out. “But this date, this too could become something more, would you want that?”

Jaune nodded and smiled at her in his reflection. “I would,” he admitted his smile melted the ache in Penny’s chest. “I guess I can’t live the rest of my life thinking about what could have been.”

Jaune turned around to face her and set both his hands on her shoulders. “Thank’s Penny,” he said to her sincerely, “I uh… I’m glad you came with us, it actually feels good to talk about this.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. 

Penny let herself get squeezed against him. Penny returned his embrace holding him tightly as he held her. Even if she wasn’t his girlfriend Penny felt like that barrier between the two of them was crumbling as they held each other. 

They released their embrace and the assistant showed up. “I have some shoes here for you sir, I believe they will be comfortable enough to dance in, and some belts for you to try.”

Jaune nodded and accepted the boxes of shoes and draped the different leather belts over his arm. “Alright,” he said, disappearing behind the curtain again to try on the accessories. 

“Penny,” Nora said, appearing from behind the girl. A black fedora was clutched in her hands and she looked at her. 

“Hey Nora,” Penny greeted.

“I heard what you said to Jaune,” she told her, “Thank you… I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

Penny looked to the curtain Jaune had disappeared behind, she was sure he couldn’t hear them if they kept their voices down. “I want Jaune to be happy,” she said honestly, “And right now… I guess that means I have to be the one wondering about what could have been.” 

Nora stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “You know, you kind of remind me of her right now, Pyrrha I mean, she was like this too.”

Penny wasn’t sure how to feel about that comparison but she knew Nora meant well saying it. “Thank you,” Penny said, returning the hug.

One of the curtains pulled back and Ren stepped out. He too was dressed in a black suit but with a green vest and dress shirt and a pale pink tie that matched his eyes and a matching pocket square. Unlike Jaune his suit was far more formal. Nora rushed forward and placed the fedora on his head.

“Ren! Nora exclaimed drinking in the sight of him. “We are buying this for you!”

Ren released a deep sigh seeing that there wasn’t any victory to be found in protesting. The minute he saw the assistant again he asked, “How much?”

“Fifteen hundred lien,” the assistant answered, “not including the hat, tie and pocket square.”

Ren reached for his wallet and both girls giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaune idly watched as the bullheads landed and took off from the academy pad. Six O’clock was the agreed time they’d meet up for the date but she was currently five minutes late. Jaune didn’t peg Neon as a very punctual girl but the wait was still driving his nerves crazy. He had showered and groomed himself before showing up just a little early as not to miss her. He kept thinking about anything he could have missed or gotten wrong. Why was this so stressful? Weren't dates supposed to be fun? 

He took a deep calming breath of the cool evening air to help relax himself and as soon as he released it he saw her. She hadn’t been lying when she said she was going to be dressed to kill. She wore a black minidress that gave him a very good look at her legs and a tasteful if somewhat low neckline that exposed enough cleavage to draw his eye. The hem of the dress was frilled with punk style tears as if it had one been a full length dress but the tears revealed a bright rainbow of neon colors. It had an effect that drew Jaune’s eyes to her legs which he found brilliantly unfair. Knee high leather boots with rainbow laces adorned her legs and her red and green hair was down. 

Jaune took in an eyeful of her and tried to think of how best to greet her. “Wow!” it was all he managed to stay to her as she approached.

Neon grinned widely and did a twirl for him giving Jaune a view from all sides. “Wow yourself Mr. Sharp!” she said closing the distance to him and looking him up and down with a very approving eye. “Look at you rocking those fine threads, don’t I feel special.”

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “You really like it?” he asked her, “I was a little worried.”

“I told you to suit up and you did, you look really sexy in a suit,” she told him, taking hold of his arm and pulling him towards the nearest bullhead accepting passengers.

“Thanks,” Jaune said as she led him, “You look amazing.”

“Amazing?!” she said with a teasing pout feigning disappointment in his choice of word. “I was going for hot.”

“Trust me you nailed it,” Jaune assured her with a nervous laugh, “You look hot, like… amazingly hot.”

Neon grinned in satisfaction, “Good,” she said smugly.

Jaune couldn’t help but grin. She was actually happy to be on this date with him. He felt like that shouldn’t be a surprise to him considering she had been the one to ask him out but seeing her face light up when he called her hot seemed to ease his apprehension.

They stepped aboard the bullhead together and sat right next to each other hand in hand. Neon leaned against him making herself comfortable against him as she settled her head against her shoulder. The bullhead took off and began flying them over Atlas as it began to ferry them down to Mantle.

“Is the suit new?” Neon asked clearly, comfortably against him.

“Yeah, how could you tell?” he asked.

“Because it still has a tag attached,” she told him with a giggle, she took hold of his sleeve where a single tag hung from the buttons of his cuff. Jaune felt himself go flush with embarrassment, why did it have to come with so many tags?

Neon took hold of the tag and ripped it off for taking a glance at the price. Neon whistled in appreciation, “Whoa big spender,” she said appreciatively, “you spent that much on lil ole me?”

“Well I didn’t exactly pack a suit when I came to Atlas,” Jaune explained, “and I figured if you were going to be dressed up so I’d probably get something nice.”

“Well color me flattered,” Neon smiled and Jaune felt his embarrassment fade as she tucked the tag to his jacket in his breast pocket. 

In little time the bullhead managed to complete the short journey landing in Mantle. It didn’t take long for the two of them to catch a cab and they both stepped into the back seat. “Drive us to the Beats nightclub please,” Neon told the cabbie as they buckled up. 

They watched the lights and the nightlife of Mantle pass them by as the taxi navigated the roads. “I haven't really had much of a chance to soak up any of Mantle’s nightlife,” Jaune mused aloud gazing at the various clubs and bars lit up in stark contrast to how he usually viewed them in the day when he helped escort the kids to school, “I really should try coming down more in my off hours.”

“Oh you should,” Neon told him, “take it from a local this city never sleeps so you can always find something to do.”

Jaune nodded, “well I look forward to seeing it for myself tonight,” he said flashing a smile in Neon’s direction, she returned it with an ecstatic grin.

The taxi parked on the street in front of the nightclub and Jaune took in the sight of it. Beats as the glowing multicolored neon sign read above it with holographic projectors showing the image of amplifiers pulsing with a rhythmic beat. 

Stepping inside past a muscle bound bouncer and through a soundproof door Jaune’s senses were assaulted. The loud techno music was the first thing that struck him, it was like being submerged into pure noise, and the bass was especially heavy rattling his teeth and bones. 

The flashing multicolored lights illuminated the dance floor where an army of clubbers were already at work. They looked like a writhing mass as they crowded the area and the bar was no different with a crowd of people packed around it trying to get a drink.

Neon turned to him with a grin and said something he couldn’t make out over the overly loud music.

“WHAT?” Jaune yelled to her, barely able to even hear his own voice over the oppressive din of techno music. 

“YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE RIGHT?” she repeated again but louder for him.

“NOT LIKE THAT.” Jaune answered looking again at the crown moving. 

Neon grabbed his hand, “IT’S EASY, I’LL SHOW YOU.”

He let her take the lead as she led him directly to the crowded dance floor. It felt like being pulled into pure chaos for him as everywhere someone was moving to the beat. Neon faced him and started moving with the music. She was very clearly in her element, the close proximity of the other dancers and the smell of their sweat clearly didn’t perturb her like it did him.

Jaune had no idea how to move to this kind of music. He’d learned to dance thanks to classes he took with his sisters but that was different. That was ballroom dancing and he had no idea how to match this. He took a moment to observe her movements and mirrored them bouncing his shoulders with the beat.

He found himself getting into a rhythm with her and while it wasn’t his type of dancing or music he at least was able to get a feel for the movement. Neon was at least right that it wasn’t hard to get into this form of dancing, it wasn’t so much the dance itself that bothered him but the atmosphere. 

He felt a few people bump against him and while Jaune never considered himself claustrophobic or whatever one called a fear of crowds but this was certainly testing his comfort levels. It seemed that Neon at least saw that he was having trouble getting into it. 

His date stepped closer still moving to the beat. Jaune couldn’t deny that she was quite enticing to watch dance, she flowed with the DJ’s tune better than anyone around her and the way the frill of her skirt swayed drew his eye as the colored frills seemed to glow beneath the neon lights and her cat tail swayed in time just as much as any part of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and danced intimately close to him.

“You’re doing good,” she praised him. She still was having to raise her voice to be heard over the deafening music but this close at least he could hear her somewhat normally. “You’re a little stiff though.”

Jaune nodded to show he heard her, he didn’t want to be hoarse by the end of the night because he had to yell just about everything he said to her. 

“Just relax,” she told him, maintaining contact, her dark green eyes met his and held his gaze. “Just listen to the music and let it surround and flow through you, and don’t worry about everyone else around you,” she advised, “just feel their energy and focus on me.”

She was close and more than once Jaune felt her body glide against his. He could smell her perfume, it was some subtly sweet tropical scent that was heavenly compared to the lingering smell of sweat that hung around the humid dance floor. She took hold of his hands and gently guided them to her waist, “oh and you can touch me if you want,” she told him, “just don’t get too handsy.”

Jaune nodded dancing and swaying to the beat with her. Standing with her much closer he was at least able to ignore the other dancers and focus on his date. He definitely was enjoying his hands on her tiny waist and hips as she moved them with practiced movement. The bass still boomed over the rest of the music and it stressed him out giving him a little headache but he forced himself to ignore his discomfort to continue dancing.

The songs changed up into a faster and more erratic pace and the crowd matched the new pace moving with the speedy beat. Neon stepped away out of his touched writhing and shaking expertly to DJ’s beat.

Jaune continued to move as best he could. He was certainly still stiff but he was starting to ease and he didn’t mind too much as long as he got to watch Neon move. She radiated this aura of freedom as she danced answering only to the rhythm.

A guy bumped into him and sent him away as he took Jaune’s place in front of Neon. Some guy maybe a decade older than him moved sloppily to the beat and leered down at Neon as he danced in front of her looming close. 

Neon kept moving with the music but moved her head to look around him at Jaune. The other dancers around her were too focused on their own dancing to notice the faunus girl trying to get around and back to her date.

“HOW ABOUT YOU DANCE WITH ME,” the stranger yelled to her slurring his words at her.

“NO THANK YOU,” Neon said trying to sound polite despite needing to shout over the “I’M WITH A DATE.”

“JUST ONE DANCE!” The guy insisted, refusing to move and looming closer.

Jaune stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “SHE’S WITH ME,” Jaune told him, he didn’t want to sound confrontational but when you need to raise your voice over deafening music it is difficult, “LET ME DANCE WITH MY DATE.”

The guy turned on Jaune and he caught the strong sickening stench of booze on his breath. “FUCK OFF DUDE!” The guy slurred at him slapping his palm against Jaune’s chest, knocking him back a step.

“CALM DOWN,” Jaune said to him, putting his hands up to show he didn’t want any trouble. There was no point and nothing to prove by provoking him. A drunk civilian was hardly a threat, even to Jaune and he had no doubt Neon would put him in his place if he tried touching her but the last thing he wanted tonight was a fight. 

The drunk guy however didn’t see it that way. “I SAID FUCK OFF!” he yelled swinging a fist at Jaune. He simply stepped back avoiding the sloppy punch with ease and keeping his hands raised. The guy however kept pressing his attacks and Jaune found himself being pressed into the mass of bodies that started to clear away as they witnessed the guy swinging at Jaune.

Once he felt his back was against the crowd circled around him Jaune stopped and let the blow come. His meaty fist connected with Jaune’s jaw but his aura flared to life shielding him from the blow. The drunk fell back on his ass screaming in pain and clutching his bleeding hand, Jaune saw that his knuckles here warped from the punch while he on the other hand had hardly felt anything.

Jaune looked up at Neon who looked more annoyed at the guy than worried for Jaune. She watched the drunk cradle his broken hand on the clear dance floor. The music stopped and everything went quiet, it was like surfacing from water but the sudden quiet was deafening in it’s own strange way. Before Jaune could even think of anything to say to Neon a couple of bouncers parted the crowd of dancers to the clearing. A large bald headed man took a look at the man whimpering on the floor and Jaune standing over him.

“You’re out of here!” The bouncer said, jerking his thumb towards the exit, “both of you!”

“I didn’t hit him,” Jaune explained to him.

“That’s right he didn’t do anything,” Neon spoke up for him, “he’s a huntsman he broke his hand on his aura.”

“Don’t care you’re out,” the bouncer said as one picked the drunk up off the floor. “We don’t want anyone getting into fights, leave or there will be trouble.”

Jaune sighed and flashed an apologetic look in Neon’s direction. “Alright alright I’ll leave,” Jaune said, even if he doubted a few bouncers could force him out there was no reason to be difficult. He turned to leave and the crowd parted to give him space, to his relief Neo followed him out as he stepped out into the street and the cool night air. 

The ambient sounds of the city was a comfort compared to the oppressively loud or the chilling quiet he had just escaped. The normal street light and neon signs were much easier on his eyes and the air didn’t carry the sweat. Jaune felt his headache ease and found himself grateful to be out of the club, though he couldn't help but feel guilty that the dance was cut short just as he was starting to ignore everything else and enjoy himself.

“I’m sorry,” he told Neon as they walked down the sidewalk together, “looks like our date is a bust.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s that drunk jerk’s fault,” Neon told him taking hold of his arm, “I’m sorry things got out of hand.”

“It’s fine,” Jaune told her, “but it’s way too early for our date to end.”

“I know of some other nightclubs,” Neon suggested to him as they walked the streets of Mantle together, it didn’t seem to Jaune that they were heading anywhere in particular just walking.

Jaune shuddered, “If you don’t mind… I’d rather pass. Don’t get me wrong you were a treat to dance with, but the rest of it isn’t really for me.”

“Was it the crowd?” Neon asked him.

“The crowd, the lights, and especially the loud music, I like techno well enough but it’s hard to appreciate it when it’s blowing my eardrums out. And I felt like I was going to shred my vocal cords just trying to talk to you.”

Neon smirked, “I’m good at reading lips, and I’ve suffered enough hearing loss in those clubs not to be bothered, I love feeling like I’m surrounded by the music but I guess it’s a little much for a first timer. We don’t need to go to a club.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said, he could tell she was a little disappointed but the idea of plunging back into that noise was the last thing he wanted to do on his date.

“Mind if I roll?” Neon asked him.

“Sure,” Jaune answered her not quite sure what she meant but she rose a couple inches as her knee high boots deployed a set of roller skates letting her casually roll beside him. “Are you ever not wearing skates?” Jaune asked her amused that even her fashionable boots were roller skates.

“Not if I can help it,” Neon told him with a smirk, “I can hardly remember a time before I was rolling my way through these streets.”

“What got you into it?” He asked her as they continued to aimlessly traverse the city streets. 

“Friends from my neighborhood, we used to all skate our way to school. It was pretty far away and our neighborhood wasn’t safe, not to mention our parents usually didn’t have time to take us to school. I also skated when I got a job as a paper girl when I was seven, I was making the money to help my mom with the bills but years later I learned later that she had actually saved every lien I earned so I could go to a Huntress prep school.” 

“Wow,” Jaune said, “that’s impressive!”

Neon nodded, “yup, skates definitely got me where I am today, they’re just an extension to me now.”

Jaune smiled, it was nice to be able to talk to her. “Sounds like you worked hard as a kid,” he mused trying to imagine just how much anyone would have to work and save to get into a huntress prep school.

“Oh sure but it’s worth it, and I get to live it up now,” she explained to him, “My neighborhood was poor and full of faunus so I learned how to protect myself and stay fast on my feet early on.” 

“So why did you choose to become a huntress?” Jaune asked her, he found it curious that her mother had spent so long saving what could have been very helpful money away.

“They were heroes in my neighborhood,” Neon explained, “whenever we had trouble with grimm or some criminals which was often we posted a job but scraping up enough lien to make it worth it was hard, but other faunus huntsmen and huntresses always accepted the job and helped out for what little we could offer them, some didn’t even take the money, I wanted so badly to be just like them.”

“I can see why,” Jaune told her.

“What about you tough guy?” Neon asked him. “It’s your turn to share, why did you choose to be a huntsman?”

Jaune released a sigh, “I wanted to be a hero,” he told her, “I know it’s kind of dumb but I thought being a hero would be awesome and I liked the idea of helping people, pulse I figured it was in my blood.”

“You’re blood?” Neon asked.

“My family has been made up of prominent huntsmen for generations,” Jaune explained, “I won’t go into detail but I wanted to live up to their legacy.”

“And now?” Neon asked.

“Now I just want to save people,” Jaune told her, “I don’t care about being a hero or my family history, ever since Beacon all that other stuff seems so small to me.”

Neon nodded. They walked together for a bit in a comfortable silence, Neon still held his arms as she rolled next to him. Eventually Jaune stopped and looked around the unfamiliar street, “where are we going?” he asked.

Neon giggled, “Nowhere at the moment, just wandering and talking I guess, not that I mind.”

“It is nice,” Jaune agreed, “but I think I owe you a better date than just getting kicked out of a club and wandering the streets.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Neon said, “I’m having fun just talking, but since dance clubs aren’t your scene what would be your ideal date?”

Jaune shrugged, “I don’t know, this is the first real date I’ve been on.”

“Oh come on,” Neon said, “I’m sure you’ve put some thought in what you’d do if you went out with a girl, what do you want to do?”

He had of course thought about going on a date before but most of his fantasies had involved the girl and not so much how they were passing time together. He just imagined a night of pleasant conversation, some casual flirting and maybe a nice kiss of if he was lucky. But he remembered his one plan when he tried asking Weiss out. 

“How about dinner and a movie?” Jaune suggested, he knew it sounded lame but honestly it sounded like a perfect date to him, it was simple and he liked the idea of that.

Neon nodded and pulled on his arm to turn down another street, “I’m not hungry, I was planning on working up an appetite dancing, so how about the movie first?” 

“Ok lead the way,” Jaune said.  
Neon showed him the way through the streets showing him the way to the movie theater and pointing out occasional landmarks on the way. They looked at the selection of movies while they waited in line agreeing on a science fiction action horror. Jaune paid for the tickets and the concessions, Neon told him that he didn’t need to pay for everything but he insisted. 

They took their seats and watched as a starship crew battled a group of aliens that had infiltrated their ship. They snacked on a tub of popcorn and candy and shared a large soda. Neon rested her head on his shoulder as they watched what was supposed to be a scary action movie but was honestly too cheesy and cliche to be properly enjoyed, Neon and him only laughed at the poorly designed aliens and whispered to each other about how dumb the entire crew was. The rest of the audience didn’t seem to appreciate them laughing at the fake gore and badly shot action scenes but it was so horribly bad it was difficult for them to restrain themselves.

Once the movie and they left they spotted a Mistrali restaurant across the street. They ordered several sushi rolls and a couple bowls of miso soup together eating as they continued laughing about the movie. 

“They never just shot the damn aliens,” Jaune chuckled pouring her a cup of green tea, “they kept worrying their guns would blow a hole in the hull of their ship, why even have them then? Or at least have weapons that wouldn’t do that.”

Neon giggled, “we should have tried going to that romantic comedy.”

Jaune picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks, “You were the one that said it looked boring,” he told her, plopping the unagi roll into his mouth. 

“Yeah but we could have made out during a boring movie,” she said, flashing him a sly from across the table.

Jaune choked on his bite of sushi and grabbed his water glass to help wash it down. His face felt hot, “I… uh… I suppose the rest of the audience would have appreciated that,” he stammered.

Neon giggled as she took up her own chopsticks, “I thought about making a move after that annoying comic relief guy got killed and I knew the movie was a bust.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jaune asked her nervously.

Neon shrugged as she picked a roll up off her plate, “I could see you were invested in the movie,” she answered, “plus I wasn’t really sure you would go for it.”

Jaune wasn’t really quite sure how he would have reacted himself, he did feel a little dumb that he had apparently been too engrowsed in that bad movie to notice that Neon had other things in mind. “I’m sorry,” Jaune said embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him, taking a bite of her sushi. 

Once the bill came Neon insisted she pay, she argued that since the club was a bust and he paid for the movie and a small fortune in concessions that dinner was on her. Jaune had at least been able to make her agree to split the bill.

“You're so old fashioned,” Neon chided playfully as they stepped out into the streets. 

“It’s how I was raised,” Jaune explained falling into step beside her, “Dad always told me to be a gentleman, and my mom and sisters definitely made sure I took that to heart.” He fished his scroll from his pocket and checked the time, it was just over an hour till midnight.

“It’s almost midnight, I guess it’s time to get back,” he said, surprised that so much time had actually passed.

Neon sighed, “I suppose so,” she said taking hold on his arm as they started working their way to the bullhead pickup. 

“You cold?” Jaune asked her as they walked.

“You gonna give me your blazer? Like they show in the movies?” She asked him with a giggle.

Jaune scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I was thinking about it.”

She laughed, “You really are a gentleman,” she told him.

“Yeah I guess it is kind of silly,” Jaune admitted to him.

“No I like it,” Neon told him, “It’s nice.”

“Really?” Jaune asked her. 

“Trust me I love it,” she assured him, “now hand over that jacket.”

Jaune chuckled and obeyed pulling his blazer off and draping it over her petite shoulders. Neon pulled it around herself as she rolled on her skates next to him. “You certainly know how to make a girl feel special Jaune.”

“Uh… thanks, I don’t really feel like I’ve done anything,” he told her.  
“Then it must be a part of your natural charm,” Neon told him.

“That’s flattering.”

“I meant it to be,” Neon told him with a wink, “but it’s true, I’m actually shocked that I’m the first girl to ask you out, you may not have been a hit with the ladies while you were at Beacon but you’ve become a heartthrob for sure.”

“I’m starting to think you just like seeing me blush,” Jaune told her.

“I’m serious… I overheard Nora talking about those moms giving you casseroles and other home cooked meals,” she explained. 

“I told her,” Jaune sighed, “it’s not like that.”

“I think it might be,” Neon told him, “If half of what she’s said is true Jaune I am sure it’s exactly like that, take it from a woman we have a sense for these things. You better watch yourself around them.”

Jaune chuckled still doubting that Nora and now Neon apparently were right about the mothers. They were just nice and grateful to him. “Alright, I’ll watch myself.” he promised her.

They made their way to the bullheads and boarded for their short flight back to the academy. They disembarked together and walked their hallway back to their dormitories, Jaune saw her all the way to her team’s dorm room. Neon teased him again for being a gentleman the whole way.

“I guess this is it,” Jaune said as they stopped at her door.

“I guess so,” Neon said with a smile, “this was nice.”

“Really?” Jaune asked her.

“It was a good date,” Neon assured him, “it wasn’t my style at all but I had a lot of fun, it was different than my usual dates.”

“How are your usual dates?” he asked her.

“Usually spent in loud nightclubs, working up a sweat on those dance floors,” she explained to him, “And usually staying out until the early hours of the morning, usually I’m not home until dawn.”

“Woah,” Jaune said looking away awkwardly, “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”  
“Don’t sweat it, we just move at different speeds,” she explained to him, “I asked you out so I could get to know you.”

“And what do you think?” Jaune asked her.

“I think we’re two really different people,” she told him, “You’re a nice guy, but I like loud nightclubs and dancing the night away.”

Jaune chuckled, “Yeah that’s not my style at all,” Jaune agreed with her assessment, “I may not have been on many dates but I think movie theaters, long walks, dinner and home a little after midnight is just my kind of date.”

Neon nodded, “and that’s fine, but I think I’d like a boyfriend who would like to go clubbing with me all night and dance his ass off with me.”

“That’s fair,” Jaune agreed, “I think I’d like someone who goes at my pace too.”

Neon grinned, “For the record you’re taking this better than a lot of other guys,” she explained to him.

Jaune shrugged, “You’re right… This was fun but I just don’t see us working out. But if you ever want to have a quiet night at the movies or get some dinner I’m there.”

“I might take you up on that,” she said shrugging off his blazer and taking in her hand. “Here’s your jacket.”

Jaune reached out to accept it but she leaned forward and raised herself on her tiptoes. Her lips brushed against Jaune’s cheek as she let him take his jacket. She pulled back leaving him a little stunned and red faced.

“Goodnight Jaune,” Neon told him, giving him a wave as she opened the door to her team’s dorm room, “I’ll see you for training, text me if you need me.”

“Goodnight,” Jaune echoed as she watched her go. He felt his cheek, it felt warm where she laid her lips on him. He threw his blazer over his shoulder and walked back to his team’s dorm room. He felt light on his feet as he walked and replayed the night’s events in his mind. Even though there wasn’t going to be a second date, and even though the night had had some road bumps he felt great.

He opened his dorm room and stepped in. Ren was sitting at his desk cleaning his twin pistols running a swab through the barrel as they were disassembled in front of him. Nora sat on her bunk with a magazine and her headphones. She turned to him the minute he opened the door.

“You’re back! How’d it go?” Nora asked him, “are you two going out now?”

Jaune shook his head as he sat down on his bunk removing his shoes, “No were just friends,” Jaune told her.

“Did anything go wrong?” Ren asked, him settling the barrel of StormFlower down on the cleaning mat.

Jaune shook his head, “A few snags here and there but it was great.”

“So it was a good date?” Nora asked.

Jaune grinned, “it was a great date.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You’re here!” Nora exclaimed to Penny as the door to Team RWBY’s dorm room opened up to her. The brash bomber grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside where the rest of Team RWBY was waiting for her dressed in their sleeping clothes.

“What’s going on?” Penny asked her, looking around at the excited faces of the friends. Penny had been busy enjoying the romantic and sultry tales of Ninjas of Love from the privacy of her room when Nora texted her to come to Team RWBY’s room with no explanation why.

“Jaune got back from his date!” Nora exclaimed to her, sitting her in a chair.

Penny had been trying not to think about that, she had tried distracting herself with the only form of romance she felt she was going to get upon the pages of a cheap paperback lent to her by Blake. “And?” Penny asked her expectantly. She supposed Nora wouldn’t be like this if she had bad news for her.

“Jaune says he had a great time and the date went very well,” She explained to her.

Penny felt like she was tossed off a cliff. She nodded to her, “that's… good.” she said to her. As much as it pained her to say that a part of her did feel a small tinge of happiness for Jaune. She had heard the phrase if you love someone let them go, perhaps this was that, as sort of happy sad, bittersweet as some called it.

A pillow flew across the room and struck Nora. “Nora!” Team RWBY exclaimed to her all at once. 

“You’re torturing her!” Blake chided to her.

“Tell her the rest, don’t keep her hanging!” Weiss interjected.

“What?” Penny asked looking around the room.

“They’re not going to have a second date!” Nora told Penny crossing her arms with a pleased expression on her face.

Penny let those words hang in the air. “I do not understand,” she said.

“Jaune told Nora that while he and Neon had a great time they both agreed they’re different people and don’t see themselves working as a couple,” Weiss explained calmly laying it clearly out for her. She shot a glare towards Nora, “Was it so hard to put it simply like that?!” Weiss asked her pointedly.

“I’m sorry I’m just excited,” Nora explained, “Penny has a chance now and we were all rooting for her!”  
Yang grinned, “You got a straight shot at Vomit Boy now Penny, we’re rooting for you!”

Ruby nodded in agreement with her sister. “We’re all very excited for you Penny.”

“Just don’t wait too long confess,” Weiss told her, “Doubtlessly more girls are likely to ask Jaune out, if you’re not careful you’ll lose your chance again.”

“Yup it's still weird to hear Weiss talk about Jaune like that, careful Penny I think she means herself when she mentions ‘other girls’.” Yang teased.

“SHUT UP!” Weiss shouted at the blonde throwing a pillow at her. Yang just laughed and took the blow.

“Our point is… we want you to do this,” Blake said, “You need to tell Jaune how you really feel.”

Penny stood up from her chair trying to process this all in. Telling Jaune how she really felt still felt scary and insurmountable. And Neon, even though she had the courage Penny lacked to be upfront to Jaune and ask him out, apparently things still did not work in her favor. She supposed she should simply feel happy that she had a chance but what if things didn't work out with Jaune even after she confessed to him, and she still was not sure how or if she could confess.

“Thank you for telling me all of this, goodnight,” Penny said, taking a step towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Nora asked her.

“I want to get some advice,” Penny told them, stepping out the door.

She didn’t completely understand why she was going to her, she did not know if she had any advice that would be different than what Yang or the rest of her friends could offer but she walked through the hallways directly towards Team FNKI’s dorm.

She could hear voices inside thanks to her enhanced hearing, she often kept her audio senses just above that of average human hearing in order to remain alert but avoid unnecessary eavesdropping. She could hear Neon’s voice inside so she was clearly awake despite the late hour so she had no fear of suddenly waking her in the middle of the night.

Penny’s knuckles rapped on the door and in moments the knob turned and it opened up for her. It swung open and Ivori looked at her from the crack in the door. “Uh… hello?” he said clearly not expecting to see Penny of all people coming to her at this time of night. 

“Greetings,” Penny said to him, “Can I speak to Neon please?” 

He looked back and past him she spotted Neon sitting on a bunk in sleeping clothes with a game controller in her hand. “Uh ok?” Neon said standing up and going to the door and stepping out, “Ivori take my place. I'll hold you personally accountable if I lose this match.”

Ivory took the controller as she handed it to him and closed the door leaving both girls out in the hallway. “What’s up?” Neon asked her with a smile.

“That night you asked Jaune out on a date… I should have told you that I have a crush on Jaune,” she told her honestly.

“Oh…” Neon said awkwardly, eyes widening as she was taken aback, “I had no idea… if I knew I wouldn’t have asked him out… mind if we take a walk?”

Penny nodded and they began strolling down the hallway together, Neon was barefooted but she seemed unconcerned with that. “I heard your date with Jaune went well, but you both agreed that there is little chance of there being more in the future.”

“Word gets around fast apparently, I don’t think it has even been a full hour since I told him goodnight.” Neon told her.

“Nora had to tell me the news after Jaune told her, she knows about my feelings, along with Team RWBY.” 

“So why are you talking to me?” Neon asked her, “Jaune’s fair game now, you can ask him out I won’t get in your way.”

“I know that,” Penny told her, “I did not come here for your permission or anything. I came to you for advice.”

“Advice?” Neon asked her looking over at her.

Penny nodded, “I’ve never asked a boy out before… and I have no idea how to tell Jaune how I feel about him… but when you asked him out it seemed so easy and you were so confident I want to know how you do it, how can I do it?”

Neon gave her a tiny smile as they walked in front of a window displaying the academy spires bathed beautifully in moonlight. “I don’t have any great secret Penny, I just asked him.”

“That’s it? You weren’t scared of being rejected?” Penny asked her.

“Oh I was a little nervous, I’ve asked out like a dozen guys and it’s always a little tough knowing they might say no. But what if they say yes? I’m like most girls Penny, I'm looking for love just like you, I just don’t let my fear hold me back because I don’t want to miss out on something wonderful.”

“I was really hoping you had some kind of advice for me,” Penny lamented. 

Neon smiled at her, “Here I'll try my best for you.” she told her, “here goes, I don’t mean to sound vain but knowing I was a looker always made it easier and trust me you don’t need to worry about your appearance you’re beautiful. Guy’s are flattered to be asked out so don’t worry too much, yes or no he’ll probably feel pretty good about himself just because you’re interested in them. Don’t wait for a perfect time make it or take it but waiting gets you nowhere. And don’t worry about looking confident, being a nervous wreck isn’t so bad, some guys like it, they find it cute, worry more about saying what you mean over sounding good. And if it ever seems too hard to confess just remember that nothing of value is ever easy.”

“That is actually some really helpful advice,” Penny told her, “you may not have any secret for talking to boys but you have given me some of the most practical advice so far.” 

Nean beamed with pride, “Well I’m happy to help, and for what it’s worth thank you for giving me a fair shot with Jaune.” A huge grin widened across Neon's face, “You know Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR have been training with us, you should join us next week.”

Penny wasn’t sure what to make of that smile, “Alright… but why?” 

Neon smiled wider, “oh you’ll see.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The white expanse of the vast tundra stretched out before them. Vasily pulled the truck onto the top of a snowy hill contented with the position. Bonnie sat next him in the passenger seat typing away at her laptop despite the lack of a tower signal out here in this frozen wasteland. 

“This should do,” he announced, putting his truck into park and looking into the back seat. Penelope was staring out the window examining every little detail of the terrain with childlike wonder. 

“Are you prepared Bonnie?” He asked turning to his assassinstant as she kept her focus purely on her laptop. “Yes, all combat functions are ready and operational, we are prepared for testing.”

“Excellent,” Vasily said, opening the door to a blast of frigid wind. “Penelope get out!” he ordered. Calling it by a human name seemed silly but he supposed it hardly mattered, the android always seemed to respond best when called its given name.

“Yes master,” the android said obediently stepping out. She was not dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. It wouldn’t be wise to be seen driving out of Mantle with a naked woman sitting in the backseat of his truck. He had ordered her to pull her hood up to avoid being mistaken for her counterpart Penny, he didn’t need her being recognized, not yet.

The wind pulled the hood away and let her mass of copper red hair flow in the wind. “You want to test my combat capabilities out here?” She asked looking at the empty expanse of ice and snow that surrounded them. 

“Yes, there’s grimm out here. They doubtlessly noticed my vehicle and I intend to make enough noise to attract as many as possible, kill them in whatever means seems fit to you.” 

Penelope nodded and looked over in the distance. “First target sighted,” she informed him seeing black figures race across the white planes, “beowolfs,” she announced, “eight of them.”

To Vasily’s humble fanus eyes they only looked like black dots at this distance. “Engane them when you’re ready, defend our position. If Bonnie and I are made to intervene I will look at it a failure on your end.”

“Understood,” Penelope said. Her back compartment opened and a blade deployed. Much like her counterpart’s Floating Array the blades separated into multiple black and red swords connected by razor thin strings. Iron Array Bonnie had bequeathed it designing them herself with the assistance of the stolen blueprints. A total of seven blades deployed from the original, unlike Floating Array it did not separate into fourteen different blades, Vasily had insisted on sturdier swords wanting something that would hold up to harsher punishment.

The blades shifted into their laser gun forms and fired cutting down the eight charging grimm with eight perfectly precise shots. 

Vasily leaned against the hood of his truck and crossed his arms watching as more and more grimm showed themselves in the distance only to be cut down by Iron Array’s lasers. The android leapt into the air with and fired off her jet boots hovering in the air as she rained fire upon the charging grimm.

Beowolves, Sabyrs, and Ursai took little time to gather and assault their position. Her lasers were deadly and precise, no shots were wasted as each burned a lethal hole in their heads. 

“Good,” Vasily praised her, “but you will not be able to keep them at bay like that forever,” he instructed her, “You will have to engage them directly sooner or later, and if they get too close I will have to intervene for my own safety.”

“Yes master,” Penelope said, swooping down low to the edge of the hill where the approaching grimm gathered. Her blades cut through them like a scythe through grass killing multiple grimm at one leaving behind bodies smouldering into black smoke.

He watched as she unleashed a flurry of blows on the monsters, slaying them with ease. They gathered around distracted by her as she cut their numbers down. She landed and focused on the thick of them, each blade moving independently as it engaged a grimm each. But as her eight blades cut down the grimm on her flanks she engaged the ones in front of her in hand to hand combat. 

It was a rather amusing sight. Watching something that resembled a young girl shatter a grimms skull with her bare hands like it was glass. Her mechanical strength was easy to overlook, her strength was greater than that of anyone he had ever seen. Her deceptively looking fist was like a hammer as any grimm foolish enough to charge her directly was broken apart by her bare hands. 

She shattered bones and twisted necks, she picked a beowulf up by its throat and threw it into the crown tearing its windpipe out as she struck back more with the dying creature. 

A single sabyr circled around her to her rear and lunged. With a flash it slammed into a hardlight barrier projected from her internal dust dispenser, it shielded her from the blow and without even turning she decapitated the grimm with one of Iron Array’s swords.

“Her hard light shields are functioning well,” Bonnie reported to him, “the blades are a touch slower thanks to the increased weight and durability.” 

“How much slower?” Vasily asked her as he watched her cleave her way through the crowd of grimm like the machine she was. 

“Only a fraction of a second,” Bonnie reported to him stepping close, “it might not mean much for us but should she face her counterpart…”

“I do not think it will be a problem,” Vasily told her, “she has a great many more tricks up her sleeve making her superior than Ironwood’s doll, he was a fool to put this model into storage. Besides I other huntsmen will have little hope against her, and with that I can get close to Arc.”

“Vasily…” Bonnie said to him carefully, “are you sure we should go after him?” she asked, drawing his eye. 

“He beat me!” Vasily said to her dangerously.

“Did he?” She asked him tentatively, “You’re alive, and so is he… no one won, he’s not worth you attention.” 

In a flash Vasily turned on her and grabbed her by her hand pulling her to him. She cried in pain and he bared his teeth to her. “He stuck a blade in my gut and left me for dead!” he hissed to her, “He left me alive to spite me! Every step I take I feel him, every time I look in the mirror I’m reminded of this humiliation,” he told her, running his fingers over the scar on his temple where Arc had first struck him with that damned blade. 

“I underestimated him once, I didn’t know about his heritage. He was the leader of his team at Beacon, he was partnered with Pyrrha Nikos, a champion fighter, he was clearly the superior of his team to be made a leader over her!”

“Ok ok,” Bonnie whimpered to him, closing her eyes as she expected a blow from him. “But what about afterwards?” she asked him.

“What do you mean?” Vasily asked her. After? What kind of question was that? He would complete his work here and leave for fresh hunting grounds and more work that required his noble skills, more challenges to conquer. 

“I mean… you have me, and enough funds to live lavishly. Couldn’t we do more?” she asked him.

Vasily snarled but released her hair. “What more is there?” He asked her. She was probably misunderstanding their relationship again. Fucking her was likely a mistake, it confused her. She was his tool not his wife. Why would she think otherwise?

“I… I don’t know,” Bonnie told him, “I… I thought I might ask.”

“You knew what I was when you begged me to spare you life,” he told her simply, “you gave your life to me, don’t expect anything different.”

Bonnie nodded to him, “yes… of course.” she told him composing herself and turning back to her laptop. Vasily turned back to the carnage, at the foot of the snowy hill grimm bodies littered the area turning into smoke. The brunt of the battle was already over, most of the grimm were dead with only wounded and stragglers but cresting a distant hill four goliaths charged their position. They were late to the fight having lumbered behind their smaller and swifter brethren but they tore across the ice like a snowplow.

Penelope leapt into the air and fired up her jet boots as she flew over the massive grimm extending her hands. From hidden barrels in her palms fired, dust shells hidden within her arms struck the creatures in their trunk like legs blasting them into a gory mess as her lasers focused on the other limbs sering them apart.

The hulking creatures tilted and fell to the ground with a crash kicking up a crowd of snow from their impact. With the grimm down and wounded she descended on her helpless prey. She cut into them with a flurry of blades, killing them in a thousand cuts. 

With the largest grimm down and only stragglers remaining Iron Array folded back into a single blade and folded into the compartment in her back. A beowulf charged her and she decapitated it with a single punch, another one she tore out its windpipe and let it die slowly wheezing on the ground suffocating and gargling on it’s own blood. Vasily had never watched grimm die from suffocation, his kills were always quick and clean but this was different. 

With only wounded grimm and stragglers left her fighting style changed. It was no longer brutally efficient, it was simply brutal and slow. She shattered their limbs and watched their needlessly thrash in the snow helpless, she broke a spine and watched the paralized creature twitch. She studied the grimm, she tested her helpless prey. It was like watching a child burn ants with a magnifying glass or pull the wings off of flies, she was experimenting as she killed.

Vasily approached stepping down the hill. She was standing over a ursai who’s limbs she tore off, any other creature would have already bled to death but grimm were more resilient than any normal animal.

“They break quite easily,” Penelope observed aloud, eventually ending the ursai with a stop of her foot. 

Vasily chuckled, “I suppose to you they would, but to many they are quite formidable. You are a weapon, you were made to kill and that is why this comes so naturally to you.”

Penelope nodded and looked at his hip where his revolver rested in his holster, “I am a weapon… is that all I am?”

Vasily looked at the carnage around them. “Is there more you desire?” he asked her, drawing his weapon from it’s holster inspecting it. “You are a weapon, you were made to be aimed and fired, you are simply more advanced than this revolver.” 

“Why were you made?” Penelope asked as a sabyr charged. She grabbed a paw and slammed it into the snow, she took hold of one massive fang and broke it off to impale into its throat. “Were you made to become a hunter?”

That made Vasily frown. Why was he answering these questions? “In a sense,” Vasily answered her, “hunting is in my blood, my father was a huntsman as was my father before him. But I had different aspirations, I hunting grimm gave me little pleasure and no challenge, only the finest fighters were worthy to be my prey. This has often put me at odds with the authorities. You are now a weapon in my arsenal, and with you I shall elevate my own glory past what my humble ancestors achieved. This revolver has taken many lives, it has helped me achieve glory and it shares in my glory. You will too.”

The android nodded at him. “I am a weapon, but I am not an average weapon.” It wasn’t a question, she understood him and her purpose.

“Exactly,” Vasily told her, checking his watch, “there is a supply run being sent out here carrying supplies and guarded by huntsmen and huntresses, you will help me destroy it and those guarding it.”

Penelope nodded in understanding. 

Vasily smiled and holstered his revolver, “come along, there is hunting to be done.”


	21. Chapter 21

Ironwood looked at the casualty report in front of him feeling a heavy weight on his heart. Three dead including two huntsmen and all the supplies destroyed beyond salvage. The laser burns and bullet marks found in the wreckage had left him with little doubt as to where the attack had come from. 

His initial concerns about the prototype were that it would be sold on the black market to terrorists or some group of shady mercenaries. But it seemed clear to him that Vasily had indeed activated the android himself and had made use of it in this most recent attack. He had not expected an assassin to have the capabilities to activate Penelope himself but he couldn’t deny that he was looking at a worse case scenario.

Too many questions were left unanswered. Why the sudden spike in assaassionation attempts? Why was an assassin using his weapon? He would have expected an assassin to try selling it for easy money, surely even someone like Vasily Patterson had to understand that using his prototype would attract the wrong kind of attention. 

The General couldn’t help but get the cold feeling that Salem’s hand was involved with this somehow. They were targeting the supply trucks for Amity Tower as they headed for the launch site. They were impeding his operation and he would have to commit more resources to assure they didn’t get easily attacked, two huntsmen would wasn’t enough now, they would have to utilize convoys to help secure everything.

Officially the report would say that the supply truck was ambushed by grimm. He couldn’t quite admit to the existence of his prototype, Pietro would not be very pleased to learn what he had been doing with Penny’s spare parts and he needed to keep the man happy. Unfortunately with an enemy of Atlas running around with a stolen military prototype and using it for wet work meant he needed to take control of this situation before it was exposed or worse. He was sure that the next time a huntsman and huntress ended up dead he wouldn’t be able to use grimm to cover up.

His terminal flicked away from the actual report on the truck and it’s various losses and to another file specifically on the assassin Vasily. An interesting character to say the least, a self trained huntsmen who managed to pass initiation at Beacon some thirteen years ago. His record as a licensed huntsman was short if impressive, he took contracts to kill rare and exotic grimm and eventually moved on to bounty hunting, now he seemed to accept work against other huntsman, and it seemed he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

The fox tailed accomplice had yet to be identified but in many ways she worried him more than the assassin. Whoever she was she had been able to get past security right here in the heart of Atlas and helped get an assassin close enough to strike at him. Pluse they had been able to build the equipment necessary to activate the android, for an assassin Vasily had resources and personnel that to him seemed wasted on mere wetwork. 

Ironwood massaged his temples as he considered his options. Too many things were happening right now and this was and this wasn’t a problem he could ignore or delegate to a subordinate, he needed to handle this personally. 

Ironwood picked up his scroll off his desk and pulled up his list of contacts and calling. “Hello sir,” the voice greeted him.

“Clover,” Ironwood said, cutting past formalities, “assemble the rest of the Ace Operatives… I have a new priority mission for you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only thing Jaune could hear was the grind and ring of steel against steel. Floating Array danced in front of him sending a flurry of thrusts and slashes at him and it took every bit of energy and concentration just to keep up and defend himself from the blades. 

Penny wasn’t even using all of her blades on him only limiting herself to six as she attacked him from multiple angles and directions. Jaune could only parry and block so many before he was forced to withdraw and reorient himself for the next assault. 

He rolled across the floor of the training room and raised his shield to stop a thrust and bashed away more of Penny’s swords. The blades pulled back and Jaune readied himself for another attack but it never came. 

The half dozen swords folded back up into a single blake and folded up and receded into Penny’s back. Jaune kept his stance and his blade raised to her, “Why’d you stop?” Jaune asked her, realizing he was panting.

“We are out time,” Penny informed him motioning to the rest of the room where Team FNKI and JNPR were finishing up their one on one spars clearly tired. 

“Oh,” Jaune said lamely, feeling his fatigue fall over him like a wet blanket, “I hadn’t noticed,” he told his sparring partner. He wasn’t expecting Penny to join them for their training session, and he hadn’t expected Neon to insist they spend the session sparring one on one with Penny as his partner.

Penny giggled at that, “I guess I had your full attention,” she mused aloud.

Jaune chuckled in kind, “Yeah I couldn’t well check the time with a half dozen blades attacking me all at once. Thanks for going easy on me, I know you could have kicked my ass twenty times before we were half over.”

“The goal was not to win a fight, it is to learn is it not?” Penny asked him rhetorically. “And I certainly noticed your reactions were speeding up, you anticipated my attacks well.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said, sitting down on the bench to grab his water bottle, “I feel like I sweated a gallon,” he said, gulping down half the bottle before pouring a little out on his head. Penny sat down next to him watching as he caught his breath. 

“Your stamina is actually quite impressive, I was expecting you to need to rest but you managed quite well,” She praised.

Jaune smirked, “It wasn’t enough to fight back, all I could do was defend myself, I had no hope of actually attacking you.”

“That is better than some could manage, besides it’s not like you will have to actually fight me” Penny told him. Jaune nodded to her and took another gulp of his water. It probably was better than some could manage, but he could only think of how that assassin Vasily had managed to hold his own against even more blades and score hits on her with only a rifle and a bayonet. He knew he was still improving but compared to others he still felt leagues behind.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to fight you for real,” Jaune told her with a grin, “I’d be mincemeat in seconds.”

Penny returned his smile, “I would go easy on you,” she promised him, “I would fight you for a full minute before finishing you off.”

Jaune laughed, “How about you just let me take that minute to make peace with the gods and then you can just cut me to ribbons,” he suggested to her, “that sounds a lot easier.”

Penny laughed at that, “Alright, a minute to pray, then you’re mine,” she winked at him sealing the deal.

They chuckled together on the bench and Jaune felt his exhaustion from their sparring leave him. He watched Penny she shook with girlish giggles looking quite cute as she did so. She of course wasn’t drenched in sweat or flustered like he and everyone else was. She didn’t look like she had been sparring with him for the past hour. It was so easy for him to forget that she was a machine that didn’t sweat or feel exhausted like a normal person, he didn’t see her as an android, just a cute girl.

“What are you two laughing abou?” Nora asked, stepping forward with Ren and Neon as the rest of Team FNKI conversed behind them.

“Penny has graciously agreed to let me have a minute to make peace with my maker before giving me a swift death,” Jaune explained to her with a grin on his face, “If I ever needed to fight her for real it just sounds easier than a pointless drawn out death.”

Nora nodded, “Sounds like a good deal,” she joked with them. “Jaune we’re done for the rest of the night right?” she asked him.

Jaune nodded and took another sip out of his water bottle, “Yeah we got no other plans for the night, what’s up?”

“How would you like to come to a club with me and my team?” Neon asked him.

“Pass,” Jaune answered her immediately.

“Hold on,” Neon said holding her hand out, “It’s a jazz club not a techno club like last time, Flynt plays there saturdays and I’m sure it’s more your speed Jaune, no strobing light, no gyrating crowds and no ear bursting music. Just smooth jazz and dancing that I think will agree with you.”

“Please fearless leader!” Nora begged him, “Ren and I haven’t gotten a night out in awhile and we don’t have any other plans.”

It did sound much nicer than that techno club they had gone to for their date. Jazz music was in fact something that he could dance to, he had learned ballroom dancing sharing lessons from his sisters so it would be good to actually dance for a change even if he was tired. 

Jaune turned to Ren, “What about you Ren?” he asked hoping that his other teammate would help him. 

He noticed his friend gave a glance to Nora before nodding, “It sounds like it could be nice,” he said, actually surprising him, a club sounded like the last thing Ren would like to do. Was something more happening here? 

“You sure?” Jaune asked him.

Ren simply nodded at him. “Alright,” Jaune relented, seeing no room to argue with them. “What time?” He asked Neon.

“Yay!” Nora cheered. 

“We’ll head there by eight, you got a couple hours to shower and suit up,” Neon explained.

“Ren can wear his new suit!” Nora said excitedly looking at him, “You’re gonna look so sharp.”  
“Do you have something to wear?” Ren asked Nora who grinned and nodded enthusiastically at him, “Oh yeah, Neon helped me pick out a pretty hot dress, you’re gonna love it!”

Jaune raised his eyebrow at Neon and Nora, “How long have you been planning this?” He asked the two of them, “When did you go dress shopping?”

“We’ve been planning this out for the last week,” Neon said with a wink, “and we got a dress for Penny too!”

“Me!” Penny exclaimed her green eyes going wide. 

“Yup!” Nora said stepping forward and taking hold of Penny’s hand and pulling her up off the bench. “You’re going dancing too.”

A confused and worried look crossed the android’s face as Nora dragged her towards the girls locker room. 

Jaune sighed and stood up moving for the boys room to shower and get ready for this sudden night out. “Did you know about this?” He asked Ren as theys stripped down and stepped into the showers letting it wash away his sweat and aches.

“I had an idea, Nora said we needed a night out together,” He explained to him. 

“Why didn’t she mention anything to me?” Jaune asked him, “If she wanted a night out on the town all she had to do was ask me.”

“I think she wanted it to be a surprise for you,” Ren explained.

Jaune wasn’t sure he understood but the soothing hot water of the shower was the only thing he wanted to focus on. He’d need it if he was going to dance tonight, if he knew dancing was in the cards tonight he would have taken it easy on the sparring. At least the hot water was seeming to do the trick.

Once they had washed themselves off and changed into their spare clothes they made way for their dorm to change. “I wasn’t expecting to wear that suit again so soon,” Jaune admitted opening the small closet to find his rather pricy suit on a hanger, it sort of felt silly that he spent so much money on something he had no idea how much he’d wear it.

Ren too was donning his black and grey suit that was a lot more formal than Jaune’s casual two piece suit. “Jaune,” Ren said breaking the silence between the two of them, “have you thought much about relationships since your date with Neon?” 

Jaune raised an eyebrow at him as she buttoned the cuff of his dress shirt. “Why do you ask?” It seemed like an oddly personal question coming from Ren of all people, he usually let others keep to themselves.

“You mentioned last week that after your date that you felt ready to think about relationships, and since we’re going to be in Atlas for awhile it seems this would be a good time for that.” 

“I suppose I did say that,” Jaune admitted scratching the back of his head, “To be honest I’m feeling really rusty on the subject matter, I haven’t really thought much about which girls catch my eye as I thought about what it would be like to actually date a girl or and what we’d do together. Going out with Neon made me realize I’d never been in a relationship before and I don’t really know what it’d be like.”

“Have you come to any conclusions thinking about this?” Ren asked, securing his tie. 

“Not really, dancing may be nice but honestly my ideal date is just sitting in with a movie,” Jaune explained, “I feel lame saying it but I’m a simple guy.”

“So your average night out,” Ren said.

Jaune chuckled, “pretty much, I can’t think of many girls who would be happy with such a humble night out.”

Ren tucked his tie into the vest, “I don’t know, Penny seems to enjoy nights like that.”

Jaune looked at his friend, “I never really thought about that,” he admitted grabbing his suit jacket to leave for a night out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny let the water cascade over her as she showered. She kept the temperature cold as it didn’t bother her like it did regular people. She hardly ever showered, she didn’t need to most of the time only occasionally washing herself and her hair from dust and dirt, her synthetic flesh didn’t sweat or produce oils like regular people did but Nora and Neon had insisted she wash up and get ready for their night out.

“Why did you not tell me we were going out tonight?” Penny asked them, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry herself as Nora and Neon continued their shower clearly savoring the steaming hot water, Penny didn’t bother with long showers, the sensation of water on her synthetic flesh wasn’t as pleasing as it was for humans.

“I thought it’d be best if you kept a clear head,” Neon said to her, “If I told you I was planning on setting up a romantic evening with you and Jaune you would have spent all week fretting about it.”

“I am fretting about it now,” Penny told her, “I’ve never done anything like this before it’s practically…”

“A date,” Neon said proudly grinning from ear to ear, “exactly what we intended, I actually was planning to ask Jaune out to watch Flynt play if the first date went well but now it’s the perfect time for you and Jaune to have some one on one time.”

“It’s best that you find out about this now, otherwise you would have spent a week overthinking it,” Nora said, shutting off her own water, “Just leave this to Neon and I, we have this all planned out all you need to worry about is confessing to Jaune.”

Penny averted her gaze as she dried herself. Was that all she needed to worry about? She still hadn’t quite managed to pluck up the courage to face Jaune, their often conflicting schedules hadn’t made things easy either, she only was able to find him at good times only a couple times a week.

Wrapped in towels the three of them moved to the lockers. Nora pulled out a bag and opened it to reveal a light green spaghetti strap dress. It looked modest which Penny supposed was best, she wasn’t sure she would feel comfortable in something risque like what she would expect Neon to wear. 

“Looks good right?” Neon bragged, “I picked it out myself, you’re gonna turn heads tonight, Jaune’s especially.” 

Penny looked away in embarrassment, “I doubt I will look by much next to you,” Penny told her.

Neon shook her head at her, “Nope, tonight’s your night to shine,” she assured her, opening up her locker and bringing out a makeup case opening it to reveal a numerous brushes and colorful eyeliners and blushes along with eyelash curlers and even cosmetic tools Penny was clueless to the use of. “Trust us Nora and I have been spending all week brainstorming tonight, we got everything ready. I even know what eyeliner to use so those green eyes of yours pop, Nora and I will set the perfect mood for the two of you.”

“Yup, we’re gonna fix your hair up too,” Nora promised her helping her sit down on the bench and wrapping her hair up elaborately in a towel as Neon sat on her other side with her makeup in her lap.

“What if this is all for nothing?” Penny asked as Neon assembled all her cosmetics laying them out on the bench. “What if despite everything you two are doing I still don’t ask Jaune out?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Neon told her, “Just do what comes naturally, spend some time with him, have a good time flirt a little with him, and if things progress they progress, if not we always try again.”

“I do not know how to flirt!” Penny insisted.

“Yes you do,” Neon told her holding a brush up to apply some eyeliner, “You were doing it with Jaune earlier “I guess I had your full attention” and promising to go easy on him if you were to ever fight for real, trust me Penny you’re a natural.”

Penny sighed and let Neon get to work on her makeup, “So if I do not ask Jaune out tonight what next?” she asked, hoping to at least know what to expect after tonight.

“Well if all else fails we figured we could just lock you in a room with Jaune until you confess,” Nora told her.

That idea sounded horrifying, forced into confessing like that seemed awful. “You would need a very strong room to keep me trapped,” Penny told them threateningly, “I am strong enough to break most doors.”

Neon laughed, “and then you’d have to explain that to Jaune,” she countered. 

Penny went quiet seeing the logic to that, breaking down a door to get away from Jaune certainly would be questionable. 

“Hold still,” Neon instructed, “perfection is work and that’s the goal tonight, just think about dancing with Jaune tonight.”

Penny did, why was everything about this as terrifying as it was exciting? “I have never really danced with another person.”

“Jaune’s a good dancer,” Neon assured her, “I have no doubt he’ll help you out.”

Penny nodded as Nora unwrapped the towel from her hair ready to help style it, “Just take a deep breath and let us work Penny, I have a good feeling about tonight.”

Penny nodded, “I do not breathe,” Penny told Nora, “but I will try to relax.”


	22. Chapter 22

Jaune pulled his scroll out of his pocket and checked the time with a frown before returning it to his pocket with a sigh. “How long has it been?” Ren asked him leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest as outside bullheads landed and lifted off the pad ferrying students and personnel to Mantle.

“Half hour,” Jaune answered, mirroring his friend and leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. “I wonder what’s taking them so long,” Jaune mused idly, “They said to meet them in an hour.”

Ren didn’t seem to mind the wait however, he bore it with the same quiet stoicism as he did everything but Jaune felt himself growing antsy. The rest of team FNKI had left ahead of them and their one straggling teammate to get to the club, Flynt told them he couldn’t wait since he was expected on stage and Ivori and Kobalt had little interest in staying behind to wait for Nora, Neon and Penny.

Jaune idly watched the bullheads flying through the window as they waited. He couldn’t help but think of what Ren had said to him back when they were changing in their dorm. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Neon said rolling down the hall on her skates. Jaune turned to address her but stopped as he caught sight of Penny walking right beside her. She was wearing a light green dress that bared her shoulders and legs and her long copper red hair was done up in a couple braids framing her face and setting a long braid over one shoulder. Her face was positively radiant and drew his gaze to her bright green eyes. 

“Woah,” Jaune said, not hiding his amazement as she stole his gaze. “You look beautiful,” He complimented.

Penny looked away with a pleased smile on her face, he supposed she wasn’t used to being so openly complimented on her looks but embarrassed as she was that smile practically lit up the hallway. “Uh… thank you Jaune,” she told him, unable to meet his eye, “Neon and Nora deserve all the credit, they helped me a lot.”

Neon playfully nugged Penny, “don’t sell yourself short girl, you clean up well.” Neon and Nora were both dressed up as well, Neon in a little black dress and Nora in a pale pink. But they admittedly seemed rather dull standing next to Penny who not only was looking far more radiant than he had ever seen her but her evident embarrassment was also undeniably cute as well.

“Let’s go Jaune, you can gawk at Penny some more later,” Nora said, taking Ren’s arm and leading him outside where a bullhead waited for passengers.

“I wasn’t gawking,” Jaune defended, “she looks great is all,” he said to her.

“We know,” Neon said, walking past him following Ren and Nora as they walked out for the bullhead leaving Jaune and Penny together. 

“Uh… shall we go?” Penny asked him nervously. 

Jaune nodded, “Sure,” he said, turning to leave and she walked out and fell into step behind him. Why was she acting so nervous and embarrassed? Her heels clicked alongside him as they walked out onto the landing platform and boarded the bullhead. They took their seats beside one another and buckled up. 

They sat in silence together as they flew across the skies over Atlas and Mantle, Jaune gazed out the window at the increasingly familiar skyline. He kept feeling like everyone was looking at him but every time he looked back at his friends their eyes were elsewhere. 

“You look really nice too Jaune,” Penny said, suddenly breaking the silence between them.

“Uh thanks,” Jaune said surprised by the sudden compliment. She had seen him in this suit before, hell she had helped him pick it out.

Penny didn’t say another word and kept her eyes focused out the window as they reached their landing zone and touched down. They piled out of the bullhead and took to the streets walking with Neon leading the way as she usually did. Penny’s steps clicked against the concrete sidewalk as she walked beside Jaune.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in heels before,” Jaune told her making conversation, “you look taller in them,” he explained, even in heels she was still shorter than him.

“I wore heels during the Beacon dance,” she explained to him.

“I never really noticed,” Jaune sighed giving her feet and legs a glance.

“I am a little nervous,” Penny explained to him, “I… I only ever danced that one night at Beacon, and never with a partner.”

“Really?” He asked her, “if you’re nervous I’ll show you how.”

Penny smiled at him, “I would really like that Jaune… I can not think of anyone I would prefer to dance with more than you.”

A smirk curled Jaune’s lips, “Well come on milady,” he said teasing her and holding his arm out for her to take. Penny stared at his arm for an apprehensive moment and he could not help but wonder if he had done something wrong before she took it and fell into step beside him with a warm smile coloring her face.  
The club was named Siren and the warm inviting look of it definitely set Jaune at ease. Large windows showed a dimly lit lounge on the second floor with patrons sitting at candle lit tables conversing with one another. 

Stepping inside he heard the soft rhythmic sound of the jazz music, a single look at the stage he saw a colorful band with numerous instruments and Flynt front and center with his trumpet while holographic dancers spun and twirled on the stage with them. It was a complete contrast to the techno club from last week, it was much calmer than the packed crowds and thundering music. “We should have come here,” Jaune told Neon as they walked through the red carpeted club. 

“This place isn’t really my style,” Neon told him with a shrug, “I only really come here when Flynt plays, but I’m glad you’re liking it.”

Dancers moved slowly with the cool rhythm on the floor in front of the stage. So far it was simple slow dancing and it wasn’t crowded with plenty of room between the dancing couples. The bar was not mobbed by drinkers shouting out orders over everyone with several people sitting in the stool and drinking wine and cocktails as they listened idly to the music. Other corners of the club included a dart board and pools table where people played casually. 

“Come on Ren!” Nora said, pulling her own date along helplessly, “Let’s dance.”

Jaune watched them leave and turned back to Neon only to see her also walking over to a tale where Ivori and Kobalt were watching their teammate perform. Jaune looked over at Penny who was still holding the arm he had offered her, she too seemed to be taking in the scenery of the club.

“Are you ready to dance?” Jaune asked her, he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do next since the rest of his friends had run off leaving the two of them alone together.

“We do not have to if you do not want to,” Penny told him, “I uh… I could do anything.”

“I can do anything too,” Jaune said with a chuckle, “but what would you like to do?” 

“I… I do not think I am ready to dance,” Penny told him looking at the dancers swaying together and holding each other close.

Jaune nodded in agreement, the slow and soft rhythm did seem a little intimate for just a couple of friends to dance to. “We don’t need to dance yet if you don’t want to, how about a game of darts or pool?” Jaune asked her since she looked rather lost and stressed about his question.

Penny nodded to him and they approached the game lounge where other patrons were enjoying themselves with their idle games. 

“Have you ever played any of these games before?” Jaune asked, remembering a small pool table in one of Atlas Academy’s rec rooms that she supposed she might have tried.

Penny shook her head no, she was being strangely quiet tonight. “Alright you’re going to kick my ass at this,” Jaune told her, remembering just how badly she had thrashed him at every little game they’d played while healing together. Penny was too good for him and probably any other person he knew, chess especially had been frustrating, it was like playing against a computer on the highest difficulties, every move was logical and he had no mean to defend himself from her cold and efficient strategy, not that he was ever particularly skilled at chess to begin with.

“You sound quite certain of your own defeat,” Penny told him.

“I know what to expect from challenging you, you’re a machine and I’m a mere mortal” Jaune told her picking up a pool cue, he inspected it like he had an eye for that sort of thing and grabbed a bit of blue chalk for the end. The balls were already racked up for them and Jaune demonstrated striking the cue ball and breaking the assembled balls apart scattering them across the table. A striped ball fell into one of the corner pockets.

“That means I’m playing stripes,” Jaune explained to her, “meaning you’re solids and will try to pocket the solid colored except the eight ball, that’s saved for last, if you accidentally sink the eight ball before the others you lose, as long as you sink balls in your color you can keep taking shots.”

Penny nodded as Jaune lined up another shot sinking another striped ball into a corner pocket and missing on his third shot. 

“Your turn,” Jaune told her.

Penny nodded and took a cue and chalked it up just like him and lined up a shot. The cue ball ricocheted off the sides twice before striking a ball and sinking it. She did it again and sank two balls this time and continued on and on making elaborate angled shots with perfect precision.

“See I knew you’d be a natural,” Jaune praised her with a grin as she circled around the table for another shot.

Penny smiled a little and continued to sink shots across the table. “This isn’t very difficult for me,” she explained, sinking the rest of the solid colored balls before setting her eye on the black eight ball. She sank it, Jaune didn’t even tell her that she needed to call her shot, he knew whatever pocket she named she would sink the shot with ease there was no point.

“You win,” Jaune said, moving to sink the striped balls still scattered across the table for the simple pleasure of it. “I should take you to a pool hall sometime, I have no doubt we could con people into playing you for cash, no one would suspect a girl like you could beat them.”  
Penny giggled, “That would be illegal Jaune,” she told him watching as he struggled to pocket the rest of his balls scratching the cue more than once.

“I’m just saying if you wanna ever quit being Mantle’s own personal superhero you could definitely make it as a pool shark, I have no doubt you’d be just as good with darts too. I bet you could get straight bulls eyes if we tried.”

“I have an internal targeting system so yes I could,” Penny told him, “that would not be fair.”

“Why not?” Jaune asked her, “it’s your natural ability.”

“I was not born naturally,” Penny told him, “I was made.”

“I was made,” Jaune said, “maybe not like you but people are made, that doesn't make you less of a person.”

“I think you have a natural ability to make me smile,” Penny told him.

That surprised Jaune and he struck the cue ball a little harder than intended and it jumped and rolled across the carpet table. “Uh… really?” Jaune asked her grinning awkwardly and scratching the back of his head before bending down to grab the white cue ball.

“Yes,” Penny told him as he set the cue ball back onto the table, “You always seem to have something to say that will make me happy.”

Jaune took his shot and sank the final ball leaving the table clear save the single white cue ball. “I guess that’s all of them,” Jaune said, not really sure what else to say after her compliment. He set his stick back on the rack and looked back to the dance floor where the music was a faster paced swing now. “Shall we dance?” Jaune offered her.

“Are you sure you are finished losing to me?” Penny teased.

“I knew what I was getting into,” Jaune defended, “but if you’re still not feeling up to dancing I understand.”

Penny shook her head, “There is not very much else for me here,” she told him, “aside from winning games, I cannot enjoy a drink from the bar or eat.”

“Well then let’s go,” Jaune said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor as they listened to the upbeat rhythm. Penny observed the dancers around them and how they moved to the thrum of the bass and the wail of the trumpets. Flynt was using his semblance and all four copies of his killer quartet blared on their instruments.

Jaune faced her and took her hands in his own. “Alright,” Jaune said, hoping to ease her a little as he readied himself. “Just watch me,” he said, guiding her as he helped mirror the style of dance. He was far more familiar with this style of dancing, it was far more like the ballroom dancing that he had learned with his sisters. 

Penny kept her eyes intently on him as they moved together across the dance floor. Every move he showed her she mirrored almost perfectly moving with him in perfect time. “You’re a very quick learner,” Jaune praised her taking a step back and twirling her which she did gracefully before stepping back into his arms to step with him over the dance floor.

“Thank you,” Penny said, “It helps when you have perfect memory,” she explained to as their circled each other on the dance floor stepping around each other, there was a mechanical grace to her, while she mirrored his movements or seemingly copied from dancers around her she seemed to add her own style. It was precise and efficient in its own manner with little movement wasted. 

“Just another natural talent then,” Jaune told her with a grin and gave her another spin, “you’re full of them.”

The music flowed through them both as they moved together. As the music built to a faster pace they managed and as Penny watched and observed him or the other dancers her style and grace improved with each movement as the beat of the music sped up. They circled each other moving faster and faster and with greater ease and familiarity. Jaune found himself lost in the dance, it came naturally to him as his numerous years learning to dance slipped onto him like a well fitted glove. Penny responded in kind, she melded with his movements until they moved as one like a single well oiled machine and as the dance came natural and they gazed into each other's eyes.

The music built to a high crescendo with the trumpets blaring on a high nope and Jaune pulled her in and dipped her down holding her suspended above the floor as the song ended. He realized he was panting from exertion and his brow was sweaty, Penny of course showed no signs of exhaustion and only stared up at him with her emerald green eyes. They stayed like that for a long moment and Jaune realized he was holding her bare thigh.

“Uh sorry,” Jaune said helping her up and removing his hand from her thigh feeling as red as Ruby’s hood. 

“No it is… alright,” Penny told him, breaking her gaze with him to look down at the dance floor. The next song started slow and steady compared to the fast paced song they had just finished. “That was… intense, it was wonderful,” she told him. 

Jaune tentatively took hold of her shoulder and began their next slow dance together circling each other and swaying to the music. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, it’s hard to believe that that was your first time dancing with another person. You would have turned a few heads dancing like that back at Beacon.”

Penny smiled a bit at his compliment, “you are blushing,” she told him melding into his touch as they started their second dance. 

Jaune chuckled awkwardly at her, “Yeah… it was a little intense for me too,” he admitted to her feeling guilty, “I’m sorry I was a little handsy there at the end,” he apologized.

“I already told you it was alright, I uh… I actually liked it,” she confessed.

Jaune’s eyes widened at that, “really?” he asked her.

Penny simply nodded in response and settled close against him as they continued their slow dance and she rested her head against his chest. “Your heart is racing Jaune,” she told him with a smile.

“Is it?” he asked nervously, what was with her tonight?

Penny nodded, “why is it beating so fast?” She asked him looking up at him as her head rested upon his chest.

“I don’t know,” Jaune admitted looking down at her and into her eyes. 

Her gaze held and transfixed him, there was a heat to it, an intensity he had never seen in Penny before. 

“Jaune… these last couple of months, since we faced Vasily you have become my friend, you have come to mean so much to me,” she explained to him, “you became my friend Jaune but you have become more than that to me. Jaune, if I had a heart beating in my chest it would be racing with yours, and if I had blood it would be coloring my cheeks red with embarrassment, if I could sweat my palms would be sweaty. I wish I was a braver person Jaune, I wish I was better with words than I am because right now more than anything I want to tell you how I feel.”

Jaune stared down at her stunned as she rambled to him. They stopped dancing and simply stood together as the rest of the dance floor moved around them unheeded by them. “Just tell me,” Jaune told her cupping her cheek reassuringly, “I’ll listen.”

Penny raised herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him, soft nervous lips locked with his and he found himself pulled away from the dancing and the music. He melded into the kiss drawing Penny into him and deepened it as instinct took hold and she became the only person in his world.


	23. Chapter 23

Penny felt weightless as Jaune’s arms enveloped and held her while they kissed. Everything around her seemed muted as he kissed her back. It was a strange sensation kissing, it was completely new to her. She used to wonder what could feel so good about bringing one’s lips to another, she used to believe it was more about the act itself showing affection than physical sensation. But she was wrong, she did not know how or why it felt so good but the sensation made her feel light and it seemed. 

One of Jaune’s hands pressed against her back holding her against him while his other ran his fingers through her hair holding her head from behind as he towered above her as they kissed. It felt strange to be so suddenly aware of how much taller he was than her making her look up and stand on her toes just to meet his lips. It was everything she had wanted, everything she had read about in Blake’s novels when the two heroes kissed. It had always seemed perfect and magical described in the pages and it all paled in comparison to what she was feeling right now.

Jaune rose from her pulling his lips away. She opened her eyes and found him staring down at her. His lips shimmered with moisture from the exchange and he was panting. Panting? Had she done that to him? Stole his breath away? The throught excited her.

“Penny,” Jaune whispered to her as she stared up at him. She pulled him back down to her lips. She didn’t want to talk, they didn’t need to, his hands and lips were telling her enough and the way he whispered her name told her everything she needed to know. He seemed She wanted more, words could wait until later for right now enough was being said without them. Her hands had clutched his shirt but as the kiss deepened she found herself growing bold as she moved them to his shoulders and finally entwined her fingers in his short spiky hair. She pressed the kiss wanting to get further lost in it. She opened her mouth to him inviting his tongue to meet hers. It was perfect, it was everything she wanted. There were no words, not yet but the simple fact that Jaune was kissing her back was enough for her. It was simple, it was nice and she wanted it to continue for hours on end. 

Her internal scroll beeped informing her she had an urgently marked message from Atlas police command. 

SOUTH CENTRAL EXPLOSION REPORT IMMEDIATELY. It read in bold letters urging her to leave at her earliest convenience. 

Penny broke the kiss. She was being called away, now of all times she was being called away. 

“Damnit!” Penny cursed wanting to cry. Why now? Why did this have to happen now?

“What’s wrong?” Jaune asked her his features coloring with worry. “Did I uh, did I do something?” he asked her, looking flushed and embarrassed.

The simple question was painful, the very idea that Jaune thought he might have done something to offend her actually sent a powerful jolt of fear through her. “No!” she told him shaking her head, “no Jaune no it is not you there is an emergency,” she explained to him, “I have to go, people need my help,” she said feeling pained just admitting that she needed to leave him to end this moment of bliss between them. She wanted to stay more than anything but people were in danger and she was called to help.

“Goodnight Jaune,” she said, turning to leave and hurry but Jause stepped forward and took hold of her wrist.

“Penny,” Jaune said only for his phone to beep in his suit pocket indicating that he too was being called out on an emergency. What was happening? A glance around showed that everyone else from Ren and Nora to the whole of Team FNKI was pulling out their scroll to check similar messages. Something big was going on if everyone was receiving emergency messages on their scrolls, she couldn’t wait even if she wanted to stay. 

“You are needed too Jaune,” she told him, refusing to meet his eye.

“I know,” Jaune said firmly, “I just… I want to talk when we have a moment, after this, after whatever is going on we’ll talk, I’ll meet you at your room.”

Penny finally met his clear blue gaze and wordlessly nodded to him. She wanted to say something sweet or reassuring, she wanted to kiss him again but feared she couldn’t end it if she did. Instead she slipped off the heels Neon had bought her and handed them to Jaune. “I cannot fly with these on,” she told him and sprinted away and out of the club on her bare feet before running outside into Mantle, she leapt up and rocketed away. She couldn’t generate the same amount of thrust without her boots but she could still fly if only in a limited capacity.

The minute she took to the air she saw it. Fires lit up the urban landscape and the thunderous sound of other explosions echoed below her. What had done this? Who had done this? She wondered, a feeling of dread took her pulling away. Sections of the city went suddenly dark as they lost power leaving the fires burning bright in square patches of black. 

Below she spotted her designated target furthest away from the city than all the rest of the explosions. A single house burned in a dark suburb. She landed on a grassy lawn and scanned the area detecting no immediate threats in the area.

Her scan however did pick up the scroll signals. It belonged to Clover and Harriet and the rest of the Ace Operatives and it was coming from inside the house emitting an SOS signal indicating that their auras were dangerous or depleated. She sprinted inside the burning home deploying Floating Array and cutting her way through the house careful not to damage the structure and cause it to collapse while other people were still inside. 

“Clover!” she cried out hoping they could hear her, “Harriet?” 

“We’re here!” She heard Marrow cough coming through the smoke. The dog faunus was dirty and stained with smoke and soot, blood stained his white uniform and the lithe figure of Vine who appeared to be unconscious sporting a head wound was leaning on him looking weak and confused, likely suffering from a concussion.

“Clover and the rest are down the hall!” Marrow told her coughing from all the smoke in the air as he helped drag Vine out of the building. “Help them, I’m getting Vine out of here.” 

Penny dashed down the hallways, her dress got singed by the flames blacketing it and burning away pieces of the hem. She would have to apologize to Neon for ruining the dress, she still needed to thank her and Nora both for their little plan that had worked perfectly. Why couldn’t she get that kiss out of her mind? Even now navigating a burning home she was thinking about that kiss and hungered for more in her chest.

“We’re in here!” She heard Clover cry out to her from what appeared to be a living room. Harriet knelt next to him looking just as battered as Marrow, even Clover was sporting light wounds and was black with smoke and ash as well. A pile of rubble was between them trapping an unconscious Elm beneath it that both of them were trying to lift, their hands were red and blistered from the heat.

“Stand back!” Penny said moving past them. Floating Array slashed and cut away pieces of the rubble before she took hold and lifted it away with her superior strength. “Get her!” Penny instructed holding it up. Harriet and Clover both took hold of Elm and pulled her clear of it. Penny’s still high aura levels kept her from being burned and once she was sure that Harriet and Clover had secured their teammate she set it down gently. 

She turned and picked Elm up draping the much larger woman over her shoulders and walked her out. Her enhanced hearing detected Elm’s heartbeat and she was still breathing, but the burns to her body were great. She sent a call out for a medical bullhead to come and offer them treatment. 

They stepped out of the house, Harriet and Clover both gasped for clean fresh air and coughed as they stepped out onto the lawn. 

Boom!

The house behind them exploded knocking Penny down face first into the grass dropping Elm onto the ground. Burning debris littered the yard and street and onto other houses. A quick check around to the Ace Operatives confirmed they were all alive too.

“My semblance must have delayed those explosives,” Clover coughed trying to pick himself up off the ground.

“Why were you here?” Penny asked him, as she helped situate Elm for the paramedics to arrive. She looked back at the shattered remains of the house still burning brightly. “What is this place?”

Clover coughed trying to stand upright, “I’m afraid that is classified,” he managed to tell her through a gasp. 

A green laser blast flashed through the air as Floating Array fired striking down a single aerial drone sending it crashing on the ground below. “Was it Vasily?” She asked recognizing the drone model as the ones she had seen tracking her and Jaune across Atlas’s icy tundra and shooting them down in a similar fashion.

Clover didn’t answer her but simply remained quiet trying to breathe fresh air. Already an emergency bullhead was overhead with emergency personnel roping down to provide assistance.

“You should go,” Clover told her, watching as they assisted Vine and Elm first as they were the most heavily wounded. “We should be good now, others need you.”

Penny wanted to press further to demand answers to what was happening right now and confirm her suspicions but she knew that Clover would not relent and unfortunately he was right that she was needed elsewhere now that she had helped secure them.

Penny gave him a long hard look before she blasted off leaving them behind as she soared above Mantle looking to where she was needed most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily watched his safehouse burning from the comfort of his truck as it sped away from his now demolished haven. He couldn’t help but frown as he watched two stumble out through the front door followed by the rest of them with the android Penny. 

“They survived,” he said somewhat disappointed as Bonnie drove for him watching as the house erupted into a larger explosion moments after they stumbled out. They could hear the distant explosion as they drove away like thunder muffled by distance. 

“Did you set the explosives properly?” Vasily asked her dangerously. “That blast was delayed too long.”

A look of worry crossed Bonnie’s face but she nodded to him, “I set them, something must have gone wrong and delayed the other charges… perhaps a wire was cut during the fight.”

Vasily nodded accepting her answer, it hardly mattered. The Ace Operatives would be dealt with later and now they were at least temporarily dealt with. It almost would have been a disappointment if Atlas’s elite team had been defeated with a few well placed bombs.

“That girl,” Penelope said looking over his shoulder from the back seat to gaze at the screen, “she looks just like me.”

“She is your predecessor,” Vasily explained to her finding the odd dress that Penny was currently wearing to be rather strange, “you might even think of her like an elder sister, but make no mistake Penelope you are the superior model built to be an improvement of her design, and in time you will defeat her.”

Penelope nodded, “Should I fight her now?” she said, “I could fly out and face her now.”

Vasily shook his head “Not yet, we shall face her soon enough but there are preparations that must be addressed first, unfortunately we are in need of refuge for the time being, we need a place to stay and finish preparations.”

Penelope nodded watching as her counterpart shot the drone down with her laser. “What should I do then?” she asked wanting answers.

“Study your prey,” Vasily instructed, “ready yourself, on confrontation will come.”


	24. Chapter 24

Crocea Mors edge thrust through the throat of a Beowulf. Jaune pulled away and watched as the monster flailed and bleed out, getting only slower before Jaune could finish it with a couple of cleaving strikes to its head, splitting it open. It wasn’t his cleanest kill but every part of him felt weak and slow.

Mantle’s perimeter defenses had been damaged thanks to an explosion knocking out power to many of the city’s automated defense systems and the confusion and fear had only helped draw the grimm in. So far Atlas military regulars had assisted in the bulk of the fighting but occasional grimm managed to slip through their line leaving Jaune and other huntsmen to clean them out. 

So far the only news they had gotten was that this was this was an act of terrorism but Ironwood had made clear he had no idea who had orchestrated tonight’s series of firebombings but he promised that all resources were being focused on bringing the perpetrators to justice. He had also begged citizens not to panic and remain vigilant in these hard times but it had seemed like a flat request as technicians had been rerouting power to the city’s defense system leaving many without power. Not that he could blame Ironwood, panicking only attracted the grimm and he suspected that was precisely what these terrorists wanted.

He took watch for more grimm breathing in the cold night air as he defended his assigned secretor from any grimm that might try getting past him and into Mantle to wreak havoc. The quiet had at least given him some time to think Penny.

That dance, it had almost winded him in the intensity, her unique mechanical grace and her ability to learn and adapt to the dance had led him to get lost in it. Her confession, the way she struggled to confess her own intense feelings that she had only been able to convey through a kiss. 

And that kiss, he could still feel a phantom of it upon his lips and how her body had melded against his. He hadn’t expected such intensity from her, she barely permitted him a chance to catch his breath and even say her name before stealing his lips once more. It had only been after the kiss hand ended and they parted ways that he even realized that he had been kissing a robot. Not that he could tell when his lips were locked with hers or he was running his fingers through her hair, he had been lost in that moment and now he was left to ponder what happened next.

His scroll beeped and he pulled it out finding a group call waiting for him to answer. He hit the answer button to find Ironwood looking at his face. “All teams report back to Atlas Academy,” he told him, “your relief has been deployed and we’re sending a pickup, you have all earned a good rest and I expect you to do just that.”

Jaune pocketed the scroll and released a sigh of relief. His sword felt like a lead weight in his arms and his eyelids were heavy from exhaustion. His aura was at forty percent and while he could keep killing grimm he needed rest, but even more than rest he wanted to see Penny, he wanted to talk to her about their kiss about what she had told him.

He sheathed his blade, he had luckily been able to change before coming here. Thanks to rocket propelled lockers similar to Beacon he had been able to call his gear to his location and changed into his armor back at the club. 

Ren and Nora were already waiting for their bullhead pickup with numerous other huntsmen and Atlas students he didn’t recognize. Everyone was exhausted, it was a half hour after four in the morning and they had been fighting grimm for most of the night with little to no sleep. In Jaune’s case he hadn’t even eaten yet and a part of him wished he had at least tried to get a bite to eat back at the club when he had a chance. He’d kill for a simple cup of coffee right now.

“What’s your kill count for the night?” Nora asked him, “I totalled twenty six,” she said a little proud but obviously tired like he was.

“I didn’t count,” Jaune told her suppressing a yawn, “probably less than that.”

“Lady killer here probably has too much on his mind,” Neon teased him as she sat down upon the ground. Her makeup was smeared from a long night of combat, it was strange that despite her disheveled appearance and exhaustion she was still able to tease him.

“Yeah…” Jaune sighed, scratching the back of his head as he blushed. Gods, everyone at that club had to have seen him locking lips with Penny. 

Nora grinned triumphantly at that, “at least our plan worked,” Nora said beaming proudly at Neon.

“Plan?” Jaune asked wearily.

“Yup… we got Penny to confess, and she did a brilliant job at that,” Neon explained to him. 

“You knew?” he asked and looked at Nora as well, “You both knew?” 

Nora smirked at him, “Well yeah… everyone knows,” Nora said, “She told just about everyone, except Ren, I told Ren.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaune asked, feeling a wave of embarrassment crash over him. 

“Because that’s Penny’s job, she worked so hard to pluck up the courage to confess. I wasn’t expecting her to be bold enough to kiss you.” Neon explained. 

Jaune let out a long groan of exhaustion and self depreciation. “Why am I so stupid?” He asked no one in particular, “Am I just blind to these kinds of things?” 

The roar of engines overhead stopped anyone from answering him as their bullhead finally arrived and lowered itself onto the ground to pick them up. The doors opened for them and everyone piled in filling each and every seat. 

Jaune luckily enough managed to grab a corner seat being one of the last to pile in leaving him with a wall he was able to comfortably lean against as Neon sat to his left.

“Hey,” She said to him, speaking low and privately.

“Yeah?” Jaune asked, trying to relax for their short flight. 

“You’re not stuipid Jaune,” She told him, “But you might be a little blind.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said sarcastically.

“No I mean… I think you never considered the idea that Penny might like you because you don’t really think of yourself as the kind of guy to attract anyone.” She explained to him. “That night I asked you out. I kept trying to flirt up a storm with you, and you were still surprised when I asked, most guys would have seen it coming a mile away but you didn’t, why?”

Jaune shrugged, “I just thought you were being nice,” he explained.

“But did you have a moment where you thought maybe I was being more than just nice?” She asked him.

“No,” Jaune said, “I mean… maybe but I didn’t take it seriously, it seemed silly to think about?”

“And why would that be silly Jaune? The voice was right after all.” 

Jaune sighed seeing her point, “Because I’m not the kind of guy who attracts girls,” he sighed, “But I never had that little voice with Penny, I don’t think I even considered it once until that kiss.”

“That might be so,” Neon told him, “trust me Penny wasn’t being that obvious, I was clueless until she said something, hell I even asked her if you were single. What I’m saying Jaune is that the next time you hear that silly voice in your head take it a little more seriously.”

Jaune nodded wearily at her, “I will,” he told her, “thank you.”

Neon returned his nod, “so what’s gonna happen now?” she asked, “between you and Penny I mean.”  
“We still need to figure that out,” Jaune told her honestly, “we didn’t really talk much before she left.”

Neon giggled, “too busy sucking face huh?”

Jaune chuckled, “I actually tried getting a word in but she wasn’t really interested in talking,” he admitted to her.

“Well whatever happens next good luck,” she told him, giving him a pat on her back. 

The rest of the short flight passed in comfortable silence. Almost everyone aboard was quiet with exhaustion only sharing light conversation or simply waiting in the dark as they passed over the spires of Atlas. In minutes the bullhead touched down and everyone piled to return to the academy. Jaune pulled out his scroll, the white light of it shone brightly in the dark interior of the bullhead as he checked his texts. He had sent Penny a couple during some quiet moments standing guard against grimm but they still remained unread. He hadn’t said much, he had only wished her well and reassured her that he was still planning to meet her to talk when this was all over. 

A few minutes later their bullhead touched down on the landing pad and opened its doors allowing them all to depart and walk back into the academy and back to their dorm rooms and beds. Jaune parted ways with Neon and Team FNKI but as they approached his dorm room he looked at Ren and Nora. 

“I’m gonna go get some food and caffeine,” he told the two of them.

Ren raised an eyebrow, “caffeine?” He asked, “Are you not going to bed?” Ren asked, even his usual stoic demeanor was weary and worn after their long night of fighting without food or sleep. 

“No I… I promised Penny I’d try to see her,” he explained to them both.

“Ah,” Nora said cracking a grin at him and pumping her eyebrows suggestively, “I see, you’re eager to pick up where you left off huh?”

“It’s not like that Nora,” Jaune told her with a little groan, he wasn’t in the mood for her to tease him about that right now. “We’re just going to talk, figure things out.”

“What’s to figure out?” Nora asked with an exaggerated shrugged, “I’m pretty sure you said plenty kissing her back the way you did.”

“Goodnight Nora!” Jaune groaned feeling to be in now mood for her antics. 

He turned and walked away giving them a wave farewell as he made his way to the academy rec room where a number of vending machines and coffee pots waited for him. The earthy brew called to him as he prepared to at least wait for Penny and make good on his promise. A part of him felt silly for making himself do this, he had no idea when or if Penny was even going to come back before the end of today, she hadn’t really said anything to him saying as much, she had only given him her heels before running off.

But hadn’t Neon just told him to sometimes listen to that silly sounding voice? He doubted this was exactly what she had meant but ultimately it made sense to him. He grabbed a cardboard cup and poured himself a cup of the hot coffee and took his first sip of the black substance and seeing that the temperature was tolerable to say the least he downed the rest of the bitter life giving drink and immediately refilled. If he was going to stay up and wait for Penny he’d need all the energy he could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn colored the sky over Mantle and Atlas a bright brilliant orange. It was strangely scenic to Penny as she watched from the comfort of a bullhead returning to Atlas Academy. The last night had been hectic as she flew across the city from disaster to disaster helping rescue citizens from explosions pulling them out of the rubble or assisting in the areas where the grimm incursions were fiercest assisting however she could as the city barely kept itself from descending into chaos.

She touched down on the Academy landing pad and walked the halls swiftly. This section was empty and still in the early morning as most of the students here were asleep and she envied them able to find rest despite everything that was happening, despite the attack and the fear and uncertainty that came with it as some faceless enemy struck a seemingly aimless blow. She supposed that maybe she was not so different as her internal batteries were only now operating at eight percent and needed recharging, so like many before she was in need of rest in her own way. 

Taking the elevator up to her floor she departed and walked barefoot through the hallway to the sanctuary of her room. She needed to do so much before she pluggled herself in for her recharge. A shower for one which considering she had already had one last night before going to the club seemed troublesome but after sifting through the rubble of multiple explosions and disposing seven hundred and forty three grimm of various species she was a mess, her body and hair were stained with soot and dust and the nice dress Neon and Nora had gotten for her was shredded leaving her exposed in the lacy black lingerie that’d been provided. When Penny had asked why she would need to wear such underwear Neon had simply answered that it could help her feel confident. She hadn’t really understood but she didn’t argue with Neon. 

“Jaune?” Penny exclaimed as she turned the corner to find the blonde knight sitting on the floor in front of her room. He looked up at her with weary tired eyes and smiled at her.  
“Hey,’ he greeted her. A paper coffee cup was beside him along with an empty bag of beef jerky from one of the Academy’s vending machines. 

“What are you doing here?” Penny asked him, feeling suddenly awkward with how much her now ruined dress exposed. Modesty was never much of a concern with her but with Jaune she felt a churning mix of emotions at the idea of him getting an eye full, both a strange pleasure in the idea but an embarrassment that she was such a mess.

“I told you I’d be here,” Jaune told her standing up. Thankfully his gaze was focused on her face and not the rest of her. 

He had but she hadn’t expected to find him sitting in front of her door half asleep. 

“Did you get my texts?” Jaune asked her.

Texts? Penny immediately knew the problem, “All communication towers have been limited to emergency traffic,” she told him, “I never got them.”

“I see,” Jaune said standing up and extending his arm to her, “I uh… I brought you your shoes.” he said holding out their pair of heels she had given him before rushing off. She took them from him, they were the only thing left completely intact from Neon and Nora’s work of primping her up for the evening.

“Thanks,” Penny said to him completely at a loss of what else to say to him.

“I can go if you want,” Jaune told her, “I uh… I thought this might be a stupid thing to do.”

“No Jaune,” She said, taking his arm, he hadn’t made to leave but as off guard as him being here put her she did not want to be left alone. “It is not stupid, I am very happy to see you I just… I do not know what to say after how we left things.” 

“How about we inside,” Jaune asked her, “if you’re alright with that.”

Penny nodded and stepped past him and into her room closing the door behind them. Jaune stood in the middle of her small room and took a breath. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what you said to me,” Jaune told her, “and about that kiss.

Penny listened with a sense of dread. “I should not have kissed you like that,” Penny admitted, “I was caught up in the moment and I did not know how to tell you and I just did the first thing that came to my mind and I should not have done that.”

“Penny!” Jaune said stepping forward and placing his hands on her bare shoulders silencing her rambling. “It was a great kiss, thank you for being honest with me.”  
Penny fell into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder listening to him speak. “I had no idea you felt that way about me,” Jaune explained, “but… I know that in these past couple months I have come to care greatly for you too.”

Penny smiled at that, “So what happens now?” she asked, comfortable in his arms. 

“Penny,” he said to her, “I want to give this a chance,” he told her, giving her a small pleasant squeeze, “I want to give us a chance.”

The words were pleasant to her ears and she wrapped her arms around the tall knight hugging him tightly in return. “Really?” She asked him, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Penny, I don’t want to wonder what could have been if I never gave this a try,” he explained, “I don’t want to miss out again on a chance to be happy Penny, not again.”

She looked up at him as he held her, “Jaune… do you like me?” she asked, wanting to affirm what he was saying.

“I think I just started to,” He said, bending down to deliver a kiss but she pulled away from him. What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“Jaune I am a mess,” she giggled, “I am gross and covered in ash, I do not want you to kiss me while I am like this, I need a shower.” 

Jaune chuckled a little bit at himself, “yeah I guess that was a dumb move,” he said, “I kind of need a shower too I’ve been fighting grimm all night. But I want to give you a kiss goodnight.”

“Maybe you do not need to kiss me goodnight,” Penny suggested, “Maybe you could… sleep here,” she suggested tentatively.

Jaune took a moment to ponder that and nodded, “just sleep?” he said.

Penny nodded, “and maybe kiss a little more if you want,” she suggested hopefully.

“Alright,” Jaune said with a nod, “I’ll go shower and meet you back here.”

Penny nodded with a grin and watched him leave stopping for only a second to look back and give her a smile. “See you soon,” he said before closing the door behind him.

Penny stood silently staring at the door in disbelief. Was this really happening? If she was capable of dreaming she might think that she needed to pinch herself. The whole night had seemed to be part fantasy and part nightmare but for it to have concluded with her finding Jaune in front of her room waiting to talk to her, to tell her what she wanted, that all this had not been for nothing.

They were a couple now. An actual couple. He liked her, or at least he was starting to, which was about as much as she could hope for. She still needed to thank Nora and Neon for everything and tell team RWBY everything but right now she wanted to simply spend what time she could with her new boyfriend. 

Boyfriend, it felt weird to suddenly think of Jaune as her boyfriend but unless she had seriously misread his words that was what he was to her now, was he? She had a boyfriend, it seemed impossible but it was the truth.

She stripped off the ragged dress that she absolutely had to repay Neon for, it had in fact worked to help her confess and she was sad that she could not keep the special dress. At least Jaune had returned her heels. Discarding the ruined dress and lacy underwear she stepped into her own personal shower and let the water wash away all the ash and grime that had clung to her body and hair. 

She took extra care to ensure that her hair was cleaned out of any dirt and ash. Penny had never put particularly much thought into her appearance but she was rather fond of her copper red hair and after her quick and efficient shower she took time to dry and comb it out to its former glory before she dressed herself in a plain Atlas Academy sleep shirt and shorts and sat on her bed. She pulled part of the oversized shirt up and set a plug into her back to start recharging her batteries. 

She waited for Jaune on the edge on her bed trying to calm her nerves. She had hoped that confessing to Jaune would end this nervousness but it seemed that it was not so simple. What did come next to them? Just more dates? But there was more wasn’t there? Jaune had asked if the plan was for him to just sleep here, it had taken a moment to realize the unintended implications of asking a boy to sleep here in her bed. But did that physical aspect lay waiting in their future? Her father had told her it was possible and true to his word has forwarded her files with the more technical data sparing him the embarrassment of having to explain it to her directly, she was thankful for that.

A knock came at the door, Jaune had returned. “It’s open,” she told him.

The knob turned and the door swung open. Jaune too was dressed in one of the simple white Atlas shirt and a pair of shorts. His short blonde hair was a little damp but he looked slightly more awake thanks to the hot water. 

He stared at her.

“What?” Penny asked, feeling a little self conscious with him gazing like that at her.

“I’m just not used to looking at you like this,” Jaune told her, going a little scarlet in the cheeks, “you’re really cute.”

Penny smiled as a wave of flattery struck her, he had called her cute. At a loss for words she simply patted the mattress for him to sit next to her. Jaune sat down as directed and Penny didn’t waste her time in giving Jaune that kiss she had denied him.

He kissed her back, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close as he did. She felt his hand brush against the power plug in her back and for a moment she worried that it might off put him or give him second thoughts but it hadn’t seemed to bother him he didn’t stop kissing her or slow down. 

Eventually they slowed down and as much as she wanted to kiss him all day he was still weary and tired from a long night and she urged him to lay down to sleep. He didn’t argue and laid out on her bed as she remained sitting upright watching him and running her fingers through his blonde locks. 

As wonderful as this all was there was one worry that would not leave the back of her mind. “Jaune… last night when I responded to one of the explosions I saw one of Vasily’s drones,” she explained staring at the wall, “I am scared Jaune, I think he is still alive and has had in hand in what happened and when I think about him and how close we came to ending us before we even got here I feel scared, I am worried.”

She looked down at him sleeping easy and carefree, he even snored lightly and despite her worries she smiled down at her sleeping boyfriend feeling her fears fade knowing that whatever was next she was not alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Penelope looked around at the small cramped safehouse. It had taken all night for Vasily and Bonnie to take her here. It was smaller than their previous residence being a single apartment on the outskirts of Mantle, just outside the window she could see the frozen tundra in the distance.

“You own this place?” She asked standing in the middle of the room watching as Bonnie pulled plastic off the furniture uncovering it as they helped prepare their space for comfortable habitation.

“We have been renting it out for some time,” Bonnie explained as off in the kitchen Vasily made himself busy cleaning his weapons, his recent brush with the Ace Operatives having given him more trigger time in five minutes than he had in months, a satisfied smirk on his face as he pushed the bore brush through the barrel of his rifle. 

“Do you have many safe houses like this?” Penelope asked her wondering just what her current purpose was with no immediate threats to dispose of or targets to terminate. 

Bonnie nodded to her opening one of the duffle bags they had kept packed in the truck pulling out several laptops, numerous cables and hard drives placing them down on the spotless desk. “We have several in each kingdom,” Bonnie explained to her, “we rent most of them out through shell companies or we have contacts who keep such places for people like us, they’re our homes and we need many just in case we are ever found.”

“So you live your lives moving between these places avoiding the authorities?” She asked her watching as Bonnie started setting up her array of laptops, a wireless router and various other electronics interconnected with one another. 

“Yes,” Bonnie answered her, “we go wherever we can find work that… interests Vasily,” she told her.

“Do huntsmen often find your safehouses?” Penelope asked her, Bonnie was always more receptive of her questions like this.

“No,” Bonnie told her softly, laying her elbows down on the desk and resting her head in her hands. “What happened last night was a first… usually we have reason to suspect that authorities are watching and simply leave, last night was the first time anyone tried attacking us directly in one of our houses.”

Vasily chuckled from his table as he ran dry swabs through the barrel scraping up remaining residue. “An interesting development to say the least, those operatives were not expecting my defences so strong. Doubtlessly Ironwood and his operatives thought they could catch me off guard.”

“Indeed though this apartment will not be as easily defended,” Bonnie explained, “Vasily… we should leave Atlas while we have the chance, Ironwood and his forces are closing in on us, we should leave. There’s work in Vacuo I am sure will interest you.”

Vasily looked away from his work and narrowed his eyes at ber. Bonnie figited at his gaze and averted her eyes away from him. “Perhaps you are right,” Vasily admitted, “our employer has already begun their operation and we clearly have the attention of the authorities.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement, “Precisely,” she agreed, “We are not being actively pursued in Vacuo and there is plenty of work, many tribal leaders and criminals would want your skills and offer handsome rewards.”

“Do not get ahead of yourself Bonnie,” Vasily cut in, “before we can move onto different hunting grounds I must face Arc.”

Bonnie looked sullen at the name Penelope had heard so often, her hand touched her belly. “Must we?” Bonnie asked him.

“He defeated me,” Vasily told her, his voice holding a dangerous edge of what Penelope was coming to know as anger ready to boil over. 

“You survived,” Bonnie told him carefully, “if he defeated you you’d be dead, but you're not Vasily you’re alive, if anything you are even!”

Vasily’s fist smashed down on the table rattling the various weapon parts on its surface. “It is not even!” He snarled anger bursting forth, “He left him for dead! Like I was some insect beneath his notice, he left me scarred to remember him humiliating me and I feel pain with every step!” He seethed from his chair at her and Bonnie almost recoiled still holding her hand to her belly.

“There are no ties in this game!” Vasily growled at her, “There is no even, and there is no draw, there are winners and there are losers and that night he made me a loser and left to relish his victory! I will not stand for it! I will make him regret letting me live.”

Bonnie nodded, “Alright… how should we do this?” She asked, bending immediately to his will. 

Penelope watched in silent fascination as Vasily subdued any protest by only raising his voice. She watched his shoulders square and his gaze focus on her threatening violence that he hadn’t needed to deliver. It was his power over her and she watched with rapt attention. Penelope had wondered why the fox tailed woman so talented relented to him easily, she understood now that she was weak, surrendering to the first sign of his anger. 

“We’ll start monitoring Arc’s movements and set the stage,” Vasily explained to her, “I want you to access the Atlas CCTV and start monitoring his movements and that of the android, we’ll start tracking their movements, we’ll go after the android first. Use Penelope, she can monitor them day and night.”

Bonnie nodded, “Alright… I’ll get access and hook Penelope in,” she said with a nod. 

“Good,” he told her, “I will begin scouting potential areas for our confrontation. I will be in the bedroom, do not disturb me.” Vasily finished reassembling his double rifle with practiced efficiency and left with his favorite rifle cradled in his arm. 

Bonnie was silent as she finished setting up her computers and her router and Penelope watched her. “How did you meet Vasily?” Penelope asked her.

“What?” Bonnie asked her.

“How did you meet?” She asked, “how long have you been traveling together and performing professional assassinations?”

Bonnie paused and opened her laptops gazing at the glowing screens. “We met in Mistral… I was working for the Schnee Dust Company’s research and development department at the time along with a number of fellow researchers, we were all developing mining drones to reach dust deposits too deep for normal miners. I had known most of them since university, we had all attended together on SDC scholarships and after four years our company contracts were expiring. We were working in a facility contracted to Haven academy but a local tech company offered us work when they learned our company contracts were about to expire. Most of us took the offer, it was very lucrative and much better than what the SDC was offering us. The company did not care for that very much. Vasily was hired to ensure that our talents didn’t go to our competitors.”

“Vasily was hired to kill you?” Penelope asked.

“We were taking a bullhead back to Atlas when he shot it down,” she continued to explain to her, “We were stranded in the Mistral wilderness for days, grimm got some of us. The rest Vasily took down. We tried to run back to civilization, for help… but he took my colleagues down one by one. There were some huntsmen aboard with combat training and they tried to fight him and protect us from the grimm, but it of course never went well, they a. Vasily was playing with us, like a cat with a mouse. He could have just killed us all outright but he took the opportunity to relish us trying to outwit him.”

“So why are you alive?” Penelope asked her finding it easy to imagine Vasily taking his time while Bonnie and her friends tried surviving in the wilderness of Mistral without a hope of escape or resistance. It made Penelope think about her test with the grimm out on the frozen Atlas tundra. The grimm had all been weak to her, killing them a simple task that had given her mild pleasure. She asserted her strength over them by taking her time, by dismembering them, by shattering their spines and letting them twitch and suffer paralized. Was that how it was for Vasily, watching Bonnie and her fellow researchers try survive him hunting them?

“I knew it was hopeless, after almost a week of trying to trek back to the closest settlement I knew I had no chance of surviving with the others in tow. So one night… I poisoned everyone’s food. It wasn’t anything lethal or anything, just some berries we found that caused severe nausea. I figured if I could get ahead, just take off and with enough food and water for myself he would be too busy dealing with everyone else and I could escape. So after dinner that night I filled my bag with food and took off, I also broke one of my friends legs with a tree branch while she slept. I hoped that would slow them down more or maybe even help scatter them and make it more difficult for our hunter. After she woke up screaming in pain I sprinted as far and as fast as I could.”

“How far did you get?” Penelope asked her knowing that her efforts had to have been in vain.

“A few days,” Bonnie admitted to her, “he eventually caught up with me once he had finished picking off the rest of my colleagues, I was dehydrated and exhausted and I had hardly slept, I knew he was close and I simply gave up.”

“You gave up?” Penelope asked her, “were you afraid you were going to die?”

“I was terrified,” Bonnie explained, “but I was more tired and frustrated and hungry and weak, even if Vasily had simply let me go I know I would not have made it out alive, I would have been lucky to die of exposure, I’d probably get torn up by grimm. So I dropped to my knees and I did the only thing I could think of, I begged for my life.”

Bonnie closed her eyes as if reimagining it. “I told him that I would do anything he wanted, I promised to use my skills for whatever he desired, I promised to help him, that he could just say that I was dead. I suppose I might as well be. And I asked him if he wasn’t going to do that then to just kill me and get it over with.” 

“But he took you up on your offer,” Penelope said, “You work for him now.”

Bonnie smirked wryly, “He did, he actually said he was surprised by me, that unlike everyone else I was willing to sacrifice everyone else to survive. He said I was stronger than the rest because I knew what I had to do to survive and was willing to do it. And then… I faced him and stopped running from death, I submitted to him knowing that I could never outrun a predator.”

“I see,” Penelope said, “so from then on you have been traveling with him.”

Bonnie nodded, “I became his assistant, his armorer, I was able to put my talents to uses I never dreamed of, it was freeing. I no longer had to file reports or answer to company bureaucrats that were always trying to cut corners or focus on aspects I never cared about. Vasily always took my work seriously, he never stifled my creativity and he taught me how to fight, he even unlocked my aura. He took me in as an asset and in time I became his hunting partner and his lover.”

“Lover?” Penelope asked her, unfamiliar with the word.

Bonnie smiled a bit, “We… care very deeply about one another, Vasily has saved me more times than I could count. When he first took me in I was scared of him but I soon saw him for what he really was, a powerful and intelligent man who thirsted for a challenge and traveled the world looking for one. He simply needed help, he needed better weapons, someone to collect intelligence on his targets and bypass security systems. Our attraction became physical, there were other women who tended to his carnal needs but they came and went, they were like prey, his pleasure in them was with the hunt, they came and went like his other challenges but I remained by his side and I will continue to do so.”

“I still do not understand, Vasily hunts women?” Penelope asked her.

“Not like with grimm or huntsman,” Bonnie explained, “he pursues them for physical desire, he… actually you do not need to know about this Penelope, it isn’t relevant. Come here.”

Penelope stepped forward at her request, still curious to exactly what she was talking about, it seemed to make Bonnie uncomfortable however and she decided not to pursue the subject. 

“Alright,” Bonnie said, attaching a long cable to her laptop, “Alright… I’m going to link you up with the Atlas CCTV network, you’ll be able to access the numerous camera feeds around Atlas and Mantle, we want you to start tracking Jaune Arc and Penny Polendina as best you can, we also managed to find a couple of their social media accounts but they’re not very active but some of their friends in teams JNPR and RWBY are a bit more active so monitor them as well.”

Penelope nodded and took the cord from Bonnie’s hand. “Alright, what should I be looking for?” 

“Look for details, a pattern in their movements and behavior, we want to know where they go, where they sleep, what they do for fun and all that kind of stuff. We want to know where they are most vulnerable and if there are details we think can be useful. If you need to record what you find and send it to my email.”

“Very well,” Penelope nodded, pulling her hair up to reveal a jackport where she pluggled the cord in connecting her with her laptop. Her consciousness seemed to split, while she remained in her body she felt her mind stretching out being pulled by this cable and spread out through the internet. As instructed she connected to the thousands of video feeds from the Atlas CCTV network, she scanned every feed as no human could. Each and every image perfectly scanned and processed faster than human thought. The images passed her by yielding nothing of interest or relevance to her.   
The whole process only took minutes to her superior positronic brain. Humans were so slow at processing data, every camera feed she sent through facial recognition finding no one that matched her sister Penny or Jaune Arc at first, everything she witnessed through the digital lenses of these numerous cameras meant nothing to her, she watched everyone milling about their daily lives with a cold detachment, it meant nothing except to show her how different these humans were. 

She stopped, the blonde boy known as Jaune Arc stood in the middle of the crosswalk holding up a large red sign as a line of… children walked across in a single file line with a group of older women following close behind the group. 

Target acquired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune blew his whistle ordering this small company of children to stop which they did allowing him to again start leading them down the sidewalk to the school. With everything that had happened in the last couple days between regular shifts with border security and supply runs it finally felt good to return to something resembling normal. School had been temporarily delayed and the minute it had been announced that it would start up again he had applied for his old job of helping escort the kids and their mothers and luckily enough his schedule had shifted enough to allow him this. 

It hadn’t surprised him too much, with the recent attacks by still unknown perpetrators the potential threat of these kids to get attacked on their way to school had been elevated and right now it was more important than ever that the citizens of Mantle feel safe and calm and not draw more grimm than they already were. 

Stopping in front of the school he blew his whistle to stop them and proceeded to award them all their humble stickers for being so good and brave adding them to a personal chart they each carried to show their parents and teachers how good they were. Not that anyone in particular was giving him trouble. With a few more words of praise to congratulate them all he dismissed them all to go play with their friends and relax before the first bell.

As the little kids scattered he heard the dull roar of jets above put a grin on his face and he turned looking upward to the sky seeing his girlfriend descending from the sky landing right in front of him.

“Hey superhero,” he greeted her, stepping close and greeting her with a kiss. It was little more than a quick peck on the lips but it still felt amazing to him, “keeping the city safe?”

Penny nodded, “more than usual,” she explained to him, “I have been missing you,” she told him.  
“Me too,” he told her. He had barely managed to see her in the last couple days, he had thought their schedule before was hectic but now with the entire city on alert they were all running on minimal sleep and rest and they never had time to rest and catch up together, in the last two days since waking up in her bed with her hands through his hair he wasn’t sure they even had a full ten minutes and most of that was from waking up next to her. Nora had of course jumped to her own conclusions when she learned that Jaune had spent the whole night with Penny, no matter how much he insisted that it wasn’t like that she decided she liked her imaginations series of events more than the truth.

It was admittedly strange waking up to find a girl playing with his hair and watching him knowing she had merely spent the whole night watching him. “We have very poor timing,” Jaune sighed wishing that they could at least have an hour a day to see one another instead of a couple minutes. “Just a couple weeks earlier and this would have been much easier,” he lamented wishing that fate had been different.

Penny nodded in agreement, “I know… but I am hoping perhaps we can have dinner together tomorrow, perhaps more dancing or a movie,” she suggested, “I very much want us to have our first official date. I know it has barely been two days but I am most excited.”

Jaune chuckled, “I am excited too,” he assured her, “and I’d love to have our first real date but my schedule is full up tomorrow, isn’t yours?”

“For now,” Penny told him, “I wanted to talk to you before putting in an official request with the General,” she explained to him, “I have accumulated quite a lot of time off as have you and tomorrow night you are only scheduled for border patrol, all you need to do is get someone to accept your shift.”

That sounded easier said than done. Everyone was running ragged with these extra duties, Jaune certainly knew if he had a slot of free time in the evening he wouldn’t be surrendering it to anyone but it was worth a shot at least. “Is there anyone from Team RWBY not working that time slot?” he asked her figuring they would naturally be the most willing to accept some extra work on his behalf, if some stranger had asked him to work an extra several hours waiting around in the cold and dark so they could go have a nice dinner with their girlfriend he would have told them to go to hell. 

“Team RWBY has the security shift behind you and the rest of your team,” Penny explained to him, “all you would have to do is get one of them to agree to take your place.”

That was good at least, though convincing them to take a double shift would be hard. He might be able to trade them another double shift at a later date, he’d probably regret it later but right now just a simple night with Penny sounded wonderful. “I’ll talk to them,” Jaune assured her.

Penny grinned in pleasure and bounced in excitement, “alright, I’ll submit my request for the night off to Ironwood… I’ll see you tomorrow if everything goes well.”

Jaune gave her a kiss goodbye and watched her take off into the sky.

“You have a girlfriend?” 

Jaune turned to see the blonde haired Cassie staring at him along with the other mothers who had joined him as he escorted their children safely to school “Yup,” Jaune confirmed for her looking back as Penny soared across the sky, “that’s my girlfriend.”


	26. Chapter 26

Penny knocked on the Ironwood’s new door. After the attempt on the General’s life his entire office was refurbished to its former glory though it had seemed little had changed to her, she wondered if perhaps the General simply liked his workspace to stay a certain way or if this was his way of showing stoicism in the face of danger as if to say the attempt on his life was only an inconvenience. 

“Come in,” the intercom outside sounded with Ironwood's voice.

Penny opened the heavy doors with ease and stolled in. He was sitting at his desk with Winter by his side conversing with him. She looked at her and smiled in polite greeting. “Hello Penny,” she said.

“Salutations Winter, General Ironwood,” she said addressing the both of them. 

“Penny,” Ironwood greeted giving her a nod from behind his desk folding his hands on the surface, “How are you today?” 

“Oh just wonderful,” she answered him, unable to hide the excitement that colored her features, “I am here to request tomorrow night off between the hours of six in the evening and four in the morning.”

“Time off?” Ironwood asked her.

“Yes,” Penny explained to him, “I would like to clear my duties for recreational purposes,” she explained.

“Really?” Winter inquired, “You have never requested time off before.”

“I know, and because of that I have accrued a substantial amount of off time I would now like to begin making use of,” she explained to them. 

“Why do you want to suddenly use your time off Penny?” Ironwood asked.

Penny averted her eyes awkwardly. “Well you see General, I would like to go out on a date tomorrow night.”

“A date!” Winter inquired a bit louder that she would usually expect from the rather stoic woman.

Penny nodded watching Winter’s face betray surprise at the very idea that she was going on an actual date. Ironwood showed less surprise but his brow furrowed at her answer. 

He stood up hands clasped behind his back, “Penny… we are currently in a state of emergency,” he explained, “we are still investigating who is responsible for the recent bombings and as you know a very capible assassin is still alive and he just hospitalized my best operatives.”

Penny listened and bit back her desire to ask why the General hadn’t told her or Jaune that Vasily was in fact still alive. She still hadn’t told Jaune the news herself, demanding to know why General Ironwood had left her in the dark when she herself hadn’t told Jaune seemed hypocritical. 

“Penny your services are invaluable,” Ironwood explained to her, “you provide the citizens of Mantle with a symbol of security and hope and right now they need that more than ever.”

“I understand that General,” Penny told him.

“Yet you are requesting a night off when I might need your services now more than ever,” Ironwood said stepping around his desk, “I am sure you can understand why I am hesitant to grant your request.”

“It is just one night,” Penny said, trying to reason with him.

“These bombings happened over the course of one night,” Ironwood explained to her.

“Sir,” Winter cut in, “Miss Polendina has indeed accumulated many hours of off time and she is entitled to its use the same as anyone.”

“I am aware of this Specialis Schnee,” Ironwood replied, “But I am sure you can understand that right now we are in a dangerous time, we are under attack by an unknown enemy and I need all hands on deck for when our enemies strike again.”

“I understand Sir,” Winter said her scroll in hands projecting a duty schedule in front of her, “But looking over Penny’s schedule she is only scheduled for standard duty during these specified hours, clearing this segment of time should not be difficult, I am sure Penny will remain available to contact should an actual emergency occur.”

“Yes I will!” Penny promised wanting to jump on Winter’s suggestion, “I would not let anything bad happen General I only wish to use my time on the standard duty, if there is another attack I will be only a scroll message away you have my word.”

Ironwood frowned and looked between the two women clearly outnumbered. “Very well Miss Polendina, you shall have tomorrow night,” he told her, “I am going to assume this will not be the only time you ask for time off for a… date. Let us try to keep these nights of recreation limited to once a week,” he told her.

“But I have accumulated this time off,” Penny argued, finding the idea a little strange, “Why should I not use it as I see fit?” she asked him.

“Because your services are invaluable,” Ironwood explained, “Penny you of course understand that you can perform your duties with greater efficiency and precision that any of my human personnel, even with standard duty you accomplish as much work as ten fully trained huntresses, with this unseen threat and trying to get the Amity communications tower online your work is invaluable.”

Penny looked at the floor, “General… I know the work I do is important. But I also desire to enjoy things outside my work like any huntress that goes through this academy. Am I not entitled to that?”

Ironwood stepped forward closer to her. “Yes Penny you are,” he told her, “but I want you to also understand how important you are to me, and to Atlas. We live in dangerous times and you were built to help us maintain peace and order, I only ask that you do not lose sight of this.”

Penny nodded, “I will not General,” she assured him, “I just want to enjoy time with my boyfriend.”

The General nodded to her, “We can discuss the particulars of scheduling future recreation later, you will have your time slot cleared for tomorrow night so go enjoy your… date.”

Penny nodded in agreement, for now she had what she wanted, anything else would have to come later. “Thank you General,” she said, turning on her heel and leaving with a smile on her face.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hallways walking towards the lift to return to her room for a quick recharge before returning to her various round the clock duties. While she had hardly been able to see Jaune since she had parted ways with him at her room, Jaune had bothered to leave a gift on her doorstep for her. It was mostly some of his comics with a note wishing her to stay well and safe in her work and saying that if she had time to read this he hoped to talk to her about it when next they were able to meet. Penny had devoured each and every issue gleefully and she hoped that Jaune had left her another gift on her doorstep.

She pressed the down button for the elevator to arrive. Heels clicked upon the stone floor behind her and she turned to see Winter approaching her.

“Thank you for speaking up on my behalf,” Penny said.

“Think nothing of it,” Winter told her, falling into a stretch of silence between them. “You have a boyfriend,” Winter said, it was not a question. 

“I do,” Penny said, unable to contain her elated grin. 

“I must say I am surprised to learn this, but pleased.” Winter told her, “How long have you two been dating?”

“We made our relationship official a couple days ago,” she explained to her.

“So this is a recent development?” Winter asked. 

“Yes,” Penny admitted, “but I had been harboring a crush on him for some time now, it was only a couple days ago that I was able to actually reveal my feelings.”

“I see,” Winter said, “I… wish I had known,” she confessed to her, “your are of course entitled to keep your personnel affairs private but I wish you to know that you are free to speak to me about these things.”

Penny nodded, “I know… and perhaps I should have told you about this, but I had help,” she explained to her thinking about all the help Nora and Team RWBY were in this journey, and Neon who despite appearing to be an obstacle in this had turned out to be an ally, “I even made a friend getting here.”

“And I am pleased to hear that,” Winter assured her, “I simply wish to express to you that you are welcome to communicate these things to me,” she explained to her, “I want to see that this goes well for you, and that you are never pressured into anything you might be uncomfortable with.”

Penny gave her a smile, “I appreciate your concern Winter, but I am confident that I can handle this on my own, I am sure Jaune would never try to hurt me.”

“Jaune?” Winter asked, “Jaune Arc?”

Penny nodded, “Yes… ever since we survived together I began developing strong feelings for him. I did not understand it at first but Team RWBY helped me see that those feelings were romantic.”

“I see,” the specialist said watching as the elevator opened up. Penny stepped aboard and turned to Winter who had not stepped aboard the lift. 

“We will try to talk more,” Penny assured her, the last thing she would want was anyone to worry about her.

The door closed and the elevator descended several floors down to her level separate from the rest of the student dormitories. She stepped out and walked briskly to her room. There was no gift waiting for her this time but she did not mind, she did not want to be left tokens of his affection she wanted to be with him, and now that she had gotten Ironwood to approve her time off she was closer to that. Their first official date, the first of many she hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ironwood looked out the window over Atlas, he heard the door to this office open and the distinctive click of Winter’s boots on the marble floor. “Did you get a name?” he asked her, turning around in his chair to face the specialist.

Winter nodded, “Jaune Arc,” she answered him, “they apparently only started dating a couple of days ago but from what Penny explained to me her feeling has been a factor for quite some time.”

“I see,” he answered her folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

“Sir,” Winter said, “If I may speak frankly, I do not think this is a problem. It is not so different for our other personnel, any huntsmen or soldiers can do the same but they are managed all the same.”

“Penny is different,” Ironwood said, “she is irreplaceable in protecting Mantle, having her waste her time on dates is time she could be supporting one of a million different efforts.”

“General, she is not simply military hardware. She thinks and feels independently, this was inevitable.”

Ironwood sighed and massaged his temples, “I know that,” he admitted, “but her timing could not have been worse.”

“You could try explaining that to her.” Winter suggested to her.

Ironwood shook his head, “Were you reasonable at that age about romance?” 

Winter blanched, “Well… I uh…”

“That was a rhetorical question Specialist,” Ironwood told her, “believe it or not I do remember what it was like to be smitten at that age. What’s more I need Pietro’s cooperation and expertise for future projects and we agreed that I am to treat Penny the same as anyone else under my command.”

Ironwood turned back around in his chair and looked out his window. “But perhaps there is an opportunity to be found here,” he said.

“Sir?”

“You read Vasily’s personnel file, what do you make of him?” He asked her.

“From what has been pieced together from his old Beacon files and criminal reports, I think he’s a malignant narcissist.”

“Yes,” Ironwood agreed, “he’s cruel and sadistic and he has an overly grandiose image of himself, and Jaune put a sword through his abdomen, he’s not going to let it slide.”

“You think he is going to target Jaune?” She asked him.

“I think there is a high possibility,” Ironwood told her, “and if I am right then this gives us a reason to keep Penny by his side ready and be ready for when he strikes.”

“You are talking about using Mr. Arc as bait,” Winter told him, “and Penny was his original target, he is likely prepared to deal with her again if not target her as well”

“I know,” Ironwood affirmed, “but this needs to end, we’ll inform Mr. Arc but first I want you to set up a team to shadow him and be ready to move in whenever Vasily makes his move. We have enough problems with an egotistical assassin on the loose.”

“Sir is this really necessary?” Winter asked, “we are already short handed as is with these unidentified terrorists.”

“Vasily is most likely linked with them,” Ironwood told her, “capturing Vasily is our best hope of finding this threat, assemble a team for now we can honor Penny’s requests for time off, it’ll put her in a prime position to handle this when the moment comes.”

Winter nodded to him clearly reluctant with the idea but obedient as well. “How many should I arrange for this team?” She asked him.

“Two squads,” Ironwood told her, “with bullheads to deploy and support them.”

Winter nodded, “It will be done.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune watched as the bullheads passed overhead to drop off their relief teams lowering themselves onto the clear landing pads. Another long boring night of watching Mantle’s perimeter for grimm incursions that slipped past Atlas’s regular military. It was tedious and boring work with each passing night, that was honestly a good thing considering the boring tedium was because every night the number of grimm attacks decreased significantly.  
Tonight he had slayed six grimm, not a lot for hours upon hours of waiting around. He had hardly even heard the city’s automated defenses. No thundering artillery dispensing steel rain, only the occasional burst of autocannon and small arms fire in the distance. He couldn’t wait to step into his dormroom’s shower and stretch out on the bed.

“Hey there lady killer!” Yang greeted as she was the first to step off the bullhead with the rest of Team RWBY right behind her.

Jaune laughed a little in embarrassment, at least that was better than being called Vomit Boy. “Sore and tired,” Jaune told her honestly, “and ready for a hot meal and a long hot shower.” He glanced over at all of them assembling, “hey uh… do you mind if I ask you all a favor?”

Ruby looked at each of her teammates before looking back at Jaune. “Yeah what’s up?” she asked him.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Jaune started off, “but uh tomorrow night my team is all on border guard after all of you, I need someone to cover my shift with Ren and Nora,” he explained to them all.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at him, “that would mean one of us would be pulling a double shift,” she pointed out, “what do you need that time off for?”

“I bet he’s got a hot date with Penny!” Yang said wagging her eyebrows at him, “that’s it right? You’re hoping to have some alone time with your new girlfriend?”

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “yeah that’s it,” Jaune admitted to all of them. “I just need one of you to take my place, I know it’s a lot to ask any of you but Penny and I just got together and we’ve barely seen each other since all this chaos started, we want to have our first official date.”

“I’ll do it,” Blake said suddenly speaking up, Jaune hadn’t expected her of all people to offer to take his place guarding a dark perimeter for long hours with the rest of his team.

“Really?!” Jaune exclaimed, earning a silent nod from Blake affirming her words.

“Thank you so much!” Jaune told her resisting the urge to hug her in appreciation. “I’ll make it up for you,” he promised her, “I’ll trade a shift back whenever you need one.”

A small thin smile curled Blake’s lips, “Don’t worry about it Jaune,” she told him, “I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for Penny, I already owe her a shift remember?”

He took a moment to think back and remembered when Penny and him had first ended up on that truck together heading out across the tundra to deliver supplies for the Amity Tower only to be attacked. He had almost forgotten that Penny had only been there for that because Blake had requested her to take the shift to pursue a huntress contract with Yang.

“Still… thank you,” Jaune told her.

“So what’s your plan for tomorrow night?” Yank asked him, “anything special?”

Jaune shrugged, “We haven’t really planned anything,” he told them, “Penny suggested dinner with maybe a movie or more dancing.”

“Dinner?” Weiss asked, “I mean… she doesn’t eat.”

“Well I do, besides she likes it when I try explaining flavors to her so I’m sure she’ll enjoy herself,” he explained to them.

Weiss nodded at that. 

“So if it was your choice would it be a movie or dancing?” Yang asked him.

“Dancing,” Jaune answered her, “we didn’t really get as much of a chance the last time, and she is a very good dancer.”

“You talking about Jaune’s date?” Nora asked appearing from behind them, “he made sure to ask you about trading places right? One of you will do it right!? Please!?”

“Nora!” Jaune said, trying to calm her down, “Blake has already kindly agreed to trade my shift.”

“Yay!” Nora cheered, “This is wonderful! Should Ren and I stay up tomorrow night and wait for you to get back and share all the details, or are you going to be spending the whole night with Penny again?”

“Wait what?” Ruby inquired.

“Nora!” Jaune growled at her. “I already told you it wasn’t like that!”

“So what is it like?” Yang asked him.

“I just wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened, I met her at her room after we had been out all night and told her I wanted to give things a try, then she suggested I spend the night in her room, it was completely innocent.”

“Nothing happened?” Weiss asked him, crossing her arms.

“Nothing like that,” Jaune said more than a little red faced at the idea, “Nora just has an overactive imagination.”

“If I’m just imagining things then why are you as red as Ruby everytime I bring it up?” Nora asked him.

“Because Jaune’s a nice guy,” Yang teased, “and nice guys get flustered easily.”

Jaune sighed, “Can we please talk about something else?” He begged.

“Nope,” Yang giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

Penelope observed the blonde huntsman through the interconnected web of cameras made to observe every street and alley of Atlas. Despite the sophistication even this surveillance system was limited, there was no camera in Jaune Arc’s dorm room which he shared with two others, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, his teammates as she had eventually learned, combing over the digital files Bonnie had provided to her. 

It had only been a couple of days but already she was noticing a slight pattern to his movements. Twice already he had woken up earlier than his comrades to fly to mantle where he followed a familiar path through the city visiting various homes and apartments collecting about a half dozen children and their mothers whom he escorted through the school. A quick data search found an ongoing low level huntsmen contract that he had picked up regularly and it seemed since the chaos of the recent terrorist attacks had died down he had resumed taking the contract regularly. The rest of the day had been more sporadic with him preforming various duties for Atlas or working higher level contracts with his teammates, he regularly interacted with another team of four similarly aged girls whom a data search revealed to be Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose, potential enemies.

But what interested her the most was watching her sister. Penny was not the easiest to track, unlike Jaune she moved around the city with far greater speed and efficiency thanks to her flight capabilities, tracking her with cameras that mainly resided on street level was far more difficult and a pattern was hard to discern. But what she had seen her do was curious, she had watched her fly in after two vehicles had collided injuring the occupants, she had observed her sister use her enhanced strength to pull apart the warped metal to retrieve the injured human inside and apply medical aid ahead of the paramedics. She thwarted petty robberies by very simply subduing and bringing the criminal in. She had pulled civilians from burning buildings and assisted fire crews however she could, she had even helped bring a cat down from a tree.

It was wrong. They were weapons, instruments of destruction not tools for whatever it was she was doing. They were built to kill, Vasily had told her so. Was her sister simply defective as a weapon? Was she confused with her purpose? The sight of it gave Penelope a strange unfamiliar feeling, a powerful desire to correct her sister. Was this anger? That emotion she had only witnessed from Vasily, was this what he felt when Bonnie forgot her place?

Many of the things she witnessed through the digital lenses of the cameras made little sense to her and others made her curious to what they meant. Some things she dismissed as simply strange things for humans that didn’t apply to her. The one thing that kept entering her mind was from when she had first located Jaune leading those children to that school. Her sister had met with him there and after a brief conversation they had brought their faces together touching their lips to one another. It seemed a strange gesture to her, she did not know it’s significance but it seemed strangely important to her and she made a note to bring it up to Vasily.

She caught sight of Jaune Arc leaving his dorm room in the Academy dressed in his usual manner and walking the halls to the nearest landing pad where she had already observed Penny waiting for several minutes.

It had seemed odd that she would wait for a bullhead when she was perfectly capable of flight herself but upon seeing Jaune step onto the pad and smile in her direction it became clear that she was waiting for Jaune. They came together and once more touched their lips together if only for a brief instant. What was that? Some sort of human thing she had yet to understand? It seemed significant unlike other moments where she watched him scratch certain parts of his anatomy or disappeared for irregular periods of time into bathrooms. 

She watched as he took her hand in his interlacing their fingers together and bored a bullhead together. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny grinned as Jaune greeted her with a peck on her lips and took her hand. Kissing him had become familiar but every time it still sent a surge of happiness through her. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Jaune asked, he helped her step aboard the bullhead. “We haven’t really planned anything out.”

“I was thinking we could figure it out as we go along,” She suggested sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, the simple proximity and physical contact far more pleasing than she could have guessed. “Are you hungry right now?”

“A little,” he answered her idly looking out the window as they passed over the city.

“What would you like to eat?” she asked him.

“I was actually thinking you should pick dinner,” Jaune suggested.

“I do not not eat Jaune,” She reminded him.

“I know but you like asking me about the flavor and the experience, I was thinking maybe you would like picking out someplace to eat and then asking me questions on the food,” he explained to her. 

“That… sounds fun,” she said honestly. Food was one pleasure that she wished she could experience, the way it seemed to dominate everyone’s day to day lives and how everyone seemed to experience flavor differently fascinated her.

“Do you have anywhere in mind?” he asked her cracking a grin her direction as the bullhead touched down and they departed taking to the streets of Mantle hand in hand. 

She took a moment to consider her options. His suggestion made her think of dozens of restaurants or food trucks she regularly had passed by patrolling the streets or overhearing others speak about their favorite places to get lunch or dinner. Curious as she was about the numerous dining establishments she at least wanted to be somewhat considerate of Jaune and not have him consume anything he did not like. “Do you like barbeque?” She asked him, thinking of a rather popular spot not too far from their location in easy walking distance.

“I love it,” he told her, “I cannot remember the last time I had a good kebab or ribs,” he explained to her, “It sounds perfect.”

“Then I know this place I have heard mentioned before,” she explained to him leading him down the street and cutting through an alley.

The place was a small little dive with a simple neon sign reading Smoke N Grill with a picture of a pig out front. 

“I would not have noticed this place just walking by,” Jaune explained to her looking at it curiously.

“That is what I found interesting about it,” Penny explained to him, “It seemed rather indistinct despite the apparent praise and popularity it has.”

“It’s a hole in the wall,” Jaune said.

“A what?”

“A hole in the wall,” he repeated, “Usually a small indistinct restaurant with usually great food,” he explained.

Penny nodded, “yes I suppose it is,” she said unclear as to why one would refer to a place like that. She led him inside and she heard Jaune take a long audible whiff of the air.

“Oh man I’m getting hungrier just smelling it,” he said to her.

“Table for two?” A waiter asked them, stepping up with a couple of laminated menus in his hand.

“Yeah,” Jaune told him, letting him lead them to a booth laying down the menus for each of them.

The waiter asked if they wanted anything to drink which Penny naturally declined, Jaune ordered a water and a cup of cola. They were left alone to overlook the menu.

“What looks good?” Penny asked him scanning her own menu with everything from grilled chicken to custom pulled pork sandwiches.

“All of it,” Jaune answered her, “You know more about this place than I do, what is it particularly known for?”

“I have overheard mention of this place having remarkably good ribs and kebabs.” She answered him thinking back to her times patrolling the area overhearing people outside talk about what they had enjoyed best. 

“Well they have mini kebabs and I’ll do a half rack of pork ribs,” he declared, setting his menu down. In moments the waiter was back and he placed his order, Penny felt a little strange not ordering anything but Jaune didn’t seem bothered by it.

He chuckled a bit looking at the napkins to their side, “it’s a good thing I didn’t wear my suit,” he told her with a grin, “I’d probably mess it up eating here.”

Penny nodded looking down at her usual green and white dress, “The General said I needed to remain ready in the event of another serious emergency, that means I have to remain in my combat clothes,” she explained.

Jaune nodded, “It’s probably for the best,” he told her, “I’d hate to have another incident where I needed to call my locker to my position, changing in the street was not exactly comfortable.”

“Still… I am a little disappointed,” she confessed to him, “I was looking forward to dressing up for you,” she explained, “I was actually planning to shop for something to wear but I did not have the time to and since I am supposed to remain ready for combat there didn’t seem to be much point.”

“We could shop after dinner,” he suggested to her, “find you something to wear for the next date.”

Penny smiled at that, “I feel very pleased that you are certain there will be another date,” she told him, “even as we are just beginning our first.”

“Why wouldn’t there be a second?” He asked.

“It is not that, it is simply that it shows that you are comfortable with us, with this. You said you wanted to give us a try but you seem really sure of everything right now,” she explained.

He smirked a little at that, “I am comfortable,” He assured her reaching across the table to take her hand, “I don’t know if I’d say I’m sure about everything but so far this has been nice,” he told her squeezing her hand.

The waiter arrived with a small place of several small kebabs, sharp wooden skewers through pieces of grilled meat and vegetables sizzling fresh from the grill. Jaune picked the first one up biting up a piece of steak and a plump steaming mushroom, he chewed and made a noise of approval.

“How’s it taste,” Penny asked him, eager to hear his description.

Jaune finished chewing and swallowed before grinning at her, “Where do I begin?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope watched as both her targets sat in the restaurant together sitting across with animated conversations between the two. It seemed tedious to her, watching and waiting on a human to consume sustenance. What was the point of this? 

The camera mounted in the restaurant gave her a limited view of them and she extended her search fanning her perception out to the surrounding areas taking sight through more to the areas outside the simple establishment where her sister was wasting her time with the Arc boy.

Outside the rest of Mantle was busy descending into it’s nightly routine that she hardly cared for or understood. Vasily had instructed her to look for consistencies or patterns and she tried applying that to the surrounding areas but it all seemed like chaos to her with the humans moving about with little consistency and what little consistency she saw seemed irrelevant to her. 

An unmarked bullhead crossed the lens of a single camera and pulled her attention. She had seen it before yesterday and again now flying in a circular pattern in the city above. She supposed it might be easy for a human to miss, especially if they were not observing the skies like she was but with the complex air traffic between Atlas and Mantle the craft seemed to be flying aimlessly around a couple thousand meters about Jaune Arc’s current position. 

That was interesting, a single bullhead in the skies could easily be amiss but now it stood up obvious to her as it maintained a flight pattern keeping it close to the Arc boy. Was he being tracked or followed?

She noticed the bullhead pulling away to break from it’s flight path, setting a new course directly for Atlas as another unmarked Bullhead flew in and took its place continuing the flight pattern that their previous craft had left off. That was interesting, they were maintaining a vigilant watch of him with alternating shifts. That was certainly something to tell Vasily.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune patted his stomach in contentment looking at the pile of rib bones, stained napkins, and an eaten ear of corn all in front to him. 

“Would you like any desert?” The waiter asked him.

“No I’m stuffed,” Jaune told him, “we’ll just take the bill.”

The waiter nodded and excused himself to bring them the bill. “I will admit I was looking forward to hearing you describe ice cream,” Penny told him.

“I could,” Jaune told her, “put then I might have to describe vomiting to you as well.”

Penny giggled, “In that case I will pass.”

The waiter returned and Jaune paid for the food and they left walking out into the night. “Shopping next?” Jaune asked her, “I’m pretty sure that mall we went to for my suit isn’t very far from here,” he commented realizing how familiar this city was becoming to him.

“Yes it is only a few blocks this way,” Penny said pointing down the street. They walked outside together hand in hand. 

“When we went shopping for that suit,” Jaune said, “Did you like me back then?” he asked.

Penny nodded.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry,” he told her, “I had no idea… that could not have been very pleasant.”

“No do not apologize,” Penny said, “I was happy to help you back then, and honestly I should have confessed sooner.”

“Still though,” Jaune said, “that had to be rough.”

“It was a little at first,” she admitted, “but after you told me about Pyrrha I realized how important that date was for you and now after everything I do not know if I would change anything given the chance. I was very jealous of Neon back then but now I am actually quite grateful to her.”

Jaune smirked, “Yeah that was a bit of a surprise,” he admitted to her, “getting asked out definitely blindsided me but I didn’t expect her to turn around and play matchmaker on me.”

Penny nodded and gave his hand a little squeeze as they reached the mall entering it together.   
“So where would you like to shop?” Jaune asked her. 

She shrugged, “I do not know, I have never shopped here before, I do not often shop for clothes.”

“Well what do you usually like to wear besides your combat clothes?” he asked her looking at her usual dress, honestly besides the one time in her room and going dancing he couldn’t recall her ever wearing anything besides her combat clothes. 

“Not much,” she confessed to him, “I do not have much space for clothes and I am usually on patrol anyways.”

“Well then this is a chance for a new wardrobe,” he said, giving her a grin and gripping her hand tightly, “so let’s go a little crazy, I’ll be your packmule.”

“I am perfectly strong enough to carry my own bags Jaune,” she told him, “there’s no need for you to burden yourself on my behalf.”

He chuckled, “I know that,” he told her, “but I want to, I know it might sound silly but I was always told that’s what a guy is supposed to do on a date, maybe it’s cheesy but I kind of like the idea.”

“Alright,” Penny said, “You can carry my bags for me. Where should we go first?”

Jaune looked around at the numerous clothing shops seeing that he had no idea. He quickly averted his gaze from a lingerie shop with lace clad mannequins, there was no way he would be presumptuous enough to suggest going in there. 

“Is there anything you feel like you need?” he asked hoping her input would narrow things down, “you already mentioned dresses so I see a place for formal clothes, what about summer wear or maybe even a swimsuit?” He felt himself blush a bit when he realized he asked her about going to look at swimwear. Why was that embarrassing? She is his girlfriend, isn’t that normal for a couple their age?

“I do not swim,” Penny told him, “so a swimsuit would be pointless.”

“You don’t swim?” he asked her.

“I am not buoyant like you,” she explained, “I sink quite easily.”

“Oh, well then let’s just start with some dresses for you,” he suggested.

They entered in and began rummaging through the racks of women’s clothes for her gathering what articles they liked.

“Do you have a favorite color?” He asked, “I usually see you wear green and it looks good on you.”

“I am fond of green,” she admitted finding a satin green blouse with copper colored buttons that seemed to match her hair, “but I am open to trying on whatever colors you think I would look good in.”

Jaune looked at the arrangement of clothes, “well they say black goes with everything,” he said, finding a black romper on the rack, “and I remember you wore a grey dress back at Beacon,” he said pulling a grey shirt dress off the rack. 

They took their assembled clothes back to a changing room and Jaune took a seat waiting for her as she disappeared into the changing room. She didn’t take very long changing before she exited the room wearing that black romper he had pulled off the rack.

“How do I look?” she asked him.

“Amazing,” he answered truthfully. 

“Really?” she asked, turning around, it was backless exposing her shoulder blades as her curtain of copper red hair moved. 

Jaune nodded, “trust me, I’m buying it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had observed her two targets all night together, she had tracked them from the restaurant to the mall where they had gone to numerous clothing stores but only her sister Penny had bothered trying anything on and it seemed the Arc boy had contributed to a number of the purchases. 

Was this boy like a pet to her sister? She had observed it before, humans on the streets with animals they kept on leashes. There seemed to be no reason for this aside from the amusement of the humans and she could not help but draw a similarity to this phenomenon, or perhaps it was like how Vasily was with Bonnie, a superior being keeping another close for practical uses as well as sentimental.

After watching her change into a mirriad of clothes and display them for the boy they had left the mall and returned to Atlas Academy where currently they had stopped in a recreation room to sit on a couch and watched a television together, now it seemed the boy was asleep and her sister kept his head resting on her lap looking rather pleased with herself.

What was special about this human boy? Vasily claimed he was dangerous and masterful but she saw no sign of that, but then again neither had Vasily before being apparently defeated. She had hardly seen him fight in the last couple of days and that had only been grimm that he dispatched with moderate efficiency. But her sister too seemed to find some value in the boy, something she had yet to understand herself. And those unmarked bullheads still kept themselves above his position tracking his every movement. What made him special?

Content that nothing more of interest would be found at the moment she retracted her perception away from the interconnected web of CCTV cameras and found herself back in the simple safehouse.

“Did you find anything?” Vasily asked her.

She turned to find him sitting in a chair with a book in hand and a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of him. Bonnie was asleep on the couch nearby. 

“I think so,” Penelope told him. The laptop glowed to life as she sent her thoughts through the cable still jacked into her skull bringing up images she had attained throughout her time tracking him. 

“I have noticed that there is an unmarked bullhead maintaining a continuous flight pattern above our primary target’s location, there at least two trading off in regular shifts.” she reported.

“He’s being guarded,” Vasily said, stroking his stubbled cheeks, “I see, Ironwood likely suspects that he is now a prime target, that certainly makes things interesting. Continue to track those bullheads, try to figure out who is on board. Is there anything else?”

“I have some questions,” Penelope told him, “out two targets spend quite a lot of time together,” she explained to him, “I am not quite sure how to define their interactions.”

“Oh?” Vasily said, “then show me.”

The laptop screen changed as Penelope projected her recorded memories giving tiny glimpses to the two’s night together, them touching their lips together, their time in the mall where the human sat while her sister displayed a number of clothing articles to him, to the last thing she saw of them together on the couch her sister running her fingers through the hair of the sleeping boy while his head rested on her lap. 

Vasily stood up from his chair and approached the glowing screen. He chuckled, “gotten yourself a little sex doll huh Mr. Arc?” he sneered.  
Sex doll? Penelope did not know what he mean at all. “Is this useful to us?” she asked him. 

Vasily grinned, “very useful, very useful indeed Penelope.”


	28. Chapter 28

Jaune fell down into the snow, the steel teeth biting into his leg, the knife in his abdomen. Everything was numb, everything. He stared at them, at the hunter who stood between him and Penny.

He watched the snow kick up from the razor net and fall upon her deflecting Floating Array’s blades and sending her down to the ground. The razor thin wire cutting her hair, cutting her in a checkered pattern. He heard her scream as Vasily raised his hunting knife to finish her. 

Jaune reached into his pocket and retrieved the pistol he had taken from the dead driver and raised it to his back and squeezed the trigger. The hammer fell with an empty click, nothing. It was empty, or jammed or something he didn’t understand but it wouldn’t fire, it only clicked uselessly as Vasily drove his blade into her again and again and again. He threw the useless pistol at him, it soared harmlessly past the hunter’s shoulder to land in the snow.

Vasily stopped and laughed at the futility of him. “Were you expecting that to do anything Mr. Arch?” He asked him. 

Jaune didn’t have any words, he could only look at Penny, still trapped in the razor net immobile like and sparking from her numerous wounds, she was dead. 

No.

Penny had survived worse than that, she had survived being diced into a dozen pieces before, she wasn’t human, she wasn’t weak and frail like him, she could survive that, she was better than most people, she could be fixed.

He needed to save her. He reached for Crocea Mors, it was close by laying in the snow, he just needed a weapon to fight, his reach fell short. His numb fingers were only inches away from the familiar hilt, a few inches too far. He tried to stretch himself, just one finger and he knew he could bring it to his hand, that he could fight.

All the while Vasily laughed mockingly at him. 

Jaune turned to watch him untangle the steel net and take Penny’s limp body by her hair. The knife rose and fell cleaving into her neck, sparks showered out like a spray of blood. He felt nauseous, useless, helpless, all he could do was watch as he gleefully hacked away at her until her head finally separated from her body. Both sparked and Vasily held her head up by her copper red hair in triumph. 

Jaune clawed at the steel urasi trap that had claimed his leg. His numb fingers trying to wrench the trap open, just trying to get a grip on the icy trap was a chore, he cut his fingers on the jagged teeth, he felt no pain. He heard Vasily’s footsteps approach him and looked up as his fingers desperately tried to pull the trap open.  
The assassin stood high over him grinning down as he clutched his knife in one hand and Penny’s still sparking head in the other. His snow boot came up and smashed his face knocking him down into the snow. 

“Pathetic,” Vasily sneered at him stepping on his chest and leaning down. 

The hunter sheathed his knife and took hold of the one he’d left lodged in Jaune’s abdomen. “I’ll be taking this back,” he said pulling it free, hot blood flowed from the wound seeming out of him. He stepped away, turning his back on him, leaving him to bleed and freeze in the snow. Jaune clutched at the wound feeling the blood slip through his weak numb fingers.   
He rolled on his side as if he could crawl after him. 

His vision blurred, he felt what little strength he had being drained away from him, his leg was still in the ursai trap, he was weaponless, he was dying, he was useless. The severed head looked at him with cold dead eyes.

“Jaune?” it asked him, speaking his name, “Jaune!”

“JAUNE!” his eyes opened. Penny was staring down at him, her hair hung down like a curtain and a worried expression colored her face. 

He sat up from her lap, sweat drenched his forehead, he took a long and deep calming breath. “I had a nightmare,” he told her lamely, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” she asked him, touching his face gently, the contact was soothing. Nothing felt like it had in the dream, everything here felt real.

He opened his mouth to answer her but found himself without anything to say. “I don’t know,” he admitted feeling extra silly now for trying to apologize for nothing.

They sat together in silence for a moment, Jaune wasn’t sure if it was anxious or comforting but Penny shifted closer to him and put both her arms around him, it was honestly what he needed, maybe it wasn’t the most macho thing for a huntsman to need but right now being held was what he needed. 

“I dreamed I was fighting Vasily again,” Jaune told her.

“You do not need to talk of it if you do not want to,” Penny told him, squeezing him tighter in her arms.

He put his own arms around her hugging her, her head resting on his shoulder. “It’s alright,” he told her, “I was back where we faced him in that ghost town, when you were trapped in that razor net of his. I was trying to save you like before, but everything went wrong.”  
Another stretch of silence passed between them just holding each other. “Is this the first time you have had this nightmare?” Penny asked him finally.

“No,” Jaune confessed to her, “I actually have had it many times before, it changes from time to time.” It was hardly the strangest version of the nightmare he had encountered, sometimes it wasn’t just Vasily there but Cinder or Tyrian, sometimes Pyrrha was even there. It never fully made sense, but even with the illogic of seeing people who were not even there did little to take away from the terror he felt in the dream. 

“I am sorry,” Penny told him, gripping him tighter even more. 

He took a deep breath, “It’s ok,” he whispered to her.

In time they loosened their embrace and sat together. The television they had been watching together was off, he had fallen asleep while they had binged a couple of his favorite superhero movies together showing her some of his absolute favorite ones. “How long was I out?” he decided to ask.

“Several hours, it is currently past midnight,” she explained to him.

Jaune sighed and checked his scroll seeing that it was almost three in the morning, he needed to be up in a few hours to help those kids get to school. “I should really get back to my dorm room,” he said, “Nora probably already assumed too much when I didn’t come back by midnight.”

“Are you sure you can sleep alright?” Penny asked him.

Jaune shook his head, “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep at all,” he admitted to her.

“Then please,” she pleaded, “stay with me, we can go to my room, you do not have to be alone.”

Jaune considered that, it sounded nice to him but at the same time he couldn’t help but shake his doubts. “I don’t know, I should still try to get sleep before I have to go out, and Nora already drew her own conclusions the last time we-.”

“Forget Nora,” Penny interrupted, “you already said she would likely think of these things already, if you think you can sleep I will let you, but I do not want you to feel alone.”

It did sound nice, more than nice it sounded wonderful. Usually he awoke from these nightmares alone, Ren and Nora still sleeping close by but unable to offer any comfort to him at that moment. Sometimes he shared to them the details after they had awoken to their alarms but not often, the last thing he wanted them to do was worry about him. Waking up to Penny who was practically always awake and alert and willing to talk to him, being able to speak about it while it was still fresh in his mind and hugging her until the last bit of terror had drained was better than anything else he had tried, though texting Neon that one time had helped, not that he had bothered to share the details of that nightmare to her. 

“Alright,” he said, relenting to her, she was right after all. Nora was going to draw her own conclusions about why he was so late anyways so why did it matter? Besides tomorrow morning they’d go back to their daily grind hardly seeing one another throughout the day, their time together was precious and he had no desire to lay awake in his bunk listening to his teammates sleep.

They stood up together and left the room to walk down the empty hallways towards the elevator and to Penny’s room hand in hand. They reached her door together and Penny opened it, it was dark inside and she didn’t bother to turn on the lights as she led him inside taking his hands. 

“I feel selfish,” she told him, having him step inside. She stood partially in the dark with her green mechanical eyes actually glowing in the darkness. 

“Why?” he asked her, brushing her knuckles with his thumbs. In the dim light he noticed the sorrowful look that colored her features, it looked slightly guilty, sad and even bashful. It was unusual for her features but her glowing green eyes are what focused his attention.

“Because right now I want to kiss you,” she answered him, “and I do not think that is right, after you awoke from a nightmare.”

Jaune smiled at her, “no… actually that sounds perfect,” he told her, he brought his hand to her face pinching her chin and raising her head up to keep his gaze as he stepped closer to her. He chuckled a little, “you’re really cute when you want a kiss,” he told her, reaching back and swinging the door closed. It set them into darkness with the only light being the emerald glow of her eyes. He leaned down and brought her lips to hers happy to be embraced by the darkness. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny laid there in the dark listening to Jaune breathe. Her head rested on his chest which rose and fell with every breath of his. It was strange in a way how much pleasure could be had simply being with him as he slept. She supposed that if she was a normal girl she would be asleep with him, resting peacefully in his arms with nothing but pleasant dreams. But then again she would miss out on these long moments cherishing his sleeping form. She supposed she could go into her sleep mode next to him but she would experience no pleasure from that. 

If she was capable of sleeping she was sure it wouldn’t be able to, even after spending an hour kissing Jaune until he was ready to try sleeping again she couldn't shake her guilt. 

She had lied to him.   
Not directly, not in any ways that could make her hiccup and expose her. He had asked her why she felt guilty and she had told him the truth, but only part of it. A lie of omission, one type of lie she was able to perform without a hiccup, a lie where she merely didn’t need to tell the truth. 

The truth that Vasily was still alive.

Part of her actually wanted her to wake him and tell Jaune the truth. But at the same time the idea of spoiling their date with this news repulsed her. It was bad enough that Vasily hurt Jaune in his dreams, the truth would only worry him. But he still deserved the truth nonetheless. But what Jaune deserved was irrelevant to the General, he had made himself very clear that Vasily’s status was currently classified and it was not deemed necessary for Jaune to know. 

She supposed telling Jaune that the reason behind her selfish feelings were classified would not have gone over well. Ironwood’s order certainly made it easy for her to dodge this uncomfortable topic, and that only helped her feel more guilty. She did not want to worry him, it was bad enough that a allegedly dead Vasily stole Jaune’s sleep, a living one making him worry was worse. But still she knew she was hiding behind Atlas’s rules and regulations and she couldn’t help but feel guilty as she laid oon his chest listening to the even beat of his heart.

Another part of her felt anxious laying with him. As much fun as it had been to kiss in the dark until he was breathless she couldn’t help but to desire more. She held back to the urge to wake him with a kiss and show him what she wanted. 

The idea was certainly tantalizing. She was eager to explore him, to explore this aspect of herself that she had only recently discovered. The reading material Blake had leant her filled her mind with all kinds of ideas, all kinds of things she wished she could try with him, she wanted to experience that pleasure she had only read about in Ninja’s of Love or other such titles. 

He had called her cute for wanting to kiss him. Would he think she was just cute if she had told him what she truly desired to do with him? If she told him how she had wanted to touch him, to have him touch her, what would he think of her then?

Alas he needed his rest and if denying him the truth even under orders was selfish then denying him his sleep for her own desires certainly was. Every minute that passed by was a reminder that before long he would need to wake up and they would both return to their daily duties without each other, she knew she couldn’t last long without more time with him, she’d have to request another night off with Ironwood. Thankfully so many long hours working overtime had given her so many hours of time off that it should be possible. Perhaps this time she would submit her request to the general in an email instead of face to face. 

It seemed however that no amount of time would be long enough for them, she wished she could freeze time to be with him. She had thought that everything would be easier now that Jaune had accepted her feelings and they were dating but it seemed her various troubles were only beginning right now. 

Were normal relationships like this? She was certain no one normal had to worry about assassins coming for her. If Vasily was still determined to kill her why hadn’t he attacked her yet? What did he do to get the Ace Operatives to come after him?

There were too many questions that she was sure Ironwood wouldn’t answer. 

She tried banishing the thoughts clearing them from her positronic brain to instead focus on Jaune’s breathing, his heartbeat, and numerous other organic sounds that she could hear laying on his chest. It was nice how his mere presence calmed her, how it gave her peace. Even with all her worries just knowing that he was there for her was enough for her. They would get through this, these hectic times would end, she would find Vasily and they would move forward together. 

The hours passed by too fast, and too soon it was time for him to wake for the both of them to begin their down. He hadn’t set an alarm on his scroll, he instead had asked her to wake him knowing that she would stay next to him as he slept.

She rose and leaned down brushing her lips with his, “good morning Jaune.”


	29. Chapter 29

Ruby hung her head in defeat at the screen displaying a mocking GAME OVER to her. Yang cheered for herself waving her game controller in the air triumphantly. “Hah! Take that you dumb ninja!” she said competitively towards the screen showing Ruby’s dead avatar lying bleeding on the ground. “Who’s the champ!?”

Penny watched with amusement as everyone in the room groaned at her gloating. So far just about everyone had been defeated by the blonde brawer as her winning streak continued. Tonight was girl’s night, at least it was after being officially announced earlier this morning when Team RWBY realized the recent schedule had given most of them a decent chunk of time off together before bedtime and when her next shift of patrols would begin, currently she was recharging with a cable in her back watching Team RWBY and Neon play video games and scarf down pizza.

“Penny!” Ruby cried in exaggerated agony, “avenge me!”

She looked at her friend as she made a far bigger deal about this simple game than seemed necessary. Yang grinned from year to ear as she looked over the room at her defeated foes. “You wanna take me on next?” she asked her. 

“Please Penny!” Ruby cried dramatically. 

She nodded figuring there was little chance they would let her decline their offer. She took the controller from Ruby and picked her character, a samurai with a naginata. She chose the avatar because the listed statistics seemed to make it the most balanced of all her options.

“I’ll give you a minute to get familiar with the controls and look over your combos,” Yang said emanating confidence that she would be victorious once more, “let no one say that I am not merciful.” 

It took her only several seconds to become familiar with the controls and the listed combo moves had been memorized with only a glance. 

“Ready! Fight!” The game told them starting off the round.

Penny immediately attacked using a combo attack that sent a flurry of thrusts with the nakinata striking Yang’s warrior monk and knocking down a quarter of her health bar. Yang cursed in surprise and tried to retreat from the longer reach of the weapon blocking a few attacks but as she tried getting close Penny did another combo move sweeping her weapon up and knocking Yang’s avatar into the air before delivering another series of rapid thrusts up to her airborne character. The monk landed and tried to attack once but Penny was ready with a special finishing move, the game cut to a cinematic of her samurai flourishing their weapon before decapitating the monk with a shower of blood. The decapitated head was in the air and her Samurai thrust the naginata out showering the head on the blade and holding it up in triumph.  
“Total victory!” the game announced to everyone that looked on at Penny’s effortless victory. 

“What the fuck!” Yang said, throwing down her controller as Penny’s samurai posed with her monk’s head on the spear taunting the blonde who looked at it with red eyes.

“Penny! You avenged us!” Ruby cried, throwing her arms around her as she cheered. “Penny is our avenger!”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she looked up from her scroll, she had only bothered to play at the instance of the rest of her team who had only played because Ruby begged them to help her defeat her sister, Blake had only given a token effort herself. Neon had almost come close but that was only because she tried annoying Yang while they played, but Penny had effortlessly defeated her. 

“It was nothing really,” Penny assured her friend as she hugged her, “I am simply faster and have better reflexes than Yang does.”

The blonde frowned at her, “I know you don’t intend to be mean, putting it like that,” Yang said giving the android a dangerous look, “so I’m going to let that pass.”

“I only meant that I possessed the fundamental skills to win,” she explained, “It was not intended to be insulting.”

“So who’s challenging the machine next?” Yang asked, “I wanna see someone else get pummeled!”

“Oh no!” Neon said with a giggle, “we’re not suicidal Xiao Long, we’re just happy your reign of terror is over, I’m happy to let Penny be our benevolent video game dictator.”

The other girls laughed and Penny set the controller down, “I don’t need to keep playing,” she told them.

“Are you alright Penny?” Ruby asked her, “You’ve been pretty quiet all night.”

“She probably misses her boyfriend,” Yang teased her.

Weiss looked from her scroll giving Yang a little glare before looking at Penny, “how are things going with you and Jaune?” she asked her.

“Things are… alright,” she told them.

“Just alright?” Neon asked her.

“Well… Yang is right, I do miss him,” she admitted to them, “our conflicting schedules have made things difficult.”

Neon smiled a bit, “That’s not surprising,” she told her, “when I started dating my last boyfriend there never seemed to be enough time, and that was without having constant border guard duty and other stuff.”

Blake nodded, “I knew you two where having trouble balancing your duties, but is everything else going well at least? Was your date good at least?”

Yang turned and set her attention towards Penny sitting crossed legged on the floor. “Yeah I was wanting to get some details on your first official date, Nora says he spent the whole night with you, she’s sure two two of you have been getting busy this whole time.”

“No, unfortunately it was nothing like that,” Penny told them, wanting to clarify Nora’s baseless accusations.

“Unfortunately?” Neon with evident amusement in her voice.

Penny froze. Had she really let that slip? She felt all eyes affix themselves on her while she considered her next words. 

“Well I uh… we just kissed is all,” she tried to explain to them, “then we just cuddled as he went to sleep.”

“But you wanted more than that?” Blake asked her respectfully, having set her book down to give her her full attention.

“I am simply excited to experience more,” she explained to them, it seemed there was no real reason to deny it. “I know we only just started dating and I feel this makes me greedy because everything so far has been wonderful, but I know there is more to experience and it seems so amazing.”

Neon gave her a warming smile, she stood up and stepped forward sitting down next to her and setting a hand on her shoulder. “It is amazing Penny,” she told her, “but you also don’t want to rush into these kinds of things.”

Penny nodded, “I know, but when is it the right time for… that kind of thing?” She asked her. 

“There isn’t really an exact right time,” Neon explained to her, “people just move at different speeds ya know?” 

Penny frowned, “I think I understand,” she admitted.  
Weiss along with the rest of Team RWBY were listening intently clearly interested in the particular subject matter. Her usually porcelain white face was red with clear embarrassment. “So Penny, does this mean you can uh…” she started awkwardly clearly remembering the last time they had talked about this particular topic. 

She nodded to Weiss, “yes, I talked to my father and it is in fact possible for me to have a normal physical relationship,” she answered.

“I bet that was super awkward to bring up to him,” Yang said with a heavy sigh, “I would probably kill myself before asking my dad anything about that.”

“It was… not as bad as I feared,” Penny told them, “he was not judgemental or anything like that, he was actually just as embarrassed as me which helped a little.”

Ruby nodded looking just at red as Weiss, “Well it is uh… good at least that you had that conversation,” she said, “it is good that you got that cleared up.”

Penny nodded in agreement, even though Ruby and Weiss were both embarrassed to talk about this she wanted to. She did not know who else she could discuss this with, her father would be embarrassing for them both, Winter was perhaps a possibility but she was busy and she had no idea what kind of advice she would get from her.

“So, how should I go about this? I know this might not happen right away but I would at least like to know that Jaune and I are heading in that direction, making progress at least.” She explained deciding that she didn’t care if Weiss and Ruby were embarrassed, when they got boyfriends she would endure any embarrassment to help them. 

“Well for one you should talk to Jaune about that,” Neon told her, “Take it from me it’s usually best to make your intentions clear with your boyfriend.”

“He could very well be just as eager for this as you are,” Blake told her, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Jaune was also embarrassed to bring it up with you.”

Yang chuckled, “yeah, I mean he is a guy after all, I bet he can’t wait to get ya naked Penny.”

“Maybe,” Neon agreed, “I never got the vibe that he was over eager for anything when we went on that date,” she explained, “don’t get me wrong I’m sure he’s a red blooded guy with desires but he didn’t even try kissing me when we went out and he was a little too much of a gentleman on the dance floor with me. I think he’s the type of guy who likes to take things slow. But who knows? He might wanna speed things up if he knows you wanna get serious like that.”

Penny nodded, thankfully Neon seemed to be experienced in this and had some wisdom to share with her. She was glad things had turned out the way they had with her.   
“If I may be so bold,” Blake said, “taking it slow doesn’t thhave to be an all or nothing affair,” she suggested to her, “Jaune might not feel comfortable going all the way with you right now but it’s not like you two can’t take your time and experiment together.”

Yang giggled immaturely, “Blake means hand stuff,” she said making a crude gesture with her prosthetic hand. Weiss and Ruby both blanched at that turning even redder as they only listened with nothing to contribute.

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner, “among other things,” she said with evident annoyance in her voice. “What I simply mean is that there’s steps to this kind of thing, there’s no need to race up them, you’re new to this and I assume that Jaune is too, figure things out as you go on ahead.”

“She’s right,” Neon said, “it usually has been better like that in my experience, a little experimentation at first really can go a long way, you get to find out what he’s into and and he gets to know what you like so when you do finally get to the rest of it it’s all that much better.” Neon giggled a little, “think of it as training.”

Weiss cleared her throat to speak. “Well I am happy we could get that cleared up for you Penny,” she said awkwardly clearly bothered with the subject matter.

“You and your partner should be taking notes,” Neon teased, “who knows you two might need them before you know it.”

Ruby fidgeted awkwardly at that, “uh no, I uh don’t…”

“Nah,” Yang interrupted, “if any guy is gonna try putting their mitts on my little sister they’re gonna answer to me first,” she said, setting her fist in her palm intimidatingly.

“Yang I don’t need you to protect me!” Ruby whined.

“Yes you do!” Yang told her, “anyone that dares to try touching you needs to know that things will get ugly if they don’t mind their manners.”

Ruby sighed at that, “you mean you wanna scare away any boy who’ll go out with me,” she said.

“If a guy can’t handle a few idle threats then he’s too weak to date my little sister,” Yang said confidently.

Ruby glowered at that, “Thanks a lot sis,” she grumbled, “I’ll never get a boyfriend like that.”

Yang laughed and moved next to her sister taking her roughly in one arm to muss up her hair, “Sure ya will Ruby, I’m just gonna make sure it’s the right guy who’s brave enough to risk a couple of broken legs should he ever make you cry.”

Ruby sighed, “can we just go back to Penny,” she suggested to everyone, “she’s the one with a boyfriend after all.”

Neon nodded, “She has a point,” she said looking back to the copper haired android. “Where did you two go for your last date?” she asked her.

“First we had dinner,” Penny explained to them, “he went to a restaurant I recommended, I was curious about and he described the food to me. Then we went to the mall and he helped me shop for some clothes and bought me some things.”

“Any swimsuits or lingerie?” Neon asked her. 

“No,” Penny said, “I do not swim.”

Neon giggled, “that’s not the point,” she said, “then what?” 

“We went back here to one of the rec rooms and watched a movie, he fell asleep and we moved to my room to cuddle,” she told them omitting the part when Jaune had a nightmare waking up, he hadn’t exactly told her that his nightmare was a secret but it nonetheless seemed like something that he would prefer to keep private.

Neon nodded, “A pretty good first date,” she complimented, “it certainly ended better than the one I had with Jaune, but if you really want things to progress with Jaune like that I’d suggest ending your night somewhere other than here at the academy.”

“What do you mean?” Penny asked unsure what that had to do with anything.

“This isn’t exactly a very romantic place,” she explained motioning around to the bland white walls that surrounded them. “Besides these dorm rooms have paper thin walls and your’s isn’t very spacious, maybe you should rent a room or something.”

“Oh that’d be perfect,” Yang said, “I can it now, you and Jaune, a nice romantic hotel suite to yourselves,” she wagged her eyebrows suggestively towards Penny, “what more could a guy ask for.”

“That could work,” Neon agreed, “if you wanna cough up the lien to get a hotel room for you and Jaune, though it probably would be the best way to set the mood. You could order room service, have a shower, watch pay per view.”

Yang giggled, “yeah you two can watch porn together,” she said, earning a pillow to the face, this time to Penny’s surprise it was Blake who had assaulted the boisterous blonde with one of the couches throw pillows silencing her. 

“The point is Penny, it might be good for Jaune to have a change of scenery,” she explained as Yang glared at her, “get some private time where you don’t have to worry about anything getting in the way, you two can relax, be yourselves and see what happens.”

The idea was certainly enticing, spending money on a hotel was no problem for her, she earned lien the same as anyone else did as a huntress and she hardly ever spent it. Assuring that nothing would get in the ways was next to impossible, Ironwood had made it very clear that she was still supposed to be on call no matter what she was doing on their date and she considered herself lucky that nothing had happened during their first date. 

Even so this seemed like a wonderful idea to her. As much fun as they had getting dinner and going to the mall the simple idea of spending time alone in a room just to see what happened seemed ideal to her. Maybe it wasn’t a night on the town but the possibility of spending hours entwined in Jaune’s arms was inviting, as Neon suggested they could have anything they needed brought to them, if nothing else they could have another movie night in their room.

“I think that is a good idea,” Penny said, “maybe I will plan that for our first date.”

Neon grinned snisterly and stood up taking Penny’s hand. “Come on! Let’s get out of here and go shopping!”

“Shopping?” Penny asked, “What for?”

“Lingerie,” Neon told her, “if you’re planning on having a lust filled night with Jaune we need to make sure you’re properly armed,” she explained pulling her up and towards the door with surprising strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune opened his scroll, the bright white light flooded the dark space of the bullhead as they flew back towards Atlas. His fingers danced across the controls to open his contacts and moved down his list until he found Penny’s number and ordered his device to call her. It only rang once, she always answered quickly like that.

“Hey honey,” he greeted her, putting his scroll up to his ear. 

“Hello Jaune, how was border duty?” she asked him. 

“Dull as usual,” he answered her, “how’s girls night going?”   
“It is going well, we are currently shopping in Mantle,” she explained. 

“Oh,” he said feeling a little disappointed, “I was hoping to stop by and give you a kiss goodnight,” he told her.

“Sorry, Neon kind of dragged me and everyone else here,” she explained to him, “maybe I can stop by your room if you’re still awake.”

“That’s alright I’ll be asleep by then,” he explained to her, “but uh, I was hoping to maybe talk to you about our next date,” he explained to her, “I have a night off next Friday and I saw that the sequel to Midnight Queen was gonna be in theaters and I figured you might wanna go see it since you liked the original so much.”

“That sounds… that sounds very nice Jaune,” she told him. 

“Do you think you can get the night clear?” he asked.

“I might,” she told him, “I’ll put forth another request to spend the night on call.”

“Great,” he said, “you could maybe pick out dinner again for that night.”

“Jaune,” She said tentatively, “how would you like to get a hotel room for the night?” 

Hearing that his mind went completely blank for a second processing her words. Did she really just say that? “A hotel room?” he asked her, “what would we do in a hotel room?”

“Whatever we wanted to,” she explained to him, “I just want to have a romantic night alone together.”

That sounded innocent enough to him but they could do that any time together in Penny’s dorm together. She did know why most couples get hotel rooms, didn’t she? “Is uh… is that all you want?” 

“We can talk about that later,” she said a little nervously, “maybe we can just… see what happens.”

Oh, so it wasn’t just about cuddling together on a bed. He suddenly felt lightheaded as his mind swam with the sudden implications. “Uh yeah,” he said scratching the back of his head, “we should talk about that.”

“Yeah we should,” she agreed, “I have to go now, we will talk later.”

“Ok, goodnight honey,” he said.  
“Goodnight Jaune,” she said. 

They hung up and Jaune pocketed his scroll. The interior of the bullhead was dark once more and Jaune looked out the window thinking about her proposal. Did she really want to be intimate with him? So soon? They had only just gotten together, and they had only just had their first date. 

Didn’t these kinds of things usually take longer? He had heard other guys saying they should never try anything like that until the third date. But then again Penny and him were moving at a different speed entirely.

“So fearless leader, do you got another hot date lined up?” Nora asked him sitting across the bullhead.

“Uh yeah,” Jaune said, realizing that she was more on the mark than she probably realized. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny ended the call from her fitting room. Part of her felt a little relieved and simultaneously disappointed that Jaune hadn’t tried for a video call as she sat in the fitting room with a rather lacy set of black underwear. She idly wondered if he had tried for a video call if she would have confidently tried showing off to him to make her intentions for their next date clear? Or would she have kept everything at eye level out of embarrassment? 

“Who are you talking to in there?” Neon asked her from outside the curtain.

“Jaune called,” she told her, “he wanted to see how I was enjoying girl’s night and share an idea for our next date.”

“Oh yeah?” Neon asked from outside.

“Yes, and uh… I told him I wanted to get a hotel room,” She admitted stepping out of the changing room. Neon was there too having also decided to shop for some alluring undergarments of her own, currently she was in a matching cherry red set. 

“What did he say?” she asked her. 

“He uh… he didn’t say now and I suggested we should talk,” she told her.

Neon grinned sinfully at that, “alright girl, first step is down, we’ll get you ready for the big night.”

“There is not much to do,” Penny explained to her, “even if I can get that night off I will still be on call and can only wear my combat clothes.”  
“No rules on what goes under your combat clothes though right?” Neon asked her.

“I suppose not,” Penny said.

“Alright then, then just leave it to me,” Neon said, “We’ll give Jaune every reason to look past your combat clothes,” she said looking Penny up and down as she stood in nothing other than the handpicked bra and panties. “And I think we found a good start.”


	30. Chapter 30

Jaune had spent the last week less than relaxed. Unfortunately for him and Penny they hadn't really had any chances to talk to each other face to face. He knew of course he could simply pick up his scroll and call her, he probably should have. But talking to her about just what they expected to do together in a hotel room was not something he felt like discussing over his scroll, it felt like something that should be talked about face to face. 

And so the week passed with his imagination going wild. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t excited at the possibilities. He couldn’t deny that he had thought about it, thought about Penny that way. When she had been modeling clothes for him he couldn’t help but appreciate her figure and he wondered why he hadn’t thought of her in such a way before. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone, he had wanted to seek advice or some form or at the very least discuss his feelings on the matter but he didn’t really know if that would be right. He also wondered if maybe he was drawing conclusions and making himself a fool and telling someone he was expecting to get laid seemed like a good way to make a fool of himself. He also felt that his choices to talk to were limited. 

Talking to his team didn’t seem right. Nora was already drawing those kinds of conclusions and telling her that Penny had suggested they spend the night together from the comfort of a hotel room would be pouring fuel on an already out of control fire. And Ren, he wasn’t sure what he would get out of talking to Ren, he didn’t know if he had any kind of experience in this sort of thing whatsoever.

He had decided that whatever was going to happen he would at least come prepared but that had quickly deteriorated. His first thought had been to get condoms but he quickly realized that would probably be pointless since the chances of any happy accidents seem nil. He only wished he realized that before he bought some that would likely expire unused. That did at least ease any worries of anything unexpected happening, unless he was wrong and Penny was far more advanced of a machine than he guessed. 

With contraceptives out of the way he had thus drawn a blank on what to do next, he was still going out in his combat clothes with Crocea Mors sheathed at his hip so making sure he was well dressed wasn’t a problem. So far the only thing different about tonight compared to his last date was the cologne he had bought for the occasion. Now it felt a little silly, he hadn’t really known Penny to but much importance to his scent. 

Dating an android certainly was different. Not that he had a lot of experience with regular non mechanical girls to compare to. 

He waited outside the movie theater waiting for her. Usually they would meet up and take the bullhead together but she had texted him that there was a robbery that needed her attention so it would probably be best for him to meet her at the theater and get the tickets. She could finish up her job and fly to and back from Atlas on her own faster than any bullhead.

He had purchased their tickets and currently waited on a bench outside trying to distract himself with dumb scroll games while he waited for her. The little dumb games about sweets or enranged avians did little to take his mind away from his imagination spinning out of control despite his attempts. He wanted to relax for this, be chill and not get himself anxious but it was impossible, it was all he could think about. 

The dull familiar roar of jet boots pulled his fragile attention away from his scroll. He smiled seeing her touch down and smile his way. “Hey honey,” she greeted him stepping close.

“Hey babe,” he said standing up and approaching her. He greeted her with a kiss taking her hands in his. She wasn’t dressed differently, she was still wearing her green and white combat dress and her black choker. But a week of an active imagination had apparently had an effect on him. He noticed things, things he hadn’t given much thought to previously, he stole a glance towards her legs noticing the exposed patch of flesh on her thigh between her boots and the hem of her skirt. The way her blouse and suspenders framed her bust. He blinked and forced himself to look away awkwardly.

“How was your day?” he asked her, wanting to avoid staring like an idiot. 

“Busy,” she answered as they idly walked towards the movie theater together. “I was… eager for tonight to arrive,” she explained to him stopping outside “I wish we could have had a chance to speak face to face,” she said looking down awkwardly. 

“Me too,” Jaune admitted, “we said we would talk but that proved to be harder than we expected.”

She nodded in agreement, “Jaune, we do not need to go through with any of this,” she told him, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “if you want, we could just have a regular movie date.”

Jaune relealeased a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and felt a tension in his shoulders ease. “You’re as nervous about this as I am, aren’t you?” He asked her, feeling a little calmer seeing her fidget and get flustered in her own way.

She nodded, “I know we have not been dating for very long,” she told him, “I do not want to rush things Jaune but at the same time I am eager to explore more of the physical aspects of our relationship.”

“I am too,” he admitted to her, “I just… I’ve never really done anything like this before, but neither of us have really.”

He reached out and touched her face cupping her cheek, she leaned into the contact. “Honestly, since you mentioned this over our call it has been everything I have been able to think about,” he said to her stroking her cheek with his thumb.   
She stepped close into him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. “You do not know how happy those words make me,” she said to him. “I have worried that you might not think of me in that way.”

He ran a hand through her copper red hair as he held her close to him. The way her body melded against his, he felt her petite figure and couldn’t help but find himself appreciating it pressed against him. “I think I’d have to be pretty dumb not to,” he told her.

They stood like that for a while in each other's arms. “What should we do now?” Penny asked him. 

He released her and took hold of her hand. “That depends, do you still want to get the room?” he asked her.

She paused for a moment before finally nodding to him. “Only if you want to,” she told him, “I just… nothing intimate needs to happen but I would like to spend the night with you.”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “how about… whatever happens, happens.” he suggested to her giving her a grin.

She grinned at him and stepped close giving him a kiss. “That sounds good,” she said to him, “I was thinking you could eat in the room, we could just lounge around and cuddle and watch television.”

Jaune gave her a grin, “clothing optional?” he asked her, mostly joking to ease any residual tensions.

She giggled, “yes,” she agreed, “it will be optional, should we get in?” she asked him, “It is almost time for the movie to start, and I know you will want to get popcorn and other concessions.”

“There’s always a half hour of advertisements anyways,” Jaune said with a shrug, “There’s no rush,” he told her bending down to bring his mouth to hers. He kissed hard, savoring the sensation knowing that tonight that maybe, just maybe there could be more.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie had been a pleasant if somewhat awkward affair. They had pulled up the arm separating them and watched it cuddling together which was nice. The awkward part had been the numerous on screen love scenes that had left little to the imagination. 

Jaune supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised given the first movie hadn’t exactly been appropriate for young audiences. He had suggested it to her before the topic of a private hotel room had come up. Afterwards he hadn’t exactly considered the content of the movie thinking about everything else. They had discussed that whatever happened would happen but the rather graphic cinematic display had certainly left him excited enough to let something happen. 

He was grateful to step out into the cool night air since by the end of the film he was hot beneath the collar. 

“How did you like the movie?” He asked as they walked, she led the way to the hotel she had apparently chosen and reserved a room in.

“It was not as good as the original,” she explained to him, “I found it rather frustrating that they had the couple break up between movies only to remember that they were happy together and end up with one another once more.”

Jaune chuckled at that, “that’s sequels for you,” he said, “on average they’re not nearly as good as the originals, and they usually think up dumb things to keep them intresting.”

“But I do not understand,” she told him, “the whole first movie was about the two of them getting together, having them break up between the movies just makes everything they went through seem pointless.”

“Oh but you do get it,” he told her with a sly grin, “the script writers had no idea how to keep the drama interesting so they figured they’d just recycle the same will they won’t they story everyone loved before. Except this time apparently they decided to triple the gratuitous sex and nudity.”

Penny giggled, “Did you enjoy those parts?” she asked him.

“I uh... well I mean uh, a little I guess,” he shamefully admitted to her, “the movie certainly left very little to the imagination and they chose some very attractive actresses.”

“You do not need to feel embarrassed for enjoying it Jaune, it is natural after all,” she explained to him, “I enjoyed it as well, much in the same way I have been enjoying the graphic reading material Blake has been lending me.”

He chuckled, “I guess it’s just how most people are,” he said, “we’re embarrassed to admit we’re interested in something most people are interested in,” he said.

“You humans are weird like that,” Penny said with a warm smile, “but I suppose I am a little weird like that, I have also experienced my share of embarrassment about this.”

“You’re more human than you think,” Jaune told her, “people like to usually keep such things between themselves so I guess it’s just normal to keep such things private and feel embarrassed when other people bring it up.”

Penny blanched, “I uh… I talked a little bit about this… during girl night,” she confessed to him.

Jaune’s eyes widened, “Oh,” he said.

“I am sorry,” she stammered, “I did not think about how you might feel if I discussed this kind of thing with our friends, I only wanted to be honest with them about how our relationship was progressing and what I was excited for and I completely forgot to consider your feeling on the matter.”

“Penny,” he said, stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. She stopped her babbling and met his eyes. “Its alright,” he told her, “I grew up with seven sisters, I know girls tell each other everything.”

Penny nodded, “but I still suppose I should have considered your feelings before talking about our relationship.”

“I’m sure you didn’t say anything scathing,” he reasoned.

Penny shook her head, “no I do not think I told them anything too bad,” she told him. 

“Then don’t worry about it,” Jaune told her, “besides at least you kept it among our friends, though I imagine Yang probably had some less than amusing comments.”

Penny smirked at that, “no, her advice was rather crude to say the least,” she told him, “Neon and Blake were helpful at least. It was actually Neon’s idea to get a hotel room.”

Jaune nodded, “well I suppose I’ll have to thank her for tonight,” he said, dispelling any lingering worries Penny had about sharing what few sordid details there were in their relationship.

They arrived at the hotel Penny had chosen. A tall glass building that stretched skyward for who knew how many stories. The sign above the massive doors read Exalted and a uniformed bellhop opened the brass handled doors for the two of them. 

“This is the hotel you chose?” He asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the rather fancy decor. An elaborate water feature ornamented the center of the lobby and off to the side he saw a dimly lit restaurant and sparsely populated bar. Men and women on business trips or visiting milled about the lobby moving all around them careless of the both of them.

“Is there something wrong with it Jaune?” She asked him.  
“No,” he said shaking his head, “it’s just… wow this looks very nice and… expensive.”

“Do not worry I have already handled the cost,” Penny told him, “I actually have more money than I know what to do with so I was happy to pay and reserve a room.”

Jaune simply nodded as they approached the reception desk. In a few simple minutes they had collected their room keys and were off taking an elevator up to the thirty sixth floor. It was all a blur to Jaune, the minute the doors opened and they traversed the hallway to their room, number 3628. 

Penny swiped their key card and opened the door, Jaune was glad since usually his luck would mean the damn thing would have stayed locked for him. It was a small suite, one bedroom and a single living room, each had a television and of course a bathroom. The large bay windows had their curtains pulled open showing them the sprawling city of Mantle outside illuminated by thousands of lights, the streets below looked like glowing gold and red veins from all the traffic. 

“This is nice,” he said stepping inside and looking around at all the immaculately kept room. “I always feel a little weird in hotel rooms,” he admitted, “it is all so neat and tidy it feels uncomfortable, like I shouldn’t touch anything.”

“That makes no sense,” Penny said to him, “the rooms are kept tidy by workers, we are allowed to make a reasonable mess are we not?”

Jaune grinned, “yeah, it’s just me being a weird human feeling uncomfortable about messing up something that people took hours to set up.”

“How about you start by just sitting down?” Penny suggested taking his hands and leading him towards the couch letting him sit down. 

His heart hammered in his chest. Even if there were no expectations tonight it didn’t change the fact that they were here with the possibility of something happening. He expected Penny to sit down next to him to cuddle but instead she remained standing.

“Uh… Jaune,” she said bashfully refusing to meet his eye moving to the curtains and closing them.

“Y-yeah?” he asked her, why was she closing the curtains?

“During girls night,” she started standing in front of him, “Neon suggested I wear something… sexy for you,” she explained to him, “and if it is alright… I would like to… show you, if you want?”

“Uh… yeah,” he said, giving her a nod.  
She released the buckles of her suspenders and let her green and black skirt fall to the carpet leaving her only in her blouse and choker. He watched silently entranced with her as she disrobed for him. She was shy, looking at the floor instead of him as she unbuttoned her white blouse pulling it open for him and letting it fall down her shoulders. 

She was clad in a matching bra and panty set of elaborate lace that looked amazing on her pale skin. Little green satin bows ornamented it. Somehow her black thigh high boots made the display all that much more appealing to him. 

He stared at her drinking the sight of her in as she dropped her white blouse. It was more than the display, more than simply seeing her perfect body exposed to him. It was strange but wonderful to know that this was for him, that she was wearing this and wanted him to look at her. She wanted him, desired him, and it was only now that it was really becoming clear to him.

“Do you… like it?” she asked him nervously while standing in her sexy underwear. 

“Woah,” he said with a numb nod as he tried to find the right words. “Penny you look… hot,” he told her honestly, saying that he felt less embarrassed to admit it to her, less embarrassed to stare at her.

He laughed a little nervously, “I mean, looking at you I almost can’t believe you’re my girlfriend,” he told her grinning like an idiot. 

She grinned at him, twirling around for him with newfound confidence her copper hair flourishing about with the mechanically graceful movement. “Really?” She asked him, brightening the room with her smile.

“Absolutely,” Jaune assured her, looking her up and down again, “and don’t you dare take your boots off, you look amazing with them.”

She stepped forward with a proud grin and straddled his lap kissing him. They melded together on the couch, kissing, touching. Their hands wandered, exploring each other as much as they dared. She helped Jaune shed his armor setting it aside and opening his shirt to run her fingers over his muscled chest. 

She traced along the raised flesh of his scars with her finger giving each and every one special attention. 

“You really seem to like my scars,” Jaune commented a little short of breath from kissing her.

“They interest me,” she commented examining them, “I do not have any scars, each one is unique,” She touched a series of little ones on his side, “where did you get these?” she asked him.

“Thorn bush while camping,” he answered her, “I fell off the trail hiking.”

“And this one?” she asked again, touching another on his arm.

“Road rash, I fell off my bike when I was twelve,” he answered. 

“Why did you fall off our bike?” She asked. 

“I got my shoelace stuck in the chain racing some kids,” he admitted laughing at his younger dumber self, “I wanted to impress a girl back then.”

She giggled touching his other scar. She didn’t ask about that one as she traced the thick red line of flesh. She already knew where it had come from, who had given it to him. 

They did not let the bitter memory tarnish their time as they continued on feeling each other exploring, Jaune traced the edges of the lace as if flirting with the idea of sipping his finger past the elastic temping himself to push himself further. His apprehensions where dissolving, he felt bold. They had talked about taking things slow but why should they? He wanted her, she wanted him. And the scar Vasily’s knife had left was only a reminder of how short and fragile life was. 

He almost did it, almost tried slipping past the thin barrier of lace when she pulled away. Penny’s mechanically green eyes flashed as she received an incoming message looking defeated. “There is an emergency at the edge of town,” she explained, “There was an malfunction with the automated defenses and they need me to help secure the area.”

Jaune felt his heart sink. They both knew this was a possibility, they were both on call and there was no chance of escaping that. Despite his desire to beg her to stay he simply nodded. “Good luck,” he said standing up to give her a kiss goodbye, “I’ll uh… I wait here for you,” he said hoping that she would be able to return tonight for him, he would stay up for her.

Penny nodded grabbing her blouse and putting it back on silently and sadly. 

“Hey,” he said giving her the best and most comforting smile he could, “we made progress at least,” he said trying to show her the silver lining, “and if you get back… we can maybe make some more.”

She smiled, still disappointed. “I would like that Jaune,” she told him.

She finished getting dressed into her usual combat attire and left without another word. Jaune took the couch and turned on the television anxious for her return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Penelope watched her sister race across the sky towards the edge of Mantle. 

“Arc’s little sex doll has left the hotel,” Vasily said amused into her built in scroll, “Are you ready to intercept her?”

“I am,” Bonnie affirmed.

“Excellent,” Vasily said, “Penelope it’s time, get Arc away from the hotel and bring him down to the street for me.”

“Yes sir,” Penelope said leaping from the roof and activating her jet boots flying low towards the hotel. 

Everything had been prepared. Bonnie had managed to help her fashion an exact outfit so she looked exactly like her counterpart, observing them entering the hotel and going to their room she had even been able to fabricate a key card so she could even enter. Not that a wooden door would stop her from getting in but Vasily had insisted that they take precautions not to alert the security team tailing Jaune until absolutely necessary.

She touched down in front of the hotel and stepped in. She had never seen so many people before in person but she kept her focus towards her target. As instructed she took the elevator up and traversed the halls.

“The android has arrived,” Bonnie announced to them, “engaging her now.” 

Bonnie would be doing what she could to keep her counterpart distracted as they had planned, giving her the opportunity to bring Arc to Vasily so he could finish this. It was finally happening, they were finally putting their plans in action.

She arrived at their room and swiped the keycard Bonnie had made, the light flashed green and she turned the handle stepping in. There he was, sitting on the couch watching the television. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Wow,” he said, “that was really quick.”

“The malfunction was not serious,” she lied to him going with the elaborate distraction Bonnie had constructed to lure Penelope’s counterpart away. Unlike her counterpart she could tell a lie without a form of tell, apparently that was an intentional programming aspect likely devised by General Ironwood, she had no such difficulties it seemed thanks to Bonnie.

“Well that’s good to hear,” he said, turning the television off and steppig close, “we can… still have our night together.”

She approached him and let him put his hands on her as she had seen him do to Penny dozens of times through camera lenses.

As she had seen him do many times to Penny he brought his lips to hers kissing her.


	31. Chapter 31

The lights below moved as a blur as Penny raced towards the edge of the city. All she wanted was to race back to the hotel room and return to Jaune’s embrace. He was right, they had if nothing else made progress. He had liked the underwear and had even called her hot. It was an improvement of simply being cute in his eyes. She shuddered remembering his eyes, the lust he had looking at her clad in little bits of lace. She was now glad that Neon had insisted she get them, she had once again been right. It was almost annoying how often she was right about these kinds of things, she could write a book. She wished she had a book for something like this when she first realized she had feelings for Jaune.

It was supposed to be a long night. Securing a perimeter for the Atlas engineers to help manage the defense malfunction shouldn’t take too long, an hour or two at most, three if they were late getting there. She would be back soon enough, she would return to his arms and continue counting and mentally cataloguing his scars, each one was unique and she wanted to find more, it was like a game that she was eager to continue playing.

Her danger senses flashed red and pulled her sharply away from her thoughts. Something was approaching fast, she turned spotting a missile trailing behind her tracking her heat signature. A missile? 

She banked hard to the left and deployed Floating Array targeting the missile with her laser detonating the warhead with a single precise blast. Where had that come from? 

Another missile launched, streaking across the sky like a shooting star trailing smoke. Her optics zoomed onto a rooftop where an automated launcher sat atop the tube raised to the sky. Floating Array fired twice once disabling the launcher and destroying the missile it launched. Someone had hacked the automated air defence system designed to destroy airborne grimm and any other form of aerial enemies.

A burst of gunfire erupted from another roof, tracer rounds streaking across the sky towards her as multiple anti-air turrets opened up on her and more missiles fired from the ground. She moved to evade the fire, the fired shells detonated when they got close to her showering her with shrapnel. She targeted the surface to air missiles first using her lasers for point defense before targeting the turrets that launched them. The hail of ground fire kept her on her toes as she jetted through the sky trying to outmaneuver them before firing back destroying several with laser blasts. 

Every time she destroyed one threat it seemed that two others were prepared to take its place. She had flown straight into a kill zone with presighted guns ready to tear her into pieces. A hail of gunfire came from above, electricity infused dust striking her. Her aura could only partially shield her from the electrical discharge that coursed through her circuits, static blurred her audio and visual functions. She turned and looked above her to see an aerial drone diving down straight at her it’s nose mounted minigun releasing a torrent of dust infused munitions.

This had to be Vasily’s work. It had his modus operandi written all over it. She fired at the drone only for a hardlight shield to deploy blocking her shot. This wasn’t good, she was taking fire from multiple directions. 

Blasting away another missile before it could get in range to detonate. She pulled up climbing high into the sky working to evade the ground fire as she climbed higher and higher into the sky above the limited range of the anti air guns. From out of the clouds two more of the large flying drones appeared opening fire with their nose mounted guns firing bursts at her.

She sped away as fast as she could to evade as she charged up the laser in Floating Array, she wasn’t going to waste her time, she couldn’t afford too. The closest drone released a missile towards her and she stopped taking aim on the drone as it raced closer, she targeted the drone and fired.

The hardlight shield flared up and shattered as her charged shot broke through the defense and blasted a hole straight through the drone. The missile it launched continued to race straight for her and she shot out one of Floating Array’s blades intercepting the guided rocket and slicing it. 

It exploded detonating the electricity dust inside sending out a greater blast than she expected. It was like being struck with lighting, everything blurred for a moment as her circuits when haywire, she optics lost focus and her own mind went blank for a moment and she lost track of the other two drones until one fired a burst of machine gun fire upon her.

She reactivated her jet boots after a short free fall. She charged the drone rocketing straight for it, she twisted in the air to avoid the gunfire and rebooted Floating Array and shot two of her blades out attacking the sides only for the hardlight projectors to activate blocking them. With she fired a single weak blast from her laster directly at one of the missiles secured to its wing. The hardlight shield tried activating to block it but it was slow and the projectors delayed from blocking her swords. The blast detonated the missile, flame and electrical arcs shattering the drone into countless pieces falling to earth and being whipped away by the high winds.

From below more surface to air missiles pierced the clouds homing in on her. She turned letting them pass her by as the third drone came around. As the missile whipped around she took aim and fired detonating the warhead with a single shot. The drone flipped and sparked as it was caught in the explosion being carried away by wind and gravity as it’s engines failed and it fell away like a broken toy plane.

She tried calling for assistance only to find herself being bombarded with interference. Another stream of tracer fire cut a glowing line across the sky as three more of the fast moving drones appeared from the clouds. 

She couldn’t call for help, and more threats surrounded her. Ice clung to her body weighing her down and below was a storm of missiles and anti aircraft fire. What could she do?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something felt off. 

Jaune couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly felt strange for him as he kissed his girlfriend. She didn’t seem responsive like she used too, almost like he was kissing a robot.

Well he was in fact kissing a robot, he reminded himself. But it didn’t quite change that fact that kissing her didn’t feel right, her movements seemed mechanical, artificial. It wasn’t like when he usually kissed her, he wasn’t aware of her being an android when he kissed her. She felt warm and human when he kissed her. This felt cold and rigid to him.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, pulling away from the kiss keeping his hands on her shoulders. 

She blinked at him, “of course Jaune,” she told him, “is something wrong?”

He shook his head, “uh no,” he said shaking his head to purge himself of his apprehension, “I guess I’m still a little nervous,” he admitted assuming that his excitement was making him imagine something.

“If you are feeling unwell then perhaps we can go for a walk,” she suggested to him.

Jaune chuckled, she was so considerate. “No, I'm fine,” he told her, rubbing her shoulder. “I really think I’m ready to pick up where we left off,” he told her, giving her a lustful grin, “what about you?” he asked, “I bet you were pretty excited to rush back like this.”

“Yes,” she said, giving him a nod, “I was quite excited to get back here to you Jaune,” she assured him.

Even the way she spoke sounded a little off to him. He couldn’t think of how exactly it seemed different to him but he banished the thought. She was probably nervous too, separating for a little bit after making out of the couch had certainly cooled him off. Getting back into it after being interrupted was certainly difficult.

“I’m really happy you’re back,” he told her, running a finger through her hair. 

“I am too,” she answered him.

He pulled her into a kiss, deeper than before, stronger as he tried to return the passion they had shared before. He ran his hands from her shoulders and down her arms to clutch her waist. He tugged at her clothes teasing her with light touches to her suspenders and her skirt.

He reached down touching her thigh and creeping his hand up past the hem of her skirt. He cupped one of the cheeks in his hand and squeezed. She did nothing to acknowledge his daring touch, but as he touched he found it did not feel right. His hand touched simple cotton instead of the intricate lace he had become somewhat familiar with. He broke the kiss and removed his hand, she just looked at him blankly.

Red flags started to go up in his mind. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t Penny.

“You know I think maybe a walk would be nice,” he said, taking a step back from whoever this was. “Let me just get my things.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He turned to the couch where his jacket and armor was. He tried not to show any alarm or panic as he walked away. Was this some kind of illusion semblance? Something like Emerald? He didn’t know but he was certain this wasn’t his Penny standing behind him.

He didn’t go for his armor, he wasn’t sure he had time. Instead he grabbed Crocea Mors as it rested against the arm of the couch and drew the blade and deployed the shield. He rolled and turned, taking a defensive stance against her.

“Who are you!?” he demanded holding his blade at the ready for her glaring at the imposter. “You’re not Penny?”

She blinked again at him, “my disguise did not fool you?” She asked almost innocently.

“No,” he said holding his stance ready for a fight.

“I see,” she said simply. Her green eyes glowed suddenly brighter as twin lasers lashed out blasting him. He raised his shield in time to accept the blow but it knocked him back, he stumbled against the window bouncing off the reinforced glass. 

“Shit!” he cursed seeing her eyes glowing with a greater intensity once more. He as two more bright green blasts shot over him burning a destructive path melting it and shattering it. He lunged for her thrusting his sword out for her. A hardlight shield bloomed to life and the tip of Crocea Mors clanged harmlessly against it, as soon as it appeared the shield dissipated the imposter Penny sent a fist his direction. He raised his shield in time but the force was far mightier than he had anticipated. It sent him flying back and crashing against the wall. The drywall shattered and his semblance activated shielding him for any great damage.

Another blast from her laser eyes struck his shield and sended him stumbling through the wall into the suit's bedroom. Blades popped out of the imposter’s back separating into seven swords just like Floating Array. This wasn’t Penny, but this clearly wasn’t some illusion either.  
“Who are you?” he asked just as much hoping to stall her as to figure out just who was facing her.

“I am Penelope,” she answered him stepping in through the hole she had knocked in the wall. The frankness of her answer and the cold mechanical stare she gave him sent a chill up his spine. He held his shield up ready for an attack, it felt like an iron it was so hot from the blasts of her laser.

“Why are you here?” he asked her trying to think of a strategy to fight her, to escape. 

“My master wants you,” she said, “alive, come with me and I will not have to harm you,” she explained to him.

“Your master?” he asked her.

The windows and walls shattered suddenly ending what little of a conversation they were having. Penelope’s hardlight shield flared to life blocking the intense barrage of bullets that came in from outside. Jaune looked out to see an Atlas bullhead hovering outside, it’s nose gun flashing as it fired upon her. The wall behind him abruptly shattered and knocked him to the floor as a deafening boom filled the air along with smoke and floating debris. He stood up and turned, coming face to face an Atlas soldier, his face concealed by a helmet. 

“Get him out of here,” the soldier said, pulling him out of the room through the wall they had just breached through as more soldiers filed in carrying strange weapons Jaune had never seen before.

He turned back looking as he watched the soldiers raise their weapons unleashing a torrent of lighting upon her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope activated her hardlight shield blocking the electric arcs that emitted from the soldier's weapons. She had never seen such devices and she could not help but think that they were designed to be used against androids such as her.

Iron Array flashed out striking the first soldier. She expected the blade to cleave the soldier in half with a single strike but instead it merely knocked him away and against the wall. These were not ordinary Atlas soldiers, they had aura. 

The blades swept around slashing the other soldier with quick multiple blows that quickly smashed his aura and sheared him into bloody ribbons. She turned to the one she had knocked against the wall and finished him with a blast from her eyes, his aura shattered and the twin beams burned straight through his helmet and skull.  
The other soldiers retreated back through the firing more arcs from their unique weapons covering their retreat as one tried pulling Arc away. Another long sustained burst came from outside and she reactivated the shields blocking the storm of bullets. 

As simple as it was for her to block the incoming fire it was draining on her hardlight dust projectors. She jumped away and out the shattered window holding her shield as she activated her jet boots soaring around the building away from the bullheads line of fire.

“Penelope!” Vasily hissed in her head, “you were supposed to get Arc away from the hotel without alerting the team shadowing him.”

“Arc saw through the disguise,” she explained to him, “he drew his blade and attacked me,” she explained rising over the building.

“Very well,” he said, “move to plan B, do whatever you must to get Arc streetside and I will finish him.”

“I can finish Arc on my own,” she told him, “let me end this quickly.”

“NO!” Vasily roared, “you know he is mine to kill and mine alone! Get him within my sights as ordered!”

“Yes master,” she relented. Why was it so important that he be the one that pulled the trigger to kill him? She was a weapon, was she not an extension of his will? What difference did it make if the fatal blow to Arc came from her or from his rifle? It did not seem logical to her. Vasily had spoken about him as some great warrior, a huntsman without equal who had bested him. 

She did not see what was special about him. In the short little bit she had fought him he had displayed no serious combat skills other than a mildly impressive talent to accept punishment and keep fighting. His semblance and high aura levels had kept her from making it a quick battle.

As she flew over the roof she bounded over and dived down the other side spotting the bullhead as it searched for her. She rocketed downward like a falcone to strike it’s prey. She swept down right past the bullhead, Iron Array slashed at the wings cleaving through the steel separating the engines from the rest of the craft. She pulled up as the fuselage fell to earth tumbling like a stone.

It crashed into the corner of the building smashing it into pieces before it tumbled back down into the street shattering into a thousand steel pieces. With the bullhead out of the way she raced back towards the hotel back to the floor she had encountered Arc on wanting to catch his trail once more.

Iron Array’s blades stabbed into the reenforced glass and cut a perfect entrance for her. A woman screamed from the bed of her hotel room. The air was smokey and the building’s fire alarm blared. She looked terrified as she stepped onto the carpet, she was standing next to her bed with a set of luggage but seeing she only cowared. 

A single sword from Iron Array slashed right through her cutting her down. She smirked looking at the corpse, it was amazing to her just how fragile humans could be. She walked towards the door and grabbed the handle pulling it open, splintering it with her strength.

Shouts of surprise echoed through the hallway as the shattered door surprised the hallway full of hotel guests trying to move towards the stairway exiting. She shoved past several moving through the hallway, the civilians parted away from her. 

She turned a corner and spotted an Atlas soldier down the hallways. He turned and spotted her, he raised his weapon but didn’t fire through the packed crowd of civilians. Penelope didn’t hesitate, her eyes fired their twin beams cutting right through the crowd burning through anyone that got in her way. Several of the civilians dropped their bodies cut and burned, the beam had cut the soldier in half.

She activated her jet boots and raced down the hallway charging the rest of the soldiers.   
The other soldiers didn’t hesitate this time, they raised their guns and fired, electricity crackled as it sent blue arcs in her direction. Her hardlight shield projectors activated and shielded her from the electric blasts.

Turning around the corner she spotted Arc being led towards the stairwell by the soldiers who backed away slowly. Their electrical guns continued to blast her with crackling arcs of lighting, others emptied the magazines of their more conventional rifles, others racked the pumps on their shotguns sending slug shells filled with electricity dust her direction. 

Her hardlight projectors maintained the shield blocking each and every shot, through the translucent defense she spotted Arc who turned to look at her. Iron Array shot forward the blades making short work of the soldiers and their weapons as she commanded the projector to open a gap in her hardlight shield and firing her laser eyes right at Arc.

Jaune once more raised his shield to block the attack, the twin beams cut a swath through the hallway cutting down the remaining soldiers.

The blonde knight disappeared towards the stairwell as the remaining forces continued to retreat from her with the only ones firing upon her the few trying to cover their teammates as they retreated. They soon turned tail and fled from her, she was just about to give chase when the hallway exploded around her. 

Heavy explosive shells rained in through the walls cutting a path right through the exterior of the hotel and their rooms blowing chunks of concrete and drywall and wood away. She shield protected her from the assault. Looking through the destroyed walls her mechanical eyes magnified revealing another bullhead in the distance.

This wasn’t a mere armed transport like the last one. This was a gunship fully armed and loaded for extreme combat. Another nuisance to her, a potentially dangerous nuisance but a nuisance all the same. 

Fire bloomed from the rocket pods mounted on the pylons streaking across the sky like meteors. Iron Array shifted turning each of the blades into their laser gun forms firing at each of the unguided rockets at her, detonating them with perfect precision.

She fired up her jet boots flying out the destroyed side of the building straight for the gunship. It released a missile towards turning to track her through the air towards her. She fell into a dive straight for the street letting the guided projectile follow her before she smashed through the window of another building. The missile was unable to track her accurately through the building and struck its side, detonating and blowing off a chunk of the structure. 

She stopped and waited trying to track the gunship as it lowered itself to track her. It did not fire upon her as she suspected, likely trying to keep her in sight and only engaging when no civilians were in immediate danger. She had no such reservations. Iron Array’s lasers gathered and she charged up sending a supercharged blast straight through the ceiling towards the gunship. It blasted one of the engines away. It spun away trailing flames and she flew up straight through the hole she had burned watching as the bullhead slammed into the low side of the hotel and exploded. It was like breaking a toy for her, some of the world’s finest military technology was like breaking a toy to her. 

Looking up towards the top of the hotel she watched another transport bullhead landing on the roof presumably to extract Arc. She had no time to play around with these toys, her target was trying to escape.

She flew up climbing to reach the roof of the hotel. The minute she rose over the roof gunfire and lighting acrs assaulted her as more of Ironwood’s soldiers fired upon her. She fired upon them with her eyes sweeping across the lot of them and turning the edge of the roof into rubble and molten slag. 

The bullhead pulled away from the roof trying to race away from her. It was a futile attempt at escape, even as it activated it’s afterburners to race away from her. She fired her laser once more striking one of the engines. She did not destroy it completely like she did with the gunship, it was only to disable it letting it burst into flames and spin out falling for the street.

“Arc will be on the street for you soon master,” Penelope told him, “be ready for him.”


	32. Chapter 32

This needed to end now. 

Penny watched as the constant attacks drained her aura levels as well as her power. The storm of missiles and gunfire was taking its toll on her. This was just like Vasily, using all manner of traps and machines, wearing her down for the final kill. She wasn’t going to play his game.

She dropped from the sky diving down to earth in a spiral corkscrewing herself to present a less easy target. The lights of Mantle sparkled below her as the defenses continued to fire their missiles and antiaircraft weapons. She evaded the tracers and eliminated the missiles with precision laser fire. 

The flying drones pursued her from above firing down upon her. She speed towards the ground as fast as she could diving past the roof of the buildings before pulling up evading the ground to speed through the streets out of sight of the antiaircraft weapons. She turned in the air as she raced through the streets under the cover of the buildings. Spotting the drones above she fired as they tried pursuing her. They were not as maneuverable as she was, unable to navigate the confined streets they followed her from above the roofs. From there they were easy targets for her, her blades and lasers quickly disabling them as she raced away from the edge of town, away from the outer defenses.

The crackle of signal interference cleared away only for her to be bombarded with all kinds of traffic and emergency signals. A dozen calls came her way, there was more happening here than a simple trap. 

“Penny!” Ironwood said the minute she took his call.

“General what is happening?” she asked him zigging and zagging her way through the labyrinth of streets and alleys. 

“Penny you need to get to the Exalted hotel immediately,” he explained to her, “there is a terrorist attack happening right now.”

“Is it Vasily?” she asked him, “and do you know what happened to Jaune?”

“Vasily has not yet been spotted in the area, and I have not been able to establish contact with Mr. ARc,” he explained to her, “but be on your guard for Vasily, we have reason to believe he is behind this attack.”

“Who is there?” Penny asked, “how many terrorists and how well are they armed.”

“There is only heavily armed terrorist and team with air support as well,” he answered.

“One?” she asked, “against a team with air support? How heavily armed can they be?”

There was a long silence over the line. “General?” she asked, “how heavily armed is the terrorist?” she asked again, she could hear him breathing still but his pause made her apprehensive. Usually General Ironwood was firm and direct with her, he was confident and well spoken but there was something different tonight.

“General! What do you know about the terrorist?” she asked him firmly. “I need to know what to expect for this fight.”

“Penny,” Ironwood said to her, his voice gravely serious, “I need to explain a few things to you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune felt like he was back at Beacon and he had just spent an extra long session in Glynda’s class serving as a training dummy that Cardin had whaled on for a straight hour. The pain had throbbed to life as he awoke in the pitch black.

It took him a long moment to make sense of his surroundings, to remember what had happened. It was hard to think about anything when he had the headache of a lifetime.

It didn’t take long for his memories to seep back. Penny, the hotel room, the imposter who attacked him, the soldiers who shoved him into a bullhead that was swiftly shot down. It all made sense now, he was still in the fuselage of the bullhead crash. That also explained why everything currently hurt. 

He spat the blood he tasted in his mouth. It splattered on his own face, it seemed he was facing directly up. It couldn’t have been very long since the crash considering he was still here in the wreck alone. He tried moving in the dark, he was still in the bullhead seat strapped in with the harness.

He tried fumbling for the release for the harness when he heard muffled voices outside.

“He could be dead in there!” He heard someone outside yelling. “He better still be alive.”

He wondered if it was rescuers outside. 

He heard something thunk on the metal hull above him and the scrape of steel against steel. Hopefully it was the rescue team cutting their way in to help him.

The scrape of steel being shredded only lasted for a moment before tears formed in the hull above him. Light flooded in from the cuts through the steel, three long parallel gashes seeping in light from outside. Spots formed from the sudden light that shattered the pitch black his eyes had tried adjusting too.   
As his vision cleared he stared up at the gashes in the metal spotting a single glowing red eye observing him from. Panicking he looked away from the metallic eye and around the wreckage of the bullhead. He spotted Crocea Mors lying several feet to his left.

He reached for his weapon as the sound of tearing steel echoed through the cabin trying to reach the hilt of his swords despite his pain and all the restraints around him. He fumbled with his harness with one hand awkwardly operating the mechanism and only giving a single look upward to the mechanical hunting dog that was clawing its way inside. He almost wanted to tell himself it was another nightmare.

He managed to activate the release and the buckles clicked away releasing him from the harness. He grabbed his weapon as the robotic beast hunched itself down upon the opening it had dug for itself. The barrel of a machine gun mounted between its shoulder blade appearing before firing upon him.

His shield unfolded, it’s white and gold surface deflecting the hail of gunfire that poured into it. The quadopedal drone leapt in through the opening it had tore through the hull, it crashed against his shield and he slammed it away into the floor and silenced it with a thrust of Crocea Mors. 

More gunfire poured in from above as another dog drone tried crawling, Jaune raised his shield to block the attack and thrust upwards sending the tip of his blade straight through the drone’s steel jaw. It fell limp blocking the entrance and Jaune took a long deep breath as he tried recovering his wits.

Kaboom!

A shot thundered and the floor beneath Jaune’s feet. A massive hole burst open only inches from Jaune’s foot. He looked up to see that the shot had penetrated the ceiling as well, going straight through. 

Kaboom!

Another hole blasted straight through both ends of the bullhead. That sound of the rifle, it’s distinct report echoing as if it had been pulled from his nightmares. He stared dumbly at the sparking corpse of the drone, he had seen this model before. He didn’t want to think it was possible, it couldn’t be possible, he was supposed to be dead.

Twin green lasers seared through the hull like butter cutting straight through it. The floor fell away from Jaune and he fell with it as the cleaved half of the fuselage tumbled down. It crashed down on the concrete ground. Jaune was smashed against the back and fell on his front as the half of the fuselage rolled around a bit. 

He looked up trying to reorient himself. Through the sheared open half glowing with heat he saw him. 

He walked closer calmly and controlled flanked by two of his robotic hunting dogs. He opened the chamber of his express rifle expelling the massive smoking casing letting them clink upon the floor. 

“You could have killed him!” Vasily snarled at Penelope as he slid two shells into the chambers and closed the massive rifle.

“You!” Jaune said, staring at the assassin and pulling himself up off the floor of the shattered bullhead. He glanced up seeing the other half of the bullhead lodged headfirst into the side of a building.

“Hello Mr. Arc,” he said, giving him a smile. His greeting sent a chill down Jaune’s spine, he greeted him like he was some old acquaintance, almost like he was an old friend. He was speechless, he wanted to run, to spring away but he was trapped.

“What are you doing here?” Jaune asked thinking that talking was probably the only thing he could do with any chance of success.

The assassin’s face twisted into a sneer at her. “You really have to ask that Mr. Arc? After setting this all up for you, you need to ask?” 

It seemed that now he was actually getting his name right. “I wasn’t really sure if I was worth all this trouble,” Jaune told him.

The hunter smirked, “I am afraid this is all thanks to Penelope’s blunt attempt at improvisation,” he explained, “though I admit I cannot say I am completely displeased with the results,” he said leveling his rifle right at him, “like shooting fish in a barrel.”

Kaboom!

The round struck his shield, it sounded like a church bell ringing when it hit. The force of the blow knocked Jaune back into the rear wall of the bullhead.

Kaboom!

The second shot hammered hit and slammed him against the wall once more. Jaune peeked over the rim of his shield spotting the assassin as he ejected the spent shells. Jaune pushed off the wall and sprinted for the assassin.

He was reloading, this was probably his only chance to get out of the proverbial barrel and fight. Not that it would be much of a fight, a fish out of the barrel could only fight like a fish after all. But he wasn’t about to be easy prey for Vasily or the mysterious Penelope. 

Vasily was fast on the reload sliding the shells into his rifle and closing it with smooth practiced efficiently. Before he could even raise the rifle and draw a bead on him Jaune hurled Crocea Mors right at him. It was pathetically desperate and cheap, and it was just the trick Jaune needed. 

Vasily knocked the sword out of the air with the butt of his rifle, his ancestral sword clattered on the asphalt as Jaune closed the distance between him and Vasily. Penelope swung one of her blades at him and he blocked it with his shield. Vasily tried to smack Jaune with his rifle stock, Jaune tried to dodge the strike, the blow awkwardly grazing the side of his chin. 

Jaune gracelessly crashed into the assassin breaking his balance. They both tumbled to the ground together falling onto the pavement. Jaune tried rolling with the fall moving for Crocea Mors, much to his luck he hadn’t lost most of his momentum and grasped the blade ready to use it.

Vasily recovered from the tackle as well rising to one knee and shouldered his rifle. 

Kaboom!

Another slug smashed against the surface of his ancestral shield giving it another dent. The strike stumbled Jaune off his weak stance and he fell back into a store window cracking it.

Kaboom!

The second round roared over Jaune’s head shattering the glass everywhere as he ducked and rolled for Vasily thrusting Crocea Mors right at him. Vasily parried his sword thrust away with his rifle and deployed the bayonet stabbing right at him for Jaune to deflect with his shield. 

Vasily stepped away from him weidling his rifle again like a short spear as his free hand moved for his belt. A grey steel sword unfolded in his hand revealing one of Floating Array’s blades in his hands.

“Remember this Arc?” he asked him, “how you left this in me and left me to die!”

Jaune stared at the small thin bladed sword in his hand. He couldn’t exactly say that he was familiar with the sword, it looked like any one of Floating Array’s many identical blades but he recalled the faint memory of grasping the hilt and pulling it from the snow to give a desperate swing at Vasily followed by thrust through his abdomen.

“I should have gutted you with it,” Jaune said to him pressing his attack. 

Steel clashed against steel, blades and bayonet and rifle stock moving together in a rhythm, a flurry of blocks and attacks and counterattacks. It felt familiar, but different. 

Jaune felt like he had two left feet last time he fought Vasily. Last time he had spent an entire day with no food or water trekking across frozen tundra dodging constant attacks from his pack of drones, he had been exhausted before. 

But it was more than just that, he had been quite an aggressive fighter before but right now Jaune felt like he was the one on the offensive. Was Vasily being cautious fighting him?

Twin beams of light struck him, his semblance activated shielding him from harm as the blast from Penelope knocked him away. Jaune rolled up and faced her as twin blades from the imitation Floating Array fired his way. He parried them away with shield and sword and rolled away as another blast of her eyes melted the asphalt where he had been. 

The dog drones lept for him, snapping at him with their steel jaws. He tried slamming the machine with the edge of his shield only for the mechanical creature to catch in it’s mouth and bite down trying to wrench it away from him as he parried Penelope’s blades. 

The other drone tried attacking him as Jaune played tug-o-war with the drone and his shield. Jaune raised his sword ready for it to try pouncing on him but instead the weapon upon it’s back deployed.

A jet of flames erupted from the back of the drone. Jaune released his shield letting the drone have it as he rolled away from the hot steam of fire. He hadn’t been expecting to face a flamethrower.

More of Penelope’s swords lashed out. Several struck as he tried to parry them, he stared at his shield still clutched in the steel jaws of the other drone. 

Jaune panicked as he tried keeping up with the flurry of blades. Vasily and his drones were hard enough but this Penelope was a completely different problem entirely. She almost looked bored as she sent her floating swords his direction. He tried thinking about what he could possibly do about her.

What would he do if he had to fight Penny?

He’d give up. At least that is what he had jokingly told her after a training session right before she kissed him at that jazz club. Right now he wished he had taken the possibility a lot more servious. Her blades were slower and easier to predict but it hardly made this easier and they hit harder.  
Vasily slung his rifle over his shoulder as he drew his revolver from his hip leveling at him and firing right at him. Jaune rolled away letting the shots crumble pieces of the street. Without his shield it was like fighting with his hand tied behind his back.

As he rolled away from the revolver fire and more of Penelope’s swords the robotic dogs lept for him or sprayed fire through the street. 

From the shadows of the alleys and from the rooftops more of his canine drones appeared. Jaune gripped his blade with both hands feeling a little silly now that he hadn’t bothered to train for the losing his shield. 

Running wasn’t an option, Penelope and the drones were all faster than him. Fighting wasn’t going to get him anywhere. So far his only viable option seem to be to endure, to hold out long enough for more soldiers or someone to relieve him, and even that seemed flimsy considering how easily Penelope had destroyed those soldiers.

“Still letting machines do all the real work Vasily?” he taunted the assassin as he reloaded his revolver. He wasn’t sure if goading the assassin was exactly wise but it seemed to be one of the only cards he had left to play.

Vasily chuckled at him closing the cylinder and pulling back the hammer as he pointed it. “I could have said the same of you in our last fight,” he said squeezing off a shot. Jaune tried to stay moving, there was no point in being an easy target.

“What do you mean?” Jaune said as a drone leapt for him, he dodged it’s claws and decapitated the creature. He kept a cautious eye on Penelope waiting for more attacks, she looked bored as it waiting for a chance to make a half hearted attack.

“Wearing me down with your little sex doll in our last encounter,” he said, “don’t pretend like we’re any different Mr. Arc, we both understand how to use the tools in our arsenal, though I admit you found uses for that little gynoid I never would have considered,” he cackled, “you don’t seem to be so tough without her to wear me down.

A hot flash of anger surged through Jaune. A tool? Was that all that Vasily saw in Penny? Did he really think he was so shallow? He took a deep shaky breath to calm himself before he tried anything rash like he did fighting Cinder. It also didn’t make sense, Penny had been his target before, he hadn’t hid behind her she had simply been the tougher fighter and his target. Did this assassin remember their fight differently than him?

“If I’m not so tough then come on!” Jaune yelled at him, “put Penny’s sword right through me!”

Vasily sneered and leveled the revolver at him once more, “Oh I will Mr. Arc, just not yet!” he fired and motioned for the drones to attack. 

Jaune rolled away from his gunfire as a dozen of the metal hunting dogs leapt for him. He raised his humble blade to face them.

Beams of light seared through the mechanical creatures cutting their metal bodies into a dozen pieces. Precision blasts raining down from the sky to smite down the unfeeling machines. Jaune looked up and saw her. 

Penny swept low down the street, Floating Array’s swords cutting down the rest of the mechanized beasts. Vasily parried away several attacks aimed at his direction. 

Penelope’s own swords shot out to meet the blades parrying them. Penny landed on the ground slashing at the drone that held Jaune’s shield in it’s mouth. She wrenched it out of its steel jaw and tossed it to Jaune. He caught it and raised it at the ready for the next attack as Penny floated down the street to stand by his side. 

She stared at Penelope as her own blades floated ready for her.

“Hello sister,” Penny greeted her.


	33. Chapter 33

Penny stared across the street directly at her twin. “Hello Sister,” she greeted her, examining her down to the smallest detail. She was indeed her mirror image, not even her freckles looked out of place to her. But from what General Ironwood had explained she was indeed her sister, built from spare components Ironwood had collected and assembled without her father’s knowledge and with special enhancements.

“Hello Penny,” she greeted back, studying her blankly. A human wouldn’t have noticed but her identical eyes moved tracking each and every one of Floating Arrays many blades.

“Penelope,” she called her, that was the name Ironwood said she was given that name and she wondered if the name had any meaning for her, “that is your name right?”

She nodded to her, “that is indeed my official designation Penny Polendina,” she explained to her, keeping her eyes flickering cautiously to each and every blade. 

“You do not need to listen to him Penelope,” she said, giving a glance over to Vasily. His cold blue eyes turned away from Jaune to look at her with evident amusement. 

“He is my master, my weidler,” she said as if that explained everything.

“No!” Penny said to her firmly, “he stole you, he not your master and you are not a weapon to be wielded Penelope, “please sister… end this before it begins, we do not-”

A blast of energy from her eyes interrupted Penny as her sister fired lazily upon her. At first she had believed that the attack had been intended for her but the searing twin beams shot past her and straight down the street. 

Penny turned seeing a fire truck in the distance explode. Penny turned back to face Penelope, she still stared at her blankly. Why had she done that? Why had she destroyed a fire truck?

“You were saying sister?” Penelope asked her, “we do not what?”

Penny gazed back at her, “we do not need to fight sister.”

Vasily laughed at that, as if Penny had told some kind of humorous joke that cut the tension. She looked back at him and then to Jaune who stayed ready but made no move to attack the hunter. He looked at her and gave her a flat but comforting smile, they were together now and it comforted her greatly to still see him alive to simply be here to help protect him.

“Penelope I am finished listening to this nonsense,” he said to her, “dispose of your sister and leave the Arc boy to me, oh and keep any interruptions away from us.” he ssaid leveling his rifle at Jaune. 

Penelope’s eyes flashed green and fired. The thin double beams of light sliced right across two of Penny’s strings cutting the blades away to drop harmlessly onto the street as she rushed for her blades cutting a deadly path. 

Penny retreated blasting off rearward and into the air as her own swords intercepted Penelope’s parrying each and every strike that went her direction. 

Sparks flashed in the night as their swords collected matching each other blow for blow. One of her blades shattered as it connected with one of Penelope’s. Her weapon looked like Floating Array but it was quite different in its own way, it was stronger, heavier and as it met her weapons edge to edge it chipped and dented her swords. 

“Penelope,” Penny said, dodging a blast of her eyes, “this violence does not need to continue,” she said to her, “stop and we can end this together, we can end this peacefully.”

“Peacefully?” Penelope asked her quizzically. “We are weapons sister, we have no need or desire for peace.”

“No!” Penny told her, “we are not weapons Penelope, this is not why we were built.”

“What purpose were we built if not weapons?” Penelope asked her, “why was I given superior strength if not to use it? Why was I built to shoot lasers from my eyes? Why were we given targeting systems? We were built for conflict sister, it seems you are the one that is mistaken.”

“We were built with these things so we may be protectors Penelope,” she tried explaining to her glancing down to see Jaune engaged with his own fight against Vasily, she needed to get down there fast and help him. “Were were given these things to serve as guardians Penelope, we were made to end conflicts not perpetuate them.”

Penny landed safely on a rooftop retracting Floating Array and holding up her hands in a gesture of peace. “Penelope, please stop this now and we can speak to our father, we can speak with the general, you don’t need to listen to Vasily, you can protect this city alongside me.”

A blast from Penelope’s eyes interrupted Penny, she ducked in time only for the beam to sear off a lock of her copper hair. 

“I do not see any true difference between protector and weapon,” Penelope told her, “you are only flighting to end conflicts because your master has ordered you too, it would be different if General Ironwood ordered you to simply dispose of his enemies whoever they were, you would obey him.”

Penny rocketed away and deployed Floating Array diving into the streets. “No!” Penny told her, “I decide who I fight and I do not obey my orders blindly! And I do not kill unless I must.”  
Penelope followed firing more blasts of her eyes and weapon. The blasts cut holes and gashes into the sides of the buildings. Penny tried returning fire but her hardlight shield deflected her attacks.

“Then you are a bad weapon sister,” Penelope told her, “I am not.”

Penny landed in the street taking a defensive stance. “I see,” she said looking at her sister feeling a stab of sorrow for her, “there is no reasoning with you then.”

Penny fired off two of Floating Array’s blades stabbing into the engine block of a parked car and flinging it right at her. Penelope’s blades flashed to shred the vehicle apart but before she could tear apart her projectile Penny brought her blades together and charged up her laster firing a concentrated bast right through it striking her sister. 

The car exploded into a dozen different pieces of twisted steel. Penny blasted off to pursue her enemy. She had given her a chance to end this, now she was going to end it for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune ducked behind a car.

Kaboom!

The engine block exploded from the show bursting apart into thousands of pieces. Jaune knew he couldn’t dodge Vasily’s rifle forever but he was hoping he would at the very least run out of shells before Jaune’s luck did. So far it was at the very least seeming possible if nothing else.

He watched as the assassin opened the rifle and ejected the casings and pulled the bulky express rifle rounds from his bandolier. Jaune counted eight more shots, eight sounded like it might has well have been fiftyh e, he wasn’t sure if he could survive even one shot from that beast of a rifle, his poor shield was already dented again from absorbing the rounds and now Jaune was sure that too many more would shatter it.

Jaune ran down an alley. Fighting in the open street would only be playing into Vasily’s hands. Versatile as the assassin was he clearly favored to fight at range, his express rifle was designed for it, powerful as it was he could only get two shots off at a time and it looked heavy and unwieldy and it had to have a hell of a kick.

Kaboom!

Jaune rounded the corner of the alley as the shot shattered the corner spraying the area with pieces of brick and concrete. From the roof on the alley a dog drone leapt down and Jaune greeted it with his blade cleaving it half to leave a sparking corpse in the alley. He sprinted down the alley to another corner but ducked down behind a steel dumpster and waited catching his breath as he waited to ambush Vasily. He took a moment to catch his breath as he crouched down ignoring the smell and listening intently for Vasily to chase him. 

He kept repeating his plan in his mind. Catch him by surprise, close the distance, attack him with everything you got. It was simple and hopefully effective, the sound of footsteps echoed down the alley and he tightened his grip on Corcea Mors, he held his breath as he watched a shadow on the wall sprint down the alley and suddenly stop.

The shadow raised it’s long rifle, shit.

Kaboom!

The dumpster Jaune was hiding behind bust open, the round struck his shield striking it like a hammer on an anvil knocking him open and away from his cover. Vasily moved to reload and Jaune jumped to his feet sprinting for him. He pushed himself feeling his heart pound in his ears as the assassin ejected the cartridges and grabbed for two more on his bandolier. Jaune watched as he closed the rife and brought it level, he was too far, he was staring down both barrels.

Boom!

Something exploded. Smoke and debris filled the air as he was knocked down the alley rolling gracelessly away. For a moment he had thought Vasily had shot him but the ache all over his body. The grey cloud of dust and smoke obscured everything, he coughed and blinked out the dust in his eyes, squinting to see through the dark cloud as it blocked what little light there was in the alley. 

Twin beams cut through the grey cloud cutting a trail in the ground as he rolled away. He had lost all sense of direction in the smoke running only away from where he had seen the beam coming from. Doubtlessly Penelope could see him through the smoke, he imagined his heat signature glowed rather brightly in the infrared.

Another blast came from out of the cloud right for him as a hand grasped his arm and wrenched him out of the path. He was pulled inside through a broken wall and found himself staring into the glowing green eyes of his girlfriend.

“Penny!” he said, he knew it was her instantly. The concern and worry her eyes held looking at him was all the proof he needed. It wasn’t that blank cold state he had gotten with Penelope. An ache of embarrassment coursed through him, he felt dumb and ashamed that he had been fooled by the imposter or that it took feeling her underwear for him to figure it out. He shook away those thoughts and feelings, he could apologize to Penny later for kissing and groping her doppleganger, when they weren’t in danger.

“Are you alright?” she asked, leading him through the dark building, “are you injured Jaune?”

He shook his head, “No, I thought I was a goner before that explosion. What was that?” 

“Penelope threw me into the side of the building,” Penny said looking like she was embarrassed that it had happened to her. 

That also explained the broken wall Penny had pulled him through. “How could she do that?” He asked her, finding the idea of anyone being able to put her through a brick wall frightening.

“She is more advanced than I am,” Penny told him, “She has weapons and systems I do not and is physically stronger.”

“You can beat her,” Jaune said, it wasn’t a question, it was an assurance he wished he could honestly feel.

“That is not likely in my current state,” Penny told him, “I was attacked and my aura and power levels are now greatly depleted compared to her’s.”

Jaune didn’t say anything as he led him through the pitch black hallways, if her aura was down then he knew just what to do. The shadows disappeared as both their auras glowed white together. His semblance channeling the essence of his soul into her giving her aura levels a boost.

“Jaune,” she said trying to pull away from him but he kept hold of her hand, “stop you need your aura more than me.”

“Are we really going to have this argument again?” Jaune asked remembering the last time he had tried boosting her aura with his semblance.

“It was a bad idea back then too,” Penny told him.

“This is different,” Jaune told her.

“You are right, it is even worse,” she said continuing to object despite now pulling completely away from him.

“At least we don’t need to worry about freezing to death here,” he said, “and I’m not so sure, I don’t know if I can explain how or why but Vasily seems off his game tonight.”

Penny nodded and pulled away from him. Their auras stopped glowing white together and once more they were in the dark, for a second Jaune contemplated kissing her for reassurance. “That’s enough Jaune,” she told him, “we need to-.”

Penny was cut off as laser blasts tore through the walls. It wasn’t simply the twin beams of Penelope’s eyes but multiple long streams of burning green light that ripped through everything cutting fiery paths. Penny threw Jaune to the ground protecting him.

“Penelope stop!” Jaune heard Vasily roar, the laser fire ceased immediately. It was muffled by distance and through the walls but he could also hear the click of boots on the floor. “You will bring the whole building down like that!”

Penny crouched low and shuffled Jaune forwards away from the damage. Fires left behind by the energy blasts illuminated everything around them as they moved low down a hallway.

“If the building collapses master, Arc will surely die,” Penelope said, “and Penny will likely take significant damage.”

“Do you expect me to dig through rubble for Crocea Mors?” Vasily hissed, they were getting closer. “And Arc is mine to finish, dropping a building on him would hardly be proper.”

Jaune hardly breathed as smoke began to fill the building stinging his eyes. He spotted an exit sign in the distance glowing as if a hopeful light in the tunnel. If they could only get away while Vasily and Penelope continued to search this building for them they could hopefully catch a break.

“Go!” Penny told him in a whisper.

“What? No!” Jaune said, immediately, understanding her intention. “I am not leaving you!”

“I will hold them off,” Penny said.

“I’ve gone through this shit before Penny!” He hissed trying to keep his voice down. “I know what you’re thinking and I’m not going to leave you to fight them.”

“Jaune,” Penny pleaded.

“No!” Jaune affirmed.

Penny looked away from his gaze and nodded, “fine, let us get out together.”

Jaune nodded happy that she had agreed. They moved quietly straight for the emergency exit. Jaune knew it wouldn’t exactly lead them to salvation but right now giving Vasily and Penelope the slip was the closest thing he could ask for. 

Kaboom!

Jaune practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the thundering roar of Vasily’s rife, it was far louder indoors. So close to the door his nerves had been completely on edge. He had felt the enormous round fly right past his head and through the steel door. He turned to see the hunter staring down the sights, they were trained right on him.

Kaboom!

Penny pushed Jaune down at the last moment for the slug to fly over his head and leave a second hole in the steel door behind him. Vasily was already reloading rapidly, pulling two more shells from his bandolier, his last two. 

“I am sorry Jaune,” Penny said as she stood up and deployed Floating Array.

She pushed him back, hard. Her superior strength made it easy and he flew back striking the bar of emergency exit and out the door watching as Penny fired her jet boots and charged down the hallway towards the assassin. He stumbled into the outside, the fresh cool air made him shiver, completely different than the smoke he had just escaped from.

Kaboom!

The round cut through the steel door and struck Jaune right in the back. His aura flashed white, amplified by his aura. Something happened as the slug impacted against his aura, it exploded reacting violently with the contact made. The force of the bullet and the explosion forced him forward, he crashed into the brick wall of the neighboring building. Jaune fell to the ground, he felt like he had been hit by a car.

He rolled on the ground moaning in pain. He wondered for a moment if he was dead. By all means he felt like he should be. He had been hit by that rifle, through a steel door granted but still hit. He tried to breathe but the wind had been knocked out of him, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his scroll.

Twelve percent, and dropping. Despite his semblance activating to shield him as best he could from the shot it had practically dropped him to zero. He felt blood on his back, doubtlessly his aura was draining to heal him and he was sure he would have one hell of a bruise from this. 

But he was alive, barely but it was something. At least he knew his aura and semblance could take a hit from that express rifle, not that he would be getting away with it twice tonight, next shot would leave a tunnel through him.

He stumbled up onto his feet moving back to the door. He could hear the sounds of battle inside. The hiss of steel blades, the muffled crack of Vasily’s revolver, crashes. He was ready to force the door open and charge back inside to help Penny. 

More laser fire cut through the wall and trailed down cutting the door in half. Jaune ducked the beams and moved away. Blasts of green energy penetrated outward tearing wounds into the structure. 

Jaune could only step away and watch as brick and glass were severed. He stepped into the street wondering what he could do except avoid the blasts. 

The building shuddered and it sounded like rolling thunder. He watched as it collapsed, falling into itself. It sounded like a dozen ear splitting explosions and spilled dust through the streets obscuring everything. 

Jaune coughed looking at he pile of rubble before him. “PENNY!” He yelled into the darkness. “PENNY” he coughed again as thick coats of the dust filled his mouth and his lungs. He stepped for the rubble, he would dig his way to her if he needed to. 

Another blast of green light directed upward into the sky and chunks of steel and concrete were knocked away as he watched Penelope rise from the ruins. Her dress was a mess of tattered rags, her hair was burned, singed short and uneven and her skin was dirty with ash and dust. Jaune raised his shield ready for another blast of her laser eyes but she charged him instead. 

She backhanded his shield away, he felt like his arm was ripped from its socket and her hand went to his throat. She rocked him back across the street and slammed his back against a wall holding him there. He raised his sword feebly to strike her only for her to catch his wrist and twist his arm. Pain shot through the limb, he was expecting to hear his bones snap but instead she held it a strange angle slowly applying pressure, the pain kept blooming hotter and hotter.

A single blade of her weapon deployed and thrust slowly right at his eye. He watched as the tip inched closer and closer to his eye as he gasped for air, he felt like his arm was going to break like a twig. 

Jaune stared at her as his vision blurred and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He tried not staring at the blade approaching and only stared at her blank expressionless eyes. The tip of the blade touched his eye and his aura glowed shielding him. Tears streamed out of his eye and he found himself hoping that the lack of oxygen would make him lose consciousness before he lost an eye or had his arm broken in several places.

A needle of green light flashed. The blade pressing into his eye fell away, it’s string cut. A half dozen blasts struck Penelope, her red aura flashing. Jane turned to see Penny flying behind her, Floating Array unleashing a torrent of laser fire on Penelope.

Penny looked worse than Penelope. Her dress was also in ragged tatters that hardly hung to her dirty with debris and soot. Her right arm was gone, a wound of sparking wires and steel, her other hand savagely gripped one of Floating Array’s blades.

“Let him go sister!” Penny said firmly to her. She looked furious, anger burned in her eyes like he had never seen before.

Penelope dropped him as she was instructed blasting energy from her eyes. Penny dodged the attack letting the duel beams fly harmlessly into the sky. Penny charged and Jaune rolled out of the way as the two androids collided. Penny kicked her sister slamming her against the concrete wall and lashing out with her sword. Penelope dodged as the tip of the sword sank into the walk punching Penny and forcing her back. 

Her boots fired as she tried flying off to higher ground but Penny wasn’t letting her escape that easily, she grabbed one of her boots being lifted away as she hacked at her leg. The blade cut through the mechanical boots causing the limb to spart and falter, the thrust of the jet boots sputtered and died. The one boot was not enough to achieve left and they dropped. Penny landed gracefully on her feet and threw her smashing her against the asphalt.

“Give up!” Penny demanded, Floating Array’s blades at the ready. “This is over!”

Penelope didn’t say anything, she only lashed out silently. Blade met blade, sparks ignited as they clashed upon one another. She fired her eyes and charged Penny running across the street to meet her.

Sparks suddenly erupted from Penelope’s chest and her aura blinked and shattered into glowing bits of dust. 

She halted her charge and looked down to see the tip of Crocea Mors protruding from her belly. She turned to see Jaune standing behind her pushing his sword right through her. He stared right into her cold mechanical eyes with hot fury. 

Penelope spun around and struck him with a backhand. Jaune went flying away, losing his grip on his sword, it remained lodge through her. 

Jaune hit the ground and rolled, his aura too gave out bursting in a flash of white light that quickly dissolved.

“Jaune!” Penny cried. She charged Penelope as she turned to face her sister. Penelope was ready greeting her charge with a blast from her eyes that struck square in her chest. Penny’s aura held as she rocketed forth and rose the blade she held. Penelope caught Penny’s wrist blocking the sword blow, around them their floating blades clashes and parried each other. Penelope brought a fist up crashing it across her sister’s face. Penny couldn’t defend, she only had one arm that was locked in Penelope’s hand. Jaune watched as the two grappled each other locked together. Penelope tried using her free hand to break the contact but Penny would not cease.

Penelope’s eyes glow once more with intense greet ready to fire her laser vision close range. The beams erupted and Penny dodged wrenching her arm to the side, bringing Penelope’s own arm into the path of her own twin beams. 

Without aura the laser sliced right through the android’s arm severing it. It dropped like scrap metal and Penny raised her sword to strike Penelope.

Kaboom!

Sparks erupted from Penny’s chest. It burst open spilling wire and mechanical pieces Jaune did not know the function of. Her aura burst and dissolved into green light. She fell to the street bleeding sparks twitching mechanically. 

No.

Jaune couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe what was happening right now. This was not happening. She was alive, she was tougher than him, tougher than anyone. She was just hurt, in need of repairs.

The light of her glowing green eye faded slowly turning dark, cold, dead.

“Penny!” Jaune screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

Jaune’s heart thumped in his ear.

Penny lay motionless, dead. Her circuits continued to spark with electricity but like the glow of her eyes that quickly faded away becoming fainter until there was nothing.

He looked at Vasily who lowered his smoking rifle with a satisfied smirk on his face. That damn smirk of his, Jaune was going to wipe it off his face. He stood up and made ready to charge but Penelope moved running like towards him and knocking him down with a single strike of her single fist. 

It clanged against his shield and sent him tripping to the ground. He growled in frustration, more at his own weakness than at her. She stood above him, Corcea Mors still stuck in her back making her all the more unsettling to look at.

Jaune held his shield up ready for her floating blades to come down on him and slice him to ribbons, or for another quick shot from Vasily to paint the streets with his brains. He was out of aura, weaponless and weak.

Penelope instead reached around her back twisting in an unusual manner, she grabbed the hilt of Crocea Mors and slid the steel blade free from her back. She inspected his ancestral blade with a critical eye before approaching him clutching his sword in her only hand.

Vasily chuckled as he approached slinging his double rifle over his shoulder. “This has turned out even better than I could have planned,” he said, amused with himself. He held his hand out to Penelope motioning for her to hand him Crocea Mors. 

Killed with his own sword, Jaune certainly hadn’t seen that coming.

Penelope took a step forward, instead of handing the blade to her master she instead raised it at Jaune. The fell and Jaune raised his shield, he blocked the blow feedibly. Even with his shield the strike felt like his arm was smashed with a baseball bat.

Jaune stumbled onto his feet and withdrew as best he could stepping away.

“What are you doing!?” Vasily hissed.

“Killing Arc,” Penelope answered him with a cold mechanical tone, she raised the sword once more to attack Jaune. 

“Arc is mine!” Vasily said dangerously.

“I am your weapon, what does it matter?” She protested, “I will kill him however you wish, quick and efficient or slow and painfully.”

“That’s not the point!” Vasily said, “Arc is not for you to kill!”

Penelope stopped and looked at him quizzically, “and how will you kill him?” She asked him, “with your rifle? Your revolver? Penny’s sword? I am a weapon same as them, but superior.”

“A weapon obeys their master!” Vasily snarled, “and I am telling you to stand down and let me finish him however I please.”

Penelope lashed out swinging the blade and striking him. Vasily’s aura flared as it defended him from the strike but the sheer force of the blow knocked him down the street. 

Vasily glared at her dangerously, “why did you do that Penelope?” He said cold and evenly towards her.

“You are not fit to wield me as a weapon!” Penny said accusatorial, “I am a tool that you do not wield effectively,” she motioned around her, “look around you at all the destruction I have wrought! I could have killed Arc back in the hotel room alone if you had let me, but now you want me to watch as you kill him at your own leisure? I see now how Arc bested a fool like you!”

Vasily narrowed his eyes at the android and laughed at her fishing in his pocket. “I destroyed your sister Penelope, stand down now or I will destroy you too!”

Penelope threw Crocea Mors right at him in response. The blade sailed through the air right for him but Vasily dodged to the side. The blade struck the side of a building, the tip sinking into the brick and staying stuck vibrating. Penelope charged him, her swords flashing ready to strike Vasily dicing him into pieces. 

Vasily drew out his scroll, the screen flashed to life and his thumb dancing across the holographic screen. His thumb pressed on a control as her floating blades reached him. 

The blades suddenly stopped in midair and fell away, they clattered on the asphalt harmlessly. Penelope stumbled and dropped as if all strength had left her legs had suddenly left her. She fell motionlessness to the street still as a statue. The light in her eyes was gone, it didn’t fade away slowly like the glow in Penny’s eye had, it just died instantly, in a blink they were dark. Vasily had just shut her down, with a flick of a button he ended her, he just turned her off, like a simple machine.

Jaune had expected him to draw a weapon of some kind, he had been prepared to see a fight. He hadn’t expected to see him flip a switch and end her. After all the pain and destruction Penelope had left in her wake watching Vasily defeat her with the push of a button was sobering.

Vasily looked over the lifeless android and sighed, “foolish machine, you think I would use a weapon I couldn’t control?” He chuckled and drew his revolver from his holster with an amused chuckle, “I suppose that’s another one for the scrap pile, eh Mr. Arc?” 

He leveled his revolver where Jaune had been. He wasn’t there. Vasily frowned looking at the empty space where Jaune had been.

“Mr Arc?” Vasilly called looking around the ruined street past the two android bodies trying to see where the blonde knight had run off to. “Mr Arc!” He called almost as if he was tying to find a friend, it chilled Jaune as he kept out of sight. 

“I apologize for that rude interruption,” he called out, his voice echoed through the dark destroyed streets, “I really should have bothered to have some proper manners programed into her,” he explained, “certainly more obedience to say the least, this is why I prefer simpler machines that listen to simple commands.”

He spotted a set of footprints left behind in the dusty debris that coated the street and filled the air. He traced the trail with the barrel of his revolver trying to follow them despite the low light and haze of debris.

“You cannot hide from me Mr. Arc!” He called out to the quiet street. “You only delay the inevitable, do not debase yourself thinking you can hide and escape from me, not after all this. You deserve a warrior's death Mr. Arc and I will give you one, I won’t leave you humiliated and half dead as you left me.”

The debris was settling, the smouldering fires still burning from the collapsed building spread thicker smoke and ash into the haze, it stung his eyes and reduced visibility. The dust and ash blanketing the streets were also muffling footfalls making it hard to hear him moving around.

Vasily scanned every inch of the darkness holding his revolver at the ready checking every nook and corner for the blonde knight. His gunbarrel drifted over the side of a brick building, he stopped seeing a narrow hole in the brick. 

Crocea Mors was missing, he looked down to see Jaune’s footprints in the ash next to it and went down an alley. He was armed now.

Vasily turned the corner and peered down the alley squinting to see through the haze, he followed the footprints watching them turn behind a dumpster. Vasily suppressed a chuckle, was he really trying to hide behind a dumpster again?

Vasily squeezed the trigger firing a round, it punched through the steel like nothing. He squeezed off the other five shots spreading them out around the surface in the hope to hit the knight on the other side. 

He had expected to scare Arc out of his cover. To have him come running like last time and charge him. Nothing happened, perhaps he was cowering, or perhaps Vasily had killed him with those random shots.   
He stepped forward to check, he popped the cylinder on his revolver and spilled the spent casing onto the ash coated ground. He reached for a moon clip to reload when he heard the sound of creaking hinges right behind him.

Vasily spun watching as the side door of the brick building burst open and Jaune came charging out, shield raised and sword held high. Jaune roared as he took his first swing, Vasily dropped the moon clip as he retreated from Jaune’s flurry of attacks, he swung swiftly and wildly at him pushing him for every bit of advantage his trick had earned him. 

Vasily scrambled to avoid his relentless assault, Crocea Mors struck his revolver knocking it from his grasp. A thrust connected and Vasily’s aura shimmered absorbing the blow, Vasily reached for Penny’s sword drawing it to deflect the next blow. 

Their blades sparked as they connected. Jaune didn’t let up, he swung again and again, each blow connected. Jaune roared, and growled and cursed with each strike. 

Vasily laughed, a weak, dull, half hearted laugh. “There’s no need to be angry Mr. Arc!” he said, stumbling back to regain his footing as he took a fencer's stance. 

“Motherfucker!” Jaune replied with a snarl swinging furiously at him. Vasily parried Corcea Mors, deflecting it away, the blade was now a chipped jagged mess instead of the fine razor it had once been. 

“There is no need for vulgarities Mr. Arc,” he said trying to maintain his composure as he deflected Jaune’s savage cuts and thrusts. Hardly a coherent thought passed through Jaune’s head that didn’t involve killing him, but as Jaune watched him dodge and deflect his strikes he couldn’t help but grin, Vasily was a shitty swordfighter. 

His blade was short and ineffective against Crocea Mors and his shield, Penny’s blades weren’t made for fencing and right now it showed. His attacks and riposts were simple and predictable. It was nothing like fighting him with knives, he might be an experienced swordfighter but his choice of weapon was shit and he was nothing compared to Pyrrha.

“You can always have a new one made,” Vasily taunted, trying to put him off balance, “a better one!”

Vasily leapt back and reached into his jacket drawing a four barreled howdah pistol and leveling it at Jaune who charged right at him.

The pistol cracked firing all four shots and all four barrels flashed. The round shattered harmlessly against Jaune’s shield, as he kept his momentum, he didn’t slow at all closing the distance to his target. 

Vasily raised his jagged blade, Jaune thrust his blade right at him, Vasily swept his blade to parry but Jaune pulled back his attack and swept Crocea Mors into a mighty cut. It connected with the sword, the fragile sword of Floating Array shattered and Jaune saw the look of fear cross Vasily’s face.

Jaune kept up the assault, he swung his blade, it connected with Vasily’s shoulder, his aura shimmered as it absorbed the strike. Vasily retreated, dropping the broken hilt and empty pistol and grabbing for the handle of his whip on his belt. 

It unfurled burning with fire dust channeled through the throng. Vasily swung it and Jaune dodged as it cut a burning gash in the building. The assassin flung the flaming whip once more and Jaune blocked it with his shield leaving a scar on the white and gold surface, another strike Jaune raised his sword to defend. The tendrils wrapped around the blade and Vasily smirked, yanking the whip to pull the blade from his hands.

Jaune pulled back as it turned into a tug of war. He twisted his blade letting the burning whip entangle his sword further. The hilt heated searing Jaune’s hand but he only gripped it tighter inching closer as he let the whip envelop Crocea Mors.

He finally let go. He let Vasily wrench his sword away from him and charged. Jaune tackled him, smashing his body into his and knocking him to the ground. Jaune straddled him, Vasily tried punching him but Jaune deflected the feeble strike with his shield and grabbed his wrist pinning his arm as he brought his shield down upon Vasily’s face.

The edge of Jaune’s shield fell like an axe blow. Vasily’s aura flared blue light as it struck protecting him. Jaune raised it again and brought it down, smashing the edge against his aura, he repeated the process again and again and again hammering against his aura like a savage.

His shield dropped again, Jaune pushed all his weight into the blow and roared with fury. Vasily’s aura glowed as it shielded him only to finally shatter. Jaunge bared his teeth in triumph as he raised the shield again and brought it down, he was ready to decapitate Vasily with his shield, to crush his skull open and paint the alley with his blood and brains.

A series of sharp clicks snapped in Jaune’s ear followed by an electric buzz. His side convulsed in pain and his muscles spasmed. Vasily dodged his head to the side as the edge of Jaune’s shield clanged against the hard ground missing him. Vasily brought his leg up kneeing Jaune right in the groin throwing him off. 

Jaune fought through the pain as Vasily thrust a cattle prod at him. Jaune dodged the thrust letting it strike the wall behind him, he grabbed the rod and twisted it in Vasily’s grip. The hunter wrestled him for his weapon, Jaune smashed the edge of his shield against Vasily’s wrist. Something snapped with the strike and Vasily surrendered his weapon in a grunt of pain.

Jaune swung the cattle prod at him by the wrong end using it more as a club than a shocking implement. Vasily rolled away dodging a series of swings, he swept up the broken hilt of Penny’s sword and wielded it like a knife holding it up defensively.

Jaune charged and swung at him. Vasily dodged his first swing stepping around Jaune with grace slashing with his makeshift knife and slicing shoulder open. Jaune hissed in pain and retaliated with swing, he ducked the attack and came up sending a slash that cut over Jaune’s belly. 

Jaune swept his shield to the side grazing him in the mouth. Vasily retreated with a bloody mouth. Jaune swung with his makeshift club pursuing him, only for the assassin to spit a mouthful of blood into face. Jaune blinked the red away to find Vasily charging, Jaune chucked the cattle prod at him making him duck away from the twirling weapon.

Jaune rolled across the ground grabbing Crocea Mors where it lay untangling it from the whip. The hilt was still scolding hot to the touch but he drowned the pain in fury gripping it tighter. He swung at Vasily who dodged with a spin trying to get around his shield. Jaune evaded the blade but failed the spot the second as he produced one of his bowie knives with the second. It gave a slash to his side but Jaune knocked the blade out of his weak hand.

Their fighting devolved into destrate swings and thrusts guided by fury. The only sounds left in the alley were the sounds of steel against steel and grunts and growls. They fought like savage animals focused only on the kill. Jaune kept pushing Vasily back, knives were little match against a sword and shield so he mostly dodged back.

Vasily spotted an opening in Jaune’s defense and lunged with Penny’s broken blade. The blade stabbed through Jaune’s clothes and into his left shoulder. Jaune smacked him in the face with the pommel of Crocea Mors, he heard a wet crunch and his nose began gushing blood. Jaune shot his knee up striking him in the chest. 

With his opponent off balance Jaune attacked, slashing at him earning several shallow cuts along his arms and torso. He pulled back to deliver a thrust through his chest when a sudden bright light from above dazzled him. He lost sight of the assassin for an instant, but it was all Vasily needed. 

Jaune had been expecting the assassin to attack him in his moment of blindness so Jaune raised his shield to defend himself on instinct. It hadn’t quite been the right move. Jaune blinked seeing spots and hearing the clattering of running. He saw Vasily running down the alley away from him retreating.

“NO!” Jaune roared sprinting after him. Above him police bullheads circled around shining down spotlights to survey the damage and carnage below, white beams cutting through the smoke and debris. 

Jaune followed after his prey, he wouldn’t escape him, not after this.

Vasily reached the end of the alley before him and turned back with a smug smirk on his lips. Jaune didn’t relent in his pursuit. Vasily pulled his hand from his jacket and tossed a cylinder before disappearing from sight. The cylinder exploded in a white flash, Jaune was blinded a second time, his ears rang and an intense feeling of dizziness overtook him.

He forced himself to move forward on wobbly legs as the image of the empty alley burned into his retinas faded. He exited and looked at the empty street. The low flying bullheads kicked up more dust and debris into the air obscuring everything. He ran down the helplessly searching for him, for his prey to kill him. 

“VASILY!” Jaune roared letting his voice echo over the rumbling VTOL engines of the bullheads. “GET BACK HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!”

Headlights from armored vans filled the streets, Jaune ignored him as he ran down the empty sidewalk screaming for him. He didn’t care that he was bloody or empty on aura, he couldn’t let him get away, not after everything he had just done, not after Penny or the other lives that had been destroyed tonight.

“Jaune!?” A soft familiar voice called out for him.

He stopped and turned to meet a pair of silver eyes. Ruby looked at him with a frightened expression on her face staring at him. 

“Ruby,” he said dumbly, spotting Weiss standing next to her staring at him as well. She stepped forward towards him, “Thank the gods you’re safe,” she said, pulling him into a hug with one arm as her other held Crescent Rose. “Where’s Penny?”

Jaune averted his eyes from Weiss, from Ruby as everything came crashing down on him. Penny was dead, and he had let her killer escape, for all this death and destruction he hadn’t even been able to stop the person responsible.

“Jaune!” Weiss said firmly stepping forward with a concerned look on her face. “Where is Penny? We cannot reach her, was she with you?”

Jaune felt nauseous, he felt her like he was going to be sick as everything flashed in his mind. 

“Jaune?” Ruby asked, stepping away from him and gazing into his eyes.

Ruby was Penny’s best friend, Ruby was one of his best friends as well. And right now looking at her he felt a flooding sense of guilt and shame coursing through him.

“I couldn’t protect her,” he croaked feeling his strength failing him.


	35. Chapter 35

“We’re not leaving,” Vasily said firmly affixing a bandage upon one of the many lacerations Arc had given him across his body. His aura was beginning to heal him but for the moment he was going to help his body along, thankfully it wasn’t anything that would be healed after a long day of rest, he would be ready for tonight.

“We’re wanted!” Bonnie pleaded as if that would sway him.

“We were wanted before, I fail to see how things have changed,” he said inspecting his handiwork, doubtlessly he would have scars to help commemorate this fight. 

“Not like this,” she said to him, “before we weren’t on the countries ten most wanted list.” She explained to him, “It was one thing knowing we were on Ironwood’s radar, that was bad enough already, but now police, huntsmen, everyone is looking for us and it’s only a matter of time before they find out.”

“How high are we on that list?” He asked, finding the thought amusing.

“Number eight,” Bonnie said, “the bounty hasn’t been posted quite yet.”

He frowned. Only number eight? Still that would be quite a substantial sum on his head. “Then we have time, and I only will need until tonight,” he assured her.

Bonnie shrank as he faced her looking at her shudder in fear at him. “Please,” she said, “I am just worried this this is getting out of hand, stealing Penelope was bad enough already.”

“I can kill Arc this time!” He assured her, “I know exactly where I need to do it, it will end soon.”

Bonnie frowned, “Even if you can get him to come to you-,”

“He will come!” Vasily growled, he was getting tired of her objections. “I know him, I know his weaknesses and I know just how to end this.”

Bonnie nodded to him slow and careful, “alright, he will come to fight you, but what will stop him from brining his friends? All of Atlas is ready to fight you, how can you expect to get the same kind of one on one showdown you need?”

Vasily grinned at her, he watched as it sent shivers down her spine. “Stupid Bonnie,” he said, “I’ve already worked that all out, it’s the same as it’s always been we’ll create a distraction.”

Bonnie frowned at him, “It will have to be a very big distraction if you want to escape notice this time.”

Vasily grinned even wider, “oh it will be,” he said, “I think it’s time I met face to face with my employer.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune opened his eyes to look upon Pietro’s workshop. He didn’t want to go back to the academy, despite his wounds the last thing he wanted to do was leave Penny’s side, Pietro had agreed and offered him the use of a couch so once his cuts were patched up he had waited and despite his best efforts had fallen asleep.

He checked the time on his scroll. It was half past noon. He also had a dozen messages from Ren and Nora and Team RWBY. He ignored them, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to them.

His sleep had been restless. He constantly woke up and found himself rethinking everything that had transpired. Gods he was such an idiot. 

Penny could be rebuilt, he had known that logically of course. But he hadn’t quite been thinking logically when he had thrown himself against Vasily had he? A dreadful feeling that was far too familiar to him had taken a hold of him, he had felt it when he lost Pyrrha, and like when that feeling had resurfaced confronting Cinder he had thrown himself against the object of his hatred and almost died, or worse had Weiss killed.

How could he be so stupid? So damned emotional and childish. Would Penny be happy having learned that he had gotten killed trying to avenge her before she could be repaired? He imagined her trying to scold him for it and the thought actually put a smile on his face, just the thought that she would come back to possibly scold him for being so momumentally idiotic was comforting. 

The comfort was fleeting however. Knowing that she wasn’t completely taken away from him was nice but it did little to comfort the knowledge that Vasily was still at large. He sat up and looked around the humble home, he wouldn’t have been able to guess that this living room belonged to one of the greatest minds in the tech capital of the world. 

He looked onto the coffee table where he had set down Crocea Mors and his battered shield. They were currently missing and he guessed that Pietro had probably taken them for repairs. He really needed to do something about that gun of his smashing up his shield. 

He stood up and walked across the humble living room for his workshop. He knocked trying to be respectful of Pietro’s privacy.

“Come in,” Pietro said from the other side of the door.

Jaune stepped in and Pietro turned from his work. “Glad to see you on your feet,” he said motioning over to a small kitchenette, “there’s tea if you want,” he said indicating a kettle. 

Jaune nodded numbly and gave a look over to a workbench in the middle of the shop. A blanket modestly covered her nudity. “How is she?” he asked moving to pour himself a cup of hot water and grabbed a bag of early grey dunking it into the steaming cup.

“I’ll try to spare you the technical details, but she is coming along well,” he told him, picking up his own mug and taking a sip wof what smelled like chai. “Her memory storage was undamaged so currently her memory is being uploaded and being readied to be transferred into her new body.”

Jaune stared at her on the bed, she looked like she was asleep and awaiting surgery. “You’re not going to use this body?” he asked him.

“I am,” Pietro explained, “that’s Penelope’s body, despite certain internal and external damage it is relatively intact. I had to replace the internal battery, it seems that the kill switch that the assassin used fired it, killing her directly.”

Jaune nodded, the thought of Penny inhabiting the same vessel that needlessly slaughtered all those people was unsettling but he wasn’t about to argue with Pietro. He tried telling himself it was just a body nothing more.

“What about Penelope?” He asked him, tentatively taking a sip of the hot tea.

“What about her?” Pietro asked coldy.

“Her mind is still in there,” Jaune told him, “Isn’t it?”

Pietro set his tea down, “It won’t be once I finish extracting it,” he explained to him, “I’m going extract her positronic brain and fit her with a new one, the one Ironwood fitted her with was flawed, it was hardly capable of feeling much of anything.”

That made sense to Jaune. That coldness she had eluded wasn’t just Vasily’s handiwork it seemed. “It just seems so pointless,” Jaune said, staring at the lifeless automaton. 

“It is pointless,” Pietro said to him, “I don’t know if Ironwood had her brain constructed poorly or if he wanted a version of Penny that wouldn’t feel so emotional, but what he did in the end was create a being unable to feel much and let her fall into the hands of a sociopath, I always feared that he only ever viewed Penny as a tool and it seems he was doing just that.”

Jaune nodded in agreement. Through the cloud of numbness that fogged his brain he felt his anger rising at Ironwood, right now he was trying to cover up for the attacks and destruction left in Vasily’s and Penelope’s wake. “He has a lot to answer for,” Jaune said, taking a gulp of his steaming tea. 

“He does,” Pietro agreed, “Sadly I need his funding to continue my work and maintain Penny, but I am going to find out everything I can about this little side project and shut it down.”

“That shouldn’t be hard now considering the media storm,” Jaune said, finding a cold pleasure knowing that the General wasn’t escaping from his actions. 

Pietro sighed, “True, but I am worried about what this can be doing to Penny’s image, he’s explained that it wasn’t Penny who murdered those people and caused all that destruction and has credited Penny for stopping Penelope, but seeing the destruction Penny is capable of has made everyone uneasy.”

Jaune could accept that lie, if everyone believed that it was Penny who stopped Penelope’s storm of destruction all the better. It was certainly a more flattering tale than to learn that the man who orchestrated all of this had ended it with the press of a button. “We can deal with that later,” Jaune said, “right now the only thing I can worry about is getting her back.”

Pietro gave him a small smile, “It’s nice to know that you care so much about her.”

“Well I am her boyfriend,” he said, realizing that this was the first time he was talking to Pietro as Penny’s boyfriend. He supposed that this was what counted as meeting his girlfriend’s parents. He would have taken a million different awkward dinners compared to this.

“That’s exactly what I am talking about,” he told him, “I always wanted Penny to make friends and form human relationships, as a father and a scientist it is something I have been observing with fascination and pride.” He explained to him, “Penny’s positronic brain is a marvel of engineering able to give her superhuman cognition and still be able to feel. Her mental and social development are to be studied as well as nurtured, and here she has on her own developed romantic feelings for you and you in turn for her, so much so you refused to leave here until you saw that she was better with your own two eyes.”

Jaune scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry about that,” he apologized, “I was just upset and I shouldn’t have imposed on you,” he remembered arguing with Ruby about leaving Penny in Pietro’s care and going back to the academy for some rest that he had no interest in. Pietro had settled the argument by saying Jaune could rest on his couch, a proposition Jaune hadn’t intended to follow until his exhaustion had won and sent him into a shallow dreamless sleep.

Pietro laughed, “I’m glad you imposed, her boyfriend should impose himself when he’s worried about her,” he said with a friendly warm grin, “Penny needs friends, any people that will look out for her and her well being, because I might not always be able to.”

“Why do you say that?” Jaune asked him, his brow furrowing. Sure Pietro was up there in years and was stuck in a mechanical chair but he didn’t appear ill to Jaune.

“Do you know how I was able to give life to Penny?” He asked him seriously, “How I gave her a soul? Gave her emotions?”

Jaune shook his head silently. He had idly wondered how a machine could be able to feel such much but he had always decided that such things were beyond his understanding.

“I gave her a fraction of my aura, my very soul, it brought life to her, it powered her positronic brain and developed into a soul of it’s own,” he explained, “but at the cost of fracturing my own soul.”

Jaune processed that with a drink of tea, he thought about that and the implications it brought. “So what you’re saying is that you don’t know how many times you can bring her back with your aura,” Jaune said.

He nodded sadly, “my soul can only be fractured so many times, it’s not a precise science but but even this might be my last time,” he explained to him, “I’ve made preparations should this happen, I know Atlas has the knowledge and facilities to maintain her upkeep as we have unfortunately seen,” he said motioning to Penelope’s body showing just how grossly they had abused that.

“But you could die!” Jaune said.

“Any good parent would do the same,” Peitro said, “but that’s why I am happy to know that Penny has made friends and even a boyfriend, I just want to know that when I am gone she will have people to help watch out for her, and stick up for her. So when it comes to her well being Jaune I want you to impose as much as possible.”

He smiled at bit at that but it did little to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. Bringing Penny back came at a price, it wasn’t free she wasn’t immortal saving her meant sacrificing a piece of Pietro’s very soul, perhaps the last piece he had left. And he was sitting here getting ready to die with a smile on his face almost unperturbed. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He said.

“Ask as many as you want,” Pietro answered him.

“If you had to sacrifice your aura a second time to bring Penny back, does that mean she had a different soul when she was in Beacon? Will she have a different soul now? Will she even be the same person?” 

“That is a good question,” Pietro asked, “Tell me Jaune what is a soul?”

That stumped him as he didn’t really have an answer he thought would be meaningful. “I uh, I guess it’s a person’s essence,” it was a lame answer he knew and he hoped that Pietro didn’t follow up by asking what a person’s essence was.

“And what is a person’s essence?” He asked.

Shit.

“I don't really know,” Jaune admitted thinking that this conversation could quickly spiral. 

“It’s a question I don’t have an exact answer too myself,” Pietro answered him, “Aura is the essence of our souls but that doesn’t help, I suppose you could ask a spiritualist or a priest and they might give you something more to our satisfaction, but let me ask you, if I built two Penny’s and uploaded both bodies with the same memoires and brought them online which would be Penny?”

That sent Jaune’s head spinning, “I don’t know, both I suppose, I mean if they developed different memories over time they would be different people but at first I have no idea.”

Pietro chuckled, “exactly, perhaps she will be a different Penny with a different soul but quantifying that is rather tricky, Penny was changed after the Vytal Tournament, but who wouldn’t be? But to me she was still my little girl, I cannot comment on her soul, what truly makes a person themselves is something for philosophers to debate but when she comes back online I can tell you she will have the same memories, she will still think of everyone as a friend, still see you as her boyfriend and will still be the Protector of Mantle. If the souls of her previous incarnations have left this world to some immiteral I don’t know, but maybe what truly makes Penny Penny is within her memories and the confines of her positronic brain.”

“Like her soul actually exists within a computer?” Jaune asked, finding the idea a little hard to imagine, as if everything that made Penny special could be boiled down to a bunch of ones and zeros.

“Is it so strange to think of it like that?” Pietro asked him, “our brains are computers in their own ways, everything that makes a person a person exists in a collection of electrical signals and hormones within our skulls, but at the same time we see our Aura and know that there is much much more to it.”

“That's a lot to take in,” Jaune admitted.

Pietro smiled down at Penny, “She is my greatest creation, she does not only test the bounds of science but philosophy as well, she has given me a thousand questions to what life truly is.”

Jaune set his empty mug down, “Then use my aura,” he told him.

A silence stretched between them as Pietro starred at Jaune. “That isn’t something you should be offering lightly Jaune.”

“You think I don’t understand that?” Jaune asked him, “but you could die if you do this and I have aura to spare.”

“If you do this then you probably won’t have any Aura to spare,” he told him, “your semblance could become detrimental to, you will be weakening yourself for every fight to come.”

“But I can save you,” he told him, “and I can save Penny, surely that’s worth it.”

Pietro steeled his face, “would you sacrifice an arm or a leg to save another person?” Pietro asked him, “would you risk your career as a huntsmen, I am not a fighter or a huntsman Jaune, I didn’t risk jeopardizing my entire future by doing this.”

“I risk my life and everything I fight!” Jaune snapped at him, “I don’t have any assurances whenever I fight someone, I could lose an arm or a leg or even my head, so yeah I am ready to sacrifice a part of myself to save Penny, to save you or anyone ese I might know!”

Pietro’s eyes swelled with sadness, Jaune realized that perhaps he had spoken a little too harshly at him. “I’m sorry,” Jaune said, “but I was powerless to stop Penny from getting hurt and I don’t want you to be the one to face the consequences for that. How do you think Penny will feel if she wakes up to find that you’ve been taken from her? How am I supposed to explain that I could have done something to save you, to save everyone.”

Pietro averted his gaze, “But you’re so young, it isn’t fair.”

Jaune shook his head, “no it isn’t fair, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good or that it isn’t right,” he told him stepping forward, “After Penny and I got back from the first time that psycho tried to kill us she told me that my life was more valuable, that she was just a machine build to protect others and that I shouldn’t have risked myself for her. How can I accept that? So many people count on her, and I’m just the loser that had to fake my way into Beacon, I’d tear a limb off anyday to protect that, it’s more good than I could ever hope to bring into this world.”

Pietro sighed, “Do you love her?” He asked.

The question threw Jaune off balance, he hadn’t expected that to come out. “We just started dating sir,” he told him honestly, “I care about her, she’s a friend, a girlfriend, but I don’t know if I can say we’re in love yet, but it doesn’t matter. I’d do the same for Ruby or Weiss or any member of my team,” he told him, “I don’t want to lose anyone, not if I can help it!”

Pietro nodded, “alright,” he told him, “let’s do it your way.”


	36. Chapter 36

Vasily looked at the simple dilapidated department. He had expected far more extravagance from his employer. Terrorists hardly ever settled themselves in the lap of luxury but this was positively depressing. 

He turned an eye down the dim shady street spotting his target. A middle aged faunus man walked into the apartment, a reptilian tail swaying behind him as he walked carrying a paper sack full of groceries. He followed him through the door and up the stairs climbing floor after floor behind him.

As they reached the fifth floor he approached his room number 503. He fumbled with his keys for a moment to unlock the door balancing his grocery bag in one arm as he turned the key on the shabby lock. 

Vasily approached him from behind ready to pounce on the unsuspecting man. The door swung open and the man turned leveling a pistol right at Vasily.

From inside the apartment Bonnie stepped out pressing a stun gun right into his neck. Vasily stepped forward and grabbed the pistol by the barrel twisting it out of his weak grip and helping Bonnie shuffle him in through the door and closing it behind him. 

They threw him onto an old worn couch and Vasily raised the pistol at him. It was a cheap simple snub nose revolver and Vasily already missed his personal revolver. Sadly it had been lost in his last fight with Arc, damn him.

“You really should have better security,” Vasily mocked as he recovered from his stunned state rubbing the burn marks on his neck. 

“Vasily?” His employer said looking up fearfully at him, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d pop in, collect my money for killing that android and see if I could borrow a few things,” he explained to him watching as Bonnie walked to the cover where a collection of old computer monitors and holo screens connected to a massive collection of towers humming as their cooling fans kept them from overheating.

He looked at Bonnie familiarizing herself with his computers. “We weren’t ever supposed to meet Vasily, if you want money I can just wire it to your account,” he said, his brow glistened with sweat, “how did you even find me?’

Vasily laughed giving a glance to Bonnie, “Oh I keep tabs on all my employers,” he explained, “not that you made it too hard, you left some rather sizable digital footprints that Bonnie could find, you really spend too much time on your computer Kalt Eideche.”

Kalt’s eyes widened as he heard his own name, “How did you-?” 

“Your old friends in the White Fang aren’t as closed lipped as you might think,” Vasily told him with a grin, “Honestly I’m surprised you managed to get this whole thing together, Ironwood is probably going bald to think about how this started.”

“It’s the digital age,” Kalt explained, “When the Atlas branch of the White Fang dissolved I thought I had to do something with all the funds and equipment Adam Taurus had sent.”

Vasily chuckled, “So you outsourced to a bunch of criminals and a couple of assassins,” Vasily finished finding the idea so amusing.

“And drones,” Kalt added in giving glances to Bonnie who kept typing away at his computer.

“Were you really hoping to accomplish anything? Other than attracting hordes of grimm and irritating General Ironwood?” Vasily asked him.

“I was hoping other groups might take advantage of the chaos,” Kalt explained to him, “if you and Flex had done your job and eliminated huntsmen it might have happened.”

Vasily laughed, “Something might have happened if Flex had succeeded in disposing of Ironwood,” he said.

“I paid him millions up front,” Kalt explained.

“You mistake,” Vasily told him, “First you should have overpaid me to take him down, it wouldn’t have been money wasted.”

“I thought differently considering what happened after you tried going after Penny,” He explained, “and pray tell what was my second mistake?”

“Showmanship,” Vasily said, “Terrorism without a face behind it is so empty Mr. Eideche, sure a bunch of building blowing up, power down, defenses down and grimm in the streets is frightening but if you wanted the people of Mantle to revolt you should have given them a cause to revolt for, you should have posted a manifesto with all your ramblings, maybe a few online videos of decapitations you know the stuff regular terrorists do.”

“Well I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Kalt said, “If you want I can wire you the money now,” he looked back again towards Bonnie typing away at his computer.

“What is she doing?” Kalt asked him.

“Arranging your next terrorist attack,” Vasily told him with a grin.

“What!” He said almost jumping out of his seat only for Vasily to pull the hammer back on the revolver to make a point.  
“I’m afraid I need to keep the good General and his Huntsman busy tonight as I finish up my business here in Mantle, so Bonnie is arranging for you little teams and drones to strike again, it should be effective enough considering the city is already on edge and the grimm are flocking already, you should have kept your momentum when you had the chance.”

“Vasily!” Kalt said, “if this is about leaving the country I can make arrangements,” he explained to him, “no cost to you, I’ll even kick in a bonus if you give me all the information you had on that android, I would have even paid top dollar for her alone.”

“What do you possibly have that I can’t take?” Vasily asked him, “I have access to your accounts, your contacts, your assets. Everything special about you Kalt is in that computer right there and as you can see Bonnie is making full use of everything you got.”

He scowled at him, “You can’t do this!”

“I am doing this,” Vasily told him.

“Please don’t do this!” Kalt begged, “This is all I have, the remnants of the White Fang are scattered, this is the best I can do.”

“You think your politics can sway me?” Vasily laughed at him, “no I’m afraid it would only be a matter of time before Ironwood and his puppets caught you, you might have their investigation split into a dozen different directions but they’ll eventually put the pieces together and you already know too much about me.”

“I don’t know anything dammit!” Kalt cried.

“You know of my work,” Vasily said, “and you have the number to a few of my bank accounts, that’s enough.”

“I have ten million in cash hidden away,” Kalt said, “I’ll tell you wh-.”

Crack!

The snub nose pistol fired and Kalt’s head snapped back violently as the back of his head burst open and and painted the back of the couch with his brain matter. No aura, it was laughably pathetic how easy it was, just one simple shot to the head. He didn’t worry about anyone reporting the gunshot, such disturbances were common in this neighborhood.

“Was that necessary?” Bonnie asked looking at the still corpse slumped on the far too old sofa.

Vasily shrugged, “no, but it’s one less loose end,” he said, “besides I hate begging and whimpering, he was certainly a lot braver talking to me on the phone.”

He watched as the various collections of screens flashed displaying all shorts of information that was mostly beyond him. Encrypted messages and orders sent to numerous criminal organizations, arsonists, and hidden drones ready to spread unexplained anonymous destruction across the city. “Is it done?” Vasily asked him.

“Almost,” Bonnie told him, “there’s more here than I thought, he had all sorts of contingencies ready, railway bombings, cyber attacks he was ready to spend years orchestrating attacks from behind these screens.”

“Use it all,” Vasily instructed, “I don’t want to take chances, empty Kalt’s accounts to pay them all if you must.”

“That shouldn’t really be-,” Bonnie said.

“Use it all!” Vasily told her, “You said it yourself, I’m the most wanted man in the country so I intend to keep the authorities properly distracted.”

“That’ll take a little more time,” Bonnie told him.

“Take it,” Vasily told her, “I’ll be setting my stage.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune didn’t really know what he had expected, but it wasn’t this.

He stared at the two metallic pods standing beside one another connected by a series of cable and connected to a series of electronic components beyond his understanding. 

“This is how you gave your aura to Penny?” He asked him feeling hollow as he stared at the two pods feeling a pit forming in his stomach. 

“It is,” Pietro explained to him.

Jaune continued to stare at the machines and remembered the first time he had seen them deep beneath the bowls of Beacon. 

“Is something wrong?” Pietro asked him as his mechanical chair walked in and around the room for him to inspect the machines.

“This is not the first time I’ve seen these pods,” Jaune explained to him, “last time was during the Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha was in one.”

Pietro raised his eyebrows at that, “I didn’t know about that,” he told Jaune seriously.

“I know,” Jaune told him, “what happened back then wasn’t on you, it’s on Ozpin and Ironwood.”

He continued to stare at the twin empty pods thinking about them.

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Pietro told him somberly, “And I would not judge you if you did.”

“Does it hurt?” Jaune asked him wondering just what he should expect from having his soul cut and ripped away from him. He remembered Pyrrha screaming in agony when she was in the pod having the Fall Maiden’s aura funneled into her.

“Not physically,” Pietro answered, “that is a difficult question to answer,” he said as the table carried Penny’s new body rolled in on motorized wheels, Penelope’s body. Jaune still felt a little uneasy to think that this new Penny would be in the very same body that caused so much death and destruction.

“I’m not backing out,” Jaune told him, deciding that if an aging scientist could handle whatever sort of pain this procedure inflicted he could too. “Will she wake up after this?” he asked, wanting to know the minute he could greet her once she had regained her senses.

“Yes, thought not immediately perhaps,” Pietro explained to him, “I’m going to be keeping her in a form of rest mode at first, she’ll be in a state of suspended consciousness for a while.”

“She’s not going to immediately wake up?” He asked him.

“I could have her wake up immediately,” he explained, “but dying and subsequently being reborn, especially in a new body can be hard on the psyche, it’ll be better if she has time to allow her to accumulate to her new brain and body, walk before you run as they say. From what I saw of Penelope’s memory files it seems that assassin Vasily wasn’t patient and she achieved consciousness the minute her aura had come online. One of her first memories is being ordered to kill a man.” 

A surge of disgust went through him thinking about what Vasily had done. He couldn’t help but wonder if Penelope had become what she was due to the flaws Ironwood had left when she was built or if Vasily had corrupted her with his twisted work and mindset. Whatever the case he took comfort knowing that Pietro had looked over the body and had given it the consideration that only a father and a scientist of his caliber could.

“You looked through her memories?” Jaune asked him.

“A few of them,” Pietro asked her, “I shifted through some of the more prevalent files she kept and it seems that was one of them, I was hoping I might find some useful information to help bring that criminal to justice.”

“Did you?” Jaune asked finding pleasure in the idea of Penelope being a proverbial rope that hung Vasily.

“I found some information on the places they were hiding and I know now that there is a woman named Bonnie aiding Vasily in the more technical aspects of his work, I had wondered how such an assassin had procured so many custom built drones and now I know that his accomplice has been behind the scenes helping him.”

The first pod opened with a hiss of hydraulics and the mechanical table lifted the restored mechanical body off its surface with mechanical arms and deposited her into the pod where she rested still and lifeless as a statue before the door to the pod closed again sealing her inside.

“Are you ready?” Pietro asked him with a somber look.

“Is there such a thing as being ready for something like this?” Jaune asked him, feeling his legs heavy as lead as he looked at the second pod. 

“No, you can never really be truly ready for something like this, only as ready as possible,” Pietro said.

“Then I think I’m about as ready as I can be,” Jaune told him, “If I wait more to think hard about it I’m pretty sure I’ll be less read than I am right now.”

Pietro nodded, “I understand,” he told him, “If it’s any comfort it’s easier the second time you do this.”

Jaune raised an eyebrow at him, “that’s not really much comfort,” he told him frankly.

Pietro released a mournful sigh, “Sorry, I thought a joke might cut the tension.”

Jaune wanted to ask him in what possible way that was funny but further talk was only going to delay that for them.

“Let’s just do this,” Jaune said with more resolve and confidence that he really felt.

“Alright,” Pietro said to him, tapping some controls on the arm of his chair. The machine hummed as it opened for him and Jaune released a breath he held trying to steel himself. “For Penny,” he said to himself but the way Pietro looked at him afterwards he knew he had said it aloud.

He took several steps forward, each step was at least easier than the last. He stepped inside and laid back against the cushioned back. With a mechanical whir the pod door slowly close and sealed shut. 

Pietro gave him a look through the plexiglass window. “Are you ready?” His voice came in muffled despite the pod being sealed.

Jaune just nodded in response.

The pod began to hum with energy as it activated. His aura began to glow white with energy as it felt like it was being assaulted. His vision blurred as his own aura glowed brightly enveloping him. Everything turned out of focus and he closed his eyes as pain enveloped his world. 

He felt like he was on fire from the inside, like his heart was suddenly transformed into red hot steel and was pumping molten iron through his veins. He could hardly think as agony seemed to consume him, he felt like he was being torn asunder and the pieces violently smashed together only for the process to repeat again and again and every time he felt like a piece of him was missing.

The agonizing sensations continued on for what seemed to be an eternity condensed into a mere few seconds. Slowly the pain faded away and he found his faculties returning. He opened his eyes to find the pod door open and Pietro staring at him offering a hand.

Jaune took it and pulled himself out taking several deep breaths, “I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt,” Jaune said to him.

“I said not physically,” Pietro answered him with a somber smile, “I just ripped apart a piece of your soul, you felt a pain that was beyond the mere physical.”

“Did it work?” Jaune asked him.

“I did,” Pietro said, indicating the other pod.

Penny remained inside glowing white from Jaune’s aura, he watched as it shimmered around her intermixing light shades of green with it. 

“Your aura has taken root, her brain is going online and starting to generate into its own form. She is currently in a state of semi consciousness processing her new body and the memories she has. I’ll wake her in few hours when she’s ready,” he explained to her.

“Good,” Jaune nodded.

Pietro smiled at him, “I cannot tell you how much this means to me,” he said.

“Think nothing of it,” Jaune said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It isn’t nothing,” Pietro told him, “sit down I’ll take a look at you.”

He led Jaune into a chair and checked his pupils, he was panting from the exertion and found that a sheen of sweat was covering his brow. 

“You know when I first did this I fainted,” Pietro explained, “then I spent a whole day before I was completely recovered,” he told him, “my first week with Penny I talked to her on a computer before bringing her fully online.”

“Really?” Jaune asked him, “you spent that long after that just talking to her on a computer?”

“I had only uploaded basic data to her positronic brain,” he explained, “a child has to undergo a process of discovery so I took that time to help acquaint herself with her own consciousness and slowly began introducing data to her, I was convinced that if she knew too much too soon it could be damaging.”

Jaune waited as he checked his pulse putting a finger to his wrist and checking his aura levels. “You weren't kidding when you said you have aura to spare,” Pietro told him, “you’re currently at forty percent your usual levels and it seems you might still have twenty percent above the average, fascinating.”

“How far was I above the average before?” Jaune asked him.

“You didn’t know?” Pietro asked him, “You were at fifty percent the world average.”

“So I’m not completely useless now,” Jaune said with a sigh of relief, “at least I can still take more of a beating than the average person.”

“Indeed, you should at least have no trouble continuing your career as a huntsman,” he explained grinning, “just rest for now, in a few hours I’ll wake Penny up and we can have a nice dinner, I can even pull out my photo albums and I’ll see if I can embarrass her like a father should, it’ll be like a normal night of her introducing me to her boyfriend.”

Jaune smiled and nodded, “that sounds really nice,” he agreed looking over to watch the swirling light of her white and green aura fade until she looked like a regular sleeping girl. 

Pietro nodded, “how about I order a pizza?” he suggested his chair walking away and Jaune followed thinking he could eat and entire pizza himself.

“Order two,” Jaune said, flashing him a grin, “I’m starving.”

“Two it is,” Pietro said.

Jaune stood and walked over to Penny’s pod setting his hand on the cold metal surface looking at her resting form and wondering just what was going on in her mind. Was she wondering what had happened after that round burst through her chest, about what happened to him? He could hardly wait for her to wake up, to show that he was safe and that the danger had passed. 

His pocket vibrated interrupting his thoughts, he sighed and reached for his scroll. His friends hadn’t tried calling him for some time and now that Penny was on track to waking up. 

He opened the call and found a chilling set of icy blue eyes looking at him. “Hello Mr. Arc,” Vasily greeted him from the screen, “I think it’s time we settled this once and for all.”


	37. Chapter 37

Jaune glared down at the holographic screen. “You motherfucker!” Jaune cursed fighting the urge to toss his scroll across the room. 

“Mr. Arc there is no need for such vulgar language,” he said maintaining his cool demeanor. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Jaune asked him, vulgarities seemed like the only way he could strike at the assassin through the screen. He really wished he knew someone that could trace this call and send an entire strike team team to his location. Maybe just a guided missile to send him to a million pieces.

“Like I said I want to finish this,” Vasily told him, “I was so crushed when we were interrupted last time and now that your little sex doll is out of the picture I think it time we settle this like gentleman.”

Jaune walked out of the room to find Pietro, he might know how to track a signal. “How about you meet at Atlas Academy,” Jaune mocked, finding this idea ridiculous and hoping to keep him talking, “I’ll bring my friends.”

“I’m afraid I already have a venue for the occasion chosen,” he said.

Probably filled with traps and drones. Jaune thought to himself. So much for fighting like gentlemen. “Where?” Jaune said, hoping to arrive with an army at his back.

“Not so fast,” Vasily said with a sinister grin crossing his features. “I’ve already had to suffer enough interruptions Mr. Arc and I don’t intend to suffer anymore.”

The screen pulled away and Jaune found himself staring at a small apartment complex. Confusion took him for only an instant before he recognized the home and felt dread nauseate him. 

“Cynthia is it?” Vasily asked him. “I have been doing my research Mr. Arc and when I saw your shuffling a bunch of brats to school I couldn’t help but be shocked that a Huntsman with your capabilities would waste your time, I suppose they mean something to you else you wouldn’t waste your time.”

Jaune glared at him. “What did you do?” Jaune asked him dangerously. Pietro spotted him and looked over curiously at him glaring daggers at his scroll. Jaune looked up and mouthed “Vasily” at him so he knew.

“Nothing yet,” Vasily said, “Just a few bombs attached to their gas lines, one for each of those snot nose kids, a little insurance to prevent any interruptions.”

Jaune seethed with fury. He would target children? For him? 

“I cannot be worth all of this!” Jaune protested, “Even if I come and face you, you cannot escape, I’ll get the General to surround the place.” 

“Oh you’ll come!” Vasily told him with unwavering confidence, “I know you want to settle this as much as I do, to settle who is superior. As for the General he is going to be indisposed shortly.”

Jaune didn’t know what he meant by that but he doubted Vasily was bluffing about that. 

“If I see a single huntsman or Atlas uniform anywhere near those homes or interrupting us I will detonate those bombs,” he told him.

“I cannot be worth all of this,” Jaune told him.

Vasily laughed, “Oh but you are Mr. Arc, I have killed Huntsman and Huntresses around the world and you are the first one to best me in combat, I underestimated you the first time, I didn’t know you were from the great Arc Family, I didn’t know you wielded the weapon of a long line of great warriors.”

Great warrior? Did Jaune not remember that fight the same way as he did? “I got lucky!” Jaune pleaded.

Vasily giggled as if he had actually said something funny, “You undersell yourself Mr. Arc, you are a born warrior.”

Jaune scowled, “Fine, where do we meet?” he said unable to think of anything to dissuade him from this path..

“The Mantle Botanical garden,” Vasily told him, “be there within the hour and we’ll settle this.”

The video feed cut out and Jaune was left staring at his scroll.

“You’re not planning on going right?” Pietro asked him not allowing the silence to settle.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Jaune told him.

“Yes you do,” Pietro said.

“Not any choice I could live with,” Jaune told him, “I don’t sit back a let other people die, especially when there’s something I can do, especially when it’s because of me.”

“You cannot hold yourself accountable for what that man is doing!” Pietro scolded him firmly.

“I know that!” Jaune spat back a little harsher than he intended, “but that doesn’t change the fact that sitting back and being a no show will get innocent people killed, and even then it’s not like Vasily is going to stop, he’ll keep pursuing me and putting other people in danger. Putting Penny in danger! I only lose by not going.”

“He’s going to kill you!” Pietro explained to him, “How and I supposed to explain to her that I let you go to your death.”

“She’s a protector,” Jaune answered him, “she’ll be sad, but you know that she’ll understand why I had to do this.” He chuckled a bit at the situation, “at least I was able to leave her with a piece of me, and I intend to try and take a piece of Vasily while I’m there.”

Pietro hung his head and sighed, “You’d have a fighting chance if your aura was currently up to snuff, but you’re right, I just… it’s not right that Penny should lose you, not right now and not like this, she can’t even say goodbye.”

“A goodbye would only make it more painful,” Jaune told him, “and full aura or not I don’t intend to go down without a fight or to play by his rules I just need a chance to think about how I cheat.”

Pietro’s chair moved across the room, “I don’t know about ways for you to cheat that assassin, I have no doubt that he’ll play fast and loose with his own rules, but I don’t think he could object too much if you arrived fully equipped for your little duel.”

Jaune smiled feeling a bit of relief washing over him, “alright, better weapons, what do you got?”

Pietro grinned, “the best prototypes in Atlas,” he said, “how does that sound?”

Jaune took a breath, “it sounds like a start,” Jaune said, “if I can’t have a solid plan I’ll certainly settle for the best guns I can get my hands on.”

Pietro nodded, “alright then, let’s get you locked and loaded.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily pocketed his scroll and looked out over the atrium of the old botanical garden. The tall trees and underbrush would serve well enough as a stage tonight. The lights suddenly died turning off and plunging the area into darkness save for the silvery light of Remnant’s shattered moon shining down through the glass roof.

The attacks on the power grid had been successful; it seemed providing another blackout sure to cause worry and attract grimm. The substations helping provide power to the automated defenses would already be facing numerous cyber attacks, for once Vasily had appreciation for basement dwelling tech heads, numerous hackers doing what even Bonnie couldn’t achieve on her own, massed mediocrity at its finest.

The lights returned as the dust generators turned on providing power to the more necessary systems for the building. He strolled down the hallways towards the security room opening the door to find Bonnie sitting at the terminal with a rolling chair.

“Is there anything to report?” he asked her, wanting assurance that nothing would go wrong. 

She turned away from the holo screens showing not only the exterior of the building but the various homes of those kids Arc escorted to school, she would be ensuring that they stayed put so his insurance policy remained intact and Arc didn’t try bringing unwelcome guests. 

“Everything is ready,” she reported for him, “the attacks are proceeding as scheduled and all systems are functioning as intended.”

“Good, he’ll be here soon.” He said reaching into his jacket and retrieving a tube and loosing a fresh cigar that he proceeded to clip the end and light it.

“Vasily…” Bonnie started tentatively, “I know you want to see this through-”

Vasily growled through his smoking cigar, his teeth biting into the thick rolls of tobacco as he grabbed her throat. “I am losing my patience with this!” Vasily snarled spitting out the ruined cigar to burn on the floor. “All you ever do is try telling me to abandon this and leave Arc the victor and right now with less than an hour and a city in terror you pester me!”

“No,” Bonnie choked, “I just… I want you to know why.”

“So why!?” he demanded pulling the snub nose revolver he had taken from Kalt and pulling back on the hammer as a threat before pressing the muzzle beneath her chin. 

She gently touched his wrist of his hand on her throat and gently pulled his hand away and led it down to her belly. “Vasily, I have been worried because you’re going to be a father.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. For years she had been following him from continent to continent helping him in his assassinations and she had never shown any apprehension for his work until now. And now he knew why she was being so nervous, and why she had been touching her own belly so much, and why she was pestering him about leaving.

“You’re pregnant?” He said, pulling his hand away from her belly. “When?”

“I learned about it the night before you fought Arc,” she explained to him, “ever since I saw you with that blade in you I’ve been trying to figure out when to tell you, but Arc took your attention and I have been wondering how this is going to end since.” 

Vasily stepped away and looked to her belly with a sneer. This was why she had been pestering him? Worry over some brat?

“I’m going to kill Arc and take his sword,” Vasily explained to her, “and then you’re going to nip this in the bud and be finished with it,” he told her.

“But-,” she said.

“You’ll cut it out Bonnie or I’ll cut you out,” he told her keeping the revolver trained on her, “you’re enough trouble with that bastard in your belly. What did you expect? That I’d take our little bastard around the world with me for assassinations? There’s no room for that and the last thing I’m going to suffer is months of you waddling behind me, we’ll take care of it once we’re in Vacuo, understood?”

Bonnie nodded silently and Vasily turned away. He at least felt better now knowing why she had been apprehensive these last few weeks, and giving her a clear end to this trouble. The deserts of Vacuo would be a refreshing change of scenery after all this, a half dozen jobs for some cartels or feuding tribes would be enough to set things back to normal.

He reached into his jacket for another cigar and lit it taking a long draw of the think smoke. All that was left to do was to wait for Arc, the minutes seemed to stretch as his anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie hugged herself in her chair giving the monitors a customary glance. Nothing yet, no sign of the Arc boy as of yet. The signal traffic she monitored between law enforcement and the military was reporting multiple casualties from the various bombs and grimm incursions told her that their plan to keep Ironwood and everyone else occupied was functioning perfectly.

The spot where he had pressed the gunbarrel felt like it burned. She touched it of course finding no physical injury but her mind continued to make her uncomfortably aware of the fact that minutes ago he had been pressing the barrel of a revolver against that spot ready to paint the ceiling with her brains.

What I had been expecting? She thought.

That he would want to stop his line of work? The constant travel and hiding? The violence? That you wouldn’t have to do so many horrible things anymore? That a kid would change everything?

Anger and embarrassment and hurt stormed inside of her and every time the radiofeed reported a casualty from the fires or explosions or the grim she couldn’t help but feel a blade of guilt stab her. 

She had adjusted to the killing at first. Someone was going to do this kind of work and collect the paychecks, why not them? It hadn’t bothered her when Vasily took jobs to kill criminals for rival gangs. She had even found some pleasure in helping him kill politicians for the White Fang, she was a faunus after all, she was helping her people. At least that is what she told herself to make it more palpable. It was a cruel world, she had learned that when the SDC had sent Vasily to kill her and her friends. Why was she bad for returning that cruelty?

But this?

She had never done anything quite like this before. Every reported casualty was her fault, all for the sake of giving Vasily a distraction for his little showdown. This wasn’t some dead mobster and his gooned marked for death by another mobster, this wasn’t some politician fighting against the rights of faunus, this was completely different. This was needless overkill.

She took a look at the monitor seeing the dark windows of an apartment where one of the children Arc escorted to school was. She could not see inside of the building but she wondered, if the mother was trying to calm their child in the dark, if she had any instinct to the danger she was in at the moment.

Children. When did she become comfortable endangering children? When had she come to value Vasly’s vanity over the lives of others?

Her mind spun as she thought about everything she had done to come to this point and what the future held. She couldn’t imagine a future where Vasily hung up his rifle, any illusion of peace she had he had just shattered when he stuck that muzzle beneath her chin.

That spot still burned.

An electric beep pulled her away from her thoughts and she looked to a holoscreen showing her the street outside the garden. Arc had arrived and was approaching, it was showtime.


	38. Chapter 38

Jaune stared at the glass doors for the botanical garden. It looked dark and abandoned and the ominous feeling the building gave him made his heart hammer in his chest with feat. But somehow his nerves held and he kept walking closer and closer.

“Can you hear me?” Pietro asked, his voice coming in clearly from his earpiece.

“I can,” Jaune said, feeling comforted to know that he wasn’t walking into this fight completely alone or unprepared. “How are things going on your end?” he asked.

“Slowly I’m sorry to tell you,” he answered him, “that woman has created some impressive defenses on her systems, I’m afraid of what will happen if I don’t approach this carefully, if I’m detected she might detonate the bombs.”

“Take whatever time you have too,” Jaune told him, “I’ll try to drag this out as long as possible.”

He reached the door and grabbed the steel handle pulling it as the sign instructed. Sure enough it opened for him. Stepping inside the dark building Jaune grabbed the black rifle that hung from a sling and held it at the ready.

Pietro had called it a PX11 plasma rifle. He had also listed off various statistics that had mostly gone over Jaune’s head. But a few minutes practicing with it had made Jaune agree that it was probably one of the better options he had available, he only wished he had more range time before deciding to come to a fight. And the compact bullpup was light and easy to carry along with the other weapons he had procured.

A whirr of machinery shattered the silence and Jaune raised the weapon. From a dark corner a turret balanced on a tripod opened fire on him. A blue hardlight shield glowed to life at the end of the weapon blocking the hail of gunfire. Jaune moved the glowing green reticle over the machine and squeezed the trigger, a three round burst of blue plasma bolts erupted from the barrel and struck it burning holes right through it making it erupt with sparks.

Before Jaune could admire his handiwork he spotted another turret moving in the opposite corner. Thinking fast he snapped Crocea Mors scabbard onto his gauntlet and deployed the shield with his sword still sheathed. The turret opened fire and clattered against the white surface as he turned the rifle on the turret and fired another three round burst silencing it. 

“I see you came with some new weapons,” Vasily’s voice said from all around them.

Jaune spun around trying to locate his voice only to see that his voice was from an intercom. Jaune figured he would let his machines do most of the fighting, bastard.

“Come here and I’ll let you get a closer look!” Jaune taunted him moving away from the lobby and through the doors. The atrium looked like a jungle with concrete pathways winding through patches of exotic plants and trees with plaques explaining each and every plant, for a moment Jaune thought that under different circumstances this would be a decent place to take Penny on a date.

“I think I’ll sit back and watch a demonstration,” Vasily said over the intercom. 

A bush rustles and Jaune turned to see a pack of those mechanical dogs charging through the brush. He leveled the rifle and fired sending bolts downrange at them cutting through their steel bodies and burning through the various plants.

The guns mounted on their backs fired back only for the rounds to shatter on the hardlight shield as it deployed protecting him. 

Gunfire erupted from another patch of trees, bullets tore through the brush and at him. Jaune ducked away taking cover behind one of the concrete barriers for the plants. The concrete did little to block the rounds as they tore through turning the concrete into rubble. Several rounds struck Jaune striking the armor plates Pietro had helped outfit him with. It felt like he was being pelted with rocks but the armor held.

He rose from his concealment flipping a switch on the rifle before firing. A spray of bolts erupted from the rifle like a shotgun, tearing through the brush and trees. Pietro had called them plasma flechettes and he saw why now. He squeezed until the spray of burning bolts cleared away the brush and he saw the sparking scrap of the turret smoking. 

The weapons smoked with heat and the energy cell’s power indicator flashed red showing that he had already burned through most of the ammunition. He ejected the energy cell from the weapon and grabbed a fresh one from the webbing of his armor. After watching so many Spruce Willis movies where he made reloading look like an elegant art Jaune felt like he was a silly child that couldn’t understand that the square block fit through the square shaped hole.

More of the robotic canines swarmed and fired trying to surround him as he fumbled reloading the weapon. He dropped the rifle to hang on the sling and reached for the pistol he had procured from Pieto. A single cable extended from the butt of the weapon linking it to a power cell attached to the holster. He fired emitting a thin beam of green light striking one. He fired again and again, staying on the move and retreating from Vasily’s dogs before they could surround him.

He snapped the sheath to his wrist again and deployed the shield as he moved. The beams of energy sliced through the robotic creatures like butter leaving them as piles of slag on the ground. 

As a group of them gathered laying down a curtain of automatic fire Jaune knelt deploying the hard light generator on his shield for cover. He set the pistol down and grabbed for one of the grenades at his belt tossing it over the cover of his shield.

The silver cylinder let out an electric buzz releasing arcs of blue lighting that extended and shocked the drones making them fall and spark. Picked the handgun up Jaune turned and sprinted hopping over a concrete wall and dashing through a display of trees and other colorful plants that he proceeded to trample.

He turned and fired several more rapid blasts of the energy pistol scrapping two more. When he turned to sprint away he almost tripped as a branch snagged the cord attaching the pistol to the battery. He spat out a curse and snapped the branch to escape. He would have to tell Pietro that the cord made the pistol impractical for combat.

His boots crushed the flowers and soil beneath his feet. A metallic snap sent ice water through his veins before he felt the steel jaws from an ursai jaw close around his leg. The shin guards from the Armor Pietro had given him only had the paint scratch but his leg was still stuck to the trap and the chain connected to it. 

He dropped the pistol and let it hang from the cord and grabbed the hilt of Corea Mors and slashed down cleaving through the steel trap and freeing his leg. Two of the robot dogs lunged for him through the brush. Jaune smashed one to the ground with his shield and slashed another one down with his sword cleaving through steel and plants alike. 

With the cursed machines down he sprinted away sheathing his sword and collapsing the shield down into a scabbard onto his belt. Hopping over the concrete wall and back onto the solid path he grabbed for the rifle and an energy cell. This time without any drones shooting at him he managed to reload the rifle slapping in the fresh cell and shouldered the weapon sighting more of the mechanical hunting dogs. 

He fired at them finding the weapon simple enough to sight and fire, he blasted down the charging drones mechanically, each pull of the trigger was three shots that dropped the cursed machines, he even fired at brush that seemed to be moving wrong and occasionally being rewarded with showers of slag and sparks from behind the veil of foliage. 

With over a dozen of the things scrapped Jaune didn’t bother even looking at the ammo display. He simply ejected the cell and grabbed for another slapping it in with greater ease than before. Raising the weapon once more he scanned the atrium looking at all the smouldering drones and plants destroyed.

A shrill ring of a fire alarm made him jump in surprise.

Kaboom!

The concrete ground beneath him erupted into chunks as one of those accursed rounds struck. Jaune turned towards where he had heard the report of the rifle and looked up seeing Vasily crouched in a tree leveling his gun at him. Jaune raised his own rifle and squeezed the trigger again and again deploying the hardlight shield from the end of the gun. The hail of plasma bolts burned through the tree honeycombing and burning off branches and everything. To his pleasure Jaune watched Vasily’s aura shimmer from a few hits. 

Kaboom!

The hardlight shield burst apart into glittering light. The shot had barely missed him and Jaune ducked scrambling for cover before resighting to the tree to reacquire Vasily. He was gone from the burning tree and he scanned the artificial forest. 

More gunfire burst from the trees and Jaune returned it before ducking down and grabbing another grenade launching it into the brush before he continued to fire again switching the gun into its shotgun style firing effect turning whatever concealment the plants offered into ash. The gunbarrel glowed cherry red from the heat of the onslaught. 

The bushes to his left rustled as one of the dog drones leapt out for him with steel claws and teeth bared. Jaune dodged away from the strike as the creature turned to strike again. Jaune drew and deployed his shield letting the creature smash against it. Jaune leveled the stubby rifle one handed and shot it as it tried to recover.

Several pops of gunfire sounded and Jaune spun to see Vasily charging him with a pistol in one hand and a blade in the other. Jaune leveled the plasma rifle to return fire only for the weapon to beep negatively at him.

Jaune cursed, pulling up his shield to cover him as Vasily closed to the distance. Pietro had warned him the weapon was prone to overheating. 

Vasily swung his sword at him and Jaune deflected the strikes with his shield and the inoperable rifle. The blade chipped away at the polymer frame of the weapon effectively ruining it with every parry. 

Vasily lunged a thrust at Jaune, the tip scraped up sparks from the surface of his shield. Pushing the blade away Jaune swung the rifle at him, the glowing hot muzzle snapped out striking Vasily in the side of the head.

The assassin cursed and retreated. A partial circular burn scar adorned his cheek from the blow and he laughed at Jaune as his aura healed the wound. Jaune tried pressing his attack and pursued him as he tried disappearing into the smoke filled artificial forest. 

Jaune discarded the chipped and useless rifle tossing it away and into the bushes. Jaune grabbed for the pistol that was hanging off of the holster by the cord. It was dinged here and there but Jaune supposed it was still in working order. He fired into the bushes where he had seen Vasily rush off too hoping to at least hit something despite his lack of visibility on the target.

His leg caught something and he almost tripped, looking to his side he saw that his foot had caught one of the supporting legs of a turret that swiveled its barrel his direction. Jaune raised his pistol and fired at the same time as it launched a steel string bolo his direction to entangle him. The thin green beam cut the bolo lines and sliced the turret in two. He hadn’t seen the steel net dropping from above. 

The weighted ends powered by gravity dust knocked him down, pinning him down in a crouch that took all his strength to hold as he witnessed more of the drones appearing from the trees.  
Jaune fired through the entangling net killing several before the rest unleashed a hail of gunfire on him striking him only to be blocked by his aura and his armor. 

He fired again and again scrapping the machines with ease. One charged to maul him but when put a bead on the mechanical canine his pistol didn’t fire. 

It knocked into him tearing at whatever it could reach through the gaps in the net. Jaune smashed the butt of his pistol against its eyes, damaging one before he abandoned the weapon and scrambled to free Crocea Mors from the deployed shield. 

The blade cleaved through the steel netting and he decapitated the robotic beast in the same strike. Jaune rolled and charged the remaining creatures cutting through them and the foliage with his family blade before rushing out of the thick assortment of plants and onto the clear concrete path. He breathed in smoke as the fires he made from the energy weapons. Looking down he spotted the cable for the pistol dangling, a bullet must have cut it and rendered it useless. He cursed, he really wasn’t a gun fighter and as powerful as Pietro’s weapons where they probably needed to go back to the drawing board. 

The fire alarm still blared echoing through the atrium all around him. He flinched in surprise as water suddenly fell on him raining the artificial forest and drenching him. The fire suppression system apparently had activated giving it a semblance of rain.

Jaune turned and looked all around him for any signs of gunfire or turrets going for him. “Where are you Vasily!?” He called finding the calm to be more nerve wracking than the fighting. “You wanted a fight here I am!”

A drone leapt from the brush and Jaune cut it down. “Come on!” Jaune roared. “You wanna hide and let your toys do all the work! I never thought I would be anything for a world class assassin to hide from!” 

Three more burst out, Jaune deflected them with his shield and sliced them up littering the area around him. Jaune slid his blade back into the shield and morphed it into its broad two handed form. “How many of your bloody paychecks have I burned through doing this!?” He called again expecting a rifle shot to call out, he was hoping that by some twisted logic Vasily would find that unsporting.

Several more charged and attacked and Jaune ended them with cold efficiency. “I’m getting bored Vasily, I can do this all day! I thought you wanted to fight me, I never thought I would be worth the attention of an assassin like you, I still don’t understand why!”

Jaune looked up and spotted the assassin dropping from the trees his blade in hand. Jaune parried a blow and swung his two handed blade at him.

“You know why!” Vasily hissed unleashing a torrent of cuts and thrusts. “You beat me, no one ever beat me.”

“Tough shit, I got lucky!” Jaune growled back charging with his longer and heavier blade. 

“You didn’t just get lucky!” Vasily insisted, drawing a pistol and firing several shots that shattered against his armor and Jaune powered through on his attack, Vasily parried his blade away and Jaune sliced open a tree trunk. “I know all about you Arc, your family have been some of the most accomplished warriors and huntsmen in history, you were made leader of your team in Beacon over the famed Pyrrha Nikos.”

Jaune’s blade descended, striking Vasily’s blade and shattering it into pieces. Vasily withdrew away from him as he tried pressing his advantage. He swung the two handed sword almost catching him, the blade struck another tree trunk making him miss. 

Easing off the attack Jaune deployed his shield and drew his blade happy for the shorter blade in the confined space. Vasily unslung his rifle and leveled it.

Kaboom!

Jaune lept to the side as the shot struck a tree showering him in splinters. Jaune charged and closed the distance before he could get his second shot off. Vasily deployed the bayonet and parried his thrust. “You survived the Fall of Beacon and killed Flex, one of my top competitors.”

Vasily parried his blows as he pressed his attack keeping the assassin on his toes. A stock swung out from below and clocked Jaune in the mouth, he reeled back from the strike tasting blood as Vasily leveled the rifle and fired. 

Kaboom!

The shot struck his shield and knocked him back and into a tree. Something metallic clicked beneath Jaune’s feet and a metal cable shot up from the ground and wrapped around him tying him to the tree. His shield was pinned to his chest and this sword hand was restrained as he found himself restrained against the tree.

Vasily watched Jaune struggle against the cables as he opened the chambers of his express rifle and ejected the smoking shells. “You are probably one of the greatest huntsman to ever set foot in Beacon Mr. Arc, I live to hunt talent such as yours.”

Jaune grinned at the assassin and shook with a full bodied laugh. Vasily closed the rifle raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde knight giggling at him.

“What is so funny?” Vasily asked him.

“I got into Beacon with fake transcripts,” Jaune told him, laughing even harder.

“What?” 

“I never went to a combat school, I didn’t even know what aura was until initiation, I didn’t even have a landing strategy!” Jaune explained to him, “Pyrrha had to unlock it for me!”

“So what?” Vasily said, “that doesn’t matter, your natural born talents shone through.”

Jaune didn’t stop laughing, tears were streaming down his face and he gasped for air as his mocking giggles continued. “Fuck no!” Jaune told him, “My grades were shit, I was the worst in my class, I trained with Pyrrha nightly just to barely keep up!”

“You were the leader!” Vasily hissed in disbelief.

“I know, believe me Ozpin has a strange sense of humor,” he told him.

“You’re lying!” Vasily snarled his face twisting with rage.

“I was the worst fighter in my combat class!” Jaune continued spitting the truth in his face like it was venom. “I got bullied by the one guy in Beacon who had worse grades than me!”

“Liar!” Vasily barked.

“I was a punching bag in Goodwitch’s class, I was the biggest loser to ever step foot in Beacon,” Jaune’s laughter reached a crescendo, “and I kicked your ass! So that makes you an even bigger loser than me! All your talk about me being the one to best you and I’m just a fucking nobody” The rest of Jaune’s words were lost as he continued to laugh at the assassin.

“SHUT UP!” Vasily roared, leveling his rife at Jaune’s face, the bayonet poked Jaune in the cheek and he stared down both the massive spiral barrels. “SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!”

Jaune only laughed harder at his fit. Every roar of anger just adding to the punchline, the blonde knight could hardly breathe; he was laughing so hard.  
He watched as Vasily grit his teeth to squeeze the trigger. Jaune’s left hand shot out free from his shield pinned against him, his two fingers extended as he jammed them down both barrels, Jaune’s aura glowed a bright burning white as his semblance activated and the rifle exploded.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonnie watched the camera feed go white.

What had just happened?

She watched closely the blinding light of the explosion obscured all vision she had of the fight. Smoke obscured the scene further and she could not see the results. She watched the screen eager for a confirmation.

Was Arc dead? Was Vasily dead?

The thought of him perishing as this sent a strange mix of emotions through her. What if he was gone? Her hand moved to her stomach as her thoughts turned to the life that was growing inside her of her. If he was gone it would be safe, if he was gone this would all be over. If only Arc had perished she would leave with him for Vacuo and continue on.

The thought made her nauseous. More assassionation, a repeating cycle of helping him best whoever happened to move into Vasily’s crosshairs. The possibility seemed like a vast empty void expanding to swallow her into it’s cold black depths.

A red light pulled her attention away alerting her. She turned and addressed the screen as it alerted her to an intruder. Her fingers danced across the keyboard showing her. A hacker who had managed to slip past her digital defenses and was currently rummaging around, she watched as the intruder severed her connection to one of the bombs, snipping the string that connected her to a dozen petty threats as an insurance for Vasily.

Watching the connection being wrestled away from felt like a weight being released from her. Watching the possibility of hurting an innocent being taken away sent a flutter of relief through her. Bonnie knew she should do something, she should expel the intruder from her system and detonate one of the bombs to make a point, but it was a weak call compared to the ease that soothed her.

With a few keystrokes instead she opened a message window and typed a message.

Who are you? She typed to her strange intruder.

Several seconds passed and she looked to the screed watching for any signs of life and finding none. 

Pietro Polendina, and you are Bonnie. The hacker answered her.

How do you know who I am? Bonnie asked.

I watched Penelope’s memories. Why haven’t you stopped me? Pietro responded.

Bonnie stared at the question and looked back to the camera feed. She noticed Vasily’s form moving on the ground, he was alive and that empty void seemed to expand ready to swallow her.

I’m not sure if I want to stop you. Bonnie answered him.

Then don’t. Pietro replied.

It’s not that simple. Bonnie protested.

It can be. Pietro responded.

What will happen to me if he loses? I am not innocent. She told him wondering what to do. She should stop him, cold and empty as it seemed to go on with Vasily surely it was a better alternative than rotting in an Atlas prison for her life, she had gone this fat and there was no escape.

You can run, get away while you can. Pietro answered her.

You would let me escape? Bonnie asked him.

I would. Pietro told her.

Why? She asked.

Because I want this to end, because I want Jaune and Penny to both walk away from all of this. He told her.

I share responsibility in all of this, I hurt them too. She explained to him.

I don’t want revenge, I want this to be over. Pietro told her.

Bonnie felt like she was staring into the black void of her future feeling the cold of it on her face. But behind her she felt a warm inviting future that she needed to only turn to and put the blank abyss to her back and walk away. 

Bonnie touched her belly and steeled herself. 

Then end it. Bonnie typed and turned away letting her control be cut away from her. A massive weight was lifted from her shoulder and she felt easy walking away and out the door leaving Vasily behind to face his fate without her. 

She found her step was lighter and the void behind her was forgotten and for the first time in a long time she found herself looking forward to tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune coughed through the thick smoke that clogged the air. The steel cables that had kept him tied to the tree had loosened from the blast and fell away letting him fall to the ground next to the twisted and smoking remains of Vasily’s rifle ruined on the ground.

He laughed despite the choking smoke. He hadn’t expected all his cartoon watching to ever come in handy but here he was. Thank you Pumpkin Pete.

He looked at his left hand. It was numb with pain and bleeding but from what he could tell it was still mostly intact save for his middle finger which made Jaune nauseous to even look at it, it was crumpled like an accordion. His semblance had saved him but unlike last time he hadn’t exactly gotten away from it unscathed. 

Jaune wobbled as he put his feet beneath him trying to stand despite everything. He left his shield on the ground, he hated abandoning it but he didn’t think he could hold anything in his left hand with it mangled like it was, thankfully Vasily hadn’t fired both barrels, otherwise he would probably be in need of a new hand instead of potentially in need of a new finger. 

He looked around trying to find Vasily. Where was he? He tightened his grip on Crocea Mors stumbling around the artificial forest feeling dizzy. He tried to hear something through the high pitched ringing that invaded his ears.

“Vasily!” Jaune called hearing his own voice muted, “Vasily!”

A rustle of bushes beside him caught his attention and he turned to find the assassin charging him clutching a knife, the stub of Penny’s stolen and shattered blade. He growled as Crocea Mors struck him making his aura shimmer and but deflect the blade.

Vasily bushed the strike off and didn’t let it steal his momentum and closed the distance to stab him with the jagged little blade. The tip smashed against Jaune’s aura once, twice three times before his remaining aura dissolved into light. The fourth stab slipped between the armor plates and drew blood.

Jaune hissed in pain and smashed the pommel of Crocea Mors into Vasily’s face knocking him back and retreating.

“Jaune!” Pietro’s voice sounded in his ear. “I just need you to hold on a little bit longer, I’m in.”

Jaune didn’t respond to the microphone in his jacket collar and he kept his focus on the fight, taking comfort that Pietro was apparently having success on his end. He swung his blade as Vasily tried closing the distance again.

“Still using that old thing?” Jaune teased, finding it hilarious that he still clung to Penny’s shattered blade instead of relying on one of his other weapons.

“You beat me with it, so I’m going to beat you with it!” Vasily answered with a growl leaping at him with reckless abandon. Jaune dodged to the side letting him soar past him and delivering a slash to back draining more of his aura.

“Suite yourself,” Jaune laughed at him with more confidence than he felt. The stab wound burned and as silly as using the blade seemed to him the wound seeping blood made it hard to argue that this guy certainly could kill him. Even armed with a longer sword the fact was that Vasily still had aura left and Jaune had spent most of his aura imitating his favorite cartoon. 

“I’d like to see you laugh as I gut you Arc!” Vasily growled lunging forward with a thrust of the blade. Jaune parried the knife thrust away and attempted a ripost only for Vasily’s fist to shoot out and slam against his face knocking Jaune back and sending his head spinning. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat out onto the ground as he looked at the assassin’s fist that clutched a set of brass knuckles. 

“So you kill me and get to claim you're not as big a loser as me, what then?” Jaune asked him trying to keep him distracted with talk and quips. “Is there some kind of social media for assassins so you can tell all your friends about it?”

“Shut up,” Vasily hissed closing in, Jaune sidestepped the attack with ease, his superior reach of his sword helping him control the fight.

“I’m just saying for all the work you put into this you gotta be getting more out of this than a simple ego boost,” he taunted.

“Silence you insolent boy!” Vasily hissed again charging him. Jaune swung his blade but Vasily knocked the strike away with his hand letting his aura absorb the blow and he stabbed at Jaune’s face. 

He reeled back as the blade cut a thin line across his cheek and pressed. A thrust went right for his eyes and Jaune dodged with a tilt of his head, it sliced the side of his temple and bleed out covering his face in red.

“You might be a loser Arc!” Vasily growled at him as he stumbled back bleeding. “But my hand you’re going to be a dead loser.”

Jaune smirked despite the blood that dripped down the side of his face. “You know Vasily, I might have been the biggest loser to have ever set foot in Beacon, but I got to make friends with some awfully talented people.”

“Reminiscing are you?” Vasily asked him, confusion coloring his face.  
“Nope,” Jaune said grinning widely at him, “I’m bragging.”

Automatic fire cut in ratting through the atrium and striking the assassin making his aura shimmer. He turned to see the twin pistols of Storm Flower blazing away peppering him, their wielder Lie Ren couched in a tree as he fired. But even more to his surprise was Nora sprinting through the brush with her hammer roaring as she swung it at him.

“GET AWAY FROM OUR LEADER!” She cried as the hammer made contact with his chest. His aura glowed as the weapon crashed into him and sent him flying into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vasily landed hard against the trunk of a tree. He managed to recover himself to at least land on his feet with some manner of grace before he sprinted into the woods. He needed a better weapon, he hadn’t been planning on reinforcements, he had specifically arranged to keep them away.

“Bonnie,” he said into his earpiece, “Arc brought friends along, detonate the bomb and prepare the second batch of drones now.”

Killing those brats Arc watched would do him little good now but at least he could make him taste the consequences of cheating. How could his friends even have slipped in without her knowing? That should have been impossible.

“Bonnie?” he asked again when he heard only static on the line. “Bonnie are you there?” He asked again only to receive no answer. 

He found a bench along the pathway and reached under it, finding the lever action rifle he had stowed away just in case his regular armaments weren’t enough for him. He cocked the weapon chambering the first round and looking back into the trees. “Bonnie, answer me now!” he demanded over the line fruitlessly.

Had they somehow gotten to Bonnie? Had some of Arc’s friends snuck in and dispatched her? Again he couldn’t understand how that could have happened, Bonnie had eyes everywhere here, an infiltration was supposed to be impossible.

A series of grenades leapt from the brush at him and he scrambled away as they detonated into pink explosions shattering the bench and several trees. Vasily raised his weapon and fired in the general direction of the grenades. Nora Valkyrie, he had briefly perused her file when he did his research on Arc. She wielded a weapon named Magnhild, a hammer and multi shot grenade launcher, her semblance allowed her to channel electricity into her muscles making his electricity dust unwise to use against her. 

Another barrage of gunfire struck him in the side and whittled down a bit of his aura. He spotted the gunner as he emptied the magazines of his twin pistols. Vasily turned the rifle on the young man and fired fast as he could striking him several times with quick shots. His hand worked the lever of the rifle with expert speed. He watched his aura flash before moving as more grenades landed where he had been. 

Lie Ren expelled the magazines from his twin pistols and moved to follow reloading with practiced speed and efficiency as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch with impressive grace.

Vasily grinned to himself as he sprinted away into the thick brush. Follow me, he willed to the boy, taking note of his surroundings as he ran. Even outnumbered and with Bonnie out of action he still held the advantage, he had prepared this place and he was going to use it.

Lie Ren kept following him deeper and deeper into the cover of the artificial forrest, right where he wanted him.

“REN WAIT!” He heard Arc shout out to his comrade. “DON'T RUN AFTER HIM HE”LL LEAD YOU INTO A BOOBY TRAP!”

Too late. With a touch of his scroll he remotely detonated the mine he had secured in the area. The tree the pistoleer had been perched on erupted into a shower of smoke and splinters. He lost sight of him in the explosion. He doubted it would have been enough to deplete his aura and kill him but hopefully it would slow him down if nothing else. 

“REN!” Miss Valkyrie cried out for her teammate rushing to his position and deliver what aid she could. Foolish girl. Another swipe of his finger across the holographic screen and a second mine detonated sending a geyser of soil and smoke into the air catching her in the blast. 

He moved forward pulling the small rifle rounds from his bandolier and loading them into the tubular magazine of his , he already was lamenting the loss of his express rifle, Arc would pay for destroying it.

He closed on the ruined areas still smoking from the explosions, if he was lucky the blasts could have knocked Arc’s friends out for some easy kills. 

“GUYS!” Arc called emerging from the brush to help his teammates. Raising the lever action Vasily fired at his foe striking him with two quick shots. The first knocked Arc to the ground and the second put him down to scramble away, that damned armor had saved him again. If he only had his express rifle he would have punched a hole in it like tissue paper. He scowled, the weapon was destroyed now and nothing would change that, he’s finish Arc as soon as he finished with his friends.

He scanned the ruins for them looking at the kicked up soil and shredded plants finding no sign of either of them. 

A blast of machine gun fire interrupted his search. He rolled away to face the source of the gunfire only to find that one of his own turrets firing at him. His rifle cracked as he scrapped the treacherous machine. How was this possible? 

Several quick slashes stuck him as Lie Ren lashed out with the pistol daggers. The blades scraped against his aura and he smashed the butt of his weapon into the boy's face, sending him back before he fired from the hip striking the boy in the chest and knocking him on his back. 

He raised his rifle to finish the job when another hail of automatic fire interrupted him. He growled seeing a second turret firing on him. He tried to roll away and dispose of the automated weapon only to have the ground erupt in front of him. Miss Valkyrie emerged with a swing of her massive hammer roaring at him.

He ducked the swing and jabbed the muzzle of his rifle into her belly and fired. He had expected to knock her down but she dug her heels into the dirt and stayed standing grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. He rolled away as she brought her hammer down creating a crater in the planting soil. He swung his rifle at her sweeping her legs and knocking her to the ground with him. He and ducked as the turrent fired again at it shattering the weapon into pieces. He pointed his weapon down to the girl only for him to feel steel claws rake across his back. 

He cursed as he felt steel jaws clamp down on his shoulder. One of his mechanical hunting dogs had lept on his back trying to maul him. He grabbed a blade from his belt and plunged it into the head of the drone.

How had this happened? How had Arc taken control of his support? Bonnie wouldn’t have let this happen, she had to be dead, someone had to have taken control of this but who. How could he pull the plug on this? 

The drone fell away to spark on the ground and he turned to see a whole pack of the creatures surrounding him. He fired, blowing one of the mechanical beasts heads off as he ducked a lunge and shot another ready to fight through the drones. 

He swerved his rifle to blast another one away only to have the barrel catch on one of the green blades of Stormflower. Lie Ren caught his weapon and leveled the second pistol at him delivering a burst of automatic fire to his chest and delivering a series of quick slashes. Vasily parried as best he could from the quick attacks creating distance between them. He managed to get a shot off striking him. Vasily grinned as he watched the boy’s aura shatter into light. He cocked the rifle ready to put a round through his heart. 

He didn’t see Miss Valkyrie coming. It slammed into his side and sent him flying away. He watched in horror as the remains of his aura dissolved into light. He was defenseless now, he was outnumbered and without any aura to protect him.

He crashed into the wall of the atrium. He heard a sickening snap as he fell to the hard concrete ground. He forced himself up and reached for his scroll. He had to leave, replusilve as the thought was he had lost all his advantages, there was no victory for him here, he would need to leave, find Bonnie or a replacement and try again. 

His fingers danced across the holographic screen as he activated the only ace he still had up his sleeve. He activated the mines detonating them in a sequence, the ear splitting blasts echoed through the arium as it felled trees and uprooted the various exotic plants, the garden would be a ruin and with luck he might eliminate them. He ran, taking his rifle he limped down to one of the doors spotting the exit signs for him to escape from while the various explosions and traps kept Arc and his friends busy. 

Before the thought of destroying Arc with something as impersonal as a mine would have revolted him. Now he hardly cared what happened to him, so long as he died, so long as his walking reminder of his loss was gone. 

He limped down the hallways, his leg burned with pain, he hadn’t even noticed anything when he fell but it must have happened to him. Damn Arc for bringing his friends along damn him for cheating. The thought of his planted explosives turning him to a red smear put a smile on his face, perhaps tonight wasn’t for nothing after all. Behind him the explosions sounded like thunder and they shook the building.

The sound of steel claws against the floor stopped him. He turned and saw them. His hunting dogs ran straight for him. He leveled his rifle and fired as fast as he could, he downed one, then another, click.

The hammer fell on an empty chamber and he scrambled for more rounds. It wasn’t quick enough. The first to close the distance leapt for him and he bashed it away with the stock of his empty weapon. The second fired a burst from it’s back mounted gun.

He felt the bullet’s pierce him. He stumbled trying to charge the other with his improvised club and the drone pounced. Steel jaws sank into the flesh of his shoulder and he crashed to the floor screaming. Claws tore through his clothes and opened his chest. The other drones swarmed. He tried to strike it with his rifle only to find teeth crushing his arm mangling it. His world became pain until he felt jaws descend on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro sighed as he observed the drones doing their dirty work. He loathed the cold feeling in his chest as he watched the mechanical creatures rend him asunder. He typed the controls to have them stop their brutality and leave the dead man alone.

They obeyed his command, such simple and cold machines with no concept of life or morality, killing with no more emotion than a blade or a bullet. Killing should never be a passionless affair, he thought, looking at the other drones on the screen standing statue still with gore hanging from their mechanical mouths.

He wished he could feel some semblance of regret or sorrow having watched him being torn apart but the only emotion he felt was relief. All this death and destruction was done and he couldn’t be happier. That man wouldn’t be hurting anyone anymore, not Penny, not Jaune, no one.

“Father?” He heard Penny call him from down the hallway. He closed the video feed from the drones and turned to see the door open and his daughter walk in.

“Hey baby girl,” he greeted her with a big smile, “I was just about to wake you up,” he said, his chair walking closer to her as he offered his arms in a hug.

“I woke myself up,” Penny told him not moving into his arms. “Where is Jaune? He was facing Vasily and there was that girl Penelope she-.”

“Penelope is gone,” Pietro said moving closer and setting a hand on her shoulder, “and so is Vasily.”

“And Jaune?” Penny asked him.

He turned back and stared at his computer screens as they showed the various camera feeds he had over the area. He observed the feed overlooking the botanical garden as it burned. He watched as three figures emerged, Jaune limped out with his teammates. “Jaune is fine,” he said, feeling lighter to say it. 

He turned to his daughter and smiled, “A lot has happened baby girl,” he said, “but that can wait, he’s over by the Mantle Botanical Garden, how about you go see him, I know you want to see him.”

Penny nodded and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks papa,” she said squeezing him tightly before turning and running out. Pietro smiled as he watched her race off, doubtlessly she would spend the rest of the night helping to fix all that damage Vasily had caused across the city.

He turned back to his computer and returned to his work. He contacted emergency services to arrive and get the fire in the garden under control and give Jaune and his teammates whatever medical assistance they might need.  
He looked to the camera feed watching Penny land on the street and sprint towards Jaune pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He watched the two of them kiss and closed the window pleased that for now at least they were safe with each other.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonnie looked out at the sun rising over the ocean. When was the last time she had enjoyed a simple sunrise? She wondered.

It looked inviting and welcoming. The ship beneath her rocked with the gentle waves as the crew made ready to set sail. Smugglers, working to send illicit goods out of the country and towards Vacuo, she had booked passage for her and Vasily and finding herself alone for the journey had felt strange, freedom had become quite a foreign sensation to her after all these years.

She wondered exactly where she would go after Vacuo. Years of her life had stripped away and she felt raw, it was as if she had been dead and found herself suddenly resurrected. She had access to Vasily’s accounts, he had given her so much control in the belief that she would never turn against him. 

With all that money she could go anywhere, perhaps to Menagerie. 

She touched her belly, among other faunus seemed to be the wisest option for her child. Many came to Menagerie seeking to find peace among their own kind and escape their past. She doubted that many would question her apparent wealth, she wondered if many would even care that it was blood money.

“We’re taking off,” one of the smugglers told her, “You should probably be below deck and out of sight,” he explained to her.

She nodded and gave the rising sun another glance before giving him a nod and moving to disappear below the deck. 

So much uncertainty seemed to stretch before her and too many sins and regrets hovered just behind. She didn’t know it putting distance to it all was possible but she was determined to try and to move forward on this uncertain road wherever it led her. Stepping down the ladder into the bowels of the ship she decided that she would start by watching the sun rise every morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later.

General James Ironwood blinked at his terminal screen. He had zoned out after trying to get another report about damages. He checked the time and regretted his decision. Midnight had passed him by long ago and knowing the truth only increased his weariness. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had not believed that one assassin could do so much damage but here he was losing sleep to become intimately aware of the extent of his destruction. 

“I’m sure the rest of the reports can wait until tomorrow sir,” Winter told him, setting a series of papers across his desk. Even more work for him, documents that required his signature so they could begin repairing the damages. The physical damages anyways, what destruction the grimm and those criminals had done could be repaired, it would take resources away from the Amity Tower but he needed to protect his public reputation now more than ever. But the trust he had lost would be an entirely different matter, Pietro had yet to return any of his calls.

“I think after this catastrophe the least I can sacrifice is some sleep,” he said, releasing a sigh and forcing himself to focus again on the screen, intent on at least finishing this one report before turning his attention to the stacks of paperwork Winter was delivering.

The specialist frowned at him. “Losing sleep won’t erase what has transpired,” she said to him.

“I know that,” Ironwood said, actually thankful to have some degree of conversation from his subordinate. “But the sooner I can settle this the sooner things can return to a degree of normality.”

He returned to his screen and tried finding his place again;. He read the words but his tired brain hardly processed any of it and he decided that it was futile. He closed the holographic screen and stood up to get some coffee.

“I can get that for you sir,” Winter told him.

“It’s alright, I need to look at something other than a screen for a moment,” he explained to her, pouring himself his preferred amount of cream and sugar into one of his mugs before taking his first sip. It was like an elixir of pure energy. 

“Is there any sign of that Bonnie woman?” Winter asked him while he sipped his coffee.

“Not yet,” Ironwood told her, “she has more than likely left the country by now and we have little choice but to keep our ears to the ground and hope she turns up.” He wondered if finding that woman would do him any favors, from what Pietro had explained to him it seems that she wanted to disappear more than anything. Penelope’s memory banks had at least revealed some damning evidence about the Schnee Dust Company having hired Vasily to eliminate her along with other employees. It was at least enough for Ironwood to launch an investigation into the matter, what it would turn up he would have to see.

“How is Penny doing?” Ironwood asked her.

“She left for Argus this evening,” Winter reported to him.

“And Arc left with her?” he asked.

Winter nodded to him. “Indeed he did, are you sure about this?”

Ironwood nodded to her. “With everything Penelope did I think some space away from Mantle is probably in order,” he explained to her, “she doesn’t deserve to handle the fallout of my mistakes.”

“But what good do you really expect to get from her in Argus?” Winter asked him, “there hasn’t exactly been much activity to warrant her presence.”

“Exactly, it’s a quiet post with little action in a serenely idyllic little town,” Ironwood explained, “and Mr. Arc even has a sister in town he can visit, I cannot think of a better place to send the two of them after everything that has happened.”

Winter raised an eyebrow at him. “So you sent the two of them on a vacation?” She asked him.

“An informal vacation, ” Ironwood explained to her, “Penny will have some light duty and Mr. Arc is free to take whatever huntsmen contracts suit his fancy. But I think compared to everything that has transpired it will be quite relaxing.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune watched the snowy shores of Argus approach. Thankfully his motion sickness had managed to hold up despite the ship rocking ever so slightly with the water. Compared to the tall white spires of Atlas or the towering skyscrapers of Mantle the little coastal city looked calm and homely.

He looked to his side and looked at Penny as she scanned the shore with him looking at the snow covered city before them. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze pulling her attention away from the approaching docks to meet his eyes.

“Are you doing alright?” he asked her watching as the ocean winds tossed her long copper red hair about.

“I am fine,” she answered him, “it’s just… I cannot seem to come to terms that this has truly ended, I cannot help but scan these peaceful shores expecting to see some kind of threat.”

Jaune let go of her hand and put his arm around her letting here rest her head on his shoulder. “He’s gone,” Jaune told her, “we know he is this time.”  
Penny nodded against him, “I know that logically,” she explained to him, “but the feeling persists despite all of that.”

“That’s normal,” Jaune told her, “we just went through a lot, even died again. People don’t just bounce back from that kind of stuff Penny, it takes time.”

“You do not seem to be fretting over a hidden assassin,” Penny pointed out, putting her own protective arm around his waist.

“I am,” Jaune told her, “I’m just really good at hiding it.” He smirked at her and gave her a little squeeze. “Plus I get to spend the next few weeks with the Protector of Mantle so I’m also pretty excited as well.”

Penny smiled a bit at that. “I am excited too, though I am a little nervous to be meeting your sister.”

Jaune chuckled, “She’ll love you don’t worry,” he assured her, “I’m nervous because I know she’ll take the opportunity to embarrass me in front of you, I’m sure she already has the photo albums armed and ready for our arrival.”

Penny giggled at that, “I’ll try to help ease the experience and not laugh too much,” she promised him.

Jaune flashed her a grin. “Trust me, just give it some time and we’ll be able to put everything behind us, it’s just going to take a little time.”

Penny nodded, “I think it’s working already.”

The ship docked in a timely fashion and they stepped off after collecting their luggage. Jaune was happy to leave the cramped rocking ship behind, his motion sickness had adjusted to the vessel rocking but the first part of their voyage was sadly spent with him standing over a toilet bowl losing his dinner. Thankfully he had eventually been able to find his sea legs and keep his meals down.

“Do you need to report to the base immediately?” Jaune asked as his feet touched solid ground.

Penny shook her head, “I am supposed to report tomorrow,” she explained to him, “so we can go and meet your sister now.”

“We don’t need to do that right now,” Jaune told her.

“Are you not excited to see her?” Penny asked him.

“I am,” Jaune said giving her a smile, “and I’m excited to show you off to her, but first I think I’d like to have some alone time that isn’t in a cramped cabin.”

She nodded as they left the docks together into the snow littered streets of Argus. “What shall we do?” She asked him.

“Take in the sights, go shopping, we have plenty of time to do whatever,” Jaune explained chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. “It’s kind of nice to actually have this kind of free time on our hands, back in Atlas we were always busy and we never had enough time, now it seeds we have plenty and I’m not quite sure what I want to do with it all.”

“We can figure that out,” Penny told him giving his hand a comforting squeeze and flashing him a smile that was more than a little mischievous, “Neon was sure that we got a shopping trip in, just in case we decided to pick up where we last left off.”

Jaune grinned awkwardly at her. That certainly was appealing, and to know that they’d have whatever time they needed to take things at whatever pace they wanted. “Yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly, “we’ll make time for that.” 

They walked the streets aimlessly, Penny looked around at everything drinking in the scenery. They watched a couple of kids throw snowballs or make snowmen, plows drove down some of the streets clearing the roads.

“There’s a park up here,” Jaune told her pointing down a road, “there’s a statue of Pyrrha there,” he said somberly.

“Let’s go see it then,” Penny said, giving him a soft reassuring smile. 

They walked the little pathway towards the bronze statue standing peacefully as if a silent somber guardian. Hand in hand the two of them walked up and faced it staring respectfully for a long moment together. “Do you uh… mind if I take a moment by myself?” Jaune asked her quietly.

She nodded and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. “I will be by the bench,” she told him before releasing his hand and stepping away leaving him alone to have some private words with the bronze effigy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penny took a seat on the humble steel and wood park bench watching as Jaune had his private moment. She could see his mouth moving, he was speaking to her for whatever that was worth. She did not know if the late champion could hear him from beyond the veil of death but it seemed to give him comfort. 

She resisted the temptation to focus her mechanical ears and eavesdrop on him and his words but she respected his desire for privacy and only watched. 

“I wonder what he’s saying to her?” A voice said mirroring her thoughts.

Penny turned, seeing a familiar shade of red hair and green eyes staring at Jaune and the statue through red framed glasses.

“I think he is telling her about everything that has transpired in the last few months,” Penny answered with her best guess as she studied the woman.

The woman smiled at her. “Are you a friend of his?” she asked her.

Penny smiled, “I am his girlfriend,” she said.

The woman grinned at her, “I’m pleased to meet you, you’re that Penny girl aren’t you? The Protector of Mantle, I’ve heard about you.”

Penny nodded to her, “I am, though it seems for a little while I shall be the protector of Argus,” she said.

“That sounds like a very quiet job,” the redhead giggled, “this is usually a calm and sleepy town.”

Penny nodded, “I think that is what I need right now, we have been through a lot lately.”

The woman looked back to Jaune speaking to the statue. “This is the second time he’s been here, but he seems much happier than the last time I saw him, maybe you might have something to do with that.”

“Maybe,” Penny said flattered by her words, “though I cannot help but feel that since we became better acquainted that troubles have followed us both.”

“Maybe,” the woman said, “but if troubles come it’s usually better not to face it alone.”

“But I wonder if maybe he only faced those troubles because of me,” Penny told her, “it’s that trouble that has brought me here in the first place.”

“That’s love,” she told her, “troubles double when we come together, but we don’t have to face it alone.”

Penny nodded, “that’s very wise.”

The redhead giggled, “I try, whatever he is saying to her I he looks kind of happy saying it.”

Penny looked again and noticed what she meant. Jaune kept a smile as he spoke to the statue, his back was straight and he had a bright look in his eyes. He turned away and looked at her walking back toward her looking light in his steps as if he had dropped all his burdens behind him.

“I guess he does,” Penny said, agreeing with her observation.

Silence was the only answer Penny received and she looked over to see that the woman was gone. How had she missed that? She was probably too focused on Jaune.

“Thanks for giving me a moment,” Jaune told her.

“It was no trouble,” Penny said standing from her bench and taking his hand in her own. “What do you want to do next?”

“How about we look at some shops?” Jaune suggested, “we should probably bring our friends some souvenirs back at least.”

Penny nodded finding the idea to be a perfectly pleasant waste of time. “I notices there was a syrup shot,” she told him, “I bet Nora would appreciate a bottle for some pancakes, she is probably driving Ren crazy right now.”

Jaune chuckled, “those two have been together for a long time now, I’m sure they're making things work.”

“Even without their fearless leader?” Penny asked him.

“Even without me,” Jaune said.

She squeezed his hand. His new prosthetic finger gave him a tighter grip. It was a slight reminder of their recent events, that despite his aura the bones in that finger had been smashed to powder and didn’t heal right. 

“Something wrong?” Jaune asked, sensing a disturbance.

Penny shook her head, “no.” A little hiccup revealed her fib and she felt herself being weighed down by embarrassment. She waited for him to ask her what was wrong and why she lied as they walked, she didn’t want to explain her thoughts, about the lingering guilt that seemed to hover over her. He didn’t ask her anything, he kept walking as if he hadn’t noticed.

“Are you going to ask me what is wrong?” She asked him deciding to break the silence.

“Nope,” Jaune told her, “If you don’t want to tell me then I’m not going to press the issue.”

“That is… comforting to know,” she told him, “it does not bother you that I lied?”

“Was it a big lie?” Jaune asked her.

“No,” she said honestly.  
“Did you lie so we could simply enjoy this time together?” He asked again.

“Yes,” Penny admitted, putting everything behind the two of them only seemed to last a moment before they were reminded about everything that had happened. Speaking about Vasily or Penelope only seemed to make things worse.

“Then I don’t need to know,” Jaune told her, “I’m sure that if you ever lie to me it’s for a good reason.”

Penny nodded to him and smiled. “Thank you Jaune,” she said, giving his hand a gentle and affectionate squeeze.

“Of course,” he said, “we all have the right to secrets or little white lies, so this is my way of letting you have that.”

“I guess we will have to figure out quite a few things,” Penny said leaning her head comfortably on his shoulder.

“We will,” Jaune agreed, “and right now we have tons of time for that.”

Penny sighed in contentment, “I cannot think of what I could want more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, hope everyone likes it. Please review and share any criticism or ideas you have for the story.


End file.
